A Remnant Forgotten
by DruggedGoat
Summary: What if Ruby had help with the Robbery in the first episode? What if Ruby was a Faunus? What if there was another Character with Silver eyes? What if Qrow was actually a history teacher at Beacon? This story is planed to be average length. But if people like it then I'll extend it. Rated M for future content (Also will not completely follow the original plot) Gore, Language, Etc.
1. Michael Vahill

Author's Note- Eyyy so yeah never done this before. I've been writing my own story and just watched the latest Chapter of RWBY Volume 6, so I got to thinking on past events. I decided to put my character into the RWBYverse. My character's name is Michael Wayne Vahill. I decided that I had to change him to fit the RWBY world so that he doesn't seem too… sad and depressed. Of course, he'll be more like how he is in my story after I get to the Volume 3 events, but prior to that I had to make him somewhat happy and shit. I don't have an Idea for his team either, so I'll get to that in a few chapters. I'll take and suggestions

Height- 5'8

Age- 16

Personality- He's reclusive and doesn't really talk to anyone but protects his family. He tries to stay out of conflict and doesn't bring attention to himself. He's a geek and passionate about history

Weapon- His Scythe is very similar to Ruby's (As in similar I mean almost exact same) He uses a Scythe. It's about the third of the size of Ruby's and Qrow's scythe. It has 3 variants (Excluding its portable Variant, which is a small cube) The first being a bolt action .50 Caliber pistol, second being a Bolt action .50 Caliber Sniper Rifle, and the third being the scythe. It doesn't have a scope. The name of the weapon is Lunar Eclipse

Style- Michael prefers White and black coloring, as his weapon. He has brown hair with Silver eyes, and almost always wears a jacket and jeans. He's a Caucasian Male

On an island just off Vale there was a boy waking up from his slumber. That would start a journey that would change the world of remnant forever. This boy has brown hair with silver eyes and pale skin. He gets up rather quickly and gets changed into his day to day wear. He's wearing a black sweat shirt that was too big for him and a pair of blue jeans and basic white running shoes "Hey dad I'm heading out!" The boy screamed as he walked out of his room to meet his father in the hallway

"Michael, why are you up so early?" His father asked

"I'm heading to From Dust Till Dawn. I want to see if there's any good weapon magazines I haven't read yet" Michael said putting some white finger cut gloves on. His father was a black-haired man with pale white skin and super bright green eyes. He's wearing nothing but a pair of boxer shorts "Can you get dressed?" Michael asked as he walked out of the house, but before he shut the door he ran back into the house and into his room to grab Lunar Eclipse

"Forgot Lunar Eclipse again?" His father asked. Ignoring his stare and question Michael ran out of the room. The island of patch is very small. Everybody knows everybody. Except for him. Michael doesn't talk to anyone so not many people know him. Most go to a school called Signal Academy, Including Michael. He's a very smart kid, smart enough for Beacon to allow him to take the entrance exam. He passed the entrance exam with flying colors, so they accepted him a year early

Michael zoned out the entire walk there. Just now noticing that he entered in town. Knowing the way to the shop he wanted to go to Michael quickened his pace. When he arrived, he greeted the man that owned the shop "Hey Shopkeep" Michael said

"Heeeh" The man said. Michael thinks he can't speak, but he greets him every time he walks into the shop. Michael headed to the weapons section (The only place he ever went at this place) and grabbed the Huntsmen of Today Magazine. This one he was really excited for. It had all the best Huntsmen and Huntresses from 20 years ago to now. He found a bean bag chair and sat down comfortably

The very first section of the magazine (Top 20 Best Huntsmen and Huntresses in the last two decades Section) 20th Canary Pasteliso. She's a new Huntress, Graduating only 5 years ago. She uses a boomerang that uses dust to fly longer distances by shooting at the opposite ends. How she does it is yet a mystery. People everywhere are trying to figure out the way the weapon works. But it has yet to be reviled. She's one of the best Huntsmen of her generation. She's been on a lot of talk shows, and even a few movies. But she always says her job comes first

Michael skimmed through a few of them trying to get to the top ten until he saw something that shocked him. Number 11 was Ozpin. Michael thought he would be at the top five at least. Ozpin was the youngest huntsmen to date that became a Headmaster to Beacon Academy, or any at that matter. The best of the four Huntsman and Huntress Academy's. And nothing is really known of him, there's no video of him fighting, and he didn't fight in the vytal festival when he attended Beacon

But we do know that he's amazing at how young he was appointed Headmaster 'I guess that's why he's in the 11th place' Skipping to the number 5 place. Raven Branwan. She was a very beautiful yet deadly Huntress. She disappeared not too long after she graduated. Her weapon really interested Michael Because Raven had a sheath with hundreds of blades. Each dust infused. But the life expectancy of each blade is about a minute at most, 30 seconds upon average. Yet they were probably some of the strongest blades he's ever seen. But dwelling on it won't give him any answers

Number 3 Tia Yang Xiao Long. Michael was never fond of his work. Mostly because He was a fisticuffs brawler. Michael was more interested in weapons. 2nd Was Qrow Branwen, now this Huntsmen got Michael's Attention. He was his teacher at Signal. He was the one that suggested his weapon type.

However, it was only one on one classes. At Signal he taught History (Michael's favorite subject) But when Qrow figured out Michael didn't know what weapon he should use he approached him. With that Qrow took Michael under his wing and taught him the way of the Scythe. His states are crazy. In tournaments he has only one loss, with 68 wins

And that was only in the span of 5 years, He quite the Competitive career after someone very close to him died. His weapon was a heavy longsword that could transform into a Scythe with a Cluster Shotgun in the handle. He was the second-best Huntsmen/Huntress in the last two decades. But the first-place spot would never be taken

Michael was about to turn the page when He got a tap on the shoulder. He turned around to see what the person wanted. It was a small petite teenager with Black hair and natural red bangs. Silver eyes with a red cloak. she wore a red and black dress that had a skirt, with black leggings and black and red Boots

"Hey uhm are you done with that yet? Sorry if you're not, but I've been waiting all day to read it" The girl said

"Uhm no not yet. I was reading the top 20 best Huntsmen/Huntresses in the last two decades. About to turn to the page with the first position taker. If you want though we can just read it together? I don't mind reading it again. To be honest I skimmed over most of the information, so I could actually get a second read" Michael said shrugging. She seemed shy

"Uhm yeah sure" We walked over to a nearby table and I flipped back to the beginning of the list. She sat to my left with excitement

"To be honest it's nice to have another person this interested in this kind of stuff on patch. I've never seen you around here." Michael said

"I usually come here after hours so I don't have to be in front of people. I tend to embarrass myself" The girl said Pulling up her hood even more. As she read through it for the first time, I did a second. Getting more information, I didn't catch the first time "Canary is in the 20th? Wow I thought she'd be like 18 at least" The girl said

"Yeah true, my guess is because she's still pretty new" Michael said scooching a bit closer "Number 11 was probably the biggest shock to me to be honest" I said. With her curiosity, she skipped all the way to 11. Her eyes grew wide

"What?! Why is he so low?" The girl asked raising her voice. Michael didn't mind. Mostly because it's just them two and the Shopkeeper in the store "Why the heck is he so low" She continued

 **Michael's POV**

"My guess is because he's such a mystery. I mean no one's ever even seen him fight. We only know that he was good enough to become a headmaster at the age of 18 and graduated from beacon at the age of 16" I said as a reason to the low place. She huffed but sat down

"Yeah probably. Now I just want to know the top five" The girl said. My semblance kicked in and I knocked the girl out of her seat and covered my head. Almost immediately someone broke the glass to the shop. The girl while confused covered her head to protect herself from the glass. I followed suit

It only lasted a second, but when it was over, I ducked below the magazine bookshelf to hide from the intruders. I crouched over to the girl and checked to see if she was okay. She was about to talk when I slammed my finger on her lips, silencing her. I shook my head signaling her not to speak. A blush spread across her face. I removed my finger and listened to the intruders

"Listen man I don't want your goddamn money okay! I just want the dust. Go grab as much as you can, preferably explosive dust, but all dust is needed" A man said. I didn't want to risk him seeing me, so I stayed hidden. I motioned to the girl to follow me as we found a better spot to hide from the men walking around the store taking the dust "So how's business?" The man asked

"Heeh Heh" The old man said?

"I don't know what that means" The man laughed. I looked at the girl and saw something attached to her back. I pointed at it and she seemed confused until she followed my gaze. She smiled and grabbed it and nodded. I grabbed mine and smiled as well. I counted down with my fingers. When I reached 0, I jumped over the book shelf and kicked the man that seemed in charge in the face

He was a red headed man with a white coat and black pants. To top the look off he has a black fedora with a red strap and a black cane. The girl kicked one of his henchmen through the window. She has a good Idea, it would be best to fight them outside, as to not damage the building. I however grab two clips of Non-Lethal Dust ammo and ran outside

"Hey what's your name?" I asked

"Ruby, What's your name?" Ruby asked

"Michael. What kind of weapon do you use?" I asked holding rounds that are for snipers. She grinned as she opened her weapon. It looked like a .50 Caliber sniper rifle fused with a scythe. I tossed her a clip "That's a .50 Non-Lethal Dust Mag. And you won't believe what my weapon is" I said opening mine as well. It went from a weird square to a pistol with .50 ammo to a .50 sniper rifle to a scythe about a third of the size of Ruby's. It also was a .50 sniper fused with a scythe in the final stage. But mine was black and silver while hers was black, red, and silver. Her eyes grew wide as she laid eyes on my weapon. But before she could ask me anything, we heard something from behind us

"Wow. What a truly terrifying team you two are. I mean two scythe wielders. Finding even one is rare as they are the hardest weapons to master. Let's see how well versed you are" The red headed man said. He stood there for a few seconds with his men behind him "Well? Get them" He said annoyed. The men stumbled out of the shop running towards me and Ruby. I made the first move. I turned my scythe back into it's simple pistole form. I slid under one of the men and tripped him from behind. I shot him just enough to break his Aura. Witch broke in about five shots to the body. I was surprised it only took that many, that's like, weak. Even for a normal man

I zoned out and heard a man come from behind me. I was about to retaliate when Ruby shot him, staggering him just enough for me to kick him in the stomach, then slam the butt of my pistol into the back of his head, knocking him out. Ruby came rushing in using the recoil of her sniper scythe. She swung her weapon into the man's stomach, using the non-lethal end of her scythe

Ruby quickly took out the next two as I rushed their 'Leader' with my hands. I don't like to use my weapon against humans that don't have enough Arura to protect themselves. Like I'd use it on Ruby if we were to spare, but not a normal person

He decided to use his cane as we erupted into a flurry of fists, feet, and a cane. I got the one up on him by fainting one of my right hooks. I brought up my right knee into his stomach. He fell to the ground grasping his stomach as his Arura shattered. I grab my scroll and toss it to Ruby "Call the PPD" I said getting the red headed man into a choke hold. She called them immediately

"Hey uh yeah I need assistance right now, there was an attempted Robbery. I and another civilian stopped it however. The street is East Mufn Street" Ruby said. The man on the other end said some stuff "Okay thank you" Ruby said hanging up "There sending a few squads over. Apparently, Vale has been having a lot of dust shops being robbed too" Ruby said hanging up

"Good work their Rubes" I said smiling. She laughed with a smile

"That's weird" She said

"What's weird?" I asked

"My sister was the only one that ever called me Rubes. It's just weird hearing someone else call me that" Ruby said stopping at a good distance

"Huh weird. Well It's a good nickname so Ima use it. Unless you'd rather me not use it?" I asked

"Oh, uh no it's uhm f-fine you can call me that" Ruby said blushing. I laughed at her babbling. Figuring the red headed man was no longer a threat, I let him go and walked over to Ruby. Suddenly, my semblance came in and I looked around our surroundings to figure out what was around us that was dangerous. A loud noise rung through the streets coming from behind me

Before I could get Ruby out of the way, she sped up quick and tackled me the ground. The thing that I sensed flew over us and crashed into the bookstore across the street. I used to go there. Tuxons Book Trade "Oh uhm sorry about that" Ruby said getting up off me and helping me up off the ground

"You don't have to apologize for saving me. But we really should take this guy down" I said unfolding my weapon to its most deadly form. Ruby followed suite. We rushed the redhead sending blow after blow. he blocked most. But some of my advancements made contact. Ruby is in the same boat, with some hits making contact

The red head must have gotten annoyed Because suddenly he started shooting his 'Cane Missals' Wildly. I heard a scream come from behind me. Quickly I look and found a young boy with ruble from the last missal "You… You Bastard!" I screamed advancing rather riskily. I sent a flurry of attacks. He blocked the first few, but as my anger grew, I started getting more hits in

When he finally had enough, he retaliated, which in turn gave Ruby an opening. She moved at the speed of light. She used the non-Lethal end of her scythe and slammed it into the man's chest. With his Aura already broken she in turn broke a few ribs. I quickly rushed over with some rope that was conveniently nearby and tied him to a pool as we waited for the Police

Not too long after the fight's conclusion

The police arrived quickly. They brought both me and Ruby in for questioning. Apparently even if there's a robbery, if you don't have a Huntsman license then you can't use a weapon in town "So you're telling me you thought it would be a good Idea to use two armed weapons in a heavily populated town?" The Interrogation officer asked. Ruby seemed embarrassed, so she pulled her hood up more than it already was, successfully covering her eye's as well as her entire head

"Sir we wanted to stop the robbery. I mean I'll be going to beacon here soon" I said, getting Ruby's attention

"You're going to beacon?!" She exclaimed happily

"Yeah. I was a year ahead at Signal, so I get to go a year early" I said proudly

"Ahem!" The detective cleared his thought rather harshly. It sounded like that would have hurt though

"It sounded like that hurt" I said without thinking

"Yes, it did. Now someone is here to see you. I've got about all that I can get out of you" He said making his exit. And a different slightly older man with gray hair walked into the room. He wore a simple black and green suit with a Cane that complemented the look. The main part of the cane was a simple black piece of wood, but the handle had a bunch of insignias on it. He wore glasses to top off the look. As he sat down, He looked at Ruby and I rather oddly. After a few seconds I immediately knew who this man was

"You… You both have Silver Eye's" The man said

"uh…" Ruby said awkwardly

"So! I saw the security cameras. You two have quite some skill. I mean to even find one person to even know how to somewhat use a scythe, to two people knowing how to use them very well Is very rare. Both weapons are also very similar in design" The man said. He placed a thing of cookies in front of us. I didn't touch them, but Ruby on the other hand ransacked them with her hands rather aggressively. Somehow shoving whole cookies into her mouth. I laughed at the sight

"What are your names?" He asked

"I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose" She said with pride. My eyes widened at the mention of the last name Rose. I started at her in awe. I didn't notice however that I was making her uncomfortable. Snapping out of it I focus back onto the question

"Michael, Michael Vahill" I said feeling like a thot compared to these two's relevance

"Ruby I suppose you were taught by your uncle Qrow?" The man asked. Ruby simply nod in confirmation… Wait uncle Qrow! "And Michael, Qrow has told me that he's taught you how to use a scythe like him as well" He said. Ruby's eyes widened at the sudden information

"Uh yeah… After my… something happened he saw me, and we had a simple conversation. And for some reason he wanted to teach me how to fight" I said

"Wait Qrow Bronwen?" Ruby asked me

"Yeah" I said suddenly feeling very small

"My Uncle Qrow taught you how to use a scythe?" Ruby asked

"Yeah he did. I don't know why but yeah he did" I said. She smiled at me after I confirmed it for the third time

"That means we can spare? I mean if he taught both of us then that means we should both be about the same range of skill" She said excited

"When did he start training you?" I asked

"Oh, about five years ago he started training me, but I didn't start using a scythe until two years ago" Ruby said

"Qrow started training me about 7 years ago, but I didn't start using a scythe until like 3 or 4 years ago" I said. She was about to say something else, but was interrupted by the man in front of us

"Sorry but I do have a time I have to be back, I presume you both know who I am?" The man asked

"Of course," We both said in unison "You're professor Ozpin, I mean you were the youngest person to be assigned as a headmaster" I said

"Nice to meet you both" Ozpin said

"Likewise, Professor Ozpin" Ruby said

"It's nice to meet you too Professor Ozpin" I said

"Please just call me Professor Oz. It's quicker. But I hear you passed the entrance Exam Michael?" Oz asked me

"Yup. I got the paper for all of my classes and everything" I said squeezing my fists in excitement. He chuckled at that

"Ruby do you want to go to beacon?" Oz asked her

"Heck yeah. I only have two more years of Signal and then I'm going to apply to Beacon. I mean a Huntress is all I've wanted to do. I mean I could be a police officer, but I mean Huntress's and Huntsmen are so much cooler and romantic and Aha ya know!?" Ruby gushed with excitement. She's such a nerd

"Well what If I told you that if you can pass the entrance Exam then you can go to Beacon" Oz asked taking a drink of his coffee before continuing "Would you take the offer?" Oz asked

"More than anything" Ruby said with so much want

"Well okay then" Oz said standing up tossing her the paper's "You take the same airship that your sister and Michael here are taking, So, you need to fill that out before you walk on that ship. Mis Good witch will take it once you enter the ship. I hope to see you in class Ruby Rose. And I'll see you in class Michael Vahill" Oz said leaving the room

"Wait you're teaching this year?" I asked. Ozpin usually doesn't teach

"Yes, I will. So, will Qrow. Now I must be off. I have an entire Academy to get prepared for school" With that Oz left me and Ruby alone. The silence was long

"So that's probably why our weapons are very similar" Ruby said breaking the silence

"yeah I guess so. So, you're Ruby Rose?" I asked. I could tell her mood changed when I asked

"Uhm yeah. My dad's Tia Yang too" Ruby said. My eyes went wide

"Really. That's cool. I wish my dad was that cool. He owns a flower shop" I said laughing nervously

"Which one?" Ruby asked. Seeming interested in the subject

"Flora De Vine" I said

"Hey that's the one my dad goes too. He says they have the best flowers. I mean he does have his own garden" Ruby said. It was silent for a bit "So what's your favorite kind of weapon?" Ruby asked. I didn't want to tell her the truth because… Well… Uhm Reasons

"Qrow's weapon is my favorite, besides my own of course. What about you?" I asked

"Same. Well besides my Crescent Rose" Ruby said taking her weapon out and hugging it "What's your weapons name?" She asked

"Lunar Eclipse" I said taking it out "I mostly use it in its first form" I clicked the button for the first variant, being a bolt action .50 Caliber Pistol

"Can I see it?" Ruby asked

"Sure" I said tossing it to her. When she caught it the detective from before came into the room

"Well, all charges were dropped and your able to leave. But if you're caught with those weapons being used again without proper papers then you both will be put on probation and expelled from Beacon. Am I understood?" He asked us. We both nodded. We walked out of the station and started walking home. Apparently, we live the same direction as we both took a left. Ruby was still looking at my weapon. Changing the variants, as to see how they look and feel I guess

"Can I see Crescent Rose?" I asked. She seemed hesitant but handed me the weapon. I made note to be careful with it. The weapon had only three variants as to my four. It had its dormant variant which was quite large, the next was a .50 Caliber sniper variant. I looked through the scope examining the radical. It's very simple but effective. The next variant however made the scope unusable, but the weapon was still able to shoot the .50 ammo "This is a really nice weapon you have here Ruby" I said admiring it. However, she didn't reply. I look over to her questioningly. She was looking so intently at my weapon "Ruby?" I asked. Still no reply. I poke her shoulder to get her attention

"EHP!" She screamed jumping at the sudden touch

"I said you have a very nice weapon here" I said a second time, although laughing this time

"oh, uhm sorry… I-I mean thanks" Ruby said blushing "Uh your weapons is awesome too. I mean the grooves in the barrel, the trigger, the counterweight at the end of the scythe so that it's easier to swing. I mean really, it's great. And Lunar Eclipse is the best name you could have picked for it" Ruby gushed. I handed her weapon back as she handed my weapon back. We turned them into their transportation variant and walked for a bit in silence. Apparently, she lives in the woods too. I look her direction. She's always wearing that hood

"Hey why do you wear your hood up all the time?" I asked. She jumped at the question

"Oh no reason really… It's just to keep unwanted Attention away from me" Ruby said pulling the hood up even more

"Ruby you carry a scythe as a weapon, and not to mention your parents are legends, and Uncle. I doubt any more Attention wouldn't hurt" I said

"You'd be surprised… Anyways this is my turn. Later Michael, see you tomorrow" Ruby went to run home

"Hey wait!" I called. She stopped hesitantly "I just want to know why you wear it up all the time. I mean it's summer Ruby" She turned around with a blush "Are you going bald?" I asked

"NO!" She said raising her voice. She's a very bashful person "It's a trait that no one likes. So, I hide it" Ruby said. Then it clicked with me

"Are you a Faunus?" I asked. She looked at the ground covering her eyes with her hair. She pulled her hood down revealing ears atop her head "what kind?" I asked already sure that she was a wolf Faunus

"I'm a wolf Faunus. I have the ears and tail. And you can never really avoid the eyes. Please don't tell anyone" Ruby pleaded with puppy dog eyes… didn't mean for the pun "It's just growing up was really hard because of my Faunus Heritage, so I would like to avoid everything when I go to beacon"

"Don't worry I won't. Promise" I said raising my right hand. She started walking away towards her own home "Hey!" I called out. She stopped and turn to face me

"Yeah?" She asked confused on what else I could probably say or ask her

"You being a Faunus doesn't really matter to me. I still think you're a great person" I said trying to cheer her up. I think it worked because she's smiling

"Thanks Michael. See you tomorrow" Ruby said waving in my direction. I return it as she bolts off into the distance. I turn around and start heading to my own home as I think of the recent events. I went to my favorite store to check out the newest magazine. And what ends up happening is I meet a cool girl, get into a fight, stop a robbery, and meet the headmaster of Beacon. Who would have thought that all this shit would have happened today? I mean I'm not complaining

 **Ruby's POV**

Wow that was an eventful evening. I mean I meet a cool guy, get into a fight, stop a robbery, find out that the cool guy was trained by my uncle, meet the headmaster of Beacon, and get an offer to enter Beacon 2 years early. That's insane. I walk up to the medium sized wooden cottage and open the door "I'm Home!" I said As I entered the house. I heard two loud footsteps running through the house. Before long a blonde-haired man with pajama pants on came running down the stairs and brought me into a death hug "D-Dad… Need a-air" I said gasping for air. He let me go, but that didn't last long as I was tackled to the ground in an even more crushing hug. All I saw was a flash of blonde "Yang… Please. I Love… Life to much… I'm too y-young… To die" I said trying to push her off. She let me go and even helped me up off the ground

"Where the hell have you been?!" Yang asked. I was about to answer her until

"Yeah Ruby, where have you been. I noticed that it was past your curfew and was about to head into town when I get a text from an old friend saying that Your okay. That you're at the police station and everything is fine. What did you do Ruby?! I thought I raised you better than to break the law" My father Tia asked pretending to pout

"Look I was fine. I went to that store earlier than usual and this one guy and I started reading the newest magazine on Huntsmen and Huntresses until-"

"Guy? What guy?" My dad asked. I laughed awkwardly about the whole thing

"He was reading the magazine I wanted, so I waited for a bit, but he was really reading it. So, I went up to him to ask If he was done or If he could let me see it. Instead he said that he's read the whole thing basically and said that We could read it together, because he was gonna read it a second time anyways" I said blushing about the whole ordeal

"Aww my baby sister is growing up" Yang said getting me into a choke hold and blowing into my ears, the Faunus one's

"AGH! YANG YOU KNOW I HATE THAT, STOP IT!" I shouted. Yang laughed at my outburst but let me go. I retreated messaging my ears gently "Anyways, back on track. Before anything even happened, the guy threw me to the ground. I was about to freak out on him until the glass broke. In short me and him stopped the robbery with our scythes, then the-"

"Wait you both had scythes?" My dad asked question

"Yeah. Turns out Uncle Qrow taught him how to use it too. Anyways when the police showed up, we were charged for using armed weapons without our Huntsmen and Huntresses license. But Ozpin showed up and asked us a bunch of questions. And then he gave me this" I said excitedly as I held up the already filled out Beacon entrance Exam. Yang burst into excited yells as my dad had a weird look on his face "Dad? Aren't you excited?" I asked

"Oh yeah Ruby. I'm so proud you got in two years early. Not even I was good enough to get in early" He said smiling as he ruffled my hair. He looked happy for me, and even sounded happy. But he didn't act happy for me "Well girls I'm going back to bed. Make sure you do as well" He said heading up stairs. I was gonna press further about the subject, but I figured I'd leave it alone

"Wow so you're getting into Beacon at the age of 15 huh. You know Ozpin got in at 13. You're only two years older than he was. I don't actually think there has been any students this year that got in early" Yang said

"Actually, Michael got in a year early" I said as I skimmed through my work, just to make sure there were no errors. Yang got me into yet another choke hold and ruffled my hair "Ugh Yang, what are you doing!?" I asked getting irritated

"So now you two are on a first name basis?" Yang asked laughing as I turned red

"Look I'm not into that kind of thing so drop it" I said escaping her hold

"Did you find out his opinion on Faunus?" Yang asked as she took a seat on the couch. I joined her as I positioned my tail so that it wouldn't be uncomfortable when I sat down

"Uhm actually yeah I did… He figured out that I was a Faunus before I told him" I said twiddling with my thumbs under Yang's stare. Yang has been very protective of me. She wanted to wait until I graduated Signal to apply to Beacon, so she could be with me to make sure that I wasn't treated differently

"And?" She asked

"He said that Me being a Faunus doesn't matter, that I'm still a great person" I said smiling. I finished going through my Exam for the fourth time and sat it down on the countertop

"I hope he's not bullshiting" Yang said getting comfortable into the couch

"I mean we'll see him tomorrow. He takes the same ship as me and you" I said getting up to get something to drink

"Well at least you'll have a friend besides me at Beacon. Because I won't always be there to protect you" Yang said getting up as well

"What if I don't want it?" I asked crossing my arms

"What do you mean? You never fight back when people pick on you" Yang said laughing at me trying to be threatening

"That's because If I were too, they would punish me and not the other guy because I'm a Faunus" I said still trying to be threatening, I don't even really know why to be honest

"Yeah well not doing anything and getting beat up is better? You need to get stronger and Fight back Ruby" Yang said

"I don't need to get stronger. I drink Milk" I said Crossing my arms in victory. Yang laughed at my pose. She walked by me and patted my head

"Goodnight Ruby" Yang said heading up stairs

"Goodnight. I love you" I said walking into the kitchen. I heard her return it in the distance as I make myself a cup of hot cocoa. I sat back down on the couch and turned the T.V on and changed to the News Channel. They were reporting the break in

"Lisa Lavender, reporting from the latest news. Earlier today there was a robbery on Mufn Street. 5 men tried to rob 'From Dust till Dawn' Dust shop, this shop holds about 50 percent of Patches public Dust. If it was robbed, it would have been a very big problem. However, two students from Signal academy stopped the robbery and captured all the men that attempted the robbery. But during transportation one of them somehow escaped. Because of the student's efforts we got his face and name. This man's name is Roman Torchwick" The reporter said. So That guy escaped huh

"Well that sucks" I said as I finished my now Semi hot coco. I wash the dishes that both yang and dad hadn't cleaned and headed up stairs and into my room. I get my pajamas on and snuggle into my bed. Soon Zwei climbed up with me. I can't wait for tomorrow I thought as I drifted off to sleep

 **Michael's POV**

"So, the guy's name was Roman Torchwick huh" I said as I watched the reporter talk about him. Apparently, he's been on the polices radar for quite a while for robbing Dust shops in the past. But apparently his Robing's have been increasing as of late. I finish the coffee I had as I walked into the kitchen and finished the dishes that dad was too lazy to do. I went up the stairs and laid down on my bed and awaited the cold sleep. My cat Harley came up to me on my bed and laid down next to me "Hey bud" I said petting him slowly, as to not disturb him of his slumber "Tomorrow I head to Beacon. I won't see you for a while bud" I said. I laughed as the sleep consumed me. I wonder how Tomorrow will go

Authors Endnote- So there yeah go. Yeah, I know, it's not the best. Probably a lot of grammar issues. I'll try to make them all 6000 words, because this chapter is 6000 words excluding the Authors notes. But I wanted to make Ruby a Faunus because I feel like it fits her so well to be a wolf Faunus. I mean there's like 15 or 20 other FanFics with her as a wolf Faunus. But I would love your thoughts on it, as this is the first Time, I ever actually post anything for the public. I'm that guy that just hangs in the back and writes random shit. Also, probably say that It's Rated M for future events. No, I'm not doing lemons. Not my forte. Mostly language and gore later. Story will be only in Michael's and Ruby's POV, sometimes in third person


	2. Semblance Unfolded

Author's Note: Wow okay I did not expect to get 4 people fowling this story on the first chapter. I thought it was decent, but apparently it was slightly above decent XD. So, this chapter will hopefully end around the Weiss and Blake interaction with Ruby. It will go a little different however, as well as show more of the Trip to Beacon. Mostly because I'm going to make it somewhat more believable on how they would interact. Like language and what not. Also, I've got this now. The line down there to section off the Authors notes so you guys don't get confused

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY in any way because I'm a lowly water flea compared to the minds that have crafted an amazing world. All those minds are at Rooster teeth, as they own the properties

Ruby's POV

"RUBY!" Yang screamed in the hall. I groaned at the pitch of her voice. I cover my second pair of ears to try and protect them from Yang's screams. Curious I get up to check the time on my clock, and I can feel my blood boil

"IT'S 8… A.M.!" I retorted as I laid back down with the covers over my head, but not my second pair of ears. Yang busted in and jumped on my bed "Agh!" I screamed out of shock. Then I felt the most annoying feeling. Yang blew into my Wolf ears. I pushed her off rather vigorously "FINE! Gosh I'm up" I said rubbing my right ear pouting

"Finally. I thought you'd never get up" Yang said throwing her hands behind her ears. I get up out of bed carefully as to not sit on my tail. Yang laughed at my caution "Do you have everything packed?" Yang asked

"Yes. I packed everything and passed out at like 3 last night. Which means I've only had like 5 hours of sleep. Can I go back to bed Yang?" I asked pleadingly

"Nope" She said grinning at me "So did you get that guy's number?" Yang asked winking

"Nope" I said with a pop as I walked right by her. I heard her pout as I shut the door behind me

"Really?" Yang asked on the other side of the door

"Want some breakfast" I asked already knowing the answer as I jumped over the stair case railing in order to get to the Kitchen faster

"Fuck yeah! I'm starving" Yang said vulgarly. Honestly, I swear, why does she need to speak like that

"Yang, Language" I said as I put an apron on that said 'Cookies are almost, as good as Roses' I loved this apron

"What? Oh yeah, the F bomb. Sorry, forgot that you're still sensitive about that for some reason. Honestly why haven't you cursed yet?" Yang asked

"I have. But I only use it when it's necessary. Not just because I want to say it. Eggs and Bacon sound good?" I asked. She however didn't know that that's all we have, so she's having it whatever the answer is. I thought to myself smiling

"Yeah sure" Yang responded. Good, Because I wasn't going to make anything else "And I haven't heard you curse? And I use it when it's necessary!" Yang retorted. I laughed as she crossed her arms like a child

"Well I have, not around you though. And yes, yes you do Yang. You're almost as bad as Uncle Qrow" I said putting the bacon onto one pan and an egg onto another. I threw some seasons on as well as some lemon juice

"Whatever. At least I don't drink alcohol" Yang said. Before I could say anything, Dad came rushing in

"Oh my god is Ruby making breakfast? Heck yeah" Dad said sitting next to Yang. I grabbed three plates and three forks as I finished breakfast. When it was done, I gave everyone the same amount of food and sat down next to dad

"Damn Ruby this is good" Yang said. Shoving an entire piece of bacon into her mouth, getting both looks from me and dad

"Yang's right Ruby you have a gift. Also watch your language Yang. You're not 18 yet. So, I still make the rules" Dad said posing to no one in particular. Me and Yang laughed. We all had small talk as we ate our breakfast. I finished first, as always. I went up to clean my dish in the sink after cleaning my face with a napkin

"Fuck Ruby this is so good. You got Moms cooking skills" Yang said. I spaced out a sec and dropped my plate onto the ground "Oh shit Ruby I didn't mean to-"

"No. It's fine" I said getting the broom

"Here Ruby let me do it" Dad said getting up

"No, I got it. It was my clumsiness that dropped it" I said sweeping the glass onto the dust pan. Yang and dad gave each other looks

"Rubes if you need to talk to me an-"

"Seriously Yang I'm fine" I snapped. I pulled my hood over my head as I walked over to the trash can to throw the glass away. Before they could say anything, I went to the stairs. However, I stopped at the top of them to see what they would say

"God damn Yang you need to think before you open your mouth" Dad groaned

"Hey I'm sorry okay. It affects me too dad. I do it when I'm by myself too, and it hurts… I don't mean to bring her up, it just comes up" Yang said. I could hear her fork being laid onto her plate

"Listen She's still coping with it all. So please be careful at Beacon. Because if you ever bring her up around Ruby there she won't have anywhere to go and be alone. Here she has her room, but you'll be sharing a room with two other students. Okay? Can you promise me that?" Dad asked yang

"Yeah dad. I'll try" Yang said getting up and dropping her dishes into the sink. I hurried to my room as to not be caught. I walked up and looked into the mirror

"I look exactly like her…" I said as I looked over myself in the Mirror

A couple hours later

"Uhm… Ruby it's time to head out" Yang called for me. If I wasn't a Faunus, I wouldn't have heard her. I put my hood up and grabbed my bags as I walked out of my room. At the bottom of the stairs was dad and Yang. Yang and I gave Dad a hug as we left the house

"Love you!" I and Yang called

"I love you too" He called. We walked for a bit before Yang broke the silence

"Look Rubes I'm sorry. I forget to watch what I say sometimes. I'm sorry I made you mad at me" Yang said apologizing

"Yang I'm not mad at you okay. I just haven't gotten used to her not being here yet… I don't think I ever will. I would just like that from now on don't bring her up" I said with a somber tone. She nods to me as we walked the rest of the way in silence

 **Michael's POV**

"So, are you making breakfast?" Dad asked as he tossed me a potato. I looked at him questioningly. I just woke up and walked downstairs and he already has me making me him something "I don't feel like making breakfast… Can you make it?" He asked Giving me an awkward smile

"Dad I can't cook food. I can only bake" I said. It was true. For some reason ever sense I was young I could bake, but I could never get cooking down

"I know… FINE! I'll make it" I laughed at his child like outburst. I walked over to the stool as I await food. I flip my brown hair out of my eyesight "You need a haircut. Want to go get one before you head out?" Dad asked

"Hmm. Nahh it's cool. I'm gonna let it grow out a little longer before I cut it. It just reached my eyes so, If I cut it then I'll have to cut it again in like a month" I said putting my hood up. I got a new Outfit for the first day of school. Granted we have school uniforms, so it doesn't really matter. But I Have a White and red sweatshirt on with Blue jeans and a red shirt. And I have white and red boots today instead of my black shoes

"how does… Potatoes and gravy with some bacon and toast sound?" Dad asked. My stomach growled in response "On it bud" It was silent until food was done. I got my plate, and dad got his. We sat down on the stoles at the bar next to each other "So when do you plan on visiting?"

"Every other weekend. Unless it's Finals week. Then I'll stay that weekend to study" I said taking a bite of the decent food. My dad wasn't amazing at cooking, but he could at least cook

"I still can't believe you were accepted. I was so worried that they might not pick you, sense your mother and I were never a Huntsmen or Huntress" Dad said taking a sip of his coffee. I just had some tea

"Yeah honestly me too… Hey dad how did you and mom meet?" I asked. He halted the fork full that was about to enter his mouth. He placed it back onto the plate before looking at me

"I walked right up to her and said. Darlin, you look like a banger, want to have a kid with me?" He said giving me the dumbest smile. I punched him in the arm laughing

"No dad really" I asked. After he finished laughing, he sighed

"We met at a bar. Talked for a bit. I got her number and we went on a few dates. Got married about three years in and decided a few months after that we were ready for a kid. However, when you came… She wasn't ready. So, she left a note and the papers filing our divorce. I don't know why she left Michael. But at least I got you out of it" He said messing my hair up. I pushed his hand away laughing. We finished at the same time. Before he could get up to clean his dish, I took his plate and hurried to the sink, so he couldn't complain

"Alright it's almost 11. Got to go. I love you dad" I said waving

"Love you too bud" I heard him call as I shut the door. Alright time to head to Patch Air 1. Patch is actually a very popular tourist attraction. I mean thousands come a month just to see its beauty for a single day, even more come to stay for a weekend. And Patch Air 1 is the most popular Air ship Company in Patch. And this Airline is the one that transports all the Signal graduates to Beacon. That is if they were accepted

Patch Air 1

I walked through the dust-controlled doors. Anything that gets near it that has an Aura it opens. Quite neat. I head up to drop my bags off at the bag drop area and head up to the loading deck. Below I could see all the Employees checking on the Ship before we took off. When I arrived at the ship, I headed to the front of the deck to see the view

To be honest it was beautiful already and we haven't even taken off yet. Patch Air 1 was right next to the coast, so the entire ocean could be seen. Not to mention the super colorful Coral Reefs that were under the crystal-clear sea. A blonde-haired guy walked up next to me holding his stomach almost as if it were to burst

"You okay buddy?" I asked

"I'm fine. I just flew from where I live to here to pick up the Signal graduates. And apparently it would have costed too much to drop us off before coming to get the signal graduates. Witch sucks because now I have to go through that hell again" The boy groaned throwing his head down

"You know we get dropped off in Val, then take another ship to Beacon right?" I asked him. The sheer look of horror on his face made me laugh so loud that people started looking at me, which made me uncomfortable, so I stopped that very quickly

"I need to go empty my insides" The boy said walking away

"Wait what's your name?" I asked

"Jaune ArBG" Jaune threw up off the side of the ship

"Michael, Michael Vahill" I said. He nodded as he walked off to throw up in an actual trash can. I looked back out into the sea and just looked at it for a bit. Until I felt something about to attack me

 **Ruby's POV**

"So, where's the guy you had a fight date with?" Yang asked using her hands as a binocular

"S-shut up Yang. I don't know where he is okay. I just met him yesterday" I said trying to hide my blush. I looked around to see if anyone was looking at me. It's easy to hide my ears, but the tail is another question. I mean if I'm happy then I can't control it sometimes. I wish I only had the ears to be honest

"Hey sis look at that guy" Yang said. I look at her face first. She has that googly look. She only uses that when she see's someone she's interested in. I track her gaze and it lays on some guy with a red and white sweat shirt. He turned his face and I saw those silver eyes

"Hey, it's Michael" I said smiling for some reason

"That's Michael? Wow you got yourself a keeper Rubes" Yang said nudging me

"Shut up Y-Yang" I said punching her. Although it did nothing to the toned Yang

"Go say hi" Yang said "I want you to introduce me to the guy"

"Okay it's starting to get old Yang" I said leaving her behind. I Used my semblance to sneak up behind him. I'll just scare him a bit. I went to touch him to scare him. Once I advanced Someone threw a paper ball at him. They seemed like they meant it too. But he turned around fast and grabbed my wrist with his left hand and raised his right. I was shocked and kind of scared until

"Oh, hey Ruby" He said letting me go with an apologetic look "Sorry… you uhm scared me. I thought you were an attacker" He said rubbing the back of his head. He looked down and saw the paper ball. He heard the laughter of some guys near-by "Oh okay that's why it activated"

"Oh, uhm no its fine. So, how are you?" I asked trying to make small talk that's normal before Yang caught up

"I'm fine. What about you? You seem scared? Is something wrong?" He asked. He can sense my horror of yang catching up. Damn that's something… Watch your mind Ruby

"RUBY!" Yang screamed tackling me. Michael was confused at first and tensed up "DON'T LEAVE YOUR SISTER BEHIND. GOT IT!" Yang yelled. Michael seemed to loosen up after the reveal

"I'm sorry!" I yelled

"YOU BE- Oh hey there" Yang said getting off me. She walked up to Michael and held out her hand "Yang Xiao Long" She said

"Michael, Michael Vahill" Michael said taking her hand "Are you two sisters?" Michael asked

"Yup" Yang said

"So, you're also the daughter of Tia Yang. It's an honor to make your acquaintance" Michael said

"Oh, uhm thanks? Ruby why's he so nice and shit?" Yang asked covering her mouth. However not very well

"Because he knows how to be nice?" I said shrugging "anyways. Yeah Yang's my sister. So, do you know how long this ride is gonna be?" I asked

"Uh yeah I think 3 hours to get to Vale, and then from there a few minutes to get to Beacon" Michael said. Yang, Michael, and I made small talk as the ship began to rise off the ground "Man I'm gonna miss Patch" Michael said

"Why? It's boring as hell" Yang said, earning a swift elbow to the side

"Yeah that's true, but I mean look at the view. I mean look how beautiful it is" Michael said motioning his hands to the starboard side of the ship. You could see the entire coat line. The sea was so clear that you could see the huge Coral reef. I gazed with amazement until we slowly flew away from its beauty

"That was beautiful" I said leaning on the edge of the ship

"Right" Michael said leaning on the edge next to me. Yang joined on the other side of me. We gazed into the sea peacefully "I wonder how there gonna get the teams in play. Like how there gonna team up 4 people this year. They do it differently every year" Michael said curiously

"Yeah who knows. All I know is as long as Yang on my team it'll all be good" I said smiling

"Hey Rubes… Maybe you should not… Be on my team" Yang said petting her hair oddly

"Why?" I asked

"Because you need to make friends" Yang said letting go of her hair

"I've got you and that's all I need" I said looking away from her

"Look I'm sorry okay. It's just I have friends and I would like to be on their team if possible. But if I end up on a team with you, I'm fine with that. I mean you are my sister" Yang said poking my ears. Granted they were under my hood, but she still saw the need to touch them

"How many times do I have to tell you not to touch… You know what I'm talking about. Now stop it" I said smacking her hand away. Yang retired with a fake pout. Some red haird kid came up behind her and touched her shoulder

"Hey, Yang want to hang out? Saryn and I are over there drinking" He looked at me and Michael "Some juice?" He asked awkwardly

"Uhm yeah sure. You two try not to have too much fun" Yang said elbowing Michael

"What?" He asked to no prevail. Michael and I just stood in silence as we looked off into the sea. A few hours passed, and we could see Vale and Beacon

"You know Vale was the first of the four Kingdoms? The war that decided that it would be called Vale is highly unknown. After the great war and the people decided to end it, everyone set up cities all over the landscape. However, that didn't really work. The continuant of Vale was the first to unite all its people to the city of Trost. But some settlements didn't want to do that because they believed in smaller groups. However, they did it anyway. While constructing Vale they were trying to decide a name. Since it was technically not a Kingdom yet when they couldn't decide on a name, they declared war on each other for 8 days. Only a few people were killed, but in the end they all agreed on Vale" Michael said

"Wow that's something I won't remember. But it's very interesting. How do you know that?" I asked him. For a quick second, he looked sad, but recovered quickly. Honestly, He recovered so fast I don't even know if he looked sad in the first place

"My mother left a bunch of history books. I read them all the time, and still have a fuck ton to get threw" Michael said. I glared at him unintentionally. He looked at me questioningly "Uhm Is something wrong?" He asked

"You cursed without a reason" I said crossing my arms

"Yeah I did. I have a Fuck ton of books to get through. That's a perfect way to use the word. I had a conflict, which were how many books there were, annoyance, and the irritation on not getting through them all yet. Two Emotions that both are originated from anger. So, I did have reason" Michael stated. I was gonna counter. But when I opened my mouth nothing came out

"Fine you win this round Michael. But next time won't be so different" I said crossing my arms

 **Michael's POV**

"Ruby I don't curse that often, but I do curse more than the average person. So, if that's a put off then fair warning now" I said looking down at Vale. It's such a beautiful City

"Well you still shouldn't do it" She said crossing her arms. I laughed at her childish behavior. Then again, she's only a year younger than me "So This is exciting… Nice view too" Ruby said trying to make small talk

"Have you ever had a friend?" I asked laughing as she pouted at my remark

"Hey! I had friends" She said trying to hide her face, meaning it was a lie "Well I had people I talked to every now and then. But I've never had like a close friend... I mean besides Yang" Ruby said angrily gripping the railing of the ship "I mean with my condition I never really wanted to risk people finding out… So, you know. Not many friends, What about you?"

"Oh, a couple. But I've never really tried to be friends with anyone. Pulse they thought I was privileged sense I was so smart. But that's fine. Being alone isn't to bad" I said looking down at the landing pad that the Ship was descending too

"I mean you got me, and I guess Yang now. We're friends, right?" Ruby asked with a confused expression on her face. I laughed at the question

"I would say me, and you are friends while me and Yang are… Acquittances?" I said. Now Ruby laughed at my confusion. Soon I joined her

"All Beacon students please find you way off the ship and onto the one next to us. Your luggage is being moved to it already so by the time everyone's on you should take off to Beacon. Have a good day" A girl on the intercom said

Yang, Ruby and I made our way onto the smaller ship that's only meant to transport a small amount of people short distances. The blonde-haired kid tripped his way passed us and lost his stomach fluids all over Yang's shoe's. She screamed and attacked the boy. After beating him up she went to the bathroom to clean her shoe's. Ruby and I waited on the front of the deck the entire time waiting to step foot onto the property of the Academy that's gonna give us all the information we need to have our dream job

"We're here!" Ruby squealed running off the ship. I laughed at how excited she was. I was too, but not verbally. About a third of the students were already here before we did, so a lot of them were walking around with their weapons "Oh my god that guy has a classical staff" Ruby grabbed Yang's arm in excitement

"Oh, cool that guy has a Lightning dust infused Rapier. Wow those are rare" I said also nerding out with Ruby. Yang groaned at our nerd burst

"Why do you like weapons so much. Why don't you gush over your weapon?" Yang asked Ruby

"Of course, I love Crescent Rose" Ruby said getting her out in her final variant "I just love seeing new ones. Like meeting new people… But better"

"You need to break out of your shell ruby" Yang said as her friends from earlier came up behind her "Oh hey got to go. See you later" She said sprinting off with the random group of people. Well for me there random, not her. It was quite for a bite as me and Ruby are both socially awkward

"So, what do we do?" I asked

"I don't know honestly" Ruby sighed closing her eyes and taking a step forward to head forward. But I grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back as to not knock over a bunch of luggage that all looked the exact same, just different size "Oh wow, that would have been bad" Ruby said. I was about to agree when

"YOU! You almost knocked my luggage over. Do you know how much this costs you DOLT!" Some white-haired girl walked up to Ruby accusingly "You could have broken my dust!"

"Oh, uhm I'm sorry for almost knocking your luggage over ma'am" Ruby apologized playing with her index fingers. The very pale white-haired girl seemed familiar. Oh, that's who you are

"Look just watch were you're going, god. Do you even know who the hell I am!?" She asked

"Look I said I'm sorry" Ruby said sinking into her hood. Okay before it gets out of hand, I should do something

"Heiress actually. Ruby you are looking at Weiss, Weiss Schnee" I said smiling. She turned to me and smiled herself

"Yeah, her family owns the highest dust producing company in the world, cleverly called 'The Schnee Dust Company' She's the Heiress to the company" Some other female said. We all looked her direction. She wore a black and white dress with black hair and a black bow. And her eyes are super bright orange/Yellow. Kind of like my cat's eyes

"Finally, some recognition" Weiss said crossing her arms and standing up straight, as to show superiority

"But it is known for its questionable labor forces, as the Faunus get paid less and treated worse than the people" I said as to finish my statement. However, my Semblance kicked in. I threw my hand up in the direction that the danger was coming from and caught Weiss's hand before it laid contact to my face "I thought Schnee's were better than that?" I asked

"Ho-how dare" She said with a Studer ripping her hand out of my grasp. She quickly started walking away from the scene

"Hey so th-" Ruby tried to thank the other girl, but she walked away before she could. She fell onto the ground probably feeling tired by the whole interaction "Welcome to Beacon" She said. I walked over to her and held my hand out

"Want some help? It looks like you fell or something?" I asked jokingly. She laughed as she took my hand

 **Ruby's POV**

I grabbed his hand and it felt… warm. Like super warm. When I stood up my hood fell off my head. I was about to put it back up quick, but Michael was quicker. He stood in front of me so that no one would see my ears. Our size comparison was too different, but enough to hide my head. He pulled up my hood both quickly and gently. He looked around the court yard as to see if anyone saw. Zoning out I just stared at his upper chest. Since he's taller than me. My eyes only reach upper chest. He stepped away when the area was clear. Mostly to my dislike… Stop that way of thinking RUBY!

"So, should we head inside?" Michael asked. He knows where to go?

"Yeah sure… but where is that?" I asked. He looked at me like I was dumb "What?" I Asked blushing under his stare

"That big building right there is where everyone went to" He said pointing. I grab my scroll to check the time

"There's still two hours… Do you want to walk around till then? I don't really like standing in one spot for long periods of time" I asked. He pondered it for a moment before responding

"Yeah sure why not" He said starting the walk to a statue in the middle of the court yard. I followed him "Do you know what this statue represents?" Michael asked

"The war, right?" I said hoping to get it right and not look like a fool

"That's right. It's of the king that would start the idea of the four kingdoms, as well as starting the foundation of Vale. And that girl next to him? Do you know who she is?" Michael asked me

"I have no clue" I said truthfully

"Well that's Celest Schnee. She was the person that lead the expedition party that would go to create mantle. Her son was the one that found a way to mine dust safely and more effectively. He became a huntsman in his early days. When he made the Schnee Dust Company, he didn't stop being a Huntsmen. He went on to create the foundation of Atlas. It's quite interesting" Michael said. I got most of it, but there was so much that I missed some of it

"I was never one for history. I'm surprised I even got a B in history" I said looking at a fountain in the distance, that has a bench "Oh hey want to go sit over there?" I asked. He followed my gaze and smiled

"Yeah sure" Michael said. We walked over to the fountain and sat down on the bench "So all the freshmen have to sleep in the entrance room of the school, sense we don't have teams yet. And tomorrow we get into our teams. I wonder who I'll be paired with" Michael asked himself looking at the fountain

"As long as I'm not paired with Ice Queen then I'm okay with anyone" I said laughing. He laughed a little at my joke. We sat in silence for a bit before I spoke again "So why haven't we seen each other at Signal?" I asked

"Uhm well I tried my hardest not to talk to anyone. Mostly because they didn't really want to talk to me in the first place. I still don't know why" Michael said

"Yeah well you know my reason…" I said anxiously checking to see if my hood was up. When I felt it on my head I calmed down and looked at him again

"Hey uhm… no one's around… Why don't you take your hood down?" Michael asked. I looked around and didn't see anyone. But I mean there was a huge room full of people just around that corner. I look back at him and he seemed nervous… why?

"Why are you nervous?" I asked

"Well you seem to not want anyone to know, so I felt like you were irritated by the question. But I mean it must not feel good to have your ears covered all day. Plus, your tail" Michael said giving valid points. My tail is wanting to go wild while my ears are getting super itchy. I slowly took my hood down and let my tail do what it wanted "That's better. You look better with your hood down you know" He said putting his hood up. I blushed at the complement before I noticed that he put his hood up

"I see how it is" I said standing and pointing at him accusingly

"What?" He asked

"You wanted me to put my hood down, so it wouldn't be weird with us both to have hoods up" I said. Of course, as a joke

"How'd you get that? I mean if that was my goal then why would I tell you to bring your tail out too?" Michal asked laughing. I smiled as he took his hood down "Fine have it your way"

"Thank you" I said sitting down again

"So, you want to be in a team with your sister?" Michael asked. I pondered the question. I mean yeah, I do, but then again Yang is… Extra? No that's a mean word to call someone. She's… A little too much at points

"I mean I would be fine with it if she was. But if she's not then that's fine. Then again having her in the Vytal tournament would be nice. I take everything back. I need her on my team, because then I'd have to fight her. And I don't want to die yet" I said shaking at the mere thought of Fighting her

"I mean yeah she's a fisticuff class so, I could see how good she'd be. Plus, most likely being taught by your dad… Hey why didn't your dad teach you how to fight?" Michael asked

"I mean look at me" I didn't think he would. I felt uncomfortable and went to put my hood up but remember the feeling of my ears not being able to breath. So, I wished he didn't notice my blush "Let's just say I don't have the power to fight with my hands. So Qrow taught me how to fight. He suggested my weapon. I think it's because it would be easier for him to teach me how to use it if it was the same kind of weapon. But I mean hey it worked. Now I'm like a firkin ninja" I said pretending to karate chop something. I paused when he started to laugh. For some reason I felt warm… like everywhere was warm when he laughed like that

"So, we should head back. I mean it's about to start in like a few minutes, so we should head out" Michael said chuckling getting up from the bench

"So, are you good at fighting?" I asked

"Pft no. Why do you think I'm here? I'm here to hone the skills I have. Yes, I have a certain set of skills, but I need to refine them. Just because I have them doesn't mean that I'm good at fighting. Especially hand to hand" Michael said

"What's your semblance? Mines cool. I can burst into Rose petals and move super-fast. Before in the shop you were able to know what was going to happen before it even happened" I asked very curious. He seemed concerned about my question

"Okay I'll tell you. But only you. I would like no one to know so that I can have a one up during the Vytal Festival at the end of the school year" Michael said looking around as to make sure no one was there. Sighing he decided to finally tell me "Okay so have you ever heard of a passive ability?" Michael asked me

"Yeah. My Uncle has a passive ability. It's always active until your Aura breaks" I said knowing the simple fact

"Yeah well I have a Passive ability as well. Whenever something endangers me, I know where it's coming from" Michael said

"That seems over powered" I said with honesty. I mean anything that endangers you. OP

"Nope. There are quite a few draw backs. The simple fact is I don't know what is coming, just the direction. Another is that It will only activate if it is physical harm done to me. As in if Something were to happen that wouldn't hurt me, but my teammate. I wouldn't know. Also, it's not super accurate, like if it were to be an explosion. It would tell me it's coming from every direction, so I wouldn't know where to run. Also, the person must want to hurt me. Or rather if they feel like there attack is supposed to do harm, then I would know if I was in the crossfire

So, if there were a car accident for example. That person had no intention to hurt people, so it wouldn't tell me. But it's very effective in a one on one or a one on two and so on. I mean if I were to go up against more than four people, then I would most definitely loose. Even four is pushing it, it also depends on their skill. And just because it tells me that it's coming, doesn't mean I can react fast enough. So yeah… draw backs" Michael said shrugging

Okay so that makes it not as OP, but still a powerful semblance… I've never even heard of anything close to being similar. I guess that makes it a unique semblance like mine and Yang's. That's cool "Alright let's go find yang" I said as we walked to the main building. When we walked inside, we intently saw my sister with her friends

"There's a spot there" Michael said

"But my sister is right there?" I said pointing towards her

"Yeah but she also said to make friends correct?" Michael asked. He's not wrong, plus she looks like she's having a fun time. Then I remembered about my hood… I freaked out and shot my hands up to the top of my head. But it was up… How? "Oh, if you're wondering why your hood is up it's because we were about to walk through the doors and it was still down. So, I put it up for you" Michael said

"Thank you so much" I said in appreciation. I can't believe that I didn't remember to put my hood back up. When we were about to sit down, I saw Weiss nearby "Hey how about over here?" I asked pointing two rows behind Him

"Yeah sure" Michael said as he walked over to the spot I pointed at. We sat down next to a girl with long cream-colored hair. She looked at Michael and I and smiled

"Hey, my names Laga" Laga said waving

Author's endnotes: Okay so that's chapter two. Also, my plans have changed on how I'm gonna do this. I'm gonna try to steer clear form following the plot exactly like the show. Also, JakeTheSpades, I would like to thank you for reminding me that broken semblances can ruin a story and make someone feel like a god. At first, I was just gonna have it any physical harm done around a certain radius and it tells him that it's coming and from what direction and what it was. But your review opened my eye's and I nerfed the fuck out of it. Like when the Orichi in For Honor got its first nerf… those were dark days. So please review, trust me your reviews give me good ideas. Thank you to, ediscool09, and a guest for reviewing as well. Enjoy yet another 6000-word chapter. I'm also thinking of doing a 12,000-word chapter every 5 or 10?


	3. Why?

**Author's Note:** Okay so I know I've been updating quickly, but I've been in the mood to write. So, this chapter Was gonna be just some normal stuff. But near the end I really saw a chance to expand on a certain character more. Anyways please Review, it gives me motivation to write more! And if you have a suggestion then please tell me. I love new Ideas. Enjoy Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the show. Rooster Teeth's sweet ass does… that came out wrong. You get my point! Enjoy the chapter

 **Ruby's POV**

"Oh, hey Laga!" I said with an attempted smile. Why did she instantly great Michael and me? I think Michael could tell I was nervous because he walked in front of me and sat down next to the girl. Thank god

"So, what are your guy's names?" Laga asked. She wore a pale blue T shirt with White short shorts. Not too short, but short enough that I wouldn't wear them. Then again, I feel weird wearing shorts alone in my room. I just don't see the point in wearing shorts. Oh, wait I'm rambling. Other than that, she has pale blue eye's with pure white shoes. How has she not gotten a single speck of dirt on it? She's Caucasian with an… Attractive? Yeah, I think it would be considered an attractive body

"This is Ruby. She's not too much of a talker. And my name is Michael, Michael Vahill" Michael said smiling towards her. He's better at this stuff than me. I grab my hood to make sure it's completely over my head, as to not have my… traits exposed

"Yeah sorry. It's been q-quite a d-day" I said blushing at the embarrassment

"Awe you're cute" Laga said laughing. That only made me sink into my cape more though "I love your outfit though Ruby. I mean I'm not one for black, but you really make it work. That edgy look works for you" Laga said

"I'm not edgy" I said crossing my arms. The bashfulness disappearing. Why do people say I look edgy? I mean yeah, I can see why. But my hair is naturally black with read bangs. I mean it's not my fault… I mean I choose what to wear… like a corset… I think she has a point

"So where are you from Laga?" Michael asked

"I'm from Vale. Lived here all my life. What about you two?" Laga asked

"I'm from Patch, and so is Ruby" Michael said

"Oh, so are you two like dating?" Laga asked. My face changed pigment to my namesake

"Oh, uhm w-w-were not t-together ya know? I mean w-we just met l-like not even twenty-four hours ago so… Yeah no were not uhm… dat-d-dating" I said sinking with every Studer. Laga laughed along with Michael

"So yeah no we just grew up on the same Island. It's called Patch, it's just off the coast of Vale" Michael said

"Oh okay. Have you noticed this really quiet girl next to me yet?" Laga asked. Both me and Michael raised a brow at the random question. We look around Laga and see a girl with Super blonde hair with green eyes. She has a long yellow (Almost gold) sleeve shirt with skinny jeans and gray running shoes. She looked over and I felt scared… like for my life. Only yang's looked at me like that. And that was when I 'accidently' threw gum in her hair

"My names Gen" Gen said looking away from us and back up to the stage

"Come on Gen stop being so… you know Gen like" Laga said sweetly. Gen just grunted in response however "Fine then" Laga said letting go of Gen's arm. Which I just noticed that Laga was holding onto Gen's arm this entire time

"Pft" Gen said? I honestly don't know what that was, but Gen grabbed her arm and put it back to it's 'spot' as she looks over to us "Fine… My names Gen. I already heard about you two when you were talking to my Girlfriend Laga. I would like it if you let me join your conversation" Gen asked with a cold expression

"Sure?" I said. She looked directly at me glaring

"So, Gen what's your semblance?" Michael asked

"What's yours?" Gen countered narrowing her eyes

"Ahh good one. Fine then what's you weapon? Mines a scythe" Michael said giving mostly the truth

"Yeah My weapon is also a scythe" I said trying to… What did yang say? 'Break out of my Shell'

"Oh, wow that's cool, and rare" Laga said pulling her weapon out. It looked like a normal staff… Wait she was the girl with the classical staff from earlier!

"Can I see it?!" I asked smiling away like an idiot. She laughed as she handed me the weapon. Eagerly I roamed the weapon. I found a button near the middle of the staff. I clicked it obviously. The weapon transformed into a bow and arro… Just a bow. No arrows. Or string. Wait it could be a sensory thing… or maybe "Can I see your sleeve" I asked. Laga smiled at the question. She brought up her arm from its rested position. She nodded towards her wrist. There's a bracelet on her wrist. This has dust woven into it. So that must mean. I brought the weapon up to her bracelet and smiled when it slowly turned on "Wow that's real firkin cool" I said

"Fuck I'd say it's a very useful weapon. Having both close combat and range comate in one weapon is the best decision anyone can make" Michael said observing it as well. I handed Laga back her weapon as Michael and I looked at Gen

"What?" She asked rather rudely

"What's your weapon? That's what they want too to know. Stop being so stubborn and just tell them. You don't need to show them" Laga said laughing at her girlfriend. Gen wasn't phased "Please?" Laga asked. Gen rolled her eyes

"I have two swords. Val is what I mostly use. It's useful as a sword. You see this wrist band?" Gen asked

"Yeah" Michael said as I nodded

"Well It has gravity dust infused into the material. My sword was crafted with gravity dust. With a simple family secret, we bounded the two items. The wrist band must get dust woven into it monthly, but the sword has not limit, well at least not yet anyways… Then there's _Hel_ " Gen said narrowing her eyes "That's my second weapon. It doesn't have the flexibility as Val, but it is deadlier. Hel was also crafted with a type of dust. Same as Vale… just a different kind" Gen said

"It's quite interesting actually" Laga said. I think as to give Gen time to think about how to tell us the information

"It was crafted with very rare dust that ignores one's aura" She said dropping a bomb on an unknowing settlement. Holly crap that's op… and deadly "But there is a draw back. With how rare the dust was at the time of making the weapon they didn't have much when they crafted it. So, I can only use that ability about five times a year. Maybe six, maybe four" Gen said

"How do y-you know t-that?" I asked with obvious concern lacing my words… also probably the Studer

"Well with the journals my ancestors left behind. Within the first day it was created. _Hel_ just… stopped killing people that they were trying to kill. They only killed about 12 people before it sized to function. A year later, _Hel's_ anniversary, it was able to kill again. So, from there on out they only used it for… Important beheadings. When the war started, they sent one member of the tribe to represent them. Ironically the war started on the anniversary of _Hel_. So, that ' _Hero_ ' welded it in battle. So, it's been a tradition sense. But the tribe doesn't kill anyone anymore" Gen finished

"So why is it only around five now?" I asked confused on the fact that it went from a low number to and even lower number

"Well this weapon was made a very long time ago. Nothing is unlimited. Val was created about a few months ago. So that's why there's no limit with her. But when I pass it will probably have a draw-back" Gen explained

"Wow that's a very interesting weapon" Michael said holding his chin in thought

"Gen Hun you're getting pale" Laga said placing her free hand on Gen's forehead. The girl blushed as such

"No Laga I'm just white. Whiter than you even" Gen said laughing at Laga's pout. I and Michael laughed at the adorable scene. Michael and I handed our weapons to the two ladies' as they were interested in our weapons

 **Michael**

When Laga and Gen finished looking at our weapons a man walked out onto the stage wearing a gray undershirt with a white jacket. The man also wore a black and red cape, which complemented his Red eye's and black hair 'That's starting to gray'

"Alright let's get this over with. As you've heard I will be teaching this year" Qrow Branwen said. Almost every single person roared as he spoke. Qrow wasn't one to like praise "Alright, alright. I just want to get this over with. Oz was busy, so he told me to tell you of the events that will take place in the next few day's" Qrow waited for the crowd to settle before he started again

"Alright so tonight everyone will be sleeping out here. You will be supplied blankets and pillows. Tomorrow we'll be heading to Forever Falls. As that will be were you take the… What was it called again good witch?" Qrow asked the blonde girl behind him. She rolled her eyes before whispering to him "Oh okay. You will be taking your team exam. It is how we will decide which teams you're on. So quite a big deal. Also, you will be given your school uniform a day before classes start, so yeah. I think that's it. Oh yeah, I'll be teaching world history 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5. Yes, they are all required classes" Qrow said "Now get some sleep"

"Wow he's so fucking cool" Some kid to my right said. The boy has super bright red hair with purple eyes. He has a red trench coat with blue jeans and… no shoes? I mean I guess it's his choice, but still. I turn away to focus back onto the stage as good witch stepped up. Qrow in the back grabbed his flask and took a swig. Both Ruby and I deadpan at the man

"As you've heard tomorrow, we leave to get you into your teams. As well as your rooms. You will have a couple days to get comfortable in your room before classes start on Monday. Alright now get some sleep. We wake up early tomorrow" Good Witch said leaving the stage. Qrow saw Ruby and I. He smiled as he started making his way over to us

"Hey so where are you guy's sleeping?" Laga asked

"I'm going to sleep with yang probably. I don't know about Michael" Ruby said looking over at me

"Nearest empty corner" I said laughing. Me and Ruby got up and were about to say good bye to see Qrow. But he was quicker than we thought. As a hand landed on both of our heads. Ruby's eyes basically exploded

"Uncle QROW!" Ruby seemed hugging the man. Qrow's lungs were squeezed so face that he lost his breath

"Hey there kiddo" Qrow said returning the hug. He changed his sight over to me "Hey Michael. How have you been?" Qrow asked. I was about to answer when I noticed Ruby's tail started to slightly wag. Before people noticed I walked up behind Ruby

"Oh, I've been okay, I guess. Was surprised when I found out that you were Ruby's uncle yesterday" I said sheepishly

"Oh yeah that. Well yeah Ruby and Yang are my nieces" Qrow said ruffling Ruby's hair, without knocking her hood down

"Hello sir! It's an honor to meet such a fine huntsman like yourself" Gen said kneeling in-front of Qrow. I poked Ruby to get her attention. She looked at me in confusion. I pointed at her tail. She looked and blushed. She stopped the waging and pulled her hood over her head more. But she looked at me and mouthed a 'Thank You'

"Oh, uhm you don't need to be so formal. I mean I'm just one guy" Qrow said sheepishly

"But you're not. You're the reason I'm a huntsman" The guy that sat next to me said kneeling next to Gen to 'Praise' Qrow

"Uhm who are you?" Qrow asked

"My name is Nelson. I am a huntsman in training" Nelson said

"Well I'm happy that you felt inspired by me and decided to become a huntsman. The world needs more huntsmen and huntresses to be honest. And by the end of your Beacon career I believe you'll make a fine huntsman" Qrow's expression lowered "better than I turned out I hope" He said taking a swig from his flask

"But you're the best huntsmen or even huntress to ever exist" Nelson said

"Then you don't know true talent" Qrow snapped. He probably remembered he was a teacher at the moment and remembered he can't fight the students "But that's why you're hear. To hone your skills and learn the weaknesses of your enemies. Michael Ruby come walk with me, I want to talk" Qrow said taking his leave

"See you later guys… and random guy" I said. Ruby was trying to say bye but couldn't really get the words out of her mouth

"I-I-I will se see you g-g-guys la-" I cut her off

"Breath. Remember we've been talking to these guys for a while" I said trying to calm her down. She closed her eyes and took a breath

"I will s-see you g-guys later, b-bye" Ruby said blushing at the fact she still had a Studer when she was nervous

"Later Michael and Ruby" Laga said happily waving. Gen just nodded. We ran away from the group in order to catch up to Qrow. When we did, he walked out of the building, ignoring students

"Please I just want a picture of you with me!" One guy screamed. A few people ran after him, but suddenly they tripped. Qrow laughed as he kept walking. Me and Ruby eventually came up walking beside him

"God, I hate it when people can't take a hint" Qrow said taking a swig of his flask yet again "So Ruby how have you been. Like the past couple days?" Qrow asked

"Oh, uhm well yesterday was very eventful. That's where I met Michael. We were reading a magazine about the twentieth century's best Huntsmen and Huntresses. But thanks to Michael's semblance we didn't get any glass shards in us. Then we fought some red headed guy and his henchmen. Michael found out I was a Faunus, and now we're here" Ruby said smiling

"Fuck that sounds like a god damn eventful two days. I know I wouldn't want to go through that shit. Too much damn work" Qrow said laughing at Ruby's expression

"You cursed that much on purpose!" Ruby yelled, however her tone of voice betrayed the smile on her face

"Maybe. Michael what about you?" Qrow asked

"Honestly just about the same. Actually, we met Weiss Schnee" I said remembering the event. Qrow's eyes widen as he laughed

"Really? A Schnee at Beacon?" Qrow asked in disbelief "I mean I would imagine that she would go to Atlas. I mean that's where Winter went, and every family member before her"

"Yeah it is a little weird, but for some reason she was really mean for no reason. I almost ran into her luggage, and she flipped out on me" Ruby said shuddering at the memory

"Yeah I don't doubt it… anyways you guys are already assigned to teams. Me and Oz hand picked them. So, you guys won't be going to the thing tomorrow. Oz and I have plans for you guy's" Qrow paused to take a second to drink "Okay so Ruby you're teamed with Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee, and Black Belladonna" Qrow said laughing at the second name

"Awe Why! I can't be on a team with her" Ruby complained

"Your team name is RWBY, and you're the leader of said team" Ruby's eyes stopped watering and were replaced with a scared expression "Michael you're teamed with Gen Gunnr, Nelson Narvi, and Laga Costel Your team name will be MGNL, and you're the team leader" Qrow said. He went to take another swig, but it was empty "Here are your rooms. There next to each other so if you ever get lost Ruby ask Michael were your room is"

"What makes you think…" Ruby stopped while she was ahead. Apparently, she knows that it might happen. Qrow handed us room numbers

"The west wing?" I asked

"Yeah. That's where first years stay" Qrow said. I nod and look down at the slip of paper, 485 is the number. I look over at Ruby's and see that it's 484 "Okay so I have to go get ready for classes in a few days so Go to your rooms. I think your team members should show up in a few seconds. Since they were instructed by Good witch to go there as well. You can fill them in" Qrow said waving us good bye. I and Ruby return it and look at each other

"Did you ever see this coming?" I asked Ruby

"Not a single bit… wait I'm the… Leader?" Ruby asked blushing "I'm too shy and awkward to be a team leader. And how am I gonna hide being a Faunus when I'm in combat?" Ruby asked freaking out

"Ruby listen everything will be fine. I mean how about you tell your team and team only that you're a Faunus?" I suggested

"Weiss Schnee is a part of that team. If she dislikes Faunus almost as much as her dad, then I'm dead" Ruby said

"You don't know that" I said. She looked at me puzzling "Did you know that when Weiss was young when her mother was killed in a hostage situation" She looked at me with he, full undivided attention "When Weiss and her mother were visiting Mistral they were captured. Humans were the ones that captured them. Sparing the details. Weiss was the only one to came out of that situation alive. So maybe she doesn't hate Faunus" I said

"I mean that's really sad" Ruby said sincerely "But that wouldn't mean she wouldn't hate the Faunus. I mean she might hate humans, but I'm almost positive that she hates the Faunus too" Ruby said

"Just don't lie to your team. Okay Ruby? Tell them. Otherwise when they find out it'll be worse. Because you can't hide it forever" I said. During this conversation we've been walking to our rooms

"Okay yeah you're right. I mean I would like to never tell them. But I mean we'll be sleeping in the same room. So, if I don't wake up first every day of the school year" Ruby sighed. We reached the first flight of stairs. We walked all the way up to the fourth floor with almost complete silence

"I wonder why he chose both of us to be leaders? Ozpin, I mean" I asked. Ruby thought about the question for a minute

"Maybe because we dress the best?" Ruby offered. I look at both Ruby's outfit and my own

"I don't know. I mean your outfit is great, but mine is pretty average" I said. Ruby pulled her hood up over her eyes. You know Ruby is the only other person I've ever seen with silver eyes. I wonder why that is. As we walked up onto the fourth floor, we looked for the 80's. It took a minute, but we found it. Both Ruby and I stood in-front of our respective rooms "Ready?"

"Nope" Ruby said with a pop

"Good luck" I said holding up my hand in a fist

"Good luck" Ruby said with a fist bump. We both walk into our rooms in unison

As I walk into the room I look around for the members. Witch are all here. Laga, Gen, And apparently Nelson. How do I do this. There staring at me. I should probably say something, but what do I even say? "So, you're the team leader?" Nelson asked

"Oh, uhm yeah. Were you guy's informed of anything?" I asked

"Well we were informed to go to this room because our team was already picked out for us. And that the team leader will be there to explain the rest" Laga said shrugging

"Alright. Well yes, I'm the team leader. Our team name is MGNL. It's like a cream color. Like Laga's hair. They didn't tell me why this team was chosen, besides that Ozpin and Qrow decided to. We'll be told what this all is tomorrow. So, look on the bright side… We don't have to sleep on the floor?" I said?

"This is bullshit. Why be apart of a team if it's chosen for you" Gen said annoyed

"Okay yeah I know it sucks. But I mean they thought we would be the best match for a team. So why don't we get to know each other?" I offered

"I guess. My names Laga Celest and I-"

"The fuck is this a god damn Therapy group?" Gen asked. Laga gave her a look that could kill a man "Pft, fine"

"Anyways. I grew up on a farm just outside the city of Vale, still in the protective borders, sense My semblance can heal anything that's alive. I could quicken the plants growth. I went to Teres Academy with Gen. My semblance is cool. I can heal anything if I have water with me. It can't be too savvier, or it won't work. And I can heal anything that is living. Plant's, humans, animals, anything. My weapon is a staff that can turn into a bow. Both powered by my wrist band. Gen and I started dating the first year and have been together for about 5 years now. We both loved school so much that we decided to go to Beacon. I mean I feel like I can be a good Huntress, but Gen will be the best huntress. I mean her semblance is insane" Laga finished, giving a brief about me speech. I feel like I'm in first year of Signal all over again

"My names Nelson Narvi. I Grew up in mistral. I moved here about a year ago because I wanted to go to Beacon. As for my semblance, I can summon a spiritual wolf, but it can't physically harm anything. But it does make lower level Grimm flee. My weapon is a long chain with a blade at the end. I can heat it up when it's wrapped around something. I aspire to be like the greatest huntsmen in the world" Nelson said with a serious tone. He looked over to me "What is your relationship with Qrow Branwen?"

"I'll tell you when I talk about myself" I said putting my hands up in defense

"Anyways that's about it for me" Nelson said. Well that wasn't much. We all look at Gen, waiting for her to speak

"Ugh, fine. My names Gen, and I grew up outside of Vale, even beyond the barrier. It fucken sucked, you know, the Grimm and all. As for a semblance I can slow time for short periods of time in order to make decisions and see what my opponent is going to do. My weapon Val Is a very flexible weapon. I have gravity dust fused into it. I connected it to my wrist band, so that if I ever lose it during battle I can call it back to me. Hel can ignore aura, but it's very limited in uses during a year, so I only use it when I need too. Anyways we decided to move into the city. Ended up going to the same Academy as Laga. Now I'm here. Done" Gen said. Well that's great. I guess it's my turn

"My name's Michael, Michael Vahill. I grew up on Patch my entire life. Didn't really talk to anyone that much until recently. Grew up with my dad, mom wasn't there. When I entered Signal Academy Qrow Branwen worked there as a history teacher. I didn't have a weapon of choice, so he suggested his weapon type to me. I was pretty good at it right off the bat, so he decided to take me under his wing and teach me how to properly use it. It's an interchangeable .50 Caliber scythe gun basically. I Got all my credits before the last year and applied for Beacon. They accepted it, so I got in a year early" I said finishing my 'About Me Thing'

"So, the legendary Qrow Branwen taught you how to fight?" Laga asked with bright eyes. Before I answered I heard the door to Ruby's room shut. It was very quiet. So, I guess she's done already. That was quick. I just noticed that I was standing there not saying anything as they stared at me waiting for an answer

"Uh, yeah he did" I said itching the back of my head nervously

"Alright well these two beds on the left side of the room are Laga's and Mine. So, you two can decide who get's what bed out of those two" Gen said. I walked over to the bed closest to the wall. I set my stuff down and thought about my situation. I'm the team leader of this team. Which means I must know all their skills and the way the fight in order to make educated decisions while in battle

"Alright. I want you all to tell me what your weapons are, how they work, how you use them, etc." I said

"Wait you never told us your semblance?" Laga asked. Gen and Nelson seemed to notice I didn't tell them earthier. Shit, well I guess I should tell them. I mean they are my team. So, I should be truthful with them

"You're right. Sorry… Alright so have you ever heard of a passive Semblance?" I asked

"Yeah. It's something that you can't turn off. It's always active until your aura breaks" Gen said

"Yeah well I have a Passive semblance. Any danger done to me physically triggers a type of sense that tells me the direction of the danger. There is no limit on it, witch sounds OP, right?" I asked

"Fuck yeah it does" Nelson said

"Yeah well downside is that I never know what's coming. I know when and where, but never what. And just because I sense it coming doesn't mean I can react fast enough. And the person must have ill will in there reasoning. So, if it's intentional I'll sense it. If not, then I won't. So, a car accident per say" I said. They thought for a moment

"So that makes it less powerful, but still out of all of us it's the most powerful. So, turn around" Nelson said

"Fine. But if you somehow cut me, I swear to god" I said turning around. About a minute passed before my semblance came in. He was coming for my lower thigh. I moved out of the way, but he grazed me. Granted my Aura protected me, but still "I told you not to actually cut me?!" I asked

"Yeah well I wanted to see if you were legit" Nelson said wrapping his chain wipe back up

"Okay so we should probably unpack and get comfortable" I said trying to sound up lifting

"That didn't sound up lifting at all if that's what you were going for" Gen said. I rolled my eyes as Laga slapped her arm "OW!" I laughed at their little quarrel

 **Ruby's POV**

"RUBY!" Yang screamed breaking my ribs with a hug. I quickly pushed her off, with two other eyes in the room

"Yang we just saw each other like two hours ago. Calm down" I said. Yang calmed down and backed up to listen to me "Okay so do you all uhm k-know why your, uhm, here?" I asked. Why did I ask them! Dang it Ruby get your act together!

"I am curious on why the hell we're here" Weiss said with annoyance

"Well believe it or not Ice Queen, Ruby was going to tell us" The girl with black hair from earlier said

"Whatever" Weiss said not fighting with the black-haired girl

"Okay well in s-short we are a team. It's called R-Rwby. Team RWBY. I was chosen as team leader, and this is o-our uhm room, I think. I mean I don't think, I know… Maybe?" Why do I suck at talking to people

"Really? You're the team leader? You're like what 14?" Weiss asked laughing

"Well I don't know uhm why he chose me. Oh yeah that reminds mw. Ozpin wants us to be in his office tomorrow. He'll fill in the details there. Also, I'm 15" I said. Without a Studer!

"Ugh fine. So, is that it?" Weiss asked. Blake and Yang seem to be chill about this

"Oh, uhm yeah. Sense we're going to be a team. I want to tell you guys. Well I guess show you guy's something" I said. They looked at me in confusion. I think Yang caught on

"Ruby no" yang said

"Yang I have too. They'll find out eventually" I said reaching up for my hood. Before Yang could say anything, I pulled down the hood. Reviling my Faunus trait. I also let my tail out. Everything was quiet. Weiss walked up to me and looked me dead in the eyes

"Were you ever associated with the White Fang in any way?" Weiss asked

"No. I was never even around the White Fang. I was brought up on Patch my entire life" I said carefully

"Fine. If you were never with those racist, murderess, and evil group. Then I don't care" Weiss said backing away from me. Blake seemed to flinch

"Okay. Also, Yang is my sister if you didn't know. How about we get to know each other?" I asked

"My names Yang. I'm hot and kick ass while looking good. But I love my family and will kill anyone who hurts them. My weapons are technically shotgun gauntlets. And as for my semblance I can take damage and dish it back double the damage. I grew up in patch with Ruby with our dad" Yang said quickly and proud. Weiss rolled her eyes

"So, My names Blake. My weapon is a sword, but the sheath can be used as a sword as well. My actual sword can turn into a 1911. As well as a boomerang knife with one of those color guard ribbons attached to the trigger. As for my semblance I can leave a shadow copy behind. I can even use dust to make it's effect different" Blake said. I guess that's all for her

"My names Weiss, and this is fucking stupid" Weiss said smirking

"Well we need to know about you. How do you expect to be apart of a team with us knowing nothing about you?" Yang asked trying to hold back her anger

"Fine whatever. Okay so my names Wiess, Wiess Schnee. As for a weapon it's a masterly crafted rapier that can hold every kind of dust known to man. Each dust type I get about 20 to 30 shots. And I can use it in different ways. Like summon ice. As for a semblance I can make glyphs to speed me up or give teammates boosts. As well as gravity glyphs. Is that good enough?" Wiess asked looking at Yang

"Okay my turn" I said trying to stop Yang before she killed Wiess "Okay so my name is Ruby, Ruby Roes, and I-"

"Rose?" Weiss asked. Oh no…

"As in Summer Rose? Like the one that got first place in the 20th century's 20 best Huntsmen and Huntresses?" Blake asked

"Wow no way. Were, is she? She hasn't been around in a long ass time. I mean it's been like what? 10 years?" Wiess asked Blake

"Yeah I think so. She's a legend" Blake said

"Hey guys can you sto-"

"No Yang it's fine" I said cutting her off "Yes I am Summer Roses daughter. Anyways I can burst into Roes peddles as for a semblance. As for a weapon it's a high-powered customizable Sniper rifle Scythe" I finished already feeling the tears run. I pulled my hood up and opened the door. I was about to walk out when I heard something, I didn't expect

"Ruby are you okay?" Wiess asked. It didn't sound genuine at all, but I mean that fact she asked helped. I left the room without saying a word shutting the door behind me. Slowly

"Why does everyone have to know you?" I asked letting the tears fall. I didn't have to worry about being seen. Everyone was in the main room probably laying done

' _Were can I go? I don't have a room for myself_ ' I began to look around frantically. I walked down to the first floor and outside in the court yard. The sky was dark with the shattered moon in the sky "Mom… What do I do, Things are moving too fast" I said to the sky. I find myself talking to my mother whenever I get into a situation that I don't know how to handle… or if someone mentions her

"I thought it would help if Yang was with me when I was here… which it does but… I was doing good, until I said my last name. Everyone knows you, dad, and uncle Qrow. Every time I say my name someone has to talk about you. Why did you have to go on that mission when you told me you were scared… why did you tell me you'd be back…why?" I asked the moon

"Ruby?" Yang asked from behind me

"Yang I want to be alone" I said not saying another word

"Ruby please just talk to me. You never talk to me about it. You can't keep it all bottled up" Yang said choking a little

"Yang I'll be fine. All I have to do is be alone for a bit, then I can go back to the shy Ruby okay. Now please just leave Yang" I said, still crying. Reluctantly Yang walked away. Most likely back up to our room "First day mom. First day and I've already cried" I said laughing

"You know I often think about the last day I saw you? In the morning you baked cookies and played hide n seek with me. Early afternoon you made me a snack and we watched a show that I didn't understand yet. And then during the afternoon I heard you scared on the phone talking to Ozpin. And when you were tucking me in you told me that you were scared… but you said you would come back… That you were strong… You lied to me, and now I'm alone" I said falling to my knees crying. A cold breeze swooped under me and chilled me to the bone

After a few hours later. Well into midnight I finally got up off the cold ground and walked back up stares and into _my_ teams' room. Yang was on the far left with Blake next to her. And Wiess was next to the bed closest to the wall. Leaving me the bed all the way up against the wall. I walked over too it and took off my dress and put on my pajamas. I laid down and waited for sleep to overtake me "Tomorrow is gonna be a damn nightmare"

Author's Endnote: Eyyy so that happened. To not keep you waiting. Here are all of my OC's weapons, and the 'Fairy Tails' there basked upon. I'm proud of them. Also, there team name is going to be pronounced as Magnolia (MGNL) It's a cream color (Like Laga's hair color from last chapter) So yeah this chapter was gonna be called "Getting to know the team" but when I was writing the team Rwby scene I saw a good opportunity to show that Ruby is not going to be a marry sue in this story. You know, happy all the time with like no faults. I love Ruby in the show, She's my favorite character. Especially this volume. Anyways I hope you guys like it. Please review, it gives me Ideas for the story :D

Michael – Based on Forseti the god justice (Norse Mythology) He can sense when danger is coming, but it only senses physical danger that is only done too him, It tells the general direction, but the person has to have ill will in order for it to activate, as in for it to react, the perpetrator has to want to hurt earthier him, or just have the intention to cause harm

Weapon – 'Lunar Eclipse' (Main use Scythe) Four variants, bullet type .50 Caliber. Variant one is a semi medium/small cube, easy for transportation. Variant 2 is a pistole (With a Five-Seven build, as I imagine it, but a little bigger) that is bolt action with the .50 caliber rounds. Variant 3 is a Bolt action .50 caliber Sniper rifle. Variant 4 is the scythe form, a little smaller than Ruby's. It can also fire the .50 caliber rounds, but it doesn't have as much power as Ruby's (The gun)

Gen Gunnr – Based on Gunnr was a Valkyrie that means war (Norse mythology) – She goes into a "Battle sense" Witch allows her to slow time for a short time, allowing her to decide which action is best, if used too much it can drain aura, eventually breaking it making her vulnerable

Weapon – 'Val and Hel' Val is a straight normal sized sword with a golden trim while Hel is a jagged sword about a third of the size. Val is what she uses during most of the battle, as it is better at deflecting. It's infused with gravity dust and she wears a wrist band that is also infused with gravity dust. So that if the weapon is every taken from her it will return (Depending on the distance) Hel is infused with a very rare form of dust that makes the weapon ignore Aura, since it's so rare she doesn't use it until it's highly necessary (Because of this she can't use it during sparing or tournaments) The sword Val represents Valhalla, as a place of rest and being protected while Hel is based on Helheim as to resemble death

Nelson Narvi – Based on Narvi, one of the sons of Loki (Norse mythology) – He can summon a spiritual wolf (Not like the Schnee's Semblance, since there's are unique) The wolf can't do physical harm. It is nothing but a scare tactic, it can also make the Grimm retreat, but it's ineffective to the big Grimm (Like a nevermore, deathstalker, or any alphas for example)

Weapon – 'Chains of Fenrir' A chain with a very sharp blade at the end. The chain has Dust woven into the metal, fire dust to be exact. So, if the chain were to wrap around someone it will do constant damage (until there aura breaks)

Laga Celest – Based on the goddesses Laga, she is the goddesses of springs and wells (Norse Mythology) She can heal anything (Even plants) with water, but nothing too serious. Only wounds that aren't immediately fatal. Like if someone were to get shot, she can heal it, unless it hits a vital organ, then she can only slow it down, if it's too extreme (like losing a limb) then it will have no affect

Weapon – 'Vimur' (Vimur is a river in Norse Mythology) A bow that uses the dust woven into a wrist band as arrows (So that she doesn't have to carry arrows with her, also so she doesn't run out quickly while in a fight) that can transform into a classical staff, that depending on the dust in the clothing will determine its effect (Like if it were fire dust, then when making contact fire dust will be used after every impact, until the supply is out)


	4. Silver Eyes?

Author's Note: Hey guys. Sorry for not posting sooner. I was playing warframe a lot these past few days. I also wanted the story to sit a little bit Because I felt like I got the first 3 chapters up way too quick. So, I'm gonna try some new things in this chapter, like how I do the writing and what not. I don't exactly know how that's going to go, as I tend to try something new but then go right back to how I usually do things, but I will try my hardest. But if I feel like the story is getting affected by it then I will write how I normally write. The way I write is how my favorite Authors write so I guess that's why I write like that. As for grammar errors I'm sorry. I don't have an editor so it's hard because I suck at grammar. I'm more of the come up with the Idea and put it on paper, then give that paper to someone that can make it sound nice. So, I apologize for those of you that are bothered by this. Anyways I would love to hear your guy's opinions on my OC team members (Including Michael) Because I'm super proud of them. Both with there weapons, and who there based upon. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rwby sadly. Rooster Teeth owns all the rights to it… And I don't think there sharing

Chapter 4: Silver Eyes?

 **Michael's POV**

I woke up to the alarm I had set last night. I looked around the room and saw that no one had woken up from it besides me. Which is surprising because it's actual quite loud. I get up from the bed and put the same cloths from yesterday "Thank god I cleaned these last night" I said getting dressed rather quickly. Something as of late had been bothering me lately. I mean ever sense My encounter with Ruby. Her and I are the only one's I've ever actually seen have silver eyes. I looked it up online and nothing came up, well at least nothing of importance. A few things came up saying it's not possible to have silver eyes, but Ruby and I have silver eyes. So, I've decided to research about them in Beacons library. We don't have to be at Ozpin's office until he get's back from Forever Falls. So, we have about uhm, I bring up my scroll and see that its 7 A.M. So, about 12 hours to research

Slowly I exit my dorm room without waking any of my teammates up. I walk over to team Rwby's door and went to knock, when the door suddenly opened. It was Yang. She grabbed me by the hem of my shirt and threw me inside. I fell onto the floor rather harshly, and face first "Ow what the fuck!?" I yelled in annoyance

I looked around the room and saw no one else "If you're wondering why I'm the only one here, it's because the others went to get something for breakfast and I decided to sleep a little more. Was about to go down there to eat with them when I saw you out there. Want to come with? Ruby will be there, and I know you guys are getting along quite well" She asked smirking

I avoided her gaze before answering "Why didn't you ask me out there?! Why did you have to grab me and throw me in here?" I asked

She looked at the celling questioningly "Honestly I don't know" She said with a shrug "But hey at least I asked you instead of dragging you there without your consent"

"How does that make it any better?" Yang ignored my question walking out of her dorm waving her hand as to signal me to follow. Hesitantly I got up from the ground and jogged after the blonde women "You know you're a very confusing person"

She laughed at my comment, almost sarcastically "When you get to know me it won't be that confusing. But no, I wanted to talk to you one on one. Man, to man"

"Yang you're not a man" I said deadpanning

She went to counter my comment but couldn't come up with anything. With a shrug she continued "Anyways Ruby's in a bad way. I mean it's the first time's she's been this far away from home. She's a very fragile girl, she has a hard time dealing with people because of how they… react to her certain traits. But the reason I wanted to talk to you is because you and her, seemed to just click almost instantly. I mean it's odd really, how quickly she warmed up to you" Yang said

I pondered on what she said. She was right, Ruby and I did warm up to each other very quickly. I mean I didn't talk to anyone let alone make a friend for the past 8 years before I met Ruby "Yeah that is true, me and Ruby did warm up to each other pretty fast. So, wait why did you want to talk to me?" I asked

Yang stopped walking. I tripped trying to stop at the sudden absence of moving forward "I want you to talk to her. I tried to last night but… look she doesn't want to talk with me" Yang said bitterly "But I think you might be able too"

"Actually, the reason I was going to knock on your door was to see if Ruby wanted to go to the library to research some stuff with me" I said

Yang smiled at me weirdly "Your first date with her is gonna be at a library?"

"Yang we're just friends. Also, I think a library would be a perfect place for a date. I mean two people could choose a book together and read it in sync. Especially something history related" I said thinking about history and how much I love it

I heard Yang snickering next to me as I finished "You are such a nerd. I mean who else would think a library would be a good place for a first date? Or any date at that" her laughter picked up as I grew redder. I'm usually not bashful in situations like this, but for some reason I am when it comes to Ruby. I wonder why? Oh well, can't dwell on it now. The rest of the walk was just small talk as we walked to the cafeteria. I saw Ruby, Wiess, and Blake sitting at the back with four trays. I guess they got one for Yang. Ruby looked our way and smiled at first, but frowned for some reason when we got closer

"Hey guy's what's up" yang called waving her hand as a greeting. She sat down next to Blake with a plop as I walked around and sat down next to Ruby

"Hey Ruby, good morning" I greeted

She seemed a little distracted, as it took her a minute to reply "Uhm, g-good morning Michael" Is she still shy around me? I figured she wouldn't be anymore sense we've hung out quite a bit. Well actually now that I mention it, we haven't hung out that much

Wiess coughed quite loudly in my direction. Oh no did she ask me a question "I said good morning" Wiess said

"Oh, uhm sorry. Good morning Wiess, I zoned out a bit. And good morning to you as well Blake" I said. Blake just nods

"So why are you here again?" Wiess asked me

I looked at Ruby prepared to ask my question "So Ruby I was thinking about us yesterday" She got red for some reason and pulled her hood down in front of her face

"Wow that was fast" Blake said laughing

"I have to admit it was rather quick" Wiess agreed

Ignoring them I continued "So Ruby I was thinking about us and how we have silver eyes. So, I looked it up online ad found nothing. There's not a single person out there like us. At least not publicly. There's not even a mention of someone with silver eyes, which amazes me" I said

Eventually Ruby come out of her shell, still red mind you "Oh okay. So, what about it?" Ruby asked

"I was wondering if you would want to come with me to the library to research about it, see if Beacon has anything on it" I asked

Ruby smiled at me as she picked up her tray "Yeah sure let me just throw this away"

"But there's still food?"

"Yeah I know… Didn't you want to go to the library?" Ruby asked confused

Why would she need to throw away half of the food she got for that "Ruby you can finish your food. I don't mind waiting" I said. She sat back down and continued eating

"So, Michael" Wiess began "What's your interest in Ruby?"

I went to speak but yang beat me too it "He has a thing for her and won't admit it. At least that's my theory"

I went to interject but Blake had something to say "Well why not tell her then? I mean if it's already common knowledge"

Ruby was hiding her blush under her hood slowly eating her food not saying a word "Okay look we're not into each other. Were just two people who clicked once we met okay. We're friends, and that's all we're ever going to be" I said rather quickly. Ruby shifted in her spot

"Yeah well you don't act like friends" Yang said grinning to herself

"What do you mean?" I asked

She looked at Blake and Wiess before turning to me "Oh nothing" Yang said laughing to herself

I groaned in annoyance at Yang "So Michael do you have any idea why Ozpin choose our teams for us? I mean it can't be because we're the strongest of this year's freshmen classes. I mean Pyrrha Nikos is a freshman this year so there's no way that's the case" Wiess asked

"Honestly I think it's because of our semblances. I mean you're a Schnee, so you have glyphs, which are exclusive to your family. Mine is unique, as well as Ruby's. I don't know your guy's semblance but are they unique?" I asked, both Yang and Blake nodded "Okay yeah so are all my teammates semblances. Maybe he has specific places well be in when we graduate. Like a specialist unit of some kind or something" I suggested

"But we're two different teams? If we would be one specialist unit then wouldn't he want us as one team?" Weiss asked

"I don't know. We still have to get through four years of Beacon before we even find that out so for now let's just play the part" I said grabbing one of Ruby's fries. She looked at me weird but blushed and let me eat it "Sorry. I haven't eaten today yet" I said

Yang chuckled from across the table. I look over to her direction waiting for an answer "Oh nothing. But you really are the leader type ya know. You've got the tone of voice to be a leader, you know? Like from the movies" Yang said

"Oh, Uhm thanks, I guess" I said not knowing how to really respond. Ruby apparently finished her main meal, so she moved the rest of her trey over in between us

"I'm not really hungry that much so you can eat more if you want. I'm not going to be able to eat all of it" Ruby said taking a fry in between her small frail fingers. I followed suite and grabbed a fry with my bigger and strong hand "So what do you think the library even has on silver eyes if the internet doesn't have anything?" Ruby asked shoving the fry into her mouth

"Well Ozpin seemed interested that we both had silver eyes. So, there's a small chance that he might have something in the Beacon library" I said throwing the small fry into my mouth. The fries aren't the best, but I mean there not the worst one's I've ever had. I won't complain though sense Ruby let me have some

"So… we're going to be reading? I love reading" Ruby said with excitement throwing her fist into the air

"Well kind of. We're going to be researching about our eyes. So, kind of like reading history books to study for a final" I gave an example

Ruby groaned and laid her head onto to table "Why do I have to?" Ruby asked

"I mean you don't have to Ruby. I just figured you would like to know more about yourself" I said eating the last fry. Ruby looked in my direction with a tired expression

"yeah I guess" I got up from the table and grabbed the trey to put it up on the conveyer belt. Ruby grabbed the hem of my sleeve to stop me from moving very far "What are you doing?"

I looked at the tray before back to her. I mean I ate the last fry, so that means I have to take it up "Uhm, I'm putting the trey up? When I get back we can head to the library" I said shaking off her hand

 **Ruby's POV**

I watched as Michael trekked over to the conveyer belt. I heard a snicker from someone behind me. I turned around with an annoyed glare "What is it Ruby?" Yang asked laughing a loud

"Yang what are you laughing about?" I asked crossing my arms

Yang looked at Blake and Wiess before back at me "You're falling for him aren't you? I mean it's a total Ruby thing to do. I mean you won't even let me touch your food, and the whole throwing half of your food away just because he asked if you wanted to do something? You totally have a crush on him" Yang stated proudly crossing her arms

I was about to counter her statement when Michael came back "You ready?" Michael asked. Having to leave the conversation as it brought a blush to my face

"Uhm, yeah sure l-let's go" I said sending yang a glare. We left the cafeteria and into the halls of Beacon. The school of Beacon wasn't that complex, it's super easy to follow actually. The main building has the library, cafeteria, gym, etc. then there's the first-year building, second year building, third year building, fourth year building, and the shared building. Some classes are taken by all grades. Like Qrow's class for example

The walk to the library was awkwardly quiet. I should say something, but what would I even say? "Hey Michael" I asked without thinking

"Yeah?" He asked. I turned to investigate his silver orbs, it's like staring at the moon… but not shattered

I opened my mouth to talk, but nothing came out. Calm down Ruby, just try again "So uhm… d-do you like b-books or s-something?" YOU RIUND IT

"Yup. But I don't really like books with a story line. I'm more of a history guy to be honest" Michael said. Really? He doesn't like books with an actual story to it? "What about you?"

"I'm the exact opposite. I love books with a story to them. I mean no matter how childish it is, if there's a story then I'll read them. My favorite one's are those that tell a story about a huntsmen or huntresses adventure" I said remembering the times my mother would read me and yang stories, or her own

"Interesting. I never really had a reason to read a book like that" Michael said

"What do you mean? Didn't your parents ever read you books before you went to bed?" I asked

"Well my dad didn't really want to after him and my mom got a divorce. It wasn't too long after I was born, But when I was older, like around 7 or something he read me stories about his time during the war. I gravitated more towards the history than the person. So, he started reading me history books about the war. From there he moved onto random things, like the history of the Schnees or Trincions" Michael said opening the door to the library for me. A small blush appears on my cheeks at the small gesture

"Thanks. So, that's why you love history?" I asked

"Yup. It's the reason I want to be a history teacher. After I serve as a huntsman of course" Michael said walking up to the librarian "Hi. I was wondering if you have any books on silver eyes?"

The librarian looked at him confused but motioned for us to follow her. Michael and I gave each other a confused look before we complied. We walked to the back of the library where there was a door that said Employees only. Michael and I stopped, listening to the sign "Why did you stop?" The librarian asked

"But it say's employees only" I said

She looked at the sign and then back to me "Your point. You two have silver eyes, I think you shouldn't really care about that. Come on in you two" Michael looked at me for an answer. I just shrug at the stare to imply I didn't know about anything she said. We walked into the room that the librarian told us to enter. There aren't any book shelves in this room for some odd reason. All the books are placed around the room on the ground collecting dust. Instantly the woman grabbed two books and tossed them too us "Those are the only books I have on silver eyes. Two stories about them" The librarian said

"Wait it's just a story? You don't have anything like a document or a report of some kind about them?" Michael asked. I laughed before grabbing his sleeve and walking out of the back room, dragging him with me. We found a table for three and sat down next to each other. There weren't any tables for two for some reason

"Alright mines called ' _Het Licht Schijnt Door De Spiegel_ ' I have no idea what that means but I do know it's the old language of Vacuo. I'm gonna grab a book really quick to translate it"

"It says, 'The Light Shining Through The Mirror'" I said reading the title again in my head

"You can speak ancient Vacuo?" Michael asked

"Well yeah but it's not called that. It's called Dechu" I said

Michael looked at me wide eyed. I looked away with a blush. He opened the book to read it "Weird. It's in English and Dechu, like it's written twice" Michael said

"That's weird" I scooted closer to get a better look. It is written twice, both in English and Dechu. I moved my intention to my book "Mine sounds interesting ' _Marga, De Held Met De Zilveren Ogen_ ' which translates too 'Marga, The Hero With Silver Eyes'" I said opening the book to the first chapter

 **A Few Hours Later**

I close the book, happy with what I read. From the side of me I hear a groan from Michael for the upteenth time "Want some help?" I ask

"It's not like I can't read it, it's that I don't find this interesting. I'm almost done with it" He said. So, I take the time to skim through my book again. It's about a warrior named Marga. She fought the Grimm unlike any other. The man that wrote it said that all three times he saw her she shown a bright white light from her eyes that would pulverize the Grimm. It's quite interesting actually

I shut the book again satisfied with it. Michael's book was longer than mine. Almost triple the length. I offered to read it instead, but he insisted that he read it "Finally, Fuck. Okay so what was your book about?" Michael asked

"A man wrote about his sightings of a warrior named Marga. She somehow had the ability vaporize the Grimm with a white light. The man died during her fourth visit to the village. That's about it, I mean there's a lot more in here but that's all the important parts. Good book" I said smiling

Michael seemed to think about what I said to him before he started "Yeah my book refers to that. Not much is stated because it was written by someone that didn't have silver eyes but said that he came across two individuals that had silver eyes. He compared their eyes to mirrors. That on the other side was the light of the god of creation from the 'Tale of the Two Brothers' Which I highly doubt, it is Good metaphor though. But he also stated that they could vaporize, or what he said 'Petrify' the Grimm" Michael said. So, both books refer to the Silver eyes to be a weakness to the Grimm

I look at my watch to check the time "Hey Michael it's 6:30. Should we check these out to see if there hiding anything in the text? Sometimes there's secrets in books" I stated getting up from the table

"Yeah I guess we should. Also, thanks for coming with me. I really enjoyed hanging out with you. I mean even though we just read the entire time" Michael said scratching the back of his head

I smiled as we started making our way up to the check out "It's fine. I mean Yang an be… Very Yang like. So, it's fine really… whenever you want to hang out just ask" I said pulling my hood further up my head. Michael placed his hand on my head. He scratched behind my ear Which usually annoys me, but with Michael I leaned into the touch. I spaced out a minute and ran into the check-out desk "Ow!"

"You're checking out those two books?" The librarian asked. Both me and Michael nodded as confirmation "Alright. I'm gonna get this one for you too. It's a report from the battle of Maru during the great war. They speak of a warrior that kept the Grimm back with a bright white light while the battle ragged on" She said. We handed her our books and waited a second for her to scan them. She handed me the two we checked out and the report of Maru to Michael

We exit the Library and head back to our dorms. Michael and I texted both our teams too meet us at our dorms in ten minutes "So what was the battle of Maru?" I asked

"The battle of Maru is one that I have never heard of, but from the report it was week long battle with 20 thousand deaths from both sides. And during the entire battle there was no mention of the Grimm showing up. Apparently if they got too close, they would turn to stone. Soldiers reported a bright white light every time one got too close, but the person doing it was never discovered. I'll read the rest later sense we're here" Michael said folding the report up. I opened the door to my dorm room to meet the eyes of my team members

"So, did you get to first base?" Yang asked laughing

"Yang shut your mouth" I said before placing the books down next to my bed

"Ohhh did you get further than that. Fuck Ruby I thought you were the innocent one" Yang shot again

"Eww Yang stoooop" I pleaded taking my hood down to give my Faunus ears some breathing room before we left up to Ozpins office "Come on let's go"

"Ruby you know you were with him for like 10 hours, right? Maybe even more" Wiess pointed out. I shrugged in response, to that she rolled her eyes "He likes you. I mean I wouldn't hang out with someone that long unless I had a thing for them. I mean I don't know why sense you're clueless about it all" Weiss said getting her high heels on

"Okay just stop. Let's go to Professor Ozpins Office" I said walking out of the room that was full of laughter

 **Michael's POV**

I walked into the room with my team already to go. Laga and Gen were talking about something while Nelson was reading a book. They all looked at me when I entered the room "Alright you guys ready to see why our teams were chosen for us?" I asked

"Yeah sure" Laga said

"Yeah" Gen said. And as for Nelson, he shrugged

"Wow. I can feel the excitement guy's" I said rolling my eyes

 **Ozpins Office**

Team RWBY walked in with my team MGNL into Headmaster/Professor Ozpins Office "Hello Team RWBY and team MGNL. I hope you slept well last night?" Ozpin asked

I was about to answer when Gen beat me too it "Sir why the fuck were our teams picked for us?" Laga elbowed her super hard, receiving a verbal ouch from Gen

Ozpin laughed "Wow you're a lively one. Well to answer that, it's because I feel like you all wouldn't have been compatible with anyone else. Semblance wise. So, I took it upon myself to make sure you all got put on a team that you'd be compatible with. That's all really" He said drinking his coffee

"Wait that's it? You just felt like we would work best together?" Yang asked. Her eyes shifted to red for a second

Ozpin laid his coffee back onto his desk "Why yes I did. I will inform you more within the years, but what you need to know now is that right now you are the best teams. Semblance and compatibility wise. Team JNPR is a close third however" Another figure came through the door. I recognized him immediately

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby screamed running up to him giving him a hug. Yang didn't break eye contact from Ozpin at first. But she couldn't ignore her Uncle. She ran up to him soon after giving him a hug as well

"Hey pipsqueak, Firecracker" Qrow said ruffling Ruby's hair, careful not to knock her hood down

"By the way Ruby you're going to be working with team MGNL a lot so if you feel like it you can tell them" Ozpin said. Ruby was confused at first, until Ozpin motioned to her hood

Her eyes went wide as she looked over to my team. She seemed hesitant "Only if you feel like it, kiddo" Qrow said. Ruby nodded, but slowly motioned to her hood. She removed it from her head and let her Faunus trait loose

Gen and Laga didn't seem affected. Nelson seem annoyed at the fact, but I would have to ask about that later "My mother was a Faunus, granted she kept that secret from everyone else" Ruby said blushing at the eyes trained on her

"Hmm that went better than I thought. Nice too know both teams are okay with this. Now you will go about your day as normal with all the other students. They do know that you were hand picked to be teams. Qrow here will be the History teacher all four years for you, as well as the combat teacher. So, expect to be judge by a professional Huntsmen… That will be all. You are dismissed" Ozpin said. Team RWBY and my team MGNL started to make our way out when Ozpin spoke again "Ah yes Ruby, Michael, I need you to stay here for a little while longer"

Ruby and I walked back up to the desk as our team members left. Yang looked back worried for a second but left without a word. When the elevator door shut Ozpin spoke "So I bet you're wondering why I made you team leaders?"

Ruby and I looked at each other before answering "Well yes that would be uhm, g-great to know… yeah" Ruby said. I laughed at how she worded it. She gave me a glare before she started blushing from embarrassment

"As you probably figured out it because you both posses Silver eyes. Know I heard that you entered the library already looking for books about said topic. Qrow I owe you 20 lien" In the back Qrow fisted the air in victory before Ozpin continued "Well as you figured out already with the books, they do grant you power, and not just any power. They grant you the power to stop the Grimm in their tracks immediately. But you must not tell anyone about them… There are some people that wish to ride the world of Silver Eyed Warriors. I have a teacher on her way now. She should be here within a week or so. As for now just attended class as normal. Do not in any circumstances talk about your eyes unless it's between each other" Ozpin said with a serious tone that sent a shiver down my spine

Ruby and I nodded at the information and instructions. We both made our way to the elevator and headed back to our dorm. We texted our groups too meet in team RWBY's dorm "So did you see the look Nelson had when I showed everyone, I was a Faunus?" Ruby asked

I did notice the look he had "Yeah. I'll talk to him about it later" I said thinking the conversation was over

"I wish I wasn't a Faunus" Ruby said

"What do you mean?" I asked

Ruby shifted in place before speaking "I mean I would be able to do so much more if I wasn't a Faunus. I mean I would be able to take my hood down whenever I wanted or walk to the mall without any looks. I mean I like that it gives me better senses and sight in the dark. But I wish people didn't treat me differently for it" Ruby said holding back a tear

"Hey, listen to me okay" I said stopping. She gave me her full attention as we were right outside of her dorm room "You are a great person. I mean who gives a fuck what other people think. You shouldn't care about what they say. If they have a problem, then they can deal with your sister… and me. I won't let anyone bully you. If you ever get caught in a situation like that then come to Yang or me. I bet you anything we can deal with it" I said. Ruby gave me a somber look

"But I don't want to be the damsel in destress. I want to be the hero" She said

"Well then we'll have to get you to start lifting some dumbbells or something because as of right now you couldn't even beat Weiss in an arm-wrestling match" I said jokingly pointing at her thin arms

She puffed her cheeks out and punched me in the arm but had a smile on her face the entire time. I looked down at her silver eyes. They're so captivating. She noticed I was looking at her and blushed. I was going to look away, but I couldn't find it in me too. That's when the door slammed open scaring both me and Ruby half to death. It was Yang

Ruby's blush deepened tenfold when she noticed how close we were. She took a few steps back and looked at the ground "Uhm you guys have been standing out there for like 5 minutes. I was watching from the hole in the door" Yang said. Ruby's red from embarrassment turned into red from anger

"Yang don't spy on people!" Ruby groaned. We both walked into the room with both of our teams

"So, what did they want to talk to you two about without us being there?" Gen asked

"They wanted to inform us on why they chose us as the team leaders. But we wanted to talk about the events of today" I said. I gave a look at Ruby for her to continue the subject

She was confused until she caught on "Ah yes. We learned that we are two separate teams, but we will be working together more closely than most teams. So, we thought we should get to know each other" Ruby said sending me a thumbs up

"Oh, we did that while you guys were staring at each other out there" Nelson said laughing

Ruby pulled her hood further down to hide her face from everyone "Okay well then that should be all… Okay is anyone awkward or confused about the situation?" I asked. Everyone threw there, hands up "Alright well I'm gonna break it down. We're both separate teams. However, we're going to be working closer than any of the other teams. Like having all the same classes and whenever they have Missions week, we'll be given the same mission and work together. That's about it" I said

"Well it sounds simple if you put it like that" Wiess said

"Yeah it does. Alright then I guess we should get used to each other sense we'll be seeing each other a lot for the next four years" Blake said smiling towards team MGNL. We hung out for a few more minutes before heading back to our room. I stayed behind a little while longer

Ruby and I sat next to each other on her bed while Wiess, Blake, and Yang sat next to each other on Wiess's bed "So what's our first class when they start up?" Wiess asked

Ruby dug through her bag until she found her schedule "Well History is our first class. After that it's English, then combat class. We get a two-hour break before we go to tactics and Economy. Also, lunch is in that 2-hour break" Ruby said flipping through her schedule

Wiess looked satisfied with the information "Alright that seems pretty easy to remember. So, when are you heading back to your dorm?" Blake asked me. My team left about 20 minutes ago so I guess I should go shouldn't I

"I guess right now. I'm kind of tired anyways" I said getting up from the bed

Ruby stood up as well "I'll walk ya" She said smiling

"Are you sure? My room is right next to yours. I doubt I'll get lost" I said confused

"Yeah I'm sure" She said. I complied, and we exited the room. I walked over to my door when Ruby grabbed my hand. I turned around awaiting on what she wanted to tell me

"I wanted to ask you what happened to your mother and father? Like why did they get divorced? Sorry if that's insensitive, I'm just i-interested in the s-subject" Ruby asked

I looked into her eyes debating if I should tell her, or just walk away. I mean it wouldn't hurt would it? "My mom and dad were really happy with each other. I mean they loved each other. From the stories I've heard anyways, and a few pictures here and there. They both thought they were ready to have a kid… But when I was born, I guess my mom thought she wasn't ready. So, she left my dad and me. It's common really" I said. I didn't notice but my voice broke for a second

"I'm sorry to hear that… Do you want a hug?" Ruby asked

"No Ruby I'm fine, really" I said opening the door to my dorm room. Ruby let go of my hand and let me enter my dorm "See you tomorrow Ruby" I said

She looked down "Yeah see you tomorrow" She said heading to her dorm. I probably shouldn't have been so harsh. I mean parents are a sore subject for me. I mean it's not like my parents died or anything. They just got a divorce. Which some studies would say is worse. I turned around to see Laga curled up with Gen, both asleep. Nelson looked like he just got in bed before I came in "Oh sorry Nelson. Don't worry I'm heading to bed right now" I said heading over to my bed

"Michael" Nelson said stopping me in my tracks

"Yeah?" I asked. He seemed serious

"I know you saw it… The look I had on my face when Ruby showed her… Traits. I want you to know that if she was never with the white fang, she's okay in my book. Make sure you tell her that" Nelson said. Before I could answer him, he turned around to go to bed. I walked over to my bed and laid down. Today was eventful, but in the next few day's classes start up. So, I should probably get back onto a decent sleeping schedule. I thought about the book Ruby and I read today as sleep over took me

Author's Endnote: Okay so I'm going back to how I normally write. I just felt weird and like the story suffered from this way of writing. But next chapter we get into classes. Please review and have a nice day!


	5. Comfort

**Author's Note:** Hey guy's I'm bek. I will be writing how I was for the first three chapters in this story, and that's mostly because it's easier for me and makes more sense to me. As all of my favorite books are written like this. When more than one Character are in the same scene talking to one another, once a person starts talking (That wasn't the character that just spoke in that paragraph) it's the start of another paragraph. Some might be upset with this, but I feel like the story suffered last chapter because of that way of writing. While I was writing I was questioning my every move, I don't really like the feeling of have thousands of errors (On top of my already thousands of grammar errors) Anyways, enjoy the chapter :)

 **Chapter 5: Comfort**

 _I was on the battlefield… awaiting death as I slaughtered so… so many men. I fought, not knowing if anyone one would win in the end… both of my battle buddies dyeing days prior. One shorter than the average man and bald, while the other was referred to as a mad king, mostly because he was a mad man and he wanted to be king. The only odd thing about this battle was the absence of Grimm, usually the overwhelming sadness of seeing friends die bring them. Also, during the off-time men think of their families and if they would ever see them again. So that fact that I haven't killed a Grimm yet, even after ten days of fighting is astonishing_

 _It must be the bright silver, almost white light has something to do with it. I have seen the Grimm, but they never make it that far, as they earthier turn around and run in fear, turn to stone, or just vaporize without a trace. Soldiers have been talking about it being the god of creation. That he didn't abandon us, that he watches over us and protects us… But I don't think that's the case. I mean why would the god of creation destroy the Grimm just for this battle? Granted it is the forces of darkness created from his brother_

 _No, I think this is a person, one of us that has chosen to keep the Grimm out of this battle. To leave the conclusion of this battle completely up to the skill of the other army As, we only have our weapons and dust infused clothing to fight, as we ran out of dust rounds a few days ago. There was a loud noise calling my name_

 **Michael's POV**

"Jaune!" Qrow barked at the sleeping blonde. He didn't respond however to the sudden mention of his name. Ruby swiftly smacked the back of his head waking him up immediately

"YES!" Jaune said standing up, throwing his left hand over his chest in a fist. He blinked a few times before realizing the situation he was in "Oh uhm sorry sir… it won't happen again" Jaune said sitting down with laughter around the room

"You said that just a few minutes ago Jaune, Ruby keep him awake" Qrow said rolling his eyes. He turned around and placed his hand back onto the bored "Now, where was I?"

"You were talking about the beginnings of Mantel, Sir" Weiss stood up and said, before taking a seat again. I close the report that the librarian gave me and paid attention back to class. I mean it is history class, my favorite subject

"Yo, Weiss, you don't have to stand up to do that. You can just tell me while you're sitting… but thank you for reminding me of the subject" Qrow said. I think I can actually see a blush appear on Weiss's pale skin out of embarrassment "Alright back to the very interesting Mantel. Now I know you all probably know most of the history about this… or at least two of you. Can someone tell the reason Mantel was established? Before we knew of the mass amounts of dust under the ice?" Weiss and I immediately threw our hands up "Michael and Wiess please refrain from answering, I already know you two know" Weiss and I put our hands down. Ruby raised her hand with a blush on her face. Qrow's mouth grew into a smile as he brought his attention to Ruby "Yes Ruby?"

"Wasn't it because some chick wanted to explore it? She was a Schnee that wanted to know more about the top of the world. Her exploration led to the building of Mantel. It was after the great war concluded" Ruby said hiding as all students' eyes were on her

"That is correct Ruby. Where did you learn that? Because this is the first time, we've talked about it in class? And I haven't posted the chapter on it yet to Nanvas?" Qrow asked. Ruby glanced over to me before answering

"A friend told me about it once. We have a statue of her in the court yard" Ruby said

"That is correct. And Michael I thought I told you not to answer the Question?" Qrow asked, taking a drink from his flask. Drinking wasn't allowed on campus… unless it was Qrow

"I didn't!" I yelled

"I mean you technically did. You told Ruby that little tid bit, which means you technically answered it" Qrow said crossing his arms with a smirk

"But I" I was going to say something… but I've got nothing to say. I mean he is technically right. Qrow turned, focusing back onto the subject

"Anyways, Yes, Celest Schnee was the head of the exploration party. About a year into it they decided to create a base of operation as they explored the ice and snow riddled continent. She died however about a few years after it was finished and didn't get to finish her idea of starting her own dust company. Mantel was probably the quickest in both rise to power and fall. Even more so than Atlas. Mantel only lasted for about 35 years before it wasn't used as a city anymore. Most moved to Atlas, but some moved to other continents when it lost about 75% of its inhabitants" Jaune raised his hand, Qrow simply pointed at Jaune

"I thought you said it was the quickest city to grow? Like population, economy, etc. But you just said most moved to Atlas" Jaune asked confused and he finally grew some interest

"First, thank you for actually asking a question. As for your question, yes Mantel grew faster. I mean don't get me wrong Atlas is second. But the beginnings of Atlas wa built about 20 years after Mantel and took about another 10 years to gain 75% of it's inhabitance. Not a lot of people liked Atlas like they do today. But Mantel had a population growth rate of 564% every month for about 5 years before it started to lower to a healthy 28% after ten years while it's Economy was at a constant 5% until about 5 years after Atlas was built. Which is about 4 times the amount as Atlas in both categories. Now" Qrow continued. I kind of drowned out all the info. I mean I pretty much know all of it anyways so there's really no point. I can earthier draw or read the report

"Hey" I heard a whisper from my left rather quietly, I almost didn't hear her. Gen passed me a piece of paper. I looked at her questioningly. She rolled her eyes and pointed at Laga. So Laga got Gen to give me this. I open the letter and read it ' _Are you crushing on Ruby?_ ' blushing madly I crumble the paper and throw it into my book bag before focusing on Qrow again. Not too long after something hit me in the face. It was another note. Hesitantly I open it expecting the worst. In fancy writing that Laga wrote in said ' _I KNEW IT_ ' I crumble this one more loudly

"Michael? What's in your hand?" Qrow asked furrowing his brow. Which meant he was suspicious

"Oh, nothing really. I just noticed I wrote the notes wrong and have to redo everything" I said in an annoyed tone

"Alright then. Well try not to be so loud about it" Qrow said going back to his lecture. I sat there until class was over. I already know all about this stuff so it's not like I'll fail the quiz or test "Tomorrow we get into the history of the Grimm" Qrow said. Witch is odd because there's no concrete evidence of the Grimm

 **Combat Class**

My team MGNL and team RWBY all sat together at one of the bleacher sections "So, Michael, you want to fight?" Yang asked me

"You mean spare?" I asked. I know this is what she meant, but I wanted to double check

"Yeah Whatever. I'm actually curious on how you fight. Plus, you said that you aren't very good with hand to hand combat yesterday" (This chapter is three days after the last chapter)

"I mean yeah that is true. I mean if we get to choose who we spare against" I said. Ruby scooted a bit closer to me as to not be sitting on the very edge of the bleacher. The sudden closeness made my heart race so fast that I think it's going to have a melt down

"Alright time to get to it. As for today I am going to be picking who you all spare against. And then we'll have one match of your guy's choosing. Well be having 4 matches, including the one chosen by you guys. So as for match one. Gen and Michael, please step up to the stage" Gen and I looked at each other. I smiled while she scoffed. I get up from my seat and jump down to the stage/battlefield

Gen drew Val and stood on the left side of the battlefield. I grabbed Lunar eclipse and turned it into the first variation. Gen is solely close quarters combat, so I'm gonna have to favor dodging and wait for an opening "Alright you two I want a clean game. The match ends until someone's Aura breaks or if I just get bored. Ready, set, go!" Qrow said. Neither me or Gen moved from our positions. She knew I wouldn't make any advancements. She might wait me out

I started to advance slowly. We both know each other's semblance, so we're very cautious of each other. Annoyed Gen advanced sending a few slashes my way. I dodged them easily. Even without my semblance I bet I could dodge these. There's no way she's this bad. I mean she's slow and has no fighting style, she's just sending random slashes. I dodged one of her attacks and saw an opening. I brought my knee up into her stomach and quickly pulled the bolt action back and loaded a bullet into the chamber. Slamming it back down I pull the trigger once I hear the satisfying click, notifying me that it's in the chamber. Gen must have activated her semblance because she blocked the bullet at point blank range. My semblance kicked in, but I couldn't react fast enough. She flew down to the ground and tripped me. Before I could think of what to do next, she was on top of me with Val to my throat

Qrow was about to call it before I slammed my knee up into her abdomen and pushed her off of me. Quickly I changed Lunar Eclipse into it's third variation. I advanced on Gen before she could get her Barings. I remember that she said that if she uses it to much that it can take its toll on her body. And with both of our weapons I have the reach. We traded blows for about three minutes before Gen was growing tired. She's used her semblance three more additional times. Seeing her slowed I rushed in and rammed the end of my Scythe to her stomach, which is a blunt. And before she could recuperate, I brought the sharp end of my scythe down onto her neck. As her Aura broke, I retired my weapon into its Neutral variant. Gen fell to the ground, feeling exhausted. I walked up to her and offered my hand. She looked up at me with an odd look. She took my hand in hers and I pulled her up from the ground

"Damn that was a good round. I hope you other people have the skill that these two have. I mean I know of a few that have the skill they do… and one that is far exciding it. Alright next is Ruby and Michael" Qrow said

"But Michael just did a match?" Ruby asked confused

"Oh, I didn't specify, did I? The winner of the math will be in the next round as well. Kind of like a champion thing" Qrow said clearing the air. I mean I'm okay with it. Ruby smiled as she jumped down to the stage/battlefield. I brought my third variant back out as to combat Ruby's far more reaching scythe. She drew crescent rose and stood on the left side of the battlefield

"Good luck Michael" Ruby said cheerfully getting into a battle stance

"Likewise," I said as I get into a battle stance as well

"Ready, set… Go!" Qrow said with anticipation. Before Ruby could think I dashed forward in an advance

 **Ruby's POV**

I barley blocked Michael's advance. I'm not very good at human on human fighting. So, I doubt I'm gonna win, but Michael is low on Aura. I took the advance this time. After he blocked the first attack, I quickly recovered to send a counter. One after another. However, his semblance is a huge problem. And so is me fighting person to person. I mean I can't move to much or my hood will fall down. And I can't jump, otherwise people will see my tail. That's the only reason I'm wearing this skirt. I would much rather wear jeans. I saw some cute pant's yesterday that were made for Wolf Faunus specific- AHG! I snapped out of my day dream as Michael kicked me in the stomach. Damn Ruby you need to pay attention

He changed to his weapons first variant and went into a defensive stance. That's a big mistake. I used my semblance and made my way behind him. I threw my scythe down towards his back as quick as I could. He went to counter, but I moved to quick and he couldn't block it. Witch made my first hit. I drew back to await his advancement… But he didn't move. So, I did the same thing, and landed yet another hit. Yet again he didn't advance. Why?

"You gonna move?" Michael teased. Now annoyed I rushed him without thinking. I threw a few slashes before he moved in a weird way. He somehow dodged my attack and got too close for me to use my weapon. He went pulled the trigger of his first variant, which would end this fight… but he didn't. Taking advantage of him being confused I brought my weapon to it's first variant and put the end of the barrel to his chest and pulled the trigger. He flew back at the force out of my weapon as I flew back from the recoil. I landed gracefully, however, Michael didn't. His black Aura broke as He stood up holding his chest as if it were going to explode. He started to fall head first, Reactionary I ran over to him dropping Crescent Rose to catch him. I made it just in time to catch him. When we landed, Michael's head was in the crook of my neck. I think I might burn him with how hot I'm getting at the contact

"Michael a-are you okay?" I asked burning up

"Yeah I'm fine. Man, you're really fast Ruby" Michael said breathing heavily. I can feel his hot breath on my skin… It actually feels good. Like a soothing good, like when your dad gives you a hug, but better somehow. I take the time to finally look around the room… And that's when I remember that there were other people in the room

"WOOOO GO GET THAT MEAT RUBY!" Yang shouted her vulgar comment

"SHUT UP YANG!" I yelled while turning redder than my names sake

"YOU WERE SO CLOSE TOO!" Yang continued. I ignored her as I helped Michael up without falling. Why is he acting like this?

"Ruby can you help Michael up to the bleachers and watch over him. I think this might be the first time he's ever had his Aura broken" Qrow said. So that's what's going on. I remember when my Aura first broke. It was the same day I learned how to control it too, so it wasn't that bad. But I hear the longer someone goes without it breaking has an even worse reaction. All that happened too me was a headache that lasted like a week. Michael is having troubles walking. I help him up to the bleachers with a red tint as everyone looks at us

"Thank you, Ruby" Michael said looking at me. I stared into his silver orbs… why are they so captivating? "Ruby?" Michael asked

"Oh, uhm sorry. You're welcome. I mean technically I'm the cause for it so it's the least I could do" I said. We made it to our seat rather slowly, much to my dislike. I set Michael down first before I sat down next to him "Do you need water?" I asked

"That would be awesome" Michael said. I went to my book bag and grabbed my water. Usually I don't like sharing my water bottle, much like my food but this is a rare instance. I handed him my water to quench his thirst. He didn't drink too much like I thought he would. He actually only took two big gulps, which is how much I drink when my throat is a little dry "Thank you, Ruby" Michael said handing me the water bottle

"So, is that the first time your Arura's broke?" I asked, very curious on the subject

"Yeah, actually I don't remember when I unlocked my Aura, but that was definitely the first time it's broken, I feel awful. I can't even see who's fighting right now" Michael pointed out. I didn't even notice that there were new challengers. Apparently, it was Laga and Retinu (Ret-ee-New)

"Oh yeah. Who's Retinu?" I asked

"He's a single sword user from vacuo. Nothing too special. So, I feel like I'm gonna throw up" Michael said throwing a hand over his mouth

"Alright let's go to your dorm room" I said helping him up

"Why not the bathrooms next to the classroom?" Michael asked

"Because you can barely walk, and I'm not going to a boy's bathroom" I said turning red. Michael laughed as we said our goodbyes to our teams. We made our way down to Qrow to inform him of the new development

"Hey Qrow, I feel like shit. Can I go home and sleep?" Michael asked

"He said he feels like he's going to puke. So, I figured sleep would be best for him" I said to clarify

"Okay but Ruby if he falls asleep stay in the room with him until class is over. Just in case he wakes up and still can't walk straight. His teammates should be heading over there once class is over since they don't really have anything else to do" Qrow said

"What makes you think that?!" Gen said standing up all defensively. Laga tried to drag her back down, but it seemed ineffective

"Gen sit down. Hey Ruby, do you want to go get something to eat later? I've been meaning to hang out with you and Yang this week" Qrow asked

"Of course! Alright see later Qrow!" I said walking out of class with Gen starting something with him again. It was quiet for a little bit as we began our walk to team MGNL dorm

"As you saw I still need a lot of training in the Semblance department" Michael said laughing awkwardly

"It's not really your semblance that's the problem, its how quick you react that's the problem. In other words, you're not fast enough to even use your semblance effectively in a battle. So, combat class should be the class you focus on most" I said helping him up the stairs "You can lean on me more if you need too"

"Oh, nah I should be Fine Rubes" Michael said, using my nickname. But I did feel him lean on me a bit more as we climbed up the last bit of stairs. A smile grew on my face as he did what he said he didn't need. We entered team MGNL's room. I laid him down on his bed and sat down near the end of the bed "You know you can lay down too right?" Michael said. So much blood rushed to my head so fast I thought I'd explode

"W-w-w-what are you s-s-saying M-Michael?!" I somehow managed to ask

"Gen and Laga aren't here so you can take a nap on one of their beds. I don't think Nelson would like you using his bed, so I wouldn't test him. But Gen or Laga's is fine. At least I know Laga would be fine with it" Michael said taking off his thin jacket, which for a split second showed his abs as the jacket dragged his shirt along with it. There not like… you know chiseled abs, but there're definitely defined on his chest. The black shirt fell back down, covering his abs again. I felt my cheeks cool down after they were concealed. Wait why didn't he just unzip his jacket and take it off? "You can take your hood down in here if you want"

"Oh yeah… I keep forgetting that you're okay with it" I said pulling my hood down exposing my ears. Michael looked at them for a long moment "Do you want to touch them?" As the words came out of my mouth, I slammed my hands to shut it. One, that didn't sound great if it was out of context. And two, I hate my ears being touch

"That would not have sounded great out of context" Michael said laughing "But no I'm fine. You don't like people touching them" Michael said laying down

"I mean _you_ haven't touched them yet so who's to know I don't?" I asked. He looked at me with an odd look "What?" I asked

"You don't stutter that much in front of me that much anymore" Michael stated

"Well I mean w-when you p-point it out then I can't h-help but s-s-stutter" I said crossing my arms and turning around

"I just find it funny that you stutter out of shyness and not because of and actual stutter" Michael said laughing. I turned around to punch him. But he easily caught it in mid-air. He was using his other hand to hold his body up, so I punched him in the chest with my other hand, since he couldn't block this one. He groaned in pain as he fell onto the bed. I kind of forgot he was in pain after his aura broke

"Well then you can laugh about it while in pain" I said, not braking

"I will" He said laughing. It was quiet for a bit until I felt him sit up. I ignored him, trying to stick to being mad at him. Until I felt my ears being touched. Michael ran his thumb and index finger over the outside of my ear. I leaned into the touch rather than running away or attack the culprit that touched them "There're really fucken soft"

"Swear" I said simply. For some reason this feels really good. I imagine this is what a back scratcher would feel like. I leaned into the touch again, and without thinking I opened my mouth "That feels really good" My face went pink as I jumped off the bed and onto another

"Why'd you jump away?" Michael asked confused

"N-n-noth-nothing!" I screamed "Go to bed before I punch you again!" what is happening. I need to ask Yang… actually that would just be embarrassing… are me and Wiess close enough for me to talk about these kinds of things yet?

"I mean did you think it wouldn't be the same effect on you as it does for dogs?" Michael asked me

"I mean everyone that's ever touched my ears always makes me mad. So, no I didn't expect to act like an actual wolf. Now go to bed!" I said covering up with blankets

"Alright fiiine" Michael said laying down onto the bed. As the bell rang for the end of the third class of the day meant that we have a while to sleep. So, I let it consume me

 **Last class ends**

I shot up looking around the room searching for her. I couldn't see her, were is she?! I fell off the bed and stood up to get a better view "Mom!" I called hoping she would stop hiding. I catch sight of another sleeping person on another bed, maybe it's mom. I ran over to the sleeping mass and shook it awake vigorously

"Ruby what are you doing?" he asked sounding annoyed… It's not mom. Where is she? I ignored his questions and ran to the closet ripping the doors open against their will

"MOM!" I screamed louder "Where are YOU!" Tears began to fill my eyes as I couldn't find her. I ran over to the bed I was sleeping on and looked under it, nothing was down there. I shot up again and tried to leave the room, but the man grabbed me "Let me GO!" I said trying to struggle out of his grasp. But he wouldn't let me go. Anger growing in me as I went to hit him, so he'd let me go. He caught my hand mid-air, which caught my attention

"Ruby… I know you miss your mother. Everything's gonna be fine okay? She's not here right now, she left a long time ago" the man said. Realizing that this man was Michael, I stared into his silver eye's, which reminded me of my mothers. The tears only came faster and in greater amounts. I fell into his arms, realizing that my mother passed years ago and brought my arms to my chest and wept. Soon after he wrapped his arms around me and brought me closer

I cried for a while, I don't even remember how long but it's at least ben an hour or so. I broke them embrace and climbed to my feet, Michael rose to his feet soon after. It was quiet for a bit before one of us spoke "Look Ruby if you ever need someone to talk abo-"

"I'll be fine Michael" I said cutting him off rather abruptly. He seemed hurt by the sudden shut down

"Ruby you just cried in my arms for about an hour" Michael said

"Are you feeling better?" I asked changing the subject not wanting to talk about It. I don't know if he'll let it go or not though

"No, I still feel like shit" Michael said bringing a hand up to the side of his head "A splitting head ach worse than a hangover"

"You've had a hangover?" I asked laughing at the thought

"Yeah once… I will never do that again. Worst feeling of my life, well until now" Michael said scrunching his face at the memory. I laughed at the look

"Alright I should head back. I mean class ended a while ago. I wonder why they haven't made it back yet" I said grabbing my bag

"Yeah that is true. Alright well see you later maybe" Michael said opening the door for me. I go to walk out the door, but I stop just before I do. Michael gave me a questioning look as I turned around and gave him a quick hug, so quick in fact that he didn't have time to return it

"Thank for that earlier" I think he was going to tell me you're welcome, but I left to my room before he could

I open the door to my dorm and walk over to my bed falling onto the soft fabric… Why am I so open and confident around him? Back at patch I would have never hugged a guy, even if we were dating. I mean not like I've ever dated or anything. I should take a shower to clear my head or just to feel clean. I get up from the bed and take off my dress before heading to the bathroom. While waiting for the shower to get blistering hot I take off my red undergarments and look at myself in the mirror. And for some reason I was looking at my features in a different manner… that's weird. I've never really cared how I looked, both curves and clothing. But all of a sudden, I'm feeling self-conscious. I wonder why that is?

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw the steam surround me. I climb into the shower and my mind wondered to something different. How am I supposed to lead a team for the next four years? I mean I've seen movies and how they do it. Including books, but even I have no clue on how to lead a whole team of three more people to graduation. This is the hardest school of the four to pass as only 25% of students graduate. I have no clue on how I'm going to get my team to that goal but I'm gonna try. I mean it can't be too hard right?

I heard the bathroom door open with an angry slam "RUBY!" I heard Wiess called

"In here obviously" I said. She stormed over and opened the shower curtain "What?!" I asked covering myself

"Oh, please Ruby were both females here. And Yang want's you. She's been making me look for you all day" Wiess said

"alright I'll be out in a minute" I said continuing to run the soap out of my hair while closing the curtain. Wiess rolls her eye and mummer a 'sure' before taking her leave. I hurry up and finished my shower putting my garments on (clean garments)

I walk out of the bathroom and into the room. I grab my dress and throw it into the washer before talking to yang "What's up sis?"

"Why weren't you in the room when class was over?" Yang asked curiously

"Oh, I passed out on Laga's bed over there when I was watching Michael. Kind of happy to be in my own bed now to be honest" I said falling onto my bed, still slightly wet from my shower

"Ruby you're wet! Why would you get on your bed!" Wiess scolded

"It'll be fine Wiess" I said laying my head on my pillow

"So, you stayed over at team MGNL room? I hope that's not a habit" Yang said in a teasing tone

"Look nothing happened… at least of that sort" I said fiddling with my fingers. Yang gave me a look that meant 'Spill the beans right fucking now'

"What do you mean?" Blake asked. I jumped in my place looking over to Blake's bed

"God Blake, I didn't even know you were there" I said out of shock

"I get that. So, what happened while you were watching Michael?" Blake asked again as I continue to fiddle with my fingers. She kept her eye's glued to the book however

"Well I had a… moment" I said looking towards Yang. I think it clicked almost immediately because she positioned herself to sit on the edge of the bed

"Go on" Yang said. Her tone seemed to set the mood for the whole room as Wiess sat down on a chair next to the desk while Blake closed her book, all three pairs of eyes on me

"Well I passed out there… I had a dream about mother… when I woke up, I thought she was missing and started looking for her" I said waiting for there (mostly Yang's) Response

"What did he do? Did he touch you?" Yang asked frantically

"Yeah he did" I said, I was going to continue but Yang stood up and went to leave the room "Weiss" I said hoping she would understand. She did and used one of her gravity glyphs to keep the door shut. Yang turned around her eyes as red as the sky when it set's

"Open this fucking door right now god damnit" Yang said trying not to yell

"No let me finish" I said, but she didn't

"Fuck no Ruby! He touched you when you were in that state, you know what happens to you when people do that?! It just happened so you should have a pretty god damn good thought on what it feels like Ru-"

"Shut up god damnit and let me fucking finish what I was saying!" I yelled, breaking my last patience with Yang. Her eyes changed to light blue when she blinked. She was speechless "I didn't freak out when he touched me! Actually, the exact damn opposite happened. I cried in his arms and he held me to comfort me and calmed me down almost immediately!" I finished. Wiess, Blake, and Yang looked speechless, Yang especially

"Ruby… he touched you, and you didn't freak out?" Yang asked, her voice breaking

"Yeah. So, I'm gonna go into town, want to come Wiess?" I asked. I really just want to leave this room at the moment

"Uhm yeah sure why not. I want to get a new dress anyways. You should too. Something less covering" Wiess said as she grabbed her purse. I just grabbed my wallet and put it in my back pocket. I walked up to Yang and gave her a hug

"I'm fine okay? Stop worrying" I said cutting the short embrace off. Wiess and I make our exit, leaving Blake and Yang alone in the room

 **An hour later**

"So why did we have to come to this place?" I asked crying in discomfort. Weiss is a very fancy person, and I'm not

"Because it sells the best cloths in all of Vale, even possibly in all the four kingdoms. It's were… never mind. So, first well get me something, then you" Wiess said

"Why you first?" I asked

"Because I will take the longest obviously. And we're not getting you something that covers so much. You need to let some skin breath. Or at least something that clings more, I mean you are almost 16 so you should be wearing cloths like that already. It's a normal thing to do, showing what you've got, just as long as you're not sharing what you've got" Wiess informed me. How does she know my birthday?

"No, I don't like showing skin. Remember my traits? Yeah need to keep those in check" I said checking my hood out of fear. The hood is up, and the trait is covered

"Fine. But I'm getting you something to wear around the room when we don't have anything planned so you don't have to wear that skirt 24/7, or your undergarments when those are being cleaned" She said walking a very feminine way while I walk… normal? I mean I sway my hips a bit, but no were near the amount Wiess, Blake, or Yang do, or any girl for that matter

"Fine… I have always wanted to wear some jeans with a long-sleeved shirt?" I suggested. I've never been allowed to wear that type of clothing

"Ugh jeans… I guess that's fine wait… can you afford anything in this store?" Weiss asked. I looked at her like she was stupid. She sighed and rolled her eyes at the new information "Alright fine I'll buy you one outfit for you. Whatever you want" Wiess said. I wonder if she's doing this because of what unfolded earlier today

"Look Wiess you don't have to do that alright" I said as we walked into the store

"No Ruby it's fine really. I mean I was a bitch when we first met, so think of this as a sorry" She said giving me (I think) a genuine smile "So Ruby I have a question about earlier"

"What is it" I asked giving off a slightly annoyed tone, which I didn't mean to do

"Have you cursed that much in front of Yang? Or even out loud before? I mean that was the first Time I heard you curse, and Yang looked shocked" Wiess asked

"Nope. I have said the F word at times, But I was always by myself. I have a pretty good self-control, and don't see the point in cursing when there's no reason too" I said

"When do you use it when your by yourself? I mean I say fuck all the time, just curious on why you would use it?" Wiess asked

"Oh u-uhm w-w-w-well its kind o-of pr-privat" I said growing very red. I think Wiess caught on because she started laughing so hard that I think she might pee herself

"Oh man that's good. Alright let's go clothes shopping" Wiess said still laughing… This is going to be my whole afternoon isn't it… Well I guess I have to deal with the consequence with my actions

 **Author's EndNote:** Heeeeey! So yeah, I know that it's been over two weeks (Almost three by the time I went through and edited this) let me explain… I just started the Witcher three. So yeah that's a thing. I actually might make my next fan fic in that world. Granted it won't be for a while, and I'm gonna import my character into the world. And I was also thinking about making a White Rose Fanfic, but I don't know if I could do it justice. And if I do decide to do it, I don't want to do it in the RWBY universe. I would probably do an AU. Give me your thought's and tell me what you thought of this chapter XD RXR


	6. Don't Piss Me Off

**Author's Note** : Hey guys! I'm starting this chapter almost immediately after I uploaded the last one. I have an actual plan where this chapter is going to go from beginning to end

 **Ruby** : So, you're telling me that you haven't planed ahead for how you want this to end?

 **Author** : Well not note re-

 **Michael** : Are you kidding me! You're the Author! You need to know where the story's supposed to go from beginning to end!

 **Ruby** : Well you see Michael apparently our Author doesn't know how to plan ahead

 **Author** : Okay listen I firmly believe in "living in the moment" And I have an Idea how this story will end… kind of?

 **Yang** : We're doomed

 **Blake** : Can I at least finish my book before you kill me off? You know because you live in the moment and shit

 **Autho** r: Blake you're a main character, I'm not gonna kill you off

 **Wiess** : Just get on with the story! The Viewers are waiting!

 **Author** : oh yeah Right, ENJOY!

 **Chapter 6** : Don't Piss me Off

 **Ruby's POV**

"So how does this look Ruby?" Weiss asked me for the sixth time on the same dress

"I said it looks fine" She sighed at my answer yet again

"Why did I even ask" She said taking a few more looks before leaving to find another dress. Dear god why did I ask her to hang out? All of a sudden, I had an itch. I looked around the area to see if anyone was around. Besides the door being open the coast was clear as I reached my hand under my hood to itch my ears

"Oh yeah that feels nice" I said reaching my other hand under my hood to the other ear. Itching is the greatest feeling on remnant

"Uhm Ruby?" I shot up taking my hands out from under my hood. Why is he here?

"Oh uhm… hey J-Jaune!" I said trying not to sound like I was hiding anything

"Why were you itching your head really weird?" Jaune asked pointing at my head

"I had a really bad i-itch" I said, my voice breaking near the end. Then out of nowhere my hood slipped off of my head. Reveling my Faunus trait. My brown furred ears were exposed into the open world

"Ruby… Your hood fell down" Jaune said… that's all he says? I was about to say something before Wiess came out with only a skirt and bra on

"Hey Ruby, what do you think of this sk…" Weiss eyes grew wide at the sight of Jaune. The man however looked away quickly covering his eyes. Weiss covered herself and ran behind the curtain. Her head was still exposed "JAUNE WHY ARE YOU IN THE GIRLS CHANGING ROOM!" Wiess yelled so loud that I think my ears are gonna bleed. All four of them

"You left the door open and I just saw Ruby, I thought she was by herself! I wanted to ask her what she was doing because she was scratching her head really weird. Look I'll leave right now alright, I was on my way-out anyways" He said running away. I turned to face Wiess, her face was so red I think she might pass out

"Close the door you Dunce!" She barked. I jumped towards the door at the sudden burst of anger. With the door closed she finally came out from the back of the curtain "Now what do you think of this skirt Ruby" I looked up and down the skirt as she spun around

"To be honest I actually like it a lot" I said truthfully. The top of the skirt is a dark blue that gets lighter the further you go down eventually becoming white. It's a very simple skirt, but I really like it

"I actually do too, I found a top that would be perfect for it too" Weiss said grabbing a top. Quickly she through it on and showed me the clothing

"It does go perfect with it" The top she put on was one solid color, it was actually the exact same color as the top of the skirt piece. She nodded in agreement and put her old clothes on. We walked up to the cash register and she bought the two pieces of clothing. Not many people were here so there was a really short line. The old man behind the cash register seemed familiar

"Alright go pick something out" Weiss said

"Alright let's go to a different store" I said trying to make my way out of the store

"Nope. You will get one outfit from this store, my treat. If you want, we can go to a cheaper store later if you want something else, but I will be getting you an outfit from here" I groaned in agony as I walked back into the store. I walked around for a few minutes before I found a shirt I really liked. It's a long sleeved dark red shirt. I actually like how simple it is, and I don't have to modify it with pockets and shit because I won't be fighting in this. We were on our way to the changing room when something caught Weiss's eye "Hey Ruby com here" She said

"Yeah?" I walked over to her and tracked her eyesight to a certain pair of light blue skinny jeans "Do those even fit me?" I asked as I walked up to them. They were made specifically for a Faunus with a tail. That looks really nice, how much is it. 1,800 dollars…

"Grab them, they're your size so they're perfect. And you need to gain more sex appeal" Weiss said

"You know Weiss I don't think that was very nice" I said crossing my arms

"I'm just saying for a girl almost sixteen you don't really try to get the attention of guys" Weiss said

"That's because I'm not interested" I grabbed the pair of pants

"So, you're a lesbian?" Weiss asked with curiosity

"No. I mean I'm not interested in dating yet. I am into guy's, that's for sure. I've never really thought about girls in that way" I said as Weiss closed the door to the changing room "What about you?" I asked

"I've never really been attracted to men really. Women on the other hand, yes" Weiss said sitting in a chair "When you get dressed can you leave your cloak off? Just to see what you look like without it" She said. Wiess is pretty much royalty so I should listen to her when it comes to clothing

"Yeah sure" I ran into the back and put on the jeans and shirt… I feel weird, it makes me feel like I'm exposed for some reason. I walked out from the curtain to show Weiss. I turned a couple times as I await her answer

"That actually suits you really well. And complement's your curves. Put your cloak on" She said. I put my cloak on with the hood down and turned around a few times "You look good with the cloak on too. You look better without it on, but something tells me you're not gonna have that thing off longer than a few minutes at a time"

"I actually really like it, my only problem with it is that it makes me feel exposed a little" I said

"That's because the shirt and jeans cling to your body to show it off more. But you're probably only getting them because there soft" She said

"But they are! Feel them!" I said running up to her. She felt my shirt and pants with a blush

"Yup they're pretty soft. Alright let's go buy them" Weiss said. I changed back into my old clothes and walked out of the changing room. The line was now triple the size it was earlier, so we had to wait like 20 minutes until we were able to buy the clothes. We hurried out of the store with our two bags of clothes "want to get something to eat?"

"Yeah sure, but I pick the place" I said smiling at her distraught

"Fine!" Weiss said in defeat

 **A few hours later**

"Finally, we're back at beacon" I said opening the door to our dorm room

"yeah whatever. I think I have food poisoning" Weiss said holding her stomach in distraught

"Ugh Weiss just because you ate something that wasn't at least 50 dollars for one small plate of food doesn't mean you have food poisoning" I said laughing at the Ashen haird girl

"That salad was only 14 dollars for a BIG plate!" Weiss said laying on her bed with a thump "I couldn't even eat it all"

"And you refused to take it with you. Have you ever heard of leftovers?" I asked laughing at the girl

"I would never be caught eating leftovers, that's just fucking disgusting" Weiss said into her pillow, muffling the words "How did you eat all those fries with that burger? Plus the soup?"

"What do you mean? I put it in my mouth and ate it" I said. Weiss raised her head and looked at me

"I don't need your smart-ass answers. I mean look at you! You're smaller than me, and I'm pretty damn small" She said gesturing to her small frame

"I don't know? I'm just used to eating that much" I said. She was about to ask me another question but there was a knock at the door. I got up and went to answer the door. I don't know why someone would be knocking at this hour, it's pretty late. The only people I would expect would be Blake or Yang, but they wouldn't need to knock. I open the door and it's Laga on the other side

"Hey Ruby" Laga waved "Can I come in?" she asked

"Uhm sure why not" I said stepping aside for her to come in. she walked in with her long flowing Magnolia hair. We both walked over to my bed and sat down "So wacha want?"

"Ruby 'Wahca' isn't a word" Weiss scolded

"Whatever Weiss. Anyways, Laga, what are you doing here?" I asked trying to pleas Weiss

"I was coming to ask you what you and Michael did when you guys were alone?" Laga asked. I went red at how she worded the question

"W-w-what do you m-mean? W-we didn't do anything" I said pulling my hood down off of my head

"Well he's been talking about if you were okay. He came over here twice to ask if you were, but no one was here" Laga said. So, Yang and Blake have been gone all day?

"Well nothing really happened… I mean I had one of my episodes" I confessed to Laga. Weiss gave me a concerned look. I never really thought about it but within these last few hours me and Weiss have gotten pretty close. At least in my opinion

"What do you mean?" Laga asked for me to clarify

"Well… my mother died when I was a little kid. I dream about her a lot, almost every night. But sometimes I'll wake up and forget that she's dead and look for her. Earlier today that happened, and Michael comforted me for like an hour. Usually if you touch me when I'm like that I freak out and start spazzing out, like a seizure, but for some reason Michael could touch me" I told Laga with a super simplified explanation

"Oh, Ruby I'm sorry" Laga said giving me a hug. It was weird but I returned it. It wasn't a long hug, but it was long enough to be considered one "Well that explains why Michael is acting the way he is" She said breaking the embrace

"What do you mean?" I asked

"I think he's worried about you" Laga said

"I second that. Mostly because from what she's said about how he's acting, it's pretty clear he's worried" Weiss said taking her top off. Laga blushed deeply as Weiss grabbed a gown, she took off her skirt before throwing the gown on. Laga stood up and made her way to the door

"W-well that's all I wanted to ask you, have fun s-sleeping" She said closing the door. I turned over to Weiss with a glare

"Why would you do that?" I asked

"Of what do you mean?" Weiss asked with a guilty tone

"Undressing in front of her?" She looked at me with a grin

"Because it was cute. Also, she's saw me naked before. We're in the same extracurricular, and to prep you have to change into different clothes" Weiss informed me

"What extra-curr-icular?" I asked slowly saying extracurricular, as to not mess up the wording

"Track. Gen, Laga, and I are in it together" I didn't even know there was a track team at beacon. I mean it's not like we can compete with the other three schools

"So, what, do you have a thing for Laga and Gen? Also, you do know there dating right?" I asked

"Of course I do, I just think she looks cute when she's bashful. But no Gen is too… developed. Makes me feel insecure about my own body, Laga however has a pretty good figure" Weiss said laying down pulling the covers over her body

"Weiss everyone has bigger breasts than you. I have bigger breasts than you and I'm pretty much 16" I said laughing at the look she gave me

"Not by a lot" Weiss said turning to lay on her side facing away from me

"I mean enough to were you can tell just by looking at us. Anyways I'm tired. Good night Weiss" I said turning to face the wall

"Night Ruby" It was quiet for a few hours. I pulled out my scroll to check the messages. Michael messaged me a couple times. I pulled up the Scroll message app in order to text Michael back. Even though it's well into the night

[Michael] Hey Ruby, I was just asking if you were okay. You kind of left my dorm seeming like you didn't want to talk

[Michael] Hey, I know you haven't msged back yet, but I was wondering why your sister was yelling really loud earlier about people touching you?

I laughed at the question. These are thick walls, so I'm not surprised that he didn't hear the whole conversation

[Ruby] Hey Michael! No, I'm okay now, sorry about earlier. I just didn't want to talk about it. And Lamo she was talking about people touching me when I'm having one of my 'Episodes' XD

I closed my phone and tried to sleep, but not too long after I sent the text, I got a reply. Quickly I open up the text and read it aloud

[Michael] it's fine, as long as you're okay now. What would happen if someone touched you? Because nothing happened when I touched you. And how often does that happen?

[Ruby] yeah, I'm fine. And I have a seizure usually, but for some reason when you touched me I didn't. And it doesn't happen to often, I mean like maybe once a month. It used to happen all the time, like once a week. But with the years it's happened less

I went back and read his message and blushed. He cares about my wellbeing. I mentally slap myself to stop looking into it. He's just a friend happy that his friend is okay. That's all that message was

[Michael] I'm sorry, I didn't know that would happen if I touched you

[Ruby] It's fine, really it is. Hey, I'm gonna head to bed alright Michael, ttyt?

[Michael] ttyt?

[Ruby] it means talk to you tomorrow lol

[Michael] Ohh alright yeah talk to you tomorrow

He still texted it all. I set my scroll down onto the table next to my bed and plug it in so it would be fully charged the next day. Until I got a text from Michael again, I opened the message and blushed

[Michael] Goodnight Ruby

[Ruby] Goodnight Michael

I laid my scroll onto the table and changed into my sleep wear. Which is just my underwear and a black shirt with red roses on it. I pull the covers up and let the pull of sleep take me

 **Next Day**

 _"Ruby!" I heard an angelic voice call to me_

 _"Who's there?" I asked_

 _"Ruby?" it called out again_

 _"Who are you? And, where are you?" I asked_

 _"Ruby I promise I'll come back okay. It's just one mission, yes it'll be hard but It's nothing I can't handle" The voice sounds familiar_

 _"What are you talking about? Just tell me who you are?" I said once again_

 _"Summer please you can't do this without another huntsmen. At least take aghh with you?!" I remember what this is. This is the night mother left to go on that mission_

 _"No, his semblance would just be in the way, and I don't want to lose him if things do go bad. If he dies too who would take care of Ruby when she's older and finds out Tia?" Summer asked my father_

 _"I will Summer! I already have been!" Tia shot back raising his voice_

 _"Don't raise your voice at me... And you know that's not fair to him. He can't be here all the time like you can Tia. The only thing he can do is train her when she's of age" Summer said. The two figures are red silhouettes. The only thing that I can recognize is my dads tattoo, and my mother's long white cloak and her silver eyes_

 _"He might be her biological father but he sure as hell isn't HER father! I'm the one raising her, not him!" Wait what did he say. The two figures evaporated into dust as the area grew brighter_

I shot up out of my bed with sweat streaking across my forehead. I looked around the room to see if anyone saw me. But everyone was still sound asleep around me. I'm surprised my heavy panting wasn't waking anyone up. I stood up from my bed and quickly made my way to the bathroom in our room. I walked up to the sink and splashed some water on my face. I look up to the mirror and think. What the hell was that… A nightmare? I need a shower. I step into the shower and feel the water wash my worries away. A cold shower is the best shower, because when you get out and dry yourself off you won't sweat because of the warm water

I stepped out of the shower and looked into the mirror. My Faunus traits out and about, with no coverage. It felt good to not be restricted. I walked out of the bathroom to find only Blake awake "Hey Blake" I said with a wave

"Hey Ruby" Blake said waving. She never looks up form her book. I walked out with a towel wrapped around my chest. I went to grab my usual clothes… but then I looked over to the clothes Weiss bought me yesterday. I want to wear them, but then everyone would know I'm a Faunus. I know who to ask

[Ruby] Good Morning sleepy head! I have a question?

I threw my phone onto my bed and looked over the pro's and cons. Well a pro is that I won't be uncomfortable anymore since my ears and tail will be out in the open, con is that I'll be open to people who don't like the Faunus. Another pro is my hearing will be better, con is that people will know I'm a Faunus. Pro, I won't have the stress of hiding them anymore, con is that I'll be bullied by the people who hate Faunus. I mean the only con I'm getting is that people will pick on me, but I mean how badly can they pick on me? I mean I did go through middle school with people knowing. I snapped back into reality with the sound of a vibration "Oh he messaged back" I said picking up my phone

[Michael] Morning, what's the question?

[Ruby] Should I wear a different outfit?

[Michael] I mean yeah sure. The dress you were now is nice, but if you want to change then go for it

[Ruby] Well the thing about this new outfit is that it doesn't cover my Faunus traits…

He didn't message back as fast as he did with the other texts. I wonder if he's gonna tell me not to wear it… 'ZGH' I opened my phone to read the text

[Michael] Ruby look, if you want to wear it then wear it. I for one think it'll be great to get the stress of hiding it all the time relieving

[Ruby] Thanks! I knew you would understand. See you in class!

I waited until the app showed me that Michael read it before putting my phone away and dressing in my new clothes plus my old cloak. Yang was the next to wake up

"Ruby why are you wearing that? We have class today" Yang said rolling off the bed. Yang sleeps with a yellow shirt and black short shorts

"I know" I said confidently

"Take it off and put your old outfit on Ruby and stop playing around or we'll be late for class" Yang said more bitterly. It actually hurt when she said it too

"No. I'm wearing this and that's that" With that Blake set her book down to put her full attention on Yang and I's conversation

"Ruby seriously stop fucking around I'm not in the mood" She said holding her head when she stood up

"Me and Yang went drinking with one of my friends yesterday when you guy's left. We didn't get back till 3 in the morning" Blake said

"Why the hell would you guy's stay up that long?" I asked both Yang and Blake

"I wanted to leave at 11, but me and Sun couldn't get Yang out of the bar until 3" Blake said

"How did you guy's even get into a bar? You're 17" I asked them

"You see Ruby, Sun is 18, and his dad owns the bar. So, we got to get in without having to show our ID's" Yang said shrugging

"Who's Sun?" I asked

"He's my friend. We've been friends since we were kids. We're childhood friends" Blake said, using the word friend three times

"Alright fine so are you guy's not going to classes today?" I asked

"What do you think Ruby?" Yang asked still holding her head

"Fine" I said getting my cloak on

 **History class**

I stood outside of the classroom with my cloak wrapped around me and hood up to hide myself. I'm second guessing my decision from earlier. Weiss already went inside the class

"Ruby?" Michael asked from behind me

"Oh, hey Michael" I said trying to play off the fact that I'm completely losing it

"Hey, I thought you wanted to show everyone that you were a Faunus? Why is your cloak covering your entire body?" Michael asked looking me up and down

"I don't think I can do it" I said looking back into the class room

"What do you mean you can't do it? You have the clothes on right now, you just need to take that hood down and open that cloak up" Michael said, as if it were the simplest thing in the world

"Michael showing them I'm a Faunus is like throwing a huge bolder at a crumbling Damn. I'll be endangering myself via a flood of insults, both physical and verbal" I said remembering elementary and middle school. Michael placed his hand on my shoulder. I locked my silver orbs to his own

"Listen. You're going to be fine alright. You have me, Yang, Wiess, Blake, and Qrow. So, take that hood down and open that cloak" Michael said taking my hood down. I complied and unbuttoned my cloak, besides the top button. He smiled and walked up next to me instead of behind me "I'll walk in there with you if you want"

"Please?" I asked. He nodded and we walked into the class room together. I was basically on his arm as all the eyes stared down upon me

"Ah Ruby, Michael, finally you" Qrow stopped talking when he noticed that I had my traits exposed. With my hearing I could hear everything…

'What the fuck? she's a Faunus?' 'I know right? I liked her, but now' 'Awe she looks so cute with her ears!' 'Do you think she's with the White fang?' 'Shut the fuck up Cory! She's just a Faunus, that doesn't change anything about her' 'I used to think she was funny' 'Are you fucking serious? She hid this from the entire school?'

I cringed at there words. Some were good, but most were negative. Michael and I sat down at our usual seats to wait for class to start "Uhm finally you two arrive. You were technically 5 minutes late, but I'll let it slide. And it seems Blake and Yang won't be joining us… Fucking hell it's the beginning of the year and they missed class already?" Qrow said

"Why is he giving her a pass? She's a fucking Faunus" Someone said just behind us. I flinched at his words. He was too quiet for Qrow to here, but just loud enough for the row in front of him to hear "I think we should kick her out of here, I mean she's a fucking mutt"

"Hey" Michael asked loud enough for everyone in the class to hear

"Michael it's fine, really" I said trying to stop him from doing anything

"Yeah?" The boy asked

"Shut your fucken mouth before you really piss me off" Michael said, his tone cold and harsh. The boy was gonna speak up, but for some reason chose not to. Michael turned back around and looked at Qrow

"Alright now that that's out of the way, let's get back to class. The history of the Grimm is a very tricky one, mostly because it's all just theories and religious beliefs. One of the most popular theory is that the Grimm are animals' spirits that have been killed by humans. This has been debunked however because some Grimm out there don't come close to matching any known animal to man. Like the Apathy for example, but that Grimm doesn't come up until Unit 6 Chapter 7. The second most popular would have to be the belief that the Grimm were created by the god of darkness. I will spare you that long as hell story. If you wish to know about it however go to Unit 4 Chapter 8. And the third is that they are an organic creature going through evolution just like every other species, just way different" Qrow informed

"Sir which one do you believe in?" Weiss asked. Qrow laughed as he brought his flask up to his mouth

"What's your favorite fairy tale?" Qrow asked, confusing Weiss

"What do you" She started, Qrow threw his finger up to illustrate her to stop talking as he drank from his flask. When he finished, he took a deep sigh

"I'm not a religious man, but out of those three I would choose the god of darkness, even though it's absurd" Qrow said screwing the cap of his flask on "Anyways the point is that the Grimm are a very confusing species" I zoned him out. I can just look at Wiess notes later. It's weird for Yang not to be here, she's been the one that threatens people if they make fun of my traits. She used to have to escort me around the school because the bulling got so bad. I just hope the people at Beacon aren't as bad

 **After all the classes for the day ended**

"Ugh finally" I said walking out of our last class

"I love school, but even I have to say that I'm happy we're done for the day" Laga said. She walked up to Gen and took her hand in hers

"I could go for some coffee" Wiess said. I jumped up at the thought

"I double that statement. What about you guys?" I asked the group of 8 if they wanted coffee. Everyone but Michael and Blake raised their hands

"Got to say I'm more of a tea guy" Michael said shrugging "But I'll go with you guy's"

"Same" Blake agreed with Michael. They locked eyes and smiled at each other. For some reason a weird feeling in my stomach ached

"At least there's another person in the group that doesn't like coffee over tea" Michael and Blake laughed at the realization

"Alright let's go!" I said quickly, exited for coffee. We decided that the coffee off campus was way less expensive than the one on campus, so we walked to that one. It took us about an hour to walk there. We decided to walk in twos, as to not take up the entire sidewalk. Wiess and Blake walked next to each other, Yang and Nelson walked together, Michael and I walked together, and of course Laga and Gen walked together

"We're here!" I screamed with excitement, a few people gave me weird looks but I don't know if it was for my traits or for my random explosion. I went to grab my wallet in the awkward skirt pock- Oh wait I'm wearing the jeans and shirt. I reach into my back-right pocket and grab my wallet with ease. It used to take more than thirty second to grab my wallet with my other outfit "We're paying for ourselves correct?" I asked

"Yup. I mean I could pay for everyone, but I'm running low on my monthly allowance" Wiess said grabbing her Schnee Dust Company Lien Card. The Schnee dust company have branched out into other forms of businesses that don't even connect with the dust trade at all. They have their own chain of banks for instance. My dad and Qrow use a Schnee Dust Company Bank. Even I, and uneducated swine, knows about the many branches of the Schnee Dust Company

"And what is low to you Wiess?" Yang asked with a smirk

"About twelve grand" Weiss said, almost as if everyone has that kind of money "Is what I get at the beginning of the month. I have about one grand left" She said slumping her shoulders. That's still a lot of money! I mean I get 500 a week from Qrow. I asked why dad didn't give me the money and he said because he couldn't afford giving me and Yang 500 a week. Witch is understandable

"Well I have enough to pay for myself. I get 200 a week from my dad so I can afford an 8-dollar tea from the coffee shop. If they have tea" Michael said. 200 a week? That's it?

"So, we can all afford it, great, let's go in already" Gen said complaining

"Calm down Gen. But are you guys ready to go in?" Laga asked. She asked the same question, but was much nicer about it

"I know I'm ready" I said walking in with Michael beside me. We walked up to the front and waited for our turn

"Oh, wow you two are cute" The young woman said

"What?" Michael asked

"You two are a couple, right?" She asked. Instantly I grew red and tried to tell her we weren't a couple

"u-u-uh no m-miss we ar-aren't a c-c-c-c-c"

"No miss we aren't a couple. Just close friends" Michael said

"Oh, sorry you two. I just figured you were sense, well with the close proximity and the way you two smile when you talk to the other" Michael and I instantly took a step away from each other "So what would you two like?" She asked laughing

"I would love a Green Raspberry Tea please" Michael said quick and easy

"Warm or cold?" She asked

"cold" Michael said

"Alright I got it. You miss?" She asked

"I want a triple mocha Frappe with whip cream and four cherries please" I said with excitement

"Man, that's a lot of sugar" Michael said with a chuckle "How are you in such good shape with how much sugar you eat?"

"I-I-I don't re-really know" I've gotten good with talking to Michael. I don't really stutter that much anymore… Unless he gives me a complement, then it all comes crumbling down

"Alright got it… you two sure you're not a couple?" She asked. I was about to say no when she spoke again "I'm just kidding, your drinks should be ready in about thirty minutes. Next!" Michael and I walked outside with our number. Sense this place is so busy they give you a card and bring your drinks too you. We sat down at a table that sites 8 people and talked

"So, are you okay? With the whole telling everyone you're a Faunus thing" Michael asked me. I intertwined my fingers and played with them

"Yeah, I mean I have you guys so I should be fine… Thanks by the way" I said

"Why?" Michael asked pulling his hood up over his head

"Well Today in class you stood up for me. It's nice to have someone other than yang care enough to step up to jackasses. And for saving me from embarrassing myself any further with that lady in there" I said

"It's fine really, that guy was a fucking cunt. And you're welcome with that, you seemed like you needed help" Michael said

"But I don't want you fighting anyone, Yang does it without a second thought, but I know you actually think before you do something. We're at an Academy, so they won't give us a simple slap on the hand" I said leaning my head on my dominant hand

"You do look really good with the new outfit Ruby. It fits you really well, not to mention that you look better with your Faunus traits out in the open" Michael said. I grew red as Gen and Laga came walking over. I need to get rid of this blush before they sit down. I rub my cheeks rigorously, to play of that I'm just tired

"Ruby what are you doing?" Laga asked as her and Gen sat down next to Michael

"Oh, nothing really. I'm just really damn tired" I said playing off a yawn

"Oh, well if you want after we get our drinks we can go back to campus?" Michael offered

"Uh y-yeah sure" I said. SHIT, Alone time with him is going to be awkward. The rest of the gang made there way to the table shortly after Laga and Gen did

"You know what, we should do this more often. Walk around and just hang out" Yang suggested

"Yeah honestly it is pretty fun" Blake said smiling

"Yeah, I agree with Blake, it's really fun. I mean besides Nelson being a bore" Wiess said pointing an accusing finger at Nelson

"Fuck you. I just don't like talking, how is that so damn bad!" Nelson snapped

"Calm down man it was just a joke" Yang said giving a nervous laugh

"It was? Sorry I didn't catch it" Nelson said bowing

"It's fine really, I can't tell good jokes anyways" Wiess said crossing her legs

"This is true. She's like the worst at telling jokes, and that's coming from the funniest person here" Yang sad standing on the table proudly, giving a hero pose

"Nope. I think Jaune is the funniest out of all of us" I said, which is true

"But he's not here? I mean out of this group Ruby" Yang pouted knowing full well that she couldn't beat Jaune. The funniest thing is Jaune doesn't try to be funny, it's just how he words things and walks that make him the funniest one out of them. Well their group which comprise of my team RWBY, Michael's team MGNL, and Jaunes team JNPR. However, my team hang out with team MGNL more than team JNPR… I wonder why that is?

"Here you guy's go" the girl from the front said walking up to us with a huge tray of drinks. She handed Michael and I's drink last

"You ready?" Michael asked me. I nodded as to answer him

"Where are you two going?" Yang asked confused

"We're gonna head back to campus early, I'm getting kind of tired" I said blushing. Yang's eyes widened

"Ruby" Yang said, I think she took that the wrong way "You better wear protection" She ended. Everyone laughed at that, even Michael, which confused Yang

"Yang she's actually just Tired. I am to honestly, so I might head to bed as well when we get back" Michael said turning around to walk away "See you guys back at the room, come on Ruby"

"R-Right" I jogged to catch up to him. I listened in on their conversations as we walked away, now that my hearing isn't covered by my hood

"So how long until they're together?" Wiess asked

"I give it at the end of this school year" Blake said taking a sip of her normal unsweetened tea

"I just hope they're smart when they're together" Yang said

"Come on really? Michael is responsible" Laga said in defense for her team leader

"I have to agree with Laga. Michael is a very responsible individual. At least from what we've seen. He gets all his stuff turned in on time and wakes up at a decent time every morning. He even watches what he eats, and us… I haven't eaten a piece of candy since I was assigned to this team" Gen said sighing sadly. We got too far for me to hear what they were talking about after that. Alright, time to walk all the way to beacon with Michael… an entire hour alone with him

 **Author's Endnote:** Hey guys what's up. A pretty chill chapter with no real development, but I felt like I should give a chapter that was completely in Ruby's POV (Next chapter will be the same, but in Michael's POV) Because I really want to make it so she's one of the main focuses. That's my biggest issue with the early part of the show. Ruby didn't FEEL like a main character. However, Volume 6 so far is amazing. Please Review and R&R, Reviews help a lot, they motivate me to write more quickly

 **P.S.** A lot of these beginning chapters are going to be just them hanging out. I want to establish the characters before anything major happens. This is gonna feel like a normal 'College' FanFic until the end of the first school year. I don't know when that will be as I do free write this :P


	7. Back Away

**Author's Note:** Hey. So just to ask, I was wondering if you guys wanted me to touch over events from the first three volumes? Or if you want me to make this completely different. Because I kind of want to, but I'm not sure if you guys would want to read it. So, I'm leaning towards skipping over those facts, and briefly mention them as an in between chapter thing. Like the ending to volume two for example, I think I'll skip over that, mostly because MGNL won't be there for the investigation part, but they are for the fight. I could make that a chapter, but again I would like your guys input (Also I know I would say this entire chapter will be in Michael's POV but… It's not (Like 90% in his POV)

 **P.S.** All the rights to this Amazing show belong to Rooster Teeth

I

 **Chapter 7: Back Away**

 **I**

 **Michael's POV**

"So how are classes going?" Ruby asked me. Ruby and I started our walk to Beacon with our drinks. It was quiet for a little bit before Ruby asked me this question

"I mean there going. It's still fairly early, but I've got A's in all classes" I said truthfully "What about you?"

"I got a B in history and A's in the rest" She said with an awkward laugh "I've never been a history Girl"

"As you know I am a huge history worm. Even the useless information I soak up" I said, earning a laugh from Ruby, which made me smile. I could help her if she needs it, but I mean a B isn't bad, it's actually the average for most schools. I mean the average for Beacon is an A, but that's because they only take the best of the best

"Yeah I know. Hey, I've been meaning to ask you… what are the chances of a wolf Faunus Woman and a human having a Wolf Faunus child?" Ruby asked blushing, probably from embarrassment

"Well the chances would be extremely rare. As you know if two Faunus of the same features have a child it has a 100% chance to be a Faunus with their traits, but if two Faunus of two different features then their child will be one of the many types of their parents' class. Like if a Wolf Faunus and a Panther Faunus had a child it could be anything from the Canine pool and Feline pool. So, like a gray wolf, black wolf, northern vale wolf, or they could be a black panther, lion, or even a cheetah. However, for some reason when a Faunus and a human have a child, the child will be a Faunus, but from any type. So, if a Wolf Faunus and a human have a child, then that child could turn out as a chameleon, bull, Panther, alligator, eagle, etc. Why do you ask?" I already knew the answer; however, I feel like talking about it will bring her comfort

"Because my mother was a Northern Vale Gray Wolf Faunus. And that's exactly what I am… When my mother passed away was when I asked my dad about it. He got really defensive and promised me that He was my biological father… but I don't think that's true. I mean I want it to be, but I mean what would be the chance of that Michael? You good with numbers" Ruby asked me with a serious tone. So, I focused and did the math in my head

"Well with all the kinds of animals that the Faunus can have traits of, then I would say about 0.0010%..." Both I and Ruby were quiet for a bit "I mean That's just in my head so it could be higher"

"And it could also be lower" She counter. I could tell she was anger, but also confused

"Well it has happened before" I said bring out my scrolls and looking up how many Faunus have ended up with the same trait as there Faunus parent, even though there other parent was human… and what I found wasn't good "Only one reported child has ended up with the same trait as there parent in the last 100 years, and before that it has never happened, at least not that we know of" I said shutting off my scroll

"My point exactly Michael. I just want to know, even when I ask yang about it, she tenses up and changes the subject" Ruby said clenching her fists

"Well who else would your mother of had a relationship like that, and if not Tia Yang, then why would she raise you like he was your father?" I asked, more out loud than directly towards Ruby

"Well I didn't really know her. And the short amount of time I did, I only saw her with two males. My father and Qrow, but there both human so they can't be it" Ruby said taking the last drink of her coffee. She tossed it in the near by trash can the was outside of the front gate to Beacon. I still had about half of my tea to go, but I threw it away anyways

"Look Ruby, maybe you were just a very rare occurrence, maybe you do have a different father that was the same type of Faunus as your mother, but even if that was true would you stop calling Tia your father?" I asked

"Probably. Tia has always favored Yang over me. He trained Yang over me, and he says it's because I wasn't getting the hang of it. But Qrow taught me how to fight with my hands, granted I'm not the best at it but he still taught me. I mean Qrow is more of a father to me than Tia. I mean when mother passed Tia wouldn't even look at me… Yang was trying to help him through things… the only person that helped me was Qrow. Yang eventual gave up with Tia and started comforting me, but Tia never really talks to me about mom… Why would you do that to your kid you know? Favor another kid so much over the other… unless it wasn't your kid. I don't know it was just a thought I had… for a while now" Ruby said. I could see a tear start to roll down her cheek. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders as we entered the Dormitory

"Look Rubes" Ruby jumped at the sudden touch "If that is true then you'll find out when destiny wants you too" I said giving her a squeeze. She returned it but didn't say anything. We went our separate ways and went to bed, after that walk we grew closer

 **Eight weeks later**

I dodged the incoming blast from Yang's Ember Celica. I brought up my left knee as to get a hit in but she's way to nimble. She easily dodged it and crouched down and tripped me. She got up just as fast and cocked back her weapon as to reload it. She paused there to see if I'd move for my weapon. I tapped the ground and the lights came back on

"And with that the 45 second fight goes to Yang Xiao Long" Qrow said snickering at me when I passed by "Michael what was that man? I thought I taught you better than that" He asked still laughing at my failure

"Fuck off" I said swatting the hand he placed on my head away, which only mad him laugh more. I walked back up to my spot next to Ruby. It's been a few months since school started, and about six and a half weeks since our teams hung out for the first time. Every other day since then our teams get together, team JNPR comes sometimes too. On my off day's I try to train with Qrow on the hand to hand combat, but that rarely happens since he's a teacher now. So most of my 'off' days is spent texting Ruby while I sleep off and on. Sometimes Laga will want us to do something as a team, which I always agree with

Class ended and we all headed back to our dorms. For some reason today, there were only two periods "You guy's want some sweats?" I asked my team. Gen shot up and threw a look to me

"Really?" She actually gave me a smile. Laga laughed at the sudden attention change. She shut her book and gave me her attention

"Nelson you coming?" I asked him

"Nah you guys go ahead" He said looking over his weapon, as if he thinks there's a flaw in it somehow

"Your loss. I haven't had sweats since three days ago" Gen said getting up from the bed

"What?" I asked confused

"Come on let's GO" Gen said excitedly walking out the door

"Is team RWBY coming with us?" Laga asked me as she grabbed her purse, probably with her wallet

"No, just us as a team" I said walking out the door with Laga, who gave me a smirk "What?"

"What about Ruby?" I gave her an eye roll as I turned around to follow Gen. As we walked past team RWBY's door I gave it a glance. I haven't really hung out with just my team, so it would be good to have a one on one time with them, even though one of them is anti-social. Then I heard a knock on a door behind me. I quickly turned around to find Laga standing in front of team RWBY's door

"Oh, hey Laga!" I heard Ruby's voice on the other side of the door

"Hey Ruby! What are you doing?" Laga asked looking at me with a smirk. She's evil

"Oh, nothing really. My team went to study without me at the library, so I'm just chilling. Why?" I walked up to Laga giving her a look that said _We'll talk later_

"Hey! Well if you're bored you can come with Laga, Gen, and I. We're going to get some ice cream, or sweats in general. I try to keep sweats off the edible list for us so I thought it would be good to feed the sweat tooth. Want to come with us?" I asked pointing my thumb behind me, as to say let's go

"Yeah sure, I mean I have nothing else to do" I smiled almost immediately, which Laga caught. I shut it down quickly "Just let me change" Ruby said. She was wearing a sweater and shorts that I think were Yang's. A few minutes went by before she opened the door with her dark red long-sleeved shirt with her blue jeans "Alright let's go" All three of us exited the building to find Gen waiting at the steps

"What took so long?!" Get asked taking Laga's hand when we got close enough, which made Laga's face have a hint of red

"We waited for Ruby" Laga said

"Sorry I changed into this" Ruby said motioning to herself. She does look way better with her Faunus Traits out

"So, have you had any troubles with bullying?" I asked

"No surprisingly. After what you said that one day no one's every said anything… at least nothing to my face. But there's always been quiet comments" Ruby said wrapping her cloak around her a little more

"Well if anyone tries to fuck with you just go to Yang or me" I said giving her a thumbs up

"Yeah us too. I hate bullying, so you can come to me or Gen" Laga said

"Thanks guy's" Ruby said with a blush

"Yeah but if you come to me, I'm not gonna curse him out, Ima fuck em up with my fists" Gen said smiling proudly

"Would you really?" Ruby asked laughing

"Hell yeah, I bet you Michael would too, depending on how bad the person was treating you" Gen pointed out. Ruby turned her attention unto me

"Look they would have to be physically hurting you for me to lay a hurtful hand on them" I said defending myself

"Did you catch that Ruby? A hurtful hand, as in if they don't physically hurt you then he'll just lay a hand on them, a non-lethal hand" Gen said laughing

"I appreciate it guy's but just telling them to stop would be the best and most mature thing to do" Ruby said, looking at me more than Gen

"If someone lays a hand on you, I'll cut their head off" Gen said slapping her hands together, as if to clear imaginary dust off of her hands

"Doubtful" Ruby said laughing at gen's enthusiasm

"Bet" Gen said as we walked into the ice cream shop "Fuck yeah give me that cookie dough" Gen basically jumped at the cookie dough that was behind the glass

"What are you getting Michael?" Ruby asked me

"Probably just some chocolate chocolate chip Ice cream, What about you?" I asked

"Cookie Crumble Bash" Ruby said with a glint in her eyes. She went to grab her wallet out of her back pocket, but then looked in the other pocket. I stepped up to the girl at the front

"One medium Chocolate Chocolate chip and one Medium Cookie Crumble Bash please. Cone or cup Ruby?" I asked

"Oh u-uhm Cup please" Ruby said blushing

"Both cups please and thank you" I said giving her twenty lien, as each medium is ten lien each if you get the cups. I grabbed our number and walked to a table to sit with Laga and Gen

"Thanks Michael, I'll pay you back" Ruby said

"It's fine, really, you don't have to pay me back. It's only ice cream" I said laughing. She nodded and sighed

"So how did you sleep last night guys?" Ruby asked after a few seconds of silence

"I slept fine as usual. I don't have great slumbers, but then again, I don't have bad ones" Laga said shrugging at the fact

"I slept terrible. I moved weirdly last night so my back is killing me" Gen complained

"I had a pretty normal sleep to be honest, not great, but also not bad. What about you?" I asked Ruby

"Last night was great. I actually had a dream instead of… any ways it was a pretty good dream" Ruby said averting her eyes away from ours

"What was the dream?" Gen asked. Ruby smiled at the question, must be thinking about the dream

"It was me and my uncle Qrow training" Ruby said as they dropped off our ice cream "Thank you miss"

"That's a good dream for you? Training" Laga asked confused

"Training with Qrow specifically. The man is a great teacher, I remember the first day he started training me. I learned more about combat that day then my entire time at Signal" I said as Ruby nodded

"Well my reason is different… Before my mother passed Qrow asked me if I wanted to learn how to fight the Grimm. I said 'Yeah Uncle Qrow, I would Love to' I was like 4, I think. Later that day he gave me a choice between a few combat styles and then weapons. He asked me"

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"Alright Ruby what type of fighting do you want to learn in order to kick the Grimm's asses when you're older?" Uncle Qrow asked me_

 _"Well Uncle Qrow I don't really know but I don't think I could fight with my arms" I said throwing my hands up in a defensive stance_

 _"You mean fists?" Qrow asked laughing "Alright so that leaves a weapon, but what kind? Sword, mace, dagger, etc." Qrow said_

 _"What do you use?" I asked_

 _"I use the same type of weapon as your mother uses. Actually, fun fact I taught her how to use a Scythe" Qrow said striking a proud pose_

 _"And now she's betar than you?" I asked. Qrow deflated so quickly that it made my younger self laugh_

 _"That would be up for debate" Qrow said shooting up again_

 _"But you two fought once right? Mommy won" I said with an 'as a matter of a fact' tone_

 _"Okay we don't need to bring up the past into this, so do you want your weapon to be more like mine or your mothers?" Qrow asked me_

 _"I like yours better Uncle Qrow" For some reason he had a sad look on his face, but quickly replaced it with a smile_

 _"I mean obviously, bigger is better" Qrow said bringing his Scythe out_

 _"But I do want it to be the same color" I said crossing my arms_

 _"Well listen here little red, I'm not making you a weapon, you'll do that at Signal" Qrow said, mirroring my image_

 _"Hump Fine" I said. There was a small silence before Qrow picked me up from the ground and started tickling me_

 **Present**

"After a tree fell not too far away, he said his goodbyes and left" Ruby said taking the last bite of her ice cream

"Qrow never acted like that around me. Probably because I wasn't that young, or his blood relative" I said throwing my ice cream cup away in the trash can next to our table

"Well the thing is we aren't really blood. He was Ravens brother, so technically he's not my uncle" Ruby said laughing

"Weird, He seems to really care about you. I mean ever since you guy's had coffee that one time you go once a week to have coffee with him. You hang out with him more than Yang" Laga pointed out, only half way through her ice cream

"Yeah that's true. Honestly, I don't know why, but I think it's because him and my mother were best friends. At least that's what dad tells me. Qrow doesn't like talking about my mother, not that I do either, but I can at least mention her without breaking" Ruby said throwing her cup away as well

"So, he does?" Gen asked as she shoved the last piece of a large Ice cream cone into her mouth

"Not that often, but he get's quiet if you bring her up" Ruby said

"Ah. Alright you guys ready to head out?" Gen asked looking at Laga when she asked it

"Hey! it's not my fault I have smaller mouths than all of you" Laga said taking another bite

"I have a small mouth too?" Ruby said confused

"Yes, but you're a garbage disposal" Laga said taking another bite, not even swallowing the last one

"You know you can take what you have with us right?" I asked

"Fine! Then let's go" Laga pouted. Ruby and I got up and walked out of the building. We had to cover our eyes from the sun's rays because it's so damn bright

"Fucken hell why's it so damn bright?" I asked annoyed. I hate the sun, I mean yah life on earth and shit, but my eyes need to be able to see that life!

"Swear" Ruby said laughing at the look I gave her

"Oh, hey Ruby" Some random guy said. He wore a white button up shirt… but it wasn't buttoned, and he didn't have an under shirt, so his abs were showing to the world. He had blonde hair and a monkey tail. So, he's a Faunus

"Who are you?" Ruby asked confused

"Oh, right we haven't met yet. Blake has been talking about you and showed me what you look like. I'm Sun, Blake's best friend, and best-looking friend. Since we were kids, we've been friends" Sun said

"Oh yeah she's told me about you, but never a picture" Ruby said holding out her hand. He shook it sternly

"What are you up too?" He asked

"We're heading back to the dorms" I said stepping into the conversation

"Oh, cool I'll join you, Blake and I are gonna hang out and I was on my way there right now" Sun said as Laga and Gen came walking out. Ruby introduced the three as we started our walk back to Beacon

"So, you guys going to the dance?" Sun asked

"Hell no" I said immediately. Getting looks from everyone around me "Look I don't like to dress up alright"

"I feel ya" Ruby said with a downcast "Yang's making me go… as well as making me wear a dress with high heel's"

"Yeah no fuck that" I said shoving my hands into my pockets

"We're going, so you're going" Laga said, gesturing over to her and Gen

"The hell if I am" I shot back

"Come on Michael it'll be fun! I can get a tux for you if you want?" Laga added

"No, I'm not going" I said standing firm

"Too bad 'Leader' but if we go you have to, as to represent the team" Gen said holding up a small flag with our team name on it… Where did she even get that?

"Fine whatever, but I'm not wearing a fucking tux" I said as we enter the Dorms

"YES!" Laga screamed in excitement

"What was that for?" I asked

"Well you see Michael, a certain someone wanted you to go. So, I am happy that I could help them" Laga said

"Who? You know what I don't care. I can tell you one thing though, I'm fucken tired" I said walking ahead a bit

"I think I'm gonna go get some snacks for the girls. Later guys" Ruby said turning around and heading to the stairs. For some reason I got a really bad feeling

"Michael What's up?" Gen asked. I didn't notice but I stopped in front of our dorm with my hand on the handle

"Oh, nothing really, just zoned out. Hey, I'm gonna go to the bathroom, you guy's go ahead" I said walking past them

"But we have a bathroom in our dorm?" Gen Said confused

 **Ruby's POV**

I walked into the cafeteria and up to the vending machines "I know Blake likes the fish and salt chips. Wiess really likes the cherry filled mini donuts. And yang loves the sour candy bar, which weirds me out since it's basically sour chocolate. I'll just get me some hot chips" I said pressing all the buttons for all of the items. I watched each one drop to the bottom of the machine

"Hey, look she's a Faunus" Some girl said from behind me

"Yeah, she's in my class, she actually lied to the class for a while and hide the fact she was a Faunus. I think she's apart of the White Fang" A man said. I turned around to see what they looked like. There were three students, two girls and one guy. Both girls were semi tall with blonde hair and green eyes, they look like twins. The guy has black hair and brown eyes

"Hey! Why the fuck are you looking at us!" I jumped at the man's sudden burst of anger and turned around quickly to grab the items I bought. Quickly I made my way to the door, but they followed me. I turned the corner and one of the girls was there waiting for me. She grabbed me by the throat and slammed me against the wall. Not to long after that the other two caught up and they each took an arm and pined me against the wall

"Are you with the white Fang!?" The girl choking me asked

"No, I'm not, I never have been" I said frantically trying to get out of there grasp. I shot my leg up and kneed the girl in front of me, however she didn't faulter. All that happened was the two holding my arms now held my legs down with there's

"Wow she answers nicely then attacks you? What a fucken two-faced bitch, I think you should return the Favor Saiph" The guy said. Almost immediately Saiph brought her knee up into my stomach

"AGH-" The other girl slapped her hand over my mouth

"Alright now what should we do? I have a knife? We can leave a souvenir" Saiph said. I looked around for cameras, but the only one I could see wasn't facing our direction. Saiph grabbed the knife out of her pocket and brought it to my wrist. I closed my eyes to wait for the pain. But all of a sudden, I could breathe without constraint, and my arms and legs could move freely. I opened my eyes and saw Michael and Yang. Michael stood over Saiph while Yang was in a fighting stance about to throw down with the guy and other girl. Saiph stood up and tried to run, but Michael grabbed her by the shirt and threw her against the lockers on the other side of the hallway… Hard. He walked over to her and grabbed her by the shirt and brought her up to look her in the eyes

"Leave" Yang said as Michael tossed Saiph to the other two

"Back away" Michael said taking a step forward

"Fuck guys let's get out of here" The guy said. The group ran away down the hall. Michael rushed over to me and grabbed my face to look at my throat. A blush washed over my face as he touched my face and arms checking what they did

"Are you okay Ruby?" Michael asked

"Yeah did they do anything to you?" Yang asked rushing over to me as well

"I'm okay, they didn't get to do anything extreme thanks to you guy's" I said as a tear escaped my eyes "Why do people hate the Faunus so much? To the point that they'll go out of there way to hurt an innocent" I asked now breaking down. Yang embraced me as I cried

"I don't know Rubes, but Michael and I are here if you're ever in trouble. The rest of team RWBY would be here, but Wiess and Blake went to bed early" Yang said petting my head. We found that it helps me calm down when I was younger

"Some people are just brought up and inherit their parent's beliefs" Michael said. I took my face out of the crook of Yang's neck to lock eyes with Michael. I break the embrace from Yang and walk over to Michael

"How did you guys know?" I asked

"Michael knocked on our door and told me he had a bad feeling about you going somewhere all alone at this time. So, I of course joined him, and we heard you scream. So, you can thank Michael Because he's the one that had a bad feeling about you leaving on your own at this time" Yang said. I embraced Michael. I don't think he'll return it since Michael isn't much of a touchy person, but the embrace is mostly for me to show him how I appreciate him… but then I felt his arms wrap around me. I jumped at the sudden contact, but fell into the embrace. It felt warm, but not the kind of warmth that I get when I hug Yang, dad, or even Uncle Qrow

"Uhm guys?" Yang asked breaking our embrace

"Yes Yang?" I asked with a blush washing over my face

"Shouldn't we get some sleep?" Yang asked

"Yeah we should, tomorrow we have the quiz for the half way point for history" Michael said

 **Michael's POV**

Before we started heading to our dorms something came on the intercoms "Team RWBY and team MGNL, please come to my office at once" OZ said. Yang, Ruby, and I gave each other looks before heading to our dorms to gather our teams. The entire way their Gen complained about how he waited until she was heading to bed

"Gen can you stop complaining? He's the Headmaster, I'm sure he has his reasons" I said as we all entered the elevator. She huffed and crossed her arms, but she did stop complaining about said subject. The elevator doors opened on Qrow, Oz, Glynda, and General Iron Wood. I was surprised to see that fucking piece of trash here

"How was your day today kids?" Oz asked. Mostly Yang, Ruby, and I

"I'm doing fine" I said

"That why your fists are bruised? Who did you have a squabble with" Qrow asked?

"I'll tell you later Uncle Qrow, But Oz why are we here at this time?" Ruby asked. Both Ruby and I stepped further ahead as the leaders of our respective teams

"Well to start I'm letting you guy's go home for a week" Oz said. He was about to continue when an angry brunette spoke up

"Fuck no. The dance is next week, we're not missing that" Gen said crossing her arms

"Gen" I said looking her in the eyes "He's the headmaster, don't speak to him with such vulgar langue" I said

"Oh, what the fuck ever. Why are you letting us go home?" Gen asked, getting a punch to the arm by Laga

"Well mostly Because It's something I'm trying this year. It's not only your teams, it's all teams. I'm giving students a week at the half way point and end of both semesters" he took a sip of his coffee "And as for the dance, that has been post-pond until the beginning of the second semester" He concluded. Gen uncrossed her arms and seemed satisfied "Nelson you can choose to leave with one of your team members or stay here if you'd like" Oz said

"Ruby, Yang, and Michael will come with me when we depart" Qrow said

"You're gonna hang with us all week?!" Ruby asked excitedly

"Not the whole week, you know how my Semblance is. But I will be there for a bit" Qrow said with a smile

"Oz, why is Iron Wood here?" I asked

"I am here because me and Ozpin have some things to talk about. However, none of that is your concern" Iron Wood said

"Am I involved in the conversation?" I asked

"Yes, but on-"

"Then it is my damn concern. Because that means my team is involved as well, and I want to know what my team and I will be getting into" I said cutting him off. Iron Wood gave Oz a smile

"You were right about him Ozpin. Michael you don't need to know at the moment… And we won't be talking about your team, just about you and Ruby" Iron Wood said. I gave him a look before Oz continued

"You all may head back to your dorms and rest" Oz said taking a drink of his coffee. We all headed back into the elevator to head back to the dorms

"I fucking hate being left in the dark" I said clinching my fists. The elevator opened and I was the first to bust out in a fit of anger, followed by Gen

"Why the hell would he just make this change out of nowhere?" Gen asked

"I want to know why the fuck Iron wood is here and why he won't fucking tell me what he and Oz are talking about for Ruby and I" I said punching the wall, actually cracking it. I retracted my hand and looked at the blood seep from my cracked skin

"Why didn't you activate your Arura?" Ruby asked. I turned around and everyone was looking at me

"Reasons you wouldn't understand. Come on we should head back to the dorms" I said wiping my hand on my jacket. The rest of the way was quiet. Right before we entered our dorms Ruby spoke

"Hey can we talk?" She asked me. I nodded and gave my team a nod

 **Ruby's POV**

"Hey… Why did you get so mad earlier?" I asked him. His eyes almost instantly grew angry

"Because Fucking Iron wood that's why" Michael said clenching his fists

"What did he do to you?" I asked

"do you keep up with politics?" Michael asked me

"No not really" I said honestly

"Well let's just say Iron wood is a shifty fucking guy, and my dad used to work for him… It's a personal hatred I have for him" Michael said heading to his dorm

"Hey wait!" I said a little too loud. I threw my hands to my mouth trying to suppress myself

"What?" He asked, sounding irritated. I walked up to him and looked him in the eyes

"Can you hug me?" I asked with a blush

"Why?" He asked sounding confused

"Because hugging helps calm me down and makes me happy, doesn't it for you?" I asked. That's a lot of the reason, but another reason is because it felt really good to hug him earlier

"I mean yeah I guess" Michael said turning towards me. I wrapped my arms around his waist as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. The warmth I felt earlier was there again, I could feel how tense he was, and the longer the hug lasted the more he relaxed. Michael broke the Embrace, I felt the cold almost immediately after he broke it

"Better?" I asked, a small smile grew on his lips

"Yeah better" He said sitting on the ground and leaning up against the wall

"Can you tell me about it?" I asked him. He tensed up again, but he didn't show any signs of anger

"My mother and father were a happy couple… they both thought they were ready for a kid… I guess when I was born my mother couldn't do it and left. I don't even know what she looks like. My dad raised me. He worked for the Atlas military, well he was a secretary for there base here in Vale. It payed pretty well, enough to afford everything he needed and a lot of things he wanted. One day Iron wood decided to visit the facility to check up on how things were running. My dad greeted him how he does everyone, and Iron wood took it as an insult. So, after he left my dad was fired and had to find a new job. He soon settled on the Floral shop idea that payed enough for himself and me, to get by. I hate Iron Wood because he made my Father's life harder than it already was" Michael said. I sat down next to him and grabbed his hand

"Look maybe he is a mean person, but apparently he's going to be someone we work with as a norm, so we can't treat him like a bad guy. I'm not saying be nice to him, just try to not say anything that you would regret" I said. He squeezed my hand gently

"Yeah I guess I do have to think about things before I say or do anything. Alright I'll calm down, you know you're a pretty good person to just talk to" Michael said looking me in the eyes. I turned to look him straight in the eyes… A blush washed across my face when I noticed how close our faces were. I thought he'd turn away, but he didn't, He started moving closer until Yang threw the door open. I jump up and accidently hit Michael in the head, effectively head butting him, which hurt us both

"God dang Yang" I said rubbing my forehead. I turned around to see if Michael was okay, but he seemed fine "Are you okay?" I asked just in case. I didn't activate my Aura sense it was a sudden thing

"Yeah, I activated my Arura, semblance remember" He said laughing "Well I should head in there and talk with the team, see you later?" Michael asked

"Yeah of course" I said. He extended his hand in an offer to help me up. I accepted and he brought me up to my feet "Later" I said waving him goodbye as we both walked to our respective dorms. I closed the door behind me and see all eyes on me "Okay stop it this is creepy" I said walking over to my bed

"What was that out there huh?" Yang asked. I ignored her, but I couldn't hide the blush apparent on my face "Awwwe Ruby's first boyfriend"

"YANG!" Yang just laughed at my sudden outburst… What would have happened if Yang hadn't interrupted? I ignored the thought and laid down, even though it wasn't the time I usually went to bed

I

I

 **Author's Endnote:** Alright this is after I edited the story. There was a small-time skip, but I want to move a little faster since I did the math and was shocked at the results. Don't worry I won't be rushing it to the point that it feels disjointed. This Chapter turned out way different than I thought it would, but it did help me make a decision that I'm kind of sad about but won't tell you since that would be a spoiler. But let's just say you might hate it, or you might love it. See you in the next Chapter! R&R

 **P.S.** I loved this entire volume. Especially the last three chapters. I know a lot of people hated the fact that they killed off Adam but honestly, I'm happy they did. And its not because he was an asshole (Even though he was) I would have actually liked it if they explored his past, but after that I would have hated it if they had him redeem himself because I feel like he was far too gone to be redeemed, also I hate it when a villain is redeemed. I would have preferred them to explore his past and then have Blake and Yang kill him, but again I liked the entirety of this Volume. Not one bad decision. Also, Summer looks so god damn beautiful! I freaked out when she came up, I screamed almost as loud as murderofbirds. Any way's see you in the next chapter!

Michael: Or run away

Ruby: Or stay and see what comes next, it's really cool!

Michael: Don't lie to the people like that Ruby

DGoat: Alright! See you in the next chapter!


	8. What are you saying?

A **uthor's Note:** As per usual I have a plan for what this chapter is going to have… will it actually appear? Probably about 25% of it. This is pretty short so Enjoy : D (The author's note not the chapter)

 **P.S.** Rooster Teeth owns everything that's good in this story

 **I**

 **Chapter 8:** What Are You Saying?

 **I**

 **Michael's POV**

I woke up to the buzzing of Nelsons Alarm. Today was departure, as in the whole school leaves the school to go home for a week. I grab my Scroll and call my dad, he should be up since he works at this time. And it's Patch so it's not like he's busy

"Hey Son, what's up?" He asked over the phone

"Hey dad I forgot to tell you, but Oz is trying something new with the school and is letting students go home for a week if they want" I said

"Wow that's awesome! Sense you haven't come visit yet I would be happy if you came home for the week, bu-" I cut him off

"Yeah dad I'm sorry about that. I was stupid to think the work here would be a walk in the park, but I'm up till like 1 on the weekends studying for tests and doing long ass assignments" I said rubbing my eyes with my other hand

"It's Fine Michael. We both thought you would have the time to visit. But at least you call me whenever you can. But I'll be away from today to Wednesday, so you'll be alone at the house for a few days until I get back" My father said. I sighed at the information, I was really looking forward to spending a week with my dad

"It's fine dad, but when do you leave?" I asked him

"I'm leaving at 4:30 to catch the ship. When will you arrive on patch?" He asked

"I'm not sure let me ask Qrow" I said removing the scroll from my ear to call Qrow. Nelson finally turned off his alarm but went back to bed

"Hey Michael, what are you calling for?" Qrow asked

"I was wondering when we were heading out?" I asked

"About an hour form now. We should arrive in patch around 3:30 or 4, Why?" He asked

"Oh, my dad has a business thing till Wednesday, and he leaves at five so I was hoping to get into town before 4 so I could have a couple minutes to see him before he had to get ready to leave" I said

"Oh well you can stay with Tia until then if you want" Qrow suggested rather quickly

"Are you sure? I can just stay at my house until he get's back" I said not wanting to intrude on Ruby and Yang's time with there dad. Then again Ruby might not want to hang out with Tia… Obvious reasons

"I'm sure it'll be fine. I'll ask him to make sure but I'm almost certain he'll agree when he finds out who your dad is. Your dad is the only florist he'll even think about buying his plant's from" Qrow said laughing over the Scroll

"Alright cool thanks, see you later Qrow" I said switching back to the call with my dad "Hey dad, So Qrow said we'll be there by four and I know you need to be ready and leave around 4:30 just in case it arrives early so we won't have much time to see each other until Wednesday" I said

"Oh well that's good. Sorry about having to leave when you came over for the weekend" Dad apologized

"It's fine… Apparently I'm staying with Tia Yang until you get back" I said shrugging, even though he couldn't see me

"wait the Tia Yang? Tia Yang Xiao Long?" My dad asked

"Yeah. Two of my friends are his daughters and Qrow and him were on the same team when they attended Beacon" I said

"He comes in once a week to buy supplies and actually talks to me. Nice man that one. He talks about his daughter all the time" My dad said. Dad seems to be pretty good friends with him

"Daughters you mean?" I said correcting

"Oh yeah sorry. He mostly talks about Yang though, not much of the other one. I can't even remember her name" My father said. I could tell he had his hand on his chin as he tried to think really hard

"Huh weird. Alright I'm gonna let you go, I got to go get ready and so do you" I said

"Alright, love you bud" My father said over the Scroll. A smile crept up to my face

"I love you too dad" I said hanging up and shrinking my scroll down and throwing it into my pocket. I hurried and got around, which only took me about thirty minutes to get packed and ready. We're taking Qrow's car across the bridge in order to get to patch. It's actually really cool because it's the biggest and longest bridge in all of remnant. I decided to wear my black sweatshirt with a white shirt and blue jeans with my boots. I wonder why I always have my sweat shirt zipped open?

 **I**

 **At the meeting place**

 **I**

I walked up behind Yang who was by herself for some reason "Hey Yang, what are you doing?" I asked

"Did you almost kiss my sister a few day's ago?" She asked. My face grew red at the memory

"That wasn't an answer to my question" I said turning away

"And that wasn't the answer to my question" Yang said happily "Ruby and Qrow should be here soon"

"Alright cool. So, what are you doing when you get to patch?" I asked the young blonde beauty

"Probably see a couple friends that didn't get into Beacon, then head home. What about you?" She asked, I successfully avoided that Interrogation

"I'm gonna go see my dad at his shop then head home… well actually to your guy's house. Forgot about that little tid bit" I said readjusting my bookbag that had my clothes and toothbrush

"Oh yeah Qrow told us about that. Our house is too small to have a guest room, so I hope that a couch is okay for you?" Yang asked, actually sounding concerned that I have to sleep on a couch

"My bed is a couch at my house so it's fine" I said. Yang was about to ask me to clarify before we heard a car pull up. Ruby got out of the passenger seat and jogged up to me

"You're staying at our house for the week?" Ruby asked with a huge smile on her face. Sometimes I forget that she's 15. I mean it's only a year younger than me, but I haven't stayed at a friend's house sense I was a little kid… I mean not that I had friends to stay with as a teen so maybe it's a common thing until you're an adult

"Till Wednesday yeah" I said opening the back-seat door. Ruby walked to the other side and did the same thing While Yang entered the passenger seat

"Alright you guy's ready? Yang I'm dropping you off last since Michael wants to see his dad before he leaves and Ruby's just going straight home" Qrow said as he started the car back up

"Actually, Qrow, Dad wants me to pick him up some supplies for the garden so can you drop me off with Michael?" Ruby asked with a blush on her face. Qrow laughed but nodded in agreement. The drive to patch was beautiful. We entered patch after a few hours of driving. Qrow pulled up to Mike's Flowers and More, It's a terrible name, but I don't think he cared what it was in the moment. Ruby and I stepped out of the car

"Thanks, Qrow for driving us here" I said thanking him

"No problem bud" Qrow said

"Don't take too long before you head over to dads Ruby" Yang said winking at Ruby, which gave her a small blush

"Shut uuuup Yaang" Ruby said as the car drove away from the scene. Ruby turned to me with a smile "What's your dad like?"

"He's really chill and boring" I said shrugging "But he's an amazing dad. Wouldn't ask for another one"

"That cool huh?" Ruby asked as I opened the slidy door to the floral shop

"Nope, just a dad, but a damn good one" I said walking up to the cash register "Yo dad you back there?"

"Oh fuck, yeah hold up a sec son. I just put my underwear on, and I accidently grabbed one of your underwear, so it was giving me more breathing room than I like. I have a pair of my own here so it's fine, be out in a sec" Dad said. As what sounded normal to me did not sound normal to Ruby. She threw her hood up to cover her bashful face

"By the way dad Ruby came with me to get her dad some supplies, Tia's daughter?" I said. My dad ran out fully clothed and looked at her

"I apologize that you had to hear that. I thought it was just Michael, so I didn't really try to censor myself" He said scratching the back of his head. I busted into a fit of laughter. I jumped over the counter and gave him a hug. He gladly returned it and begun to laugh with me as well. Ruby must have broken out of her bashfulness because she chuckled at the scene. I broke the hug and jumped back over to the other side of the counter

"So Ruby your father needs supplies? What does he need?" My father asked Ruby

"He told me to say, 'Tell him to give me the blue order' I don't know if you know what that means but" Ruby started

"Okay got it" He said heading to the back and grabbing four blue bags and bringing them out "Alright that'll be about 20 lien Dear"

"Really? Isn't that stuff usually 40 lien?" I asked him

"I give Tia fifty percent off since he shops here and only here when he needs gardening supplies. Also, because were good friends and he's been shopping here for quite a while now" Dad said punching the numbers in and taking the twenty from Ruby and giving her the receipt "So, Michael how's school? And is Ruby your friend or?" Ruby's face grew redder than her names sake

"She's a friend, and It's going pretty well. Besides the long nights of staying up and studying it's been good, I have all A's" I said giving him a smile

"You definitely get your brain from your mother. I was never good at school, I think I passed with a D plus average" He said proudly. Ruby laughed at that. She takes her hood down reviling her ear's "Oh you're a Faunus"

"Oh, uhm yeah" Ruby said not knowing how he'd react

"So summer was a Faunus huh? Neat. How's school going for you Ruby?" He asked. Ruby was caught off guard but recovered quickly

"Oh u-uhm I'm d-doing fine. I got all A-A-A's besides History class" She said smiling uncomfortably. My dad blinked and turned his attention to me

"Did I say or do something wrong or does she stutter all the time?" He asked me

"She's kind of getting better at it, but she still sucks at being social" I said, earning an elbow to the ribs "Ow fuck"

"Swear" She said crossing her arms

"I had a reason to swear, you elbowed me in the damn ribs Rubes!" I said, she just laughed

"You should see your face. You look so mad. So, Mr.?" Ruby asked ignoring me

"Metelo" he said. Ruby held out her hand "Are you and Michael friend's?"

"Yeah I would say so" She said. Dad laughed and gave her a hug which shocked Ruby. The hug was only a few seconds long before he broke it "Then that makes you family" He turned to me

"Alright I got to go head to the ship before I'm late. I'll see you Monday son" He said embracing me. I happily returned it. Ruby and I walk out of the building with him. I have three of the blue bags while Ruby has one "See you later Ruby, nice to meet you. Love you Michael, see you Monday" He said getting into the car

"Love you too dad" I said

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Metelo" Ruby said smiling and waving him off "He's really nice"

"Yeah he is. You okay? With the hugging thing?" I asked

"Oh yeah it's fine really. I mean it shocked me at first but it's fine, really. Alright time to head home. It's not too far from here actually, it's only a few minutes" Ruby said. We talked about small things as we walked to her home. The building is a decently sized log cabin. It has a small garage and is a two-story building. Ruby busted the door open loudly "I'm Home!" Ruby screamed a loud

"Oh, hey Ruby. I'll be down in a sec" Her dad said from up the stairs. Ruby motioned for me to follow her to the back door

"You can just set them here" She said setting hers down, I soon followed suit. She walked over and sat on the couch. I sat next to her and it was quiet "So this is were you're going to be sleeping, it's really comfortable. Sometimes I slept here instead of my bed" Ruby said tying to break the ice

"Yeah it feels nice. So, what am I going to do here?" I asked

"Oh, we got a video game console. We have a ton of games for it" She said getting up and walking over to the console. She kneeled down to get a better look at which games she had. I caught myself moving my gaze down 'STOP'

"What games you got?" I asked getting up and kneeling down next to her. So, I don't look at anything that would be disrespectful

"We have Halo? But we only have reach and back" Ruby said grabbing reach and combat evolved

"Fuck you have combat evolved? That's my favorite one" I said gently grabbing it from her hands "Cool it's the anniversary version too" I said turning it over to read the description

"You play video games? You don't seem the type, with your reading and history stuff" Ruby said laughing

"I'll have you know that I'm the best Halo player on patch" I said giving her the biggest smirk on patch. She returned it

"Oh, is that so? Want to put a wager on that?" She asked

"Fuck yeah I'll wager that" I said crossing my arms. Ruby quickly put it in and handed me a controller and started up a custom map with just us two

 **Ruby's POV**

I used to think I was good at Halo… I mean I would go online and kick everyone's ass at the game, coming out in the top 3 or higher. But Michael is kicking my ass. I'm 4 to 23 while he's 23 to 4 "Holy shit what witchery is this?!" I asked getting irritated

"It's called being schooled" Michael said as he sniped me after I used a boost. I was in the air moving and he sniped me in the head with the first shot! "Want to go online as a team?" Michael asked me. I sighed but agreed. We headed over to matchmaking. Michael and I were kicking ass. With his skills and my strategies, we were always the top two… Michael was number one most of the time. He's really good at this game, like inhumanly good at this game

"What are you two doing that's got you laughing and high fiving?" My dad asked finally coming down the stairs

"Oh, hey dad. Lucky you, we just finished a match" I said leaving Matchmaking and standing up, Michael followed suit "Dad this is Michael, Mr. Metelo's son" I said introducing them. My dad held out his hand

"Tia" He said smiling

"Michael" Michael said taking my dads hand and shaking it "Nice home you got here sir"

"Thanks, I built it myself" Dad said looking around the building

"Really? How long ago?" Michael asked. Of course, his first question would be about the house's history

"I'm surprised you want to know. Oh, about right after I retired from being a full-time huntsmen. At first it was a single story, but after I Had Yang, I expanded it to be a two-story building. And added one more room after Ruby. Added that garage when Iron wood gave me a car. Still don't know why to be honest but I needed a place for it to go. I haven't added onto it since then, which was about oh, 10 years ago? Yeah because Ruby was about 6, and she's 16" Dad said giving a short run down of the house's history

"Wow that's really interesting. What kind of car?" Michael asked

"It's a Feridia class 4 version 209-80. Want to see it? It's got a D8 engine" Dad said proudly

"Fuck yeah" Michael said as My father walked him to the Garage. I stood there blinking

"What the hell just happened?" I asked myself before following them into the garage

"This is a beautiful car Tia" Michael said. Looking at the engine of the car "You could probably hit about 360 with her" Michael said examining the vehicle

"My top speed is 355" Dad said walking over to Michael. Qrow pulled up and exited his car walking into the garage

"Showing him your car huh?" Qrow asked

"Yeah. You didn't tell me he knew car's as well" Dad said laughing. Qrow walked up to Michael to see what he was looking at

"Watch this Tia. Do you know the origins of the D8 engine Michael?" Qrow asked

"Yeah. Well the D stands for dust while the 8 is the amount that the engine can use at a time. The 8 cylinders there, each one holds about a cup of black fuel dust. An average engine only holds two. This engine was proposed by Doctor Watts from Atlas before he disappeared. He was looking over the schematics of the D4 and sought out to double it. Most people didn't think he could do it, and he didn't. But a man by the name of Doctor Hill found Doctor Watts ideas and schematics for the D8 engine, and he decided to perfect it. Most people don't know about Watts since Hill is such a famous inventor, but he would have never been able to do it without the help of Watts ideas" Michael spoke as he touched the Engine

"Wow you know your stuff kid" My dad said looking over at me "Is he your friend or?" He asked laughing. I blushed madly at the second mention of Michael and I being together

"Look we're just friends o-okay. S-So stop asking t-that question" I said crossing my arms. Michael, Qrow, and dad laughed at my bashfulness. Having enough of it I walked back inside the house and to the console. I take out Halo: Combat Evolved out and replace it with The Witcher 3: The Wild Hunt. It's a game dad got me some time ago, but I never got around to it. Michael came walking in with my dad and Uncle laughing with them. At least dad likes him

"What are you playing?" Michael asked heading over to me while Dad and Qrow head to the kitchen, probably to make dinner

"The Witcher 3. I haven't really touched it since dad got it for me" I said. Michael sat down next to me with his arm draped over the couch. I blushed immediately, His arm wasn't around my shoulder's since they weren't touching… It's just the close proximity that gets me

"This is my favorite game of all time" He said excitedly

"Want to take turns?" I asked

"Nah it's cool. I have enough hours in this game, I don't need more" Michael said making me laugh. We talked for a few hours and he taught me how to play correctly. It was actually really fun, and the story was good so far

"So, when do I find Ciri?" I asked

"I don't know" He said laughing "I can't tell you, other wise it'll ruin the surprise" Michael said getting up "Want a water or something?" Why is he the one getting me stuff when he's at my house?

"A water if you want, thanks" I asked. Michael left the scene as I paid attention to the game intently. I was waiting for something called a botchling to appear. Michael came back just in time as something disgusting started crawling up to the MC "What the fuck is that thing?" I asked

"Swear" Michael said laughing

"I have a very good reason to use it. I mean I know what it is, but why does it have to look so gross? I mean I guess a dead unborn child that wasn't buried correctly would look like that, and would be pissed, but still" I said playing the game. About another hour passed before I started getting tired. I must have been because I laid my head on Michael's shoulder. It was really comfy

"Tired?" He asked simply

"Yeah" Yawing as I said it

"Then go to bed" Michael said

"But I want to find where the Barons' wife is wife is" I said setting the controller on the coffee table in front of me and nuzzled into his shoulder. Michael must have been tired too because he yawned as well and we both fell asleep

 **Early that morning**

My eye's slowly fluttered open to the early morning, it must be like 6 or 7. I turned to look around the room and saw something I never thought I'd see. Michael was asleep, which isn't shocking, but I was sleeping next to him… in close proximity "I don't remember laying down with him? Or a blanket?" I whispered to myself. Slowly I escaped the couch, after I was free, I fixed the blanket since Michael was still asleep. I stood there for a minute just watching him sleep, man that sounds creepy. I moved his hair so I could see his face more "You need a hair cut soon" I said to myself

"Ruby? You awake?" I heard Qrow call from the kitchen. I jumped out of shock and quickly make my way to the kitchen. Qrow was in there drinking from one of dads wine bottles "Hey there kiddo how was the sleep? You two were like that when I got here about an hour ago, but I put the blanket on"

"Thanks Uncle Qrow" I said sitting next to him "Hey Uncle Qrow… Is Tia really my biological father?" I asked. He retracted the bottle that was about to land upon his alcohol stained lips and looked at me

"Ruby… What makes you think that?" Qrow asked me

"Because I'm the exact same kind of Faunus as mom, and dad's a human… the chances are pretty much impossible for that to happen" I said giving him a pleading look. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a picture. I took a look and gasped. It was of him and my mother. Qrow had his arm around her shoulders with a drink in the other. She had her cape with her middle finger up pointing in the camera's direction, but they both have the biggest smiles I've ever seen anyone make

"Come with me" Qrow said getting up from the stool

"Where're we going?" I asked following him

"We're going to visit you mother" Qrow said exiting the house. It was a short and quiet walk to the cliffside that my mother was buried. Qrow took the picture out again and looked it over again, a tear escaping his eye

"Ruby Your mother was the greatest woman I've ever met" Qrow started. The picture has a few stains on it, droplets spread across the entire picture and a ring stain around my mother's upper half "Our team, Team STRQ, is to this day the most successful team in Beacon's history… Ruby… you're an exact past and copy image of your mother, to the T. And you have all of her redeeming Qualities. But you have your father's stubbornness. Ruby I'm a Faunus, and to be exact I'm a Northern Vale Gray Wolf Faunus. Back in the day me and your aunt Raven were a part of a bandit tribe. When I was 13 a rival tribe abducted me and cut off my tail as an interrogation tactic… I have the scar to this day" Qrow said

"Uncle Qrow what are you saying?" I asked

"I'm saying that your mother was the most important person in my life… Until you arrived. I still remember that day. The first Time I held you in my arms, the first time I sang to you, and even your first steps… Ruby, Tia isn't your father, and I wished to tell you later when you graduated from Beacon, but I don't want to lie to you if you ask me out right if Tia was your father. Ruby your mother and I started dating about half way through our first year at Beacon. And when we graduated, we both became huntsman, both in the sport and in actuality. We quickly rose in the ranks of the competitive stand point, and as our actual job we saved so many people out there… certain things were revealed to us and we chose to help. About 2 years later Yang came, and Raven left. Summer spent a few months looking for her… But we found out she was pregnant. I decided to stay with her during the entire pregnancy… but a week in and she 'tripped' on some water

I knew it was my semblance's doing so I was only there for about half of the 8 and a half months. I remember you were born 2 weeks early and it was so scary to wait and see if you would be okay. Took a month for them to get everything in check. Your mother and I didn't really have a home, so we bought a house in town on Patch since that's where Summer grew up. We took turns going on jobs, granted Summer couldn't be gone to long because of my Semblance… until one day when I was watching you… You 'tripped' down the stairs. I didn't know if it was my semblance or not, but I wasn't taking any chances. So, I brought you too Tia's and asked him to watch you for a few day's until Summer came back. He agreed since he's your Uncle, not Biological Uncle but he's family. A few months after that we decided that I would see you bi daily while your mother was on a mission. You would stay at Tia's, since Yang immediately grew attached to you… Then Ozpin called me and told me about certain thing's, and I had to go away for a long time, I wouldn't be able to see you that often, maybe a few times a year. I wasn't going to do it… But me and summer talked about what could happen if I didn't do it. So, I agreed. It was long term so I didn't know if it would only take a year or a decade. So, we decided to give you a childhood with a father in the picture

So, Summer and you moved in with Tia and he went along with it, agreeing with what we thought would be best, and I was to be your 'cool' Uncle. When you turned 6, Summer and I were given a mission that we couldn't refuse… Your mother didn't come back… at least not alive. I decided that you would come first, over everything. So, from then on out I visited you whenever I even had the smallest chance to see you. I was pissed at Tia how he started treating you when Summer passed, but He did come around. Ruby I'm your father, not your Uncle. And I'm so sorry I waited so long to tell you" He finished with tears in his eyes. We locked eyes, I could feel the pain. I walked up to him and slapped him

"You thought it would be better to lie to me and let me think my father favored my older sister?" I asked tears escaping my eyes

"It was for your protection Ruby, My semblance-"

"Fuck your damn Semblance!" I snapped "You lied to me for so long and made me think that My father lost his love for me after my mother died, even though he's not my Damn Father!?"

"I know, but me and your mother agreed to the terms and knew it was for the best. It was also because I was gone for a long time, you wouldn't have a father figure there at all times. You would only have seen me twice a year, if even that" He said stepping closer to me

"So, you make me think someone else if my fucking father when he wasn't? And pretend to be my Uncle?!" I was seething by this point

"Ruby I'm sorry, but after your mother died, I decided I wouldn't leave that long ever again" He said grabbing my shoulders

"But why would you make me think someone else was my father? I don't understand why you would so that?! Who cares if you weren't here, I needed you there when mom died more than once a fucken month DAD! Tia ignored me and Yang didn't start helping me through it until she gave up on helping Tia through it… I needed you here!" I screamed, letting the tears flow without trying to stop them

"Ruby I couldn't be there all the time, I can't even bee here all the time right now" Qrow said pulling me into an embrace

"Why not? I don't understand" I cried returning the embrace

"Because the smallest mishap could hurt you, or even worse. Even if my semblance just made you trip. You could hit your head and go into a coma or even die on impact. I wish it wasn't like this, but it is" He said. We both fell to our knees still in the embrace. I buried my head into his neck and just enjoyed the feeling. I always felt safer and warmer when hugging Qrow rather than dad… rather than Tia

A few minutes passed by and we stopped crying and stood closer to my mother's grave "Hey mom. Qrow… Dad just told me about you two. I'm really mad that you decided to not tell me the truth, but I understand why you did it now. I know it will be a long time until I get to find out what happened to you, but at least I know the truth about why I'm the same kind of Faunus as you, and that Tia isn't my father. I'm doing good, passing all my classes with A's… Except History, which Dad actually teaches. I wish I could see you, even just for a second. All I want to do is be able to tell you goodbye" I said

"You'd be proud of her Summer, she's a spitting image of you, in soul and body" Qrow said

"However, I have my Fathers stubbornness" I said turning to Qrow. He smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders

"You know if you want you can still call Tia dad. It'll probably be weird for you not calling him dad" Qrow said. It took me off guard

"No, I won't call him dad. He's my Uncle, so that's what I'll call him" I simply said laying my head against my father. We stood there for a minute just enjoying the view "We should head out dad" I said retracting myself from Qrow

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that" Dad said laughing, which reminded me of something

"Mother said my first word was Daddy, is that true?" I asked

"Yup, your mother was furious because she was with you more than I was since I had to keep my distance" Qrow said laughing at the memory. We arrived at the house, it's been about an hour or two so everyone should be waking up right now. We walked into the house to see Michael stretching. He had the messiest bed head I've ever seen in my life

"Hey, Michael, you can go take a shower to fix the bed head if you want. It's in the hall on the left-hand side. I'm gonna go ahead and start breakfast" I said walking into the kitchen

"Okay cool thanks" Michael said grabbing his bag and heading down the hall

"Ruby's famous cooking, I am definitely okay with that" Dad said sitting down

"So, are we telling Tia that you told me when he wakes up or later?" I asked

"We should do it after he eats. He's definitely not gonna take it well, and you two should do it alone, if you want, I'll do it with you, but I feel like you two should talk alone" Dad said taking a sip from his flask

"Alright that's fine, but you really should stop drinking dad" I said reaching for his flask, but he evaded it

"Why? It's rum mixed with green tea. It's so good, want to try?" He asked

"Yeah sure" I said reaching for it again, he quickly took it away

"I was kidding kiddo, you're not 18 yet so you're not getting a single drop of this stuff. Are you gonna tell Yang too?" Dad asked me. I stopped pouring the flour into the milk to look at Qrow

"I thought she knew?" I asked "I asked her about Tia maybe not being my dad once and she just evaded the question" I said

"Really?" Qrow ran his hand through his hair "That's odd because we never told her. It was only me, your mother, Tia, and Raven" Qrow said

"Oh, that's weird, I'll tell her after I tell Tia" I said

"After you tell dad what?" Yang asked yawning louder than an OX

"Oh, I'm gonna tell dad how school's going and about Blake and Wiess" I said covering my bacon, both literally and figuratively

"Oh, cool" Yang said sitting next to Qrow "Drinking already huh? Why you drinking all the time?"

"I know what you did on the 8th last month Yang, don't judge me" Dad said smirking. Yang's face grew redder than my hood

"How the fuck do you know about that?!" Yang asked frantically

"I know everything Yang, and you need to slow down on the Drinking before you turn into me" He said with a laugh. Yang crossed her arms muttering a whatever. After a few minutes Tia came walking in giving Yang a hug

"It's nice to have two beautiful daughters, especially one that can cook" Uncle Tia said

"Hell yeah it is" Qrow said smiling in my direction, in turn I put a smile on my face, it's nice knowing the truth

"But she's not your daughter" Tia said smirking, I was mad at first, but remember that he doesn't know that Qrow told me everything yet, so I calmed down a bit

"And you didn't train her, so you can't take any credit for her skill" Dad countered smirking wider than Tia

"Most of that is Summer and I's genetics Qrow" Tia said sitting down next to Qrow

"Well…" Qrow hesitated a second, Tia gave him a look before he spoke again "My guess is she's about 80 percent of her mother, and 20 percent of her father" Qrow said as I set his food down first. Michael came walking in and I gave him his next, and then Tia's, and last but not least Yang. I made me a salad for breakfast. I sat down next to Michael and we all dug in, well I didn't really dig in. I'm nervous about the talk I'm gonna have with Uncle Tia, it's weird saying Uncle Tia if I'm being honest with myself

"Fuck Ruby this is good" Michael said taking another fork full of the potatoes and gravy "I wish I could cook" he said frowning

"You can't cook?" I asked

"Nope. All I can do is bake really well" Michael said through his chews

"You can bake? Like cookies!?" I asked

"Uhm yeah?" Michael said confused

"Alright then you're making cookies when we're done with breakfast, everything you will need is in the kitchen" I said with a large smile

"What if I don't want to bake?" Michael asked with a smirk

"Too bad, I said you have too" I said

"Oh no, I guess that means I have to do it now" Michael said pretending to pout

"Oh stop it, I'm making lunch and dinner, you can make one thing of cookies" I said laughing

"You two sure you're not a thing?" Yang asked making me blush

"Yaang" I screeched. I finished my salad quickly as I saw Tia stand up and put his plate in the sink. I did the same thing before turning to him "Hey Tia can I talk to you?" I asked. He gave me a weird look

"Okay but it's weird, you calling me by name and what not" Uncle Tia said as we walked out back. We stood there for a short while before he spoke "Ruby are you okay?" Tia asked. I prepared myself before telling him. This is going to change everything

"Qrow told me Tia… That you're not my father and that he is"

 **I**

 **I**

 **Author's Endnote:** Eyyy that cliffhanger though. I know that Qrow isn't really her dad in cannon, that it was revealed that he wasn't by Miles in an interview, but I still like the theory. And I think it works really well, but I digress. So, this chapter was finished a few day's after the last one. All I have to do is edit it, I'll do that this weekend, so this will probably go up on Sunday-Tuesday. This is actually my favorite chapter so far since we got more emotion out of Ruby plus the mention of my two favorite games. And I really like the Ruby and Michael chemistry in this chapter… but next chapter is gonna be something, let me tell you… Nvm I'm not gonna tell you anything X P


	9. Why Did it Make me Feel so Safe?

Author's Note: Hey guys what's up! So, if it pans out, I might actually have a cool guy go through this and fix all the grammar and spelling errors. Since I suck ass at both of those things and he's great at them. So, the spelling and grammar problems will be fixed, and this story will be a whole lot better : P

Beta's Note: Hello there, people! I'm going to try my best to make sure that the chapters are up to snuff, and that there are as little mistakes as possible! I will write a longer note at the bottom as an introduction of sorts, so that you all can get to know me a little bit more. But for now, enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: Rooster teeth owns everything besides my own characters… so they own all the good stuff basically

I

Chapter 9: Why did it make me feel so safe?

I

Ruby's POV

"Qrow told me Tai… that you're not my father and he is" I said. His eyes seemed shocked, almost as if someone shot Zwei.

"When… when did he tell you?" He asked in a scary voice.

"He told me this morning, after I asked him if you were my father or not. He told me everything" I said. My ears twitched at the mood of the conversation.

"And you're gonna call him dad instead of me?!" He snapped. "Is that why you called me Tai earlier?"

"Listen… Uncle Tai, you need to understand where I'm coming from" I was about to continue.

"No fuck that. Summer and I raised you along with Yang. HE was NEVER there! I was!" He screamed.

"But he was there, just not as often as he could be. It's not his fault he had an important mission that if not completed would in turn get me hurt. He was there, just not physically" I said trying to keep calm.

"I don't fucken care, I'm your father, not him" He said. "He doesn't deserve the title"

"You don't deserve that title either" I said coldly.

"How the hell can you say that?!" He asked taking a step forward.

"When mother died you didn't even fucken look at ME! You ignored me! Even after you recovered from Summer's death, you favored Yang over me every SINGLE time! So, if you think you deserve the title 'father' for me then you're dead might be Yang's father, but you arent mine" I said now getting pissed off at his attitude.

"Wow, nice to know after all this time that's how you treat me. Just because Qrow is your biological father doesn't mean anything. I raised you, not him!" I took a step forward this time.

"You know what, all I wanted to do was tell you that I know the truth. I'm not going to argue with you Tai" I said walking passed him and into the woods.

Michael's POV

I stepped out of the shower to an angry Tai walking into the house "Qrow!" He seethed.

"Tai listen to me before you do anything stupid. She needed to know, she was starting to really question things. I couldn't keep lying to her" Qrow said. Tai brought up a right hook to land on Qrow's face, but Yang jumped in and stopped it from happening. Her eyes redder than the Forever Fall trees.

"What is he talking about dad?" Yang asked. She blinked and her eyes went back to her lilac color. I could feel the anger seeping from Tai.

"As I'm sure you've noticed Ruby isn't my daughter… She hasn't even adapted any of my quirks as I raised her. She's basically a spitting image of her mother with Qrow's stubbornness. And her fighting style is a mirror image of Qrow's, rather than her mother's. Granted Qrow trained her but she hasn't naturally gained Summer's fighting style. Point is Qrow is Ruby's father, not me" Tai said annoyed.

"Qrow why didn't you tell her?" Yang asked "Or me"

"I had a task I had to do. I told her most of why I couldn't be here and why I wanted her to have a father since I couldn't be there" Qrow said simply.

"Where's Ruby now?" I asked.

"Probably at her mother's grave" Tai said.

"I'll go talk to her" I said putting on my shirt and finger cut gloves.

"Want me to come with you?" Yang asked.

"Nah it's fine, I think the less the better" I said putting on my jacket.

"Alright" Yang said. I walked out the door and felt the cold breeze sweep in.

"Oh, fuck that does not feel great. Now where did Ruby go?" I asked to no one in particular. Well there's footsteps in the mud going that way so, my guess is that way. I follow the footsteps made by a very small pair of feet. A few minutes of following and I come across a huge cliff side, with Ruby kneeling at a gravestone with tears falling down her cheeks.

"Why did you have to leave me?" Ruby asked. She must be having one of those freak outs.

"Ruby?" I called quietly, as not to scare her. However, she stilled freaked out and jumped back turning around. Her cheeks were stained with her tears. Her hood was up so it covered her Faunus traits. "Hey are you okay? I heard about what happened and thought you could use someone to talk to. Or vent to if needed" She chuckled at my comment, but her sniffles soon returned.

"Everything is just too much. Dealing with school and trying to keep up, couple that with recent events and you got unstable Ruby" She said laughing to herself. I walked over and sat down next to her "I just want a few minutes of peace and quiet… so I came here"

"Well if you want, I can join you in that peace? I mean I think I'm pretty quiet" She returned that with a smile and scooted closer to me. A blush creeped up to my cheeks at the sudden close proximity "Do you want to talk about it? I know you wanted it to be quiet, but I find it best to talk about things that I'm having troubles with. Granted it's mostly to myself in a mirror, but still"

"I mean do you even want to hear me talk?" She asked.

"I hear I'm a good listener" I said.

"Alright" Ruby took a deep breath before speaking "I understand why they didn't tell me, I do… but it still bothers me ya know? Like I get that they wanted me to grow up with a father but why didn't I get a say? And before you say it, Yeah, I know I was just a kid. It just sucks you know? And I just really wish my mother was here… Plus Tai royally pissed me off with how he took the news. What did he do when he went back inside?" Ruby asked

"He tried to punch Qrow, but Yang stopped him. They talked a bit, but that's years of anger that needs to be resolved, so it won't be overnight, or even the week. That might be months of healing" I said. Ruby nodded and laid her head on my shoulder.

"Hey mom" Ruby started "This is Michael, one of my friends I made at beacon. He's pretty cool, but he's too much of a history geek. Kind of like Qrow to be honest. But he saved me from some mean people at beacon. Oh yeah! I told the whole school I'm a Faunus, so I don't have to hide. Michael is actually the one that convinced me to go ahead with it. And it's been great, not having to hide my traits from everyone. Oh, me and Yang got on the same team together. There were two other people that joined our team as well. There names are Weiss Schnee, yes, the one and only Weiss Schnee, as well as Blake Belladonna. Their fighting styles and Semblances are actually really cool. But I'll tell you more later Mom, we should really head back to the house"

Ruby and I stood up and started heading back to the house. It was fairly quiet all the way there "And we're here" I said opening the door for Ruby. She blushed at the small gesture.

"Thanks" Ruby said moving her stray hair behind her ear with a smile. However, that smile didn't last when Tai stepped in front of her.

"Why were you out so late?" He asked her.

"Because Michael and I were at mother's grave" She said walking past him without another word "I'm gonna bring the console up to my room and we're gonna play up there alright?" She said nicely.

"No, the console stays down here" Tai said crossing his arms, which tested Ruby.

"If I'm not mistaken Qrow bought me this for my birthday two years ago? So, dad can I take it up to my room?" Ruby asked Qrow.

"Yeah that's fine Ruby" Qrow said taking a drink of some ginger ale.

"Alright cool thanks dad" Ruby said, "Hey Michael can you come help me out over here?"

"Yeah sure" I said walking over to help her unplug everything and grab some games, plus the controllers.

"Keep your door open" Tai said sternly

"I'm 16 Tai I don't need to keep the door open. Don't you trust me?" She asked clearly sounding irritated. Tai seemed to drop it and stormed off to his room.

"Hey, Ruby, can I come up there later and play a few rounds?" Yang asked.

"Yeah sis that's cool. Just knock before you come in" Ruby said.

"I hope not because you plan on doing anything in there?" Yang asked doing that thing with her eyebrows.

"Yeah I would like to get some good sleep tonight" Qrow said laughing. Yang joined in and they clinked their ginger ales.

"Oh my god you guys are terrible" Ruby said blushing madly. She quickly made the rest of the way up the stairs to her room. We hooked everything up rather quickly "Want to watch some Netflix?" Ruby asked hoping up onto her bed with me. I was sitting up there as to wait for her to set up the console.

"I thought we were going to play some video games?" I asked.

"Well yeah, we were, but the only game we have that's 3 plus players isn't installed onto the console, So, we have to download it. And Netflix uses less internet than most games. So, do you want to watch some Netflix?" She asked smiling.

"Sure, why not. You ever seen Death Race?" I asked knowing she has probably seen it already. I mean everyone has seen that movie, so there's no way she hasn't seen it

"Nope" She said typing it into the search bar.

"Really? You've never seen Death Race?" I asked shocked. She jumped at my sudden questioning.

"So, this might be a bad time, but I don't watch movies that much, if at all to be honest" Ruby said blushing.

"Then screw the games, we got to get on that grind" I said as she selected the 2055 Death Race "Nope, this one sucks. Get the first one"

"Oh okay" She said selecting the first Death Race.

"This is a classic, it's probably my favorite racing movie, hands down" I said as the movie had text appearing on the screen.

"So, what's the concept of this movie? Without spoiling anything for me" Ruby asked.

"Well without spoiling anything it's a dude that has to win races in order to get out of jail, but it's called death race for a reason" I said. We watched the movie in peace until it was in its final minutes.

"So, what's their plan? I mean it's just them two and they can't do anything without her knowing? And if he loses then he'll have to race again, but there's not enough time left in the movie… So, what does he do?" Ruby asked a loud.

"I have no clue" I said keeping my mouth shut. When the movie ended Ruby had a huge smile on her face "Did you like it?"

"Yeah I really liked it. I mean for it's time the CGI was done really well" Ruby said laying back on the bed.

"Actually, everything with the cars was legit, no CGI with that. Actually, I don't even think CGI was used in the movie" I said as the end credits started with something about how all these stunts shouldn't be copied outside of professional supervision "Yup right there"

"Wow that's really cool… And dangerous now that I think about it. Anyways want to play something?" She asked.

"Yeah sure, but there are a lot more movies we have to watch sometime. What game you got in mind?" I asked.

"I mean we could take turns on BF 1. I'm kind of in the mood for it" She suggested

"Yeah sure why not, I haven't really played it in a while though so it may take me some time to get back into it" I said as she handed me the controller and went to put the game in "What class do you play as?"

"Mostly medic. I like the guns for them, and I'm usually the support class anyways. I'm a really good medic in almost every game" She said smiling about her abilities "What about you?"

"I play the Scout class mostly, and sometimes the medic. But my scout back on my account is 50 while my medic is like 10" I said.

"Yeah, my medic is 50, but my scout is like 2. I suck at sniping in this game" She said puffing up adorably… Adorably?

"Yeah well I'm really good at it. During an operations I got a 76 to 8" I said proudly.

"You did an operations map with 76 kills and only 8 deaths?!" Ruby asked wide eyed.

"Yup. Like I said, I'm pretty good at this game. And the 1903 is a really good gun. But the martini Henry is good too. I don't even know how many kills I have with the 1903" I said starting a match of conquest "So each match is about 30 minutes so do you want to take turns every 15 minutes?"

"Yeah sure that sounds far" Ruby said scooting closer to me. A few minutes later we were on the winning side by 75 points, which is nothing in this game, so they can easily take it back "It sucks that you only have the smile, but that's fine I can make it work"

"Yeah sorry. I just suck at that class" She said pouting a bit "But you're really good at it, I mean you're at a 14 to 3"

"Yeah well a lot of the enemy scouts are finding out and targeting me" I said as I took one out 400 meters out "Nice, headshot"

"Wow you're really good at this" Ruby said.

"Yeah well when you play this game so much then it's kind of just becomes second nature" I said taking another sniper out "Alright I think it's your turn"

"Oh alright. Not gonna lie, it was actually really fun just watching you play" She said taking the controller and trying her hand at sniping. There was a guy about 250 meters out, and she had trouble figuring out what distance her bullet velocity should be "Goddamn this is making me mad. I've wasted 5 shots on this guy and haven't even gotten a hit on him yet, but he's hit me 3 times"

"Change your velocity to 300 and aim the center of your scope at the little bush right below him" I suggested. She took my advice and she got the kill.

"Yeah!" She said clamming victory for our team "We kept them away from point B so long. Look at all those defender awards" She said. We both turn our heads to look at one another. We gave each other a high five but kept staring at each other. And I couldn't resist the sudden urge.

Ruby's POV

Oh my god he's so good looking 'Shut your mouth Ruby!' My inner self is right I need to hold myself back… why's his face getting closer to mine? Is he trying to kiss me? Why aren't I pulling back? I close my eyes and follow his movement. We were inches away from each other...

"HEY, YOU BETTER NOT BE MAKING OUT IN THERE!" Yang yelled from the other side of the door, knocking loudly. Michael and I jumped away from each other with huge red blushes on our faces.

"Y-Y-Y-Yeah come on in Y-Yang" I said grabbing the controller "W-What do you w-want to play Y-Yang?"

"Why are you stuttering more than usual? What happened in here between you two?" Yang asked with a impish smile.

"Nothing much. I just showed Ruby that I'm a god at Battlefield 1" Michael said covering for me, well us. What the hell just happened? Well what almost happened… I wonder what it would have felt like 'Shut up!' my inner self is right. He's my friend, and that's how it's going to stay.

"I bet I'm better" Yang said crossing her arms "I mean my rank as a scout is 35"

"His rank i-is 50 and his record KDR is 76 to 8" I said. Yang's confidence was crushed at this new information.

"Fine, let's play some Mortal Kombat" Yang said jumping on the bed in between us. Usually I wouldn't like that, but it's a little awkward at the moment so I'm okay with it.

"Man, I suck at those kinds of games" Michael sighed.

"Me and Ruby are great at it, but I'm better" Yang said.

"Oh, is that right Yang Xiao Long? Prepare to eat those words!" I said finally curing my stutter.

"You two go ahead, I'll watch from the sides" Michael said. The next couple hours was me and Yang fighting to the death. So far Yang has 6 wins, and I have 7 wins. So, if she wins this there will be one more fight, but If I win its game over. I'm using the bug girl while Yang is using Scorpion. These are the characters we're best at so whoever wins this is the better player. We're both down to a single hit. But what Yang doesn't know is I know her strategy. I was playing the waiting game, which annoys Yang because she has a short fuse when it comes to patience. As I expected, she did the teleporting thing. I crouched down and blocked it, quickly doing a small combo that gave me the win

"YES!" I screamed in victory.

"NO!" Yang yelled in defeat.

"Good job Ruby" Michael congratulated. "Sorry for the loss Yang" Michael comforted.

"Alright I'm heading to bed" Yang said getting up with an arched back "When are you two going to bed?"

"I'll probably head to bed right now to be honest, I'm tired" Michael said getting up as well "See you tomorrow Ruby, Goodnight"

"Night guys see you tomorrow" I said shutting all of the electronics off. I laid down, thinking about what almost happened and waited for the night to take me.

Wednesday morning

Michael's POV

I woke up fairly late. Around 11 in the morning. Everyone else was already awake talking in the kitchen. I get up and walk in to find Qrow, Ruby, and Yang. Tai has been distancing himself from Ruby and Qrow so he's only really around the time Dinner is ready "Morning guys" I said walking up behind Ruby. Things have been a little awkward between the two of us, but we still talk and hug and what not "Morning Ruby"

"Morning Michael" Ruby said turning around and giving me a smile before handing me a plate "Here you go. A grilled cheese with some caramelized onions"

"Thanks Rubes" I said sitting down at the table. I look over to see Yang and Qrow giving me a look "What?"

"Why did you say, 'morning guys' and then 'morning Ruby'?" Qrow asked.

"Yeah are you guys like secretly a thing or something?" Yang asked making Qrow and herself laugh.

"W-W-Well y-you see. We're just very nice t-this morning?" Ruby said/asked

"So, there's tension. The plot thickens Uncle Qrow" Yang said making Qrow laugh again.

"Yang shut uuuup" Ruby pouted trying to hide her blush.

"Thanks for the sandwich Ruby but I got to head out really fast. Can I take this with me?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's just a disposal able" Ruby said smiling.

"Alright cool thanks. I'll see you guy's Friday" I said about to head out.

"Wait!" Ruby called. I stopped at the door and turned around to see what she wanted. She embraced me in a hug, which took me off guard at first, but I accepted it with my one free hand "Later" Ruby said breaking the embrace.

"Later" I said walking out of the home.

Ruby's POV

"Don't say a word about anything" I said.

"So, do you have a thing for him, or do you hug your friends before they leave like that every time?" Qrow asked.

"I think she has a thing for him uncle Qrow?" Yang said.

"Oh my god stop" I said sitting down next to dad "Just because I gave him a hug when he was leaving doesn't mean anything you guys"

"I think it means there's a certain tension between the two of you. I mean I don't hug my guy friends just because there heading home" Yang said taking another drink.

"Okay fine… Yeah I think I like him. But you two keep your mouths SHUT!" I warned.

"I knew it! Weiss owes me 20 lien!" Yang cheered.

"So, when are you gonna tell him?" Qrow asked.

"Pft never" I said crossing my arms.

"What? Why?" Qrow asked.

"Because I don't want to ruin the friendship we have" I said simply. Qrow laughed at my answer, how was that funny? "What's so funny?"

"Well let's just say your mother told me the something. I asked her out around this time during our first semester. So, you might not have to do anything but wait" Qrow said with a smile. The blood in my body rushed to my cheeks.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut uuuup!" I said trying to end the conversation.

Michael's POV

I've been waiting for about an hour for my dad to get here. I texted him earlier and he said he'll be here soon so it should be any minute now. To pass the time I put in a movie. My favorite all female cast movie, and there's not many out there. Sucker Punch is such a good movie, I mean the plot is so good, and the CGI is great...plus, the plot twist at the end is amazing. The acting is iffy but I still really fucken like it. The door opened in the middle of my thoughts "Hey dad what's up" I said pausing the movie.

"Hey son. Want to go get something to eat?" He asked. I just ate, but I'll just take what I don't home. Or maybe I'm still hungry and will eat it all.

"Yeah sure. Burger's Tonight?" I suggested.

"You took the words right out of my mouth" He said. Burger's Tonight is a really old burger place that makes specialty burger's after 9. But we know the owner so we can get them whenever we want. I always get the Habanero Monster and dad get's the Spinach Peasant. It didn't take us long to arrive there. It's a seat yourself so we sat down at the same booth we always do near the back "So how's school? Socially I mean"

"Well Me and team RWBY are really close, and sometimes we hang out with team JNPR. My teams name is MGNL, with me leading the team. Gen is a real calm and collected hot head if that makes any sense? She loves sweets and has probably the most unique weapons I've ever seen. Her girlfriend Laga is a very sweet and quiet innocent girl. Her weapon is pretty cool, but her semblance is where she really shines. She can heal any small wound with water, by small I mean as long as you're not missing a limb, or any vital organs have been damaged then she can heal you. And finally, the quiet Nelson that I know almost nothing about. I mean he purposely tries to avoid bonding with us as a team, he's a lone wolf to say the least" I sighed.

"Wow that's a mouth full" Dad said taking a drink of his tea. The waiters and waitresses know us, so they always bring dad a sweet tea and me a Raspberry tea "What about team JNPR?"

"Well I don't really know them that much. I mean Jaune doesn't have the skill, but he has the potential, While Pyrrha has everything. She's a prodigy in fighting, and her semblance is really good too. Granted she doesn't know that I know her semblance, but I do. And Nora is… the embodiment of energy. And Ren is the calm and Quiet one. I wish I knew more about them; our teams just don't ever have enough time to hang out since our schedules are different" I said taking a swig.

"I see, this Pyrrha, would it just so happen be Pyrrha Nikos?" Dad asked as the waiter set down our food "Thank you"

"Yeah thanks man" I said taking a fry in hand "Yeah it's Pyrrha Nikos, she graduated from the school in Argus and for some reason wanted to come to Beacon to get her Hunter License" I said shoving the fry in my mouth. This place seasons their fry's a bit, so it makes it really tasty without the need for salt, or even any condiments.

"Huh I see. And team RWBY?" Dad asked.

"Well Yang is really funny, but too open for her own good. Her fighting style is sporadic, but calculated… Until she gets mad at least. But besides that, one major flaw she's an amazing fighter. I've never actually seen her lose before. Blake, I know almost nothing about. I mean she's quiet, but she's an amazing fighter. Something's off with her though, not in a bad way, just I feel like she's hiding something. Anyways guess who's the third team member?" I asked. Dad seemed to think for a second.

"I have no clue who it could be. Not many names in Vale that start with a W" He answered.

"Weiss Schnee. She decided to come to Beacon to get her Hunter License. At first, she was a total bitch, but she's actually pretty cool now. Her fighting style is almost flawless when against people. The Grimm she has troubles with sometimes. And the reason I know that is we went to Forever Falls once and there was a pack of beowolves that attacked us. She had trouble with them. But against people she never loses. Now as for their leader Ruby, she's probably the most innocent and nice person on remnant. She can't really fight people, kind of like me. Anyone that's on our level or more, sometimes even below she has a hard time with. However, when it comes to the Grimm, she's a monster. She's probably my closest friend at Beacon if I were to guess really. Actually, I know it. Not to mention she's beautiful, but all the girls on team RWBY are beautiful if I'm being honest" I said taking a bite of my burger.

"So, you got a thing for her or something? She seemed like a nice girl" Dad said doing the eyebrow thing while taking a bite of his burger.

"That is oddly disturbing. And honestly, I don't know yet. I think I have a crush on her, but then again, I'm not sure. I mean I tried to kiss her a few days ago" I said recalling back to the memory.

"Did she stop it or something?" Dad asked.

"No, actually she was leaning in too, but Yang busted in and stopped anything from happening" I said laughing at the memory.

"So, she likes you too. Why not ask her out?" Dad asked shrugging his shoulders.

"Well I mean we have a really good friendship. I don't really want to lose that" I said taking another fry into my mouth.

"Son, from what I learned from being alive and shit. Is that you have to make risks, and this is just a small risk. I mean I'm sure you guys will still be friends even if it doesn't work out" Dad said pouring his 'Wisdom' into my brain.

"I'll think about it dad. But don't expect me coming home with a girl any time soon" I said finishing my burger.

"Well then I'll expect a Guy then" He said laughing his ass off.

"Ha Ha very funny Dad. So how have you been?" I asked moving on to demolish what's left of the fry colony.

"Well business has been booming since my last competitor filed bankruptcy and my shop was featured in 'Today's Patch' Magazine. I make way more money now, so bills are no longer an issue. Besides that, it's been quiet boring" Dad said finishing his burger "I'm thinking about opening up another store on the other side of patch. I can afford it, plus if things go well, I'll make even more money than I am now"

"Wow that's really good dad. I'm happy for you" I said finishing my fry's "So... if I wanted to get in touch with mom where would she be?" Dad's smile faulted and it was deathly quiet for a few minutes.

"Do you really want to see her?" He asked.

"Yeah. I just want to see her once. I need to see her" I said thinking about what she could be like.

"Well I know she's still on Patch. Actually, one of my friends saw her at the bar Florence about a month ago… but he said she hasn't been there since. But if I hear anything about her, I'll tell you alright? Right now, I want you to focus on school and get your Hunter License" Dad said with his smile returning.

"Alright dad I'll wait… so what do you want to do until I head back to Beacon?" I asked.

"Want to go play some video games?" He asked. Just sitting on a couch and playing video games with my dad has never sounded more fun.

Departure

Ruby's POV

"See you later dad" Michael said hugging his dad.

"Later son. Call me if anything interesting happens okay?" His dad asked with a big smile. For some reason looking at me and then back to Michael.

"I will" Michael broke the embrace with a blush. Michael waved him off before heading over to our little group "Alright let's get out of here"

"Alright" I said walking beside him to the car. The drive back felt very quick, like we were on patch one second, then we were entering Beacons campus grounds "Wow that felt almost instant"

"Almost as if something just took the time away" Michael said.

"Alright guys here's the Dorms. I got to go grade all the papers from last week, so you won't need to be awake tomorrow, because I sure as hell won't… Oh wait a minute I don't work tomorrow" Qrow said, while grinning.

"By dad Love you" I said snapping Qrow out of it.

"By uncle Qrow love you" Yang said.

"Oh yeah see you guys later, love you guys too" Qrow said driving away from the scene.

"Hey Michael, can you come with me to the Library? I need to check some books out" I asked. A smile tugged at his lips.

"Yeah sure why not. I need to check some stuff out as well. Want to head out after we drop our stuff off at our rooms?" He asked motioning to his bookbag.

"Oh yeah of course" I said. As a pair of three we made our way up the stairs to our rooms.

"I think I'm gonna take a nap to be honest" Yang said yawning.

"Yeah I will after I get back from the Library, but if I don't do it now then I'll forget tomorrow" I said sighing at the fact that I have to push the need for sleep back.

"I might go to bed when we get back. I mean only Nelson is here so there's no one to talk to" Michael said shrugging.

"Do you guys like not talk?" I asked.

"Correction, he doesn't talk, I do. I've tried but he never responds" Michael said opening his dorms door. He tossed his bag onto his bag and shut the door "He's not here so I'll wait out here until you're done"

"Alright" I said opening the door to our room. I saw something I thought I would never see until I was much older. "AGH" I shut the door quickly and closed my eyes.

"Ruby what's wrong?" Yang asked, "What's in there?"

"Take m-m-m-my bags in t-there. Y-Y-You're older, you can d-d-deal with it" I said with a mad blush.

"Sorry Ruby" Sun said from the other side of the door.

"Shut up sun!" Blake said from the other side.

"OW! Don't hit me Blake I'm trying to apologize!" Sun said.

"Oh" Yang said busting into a fit of laughter. "You better be dressed by the time I get in there" Yang said.

"Alright Michael l-let's g-go" I said rushing away.

"Can you wait up a bit?" He asked basically jogging behind me. I didn't notice, but I was using my semblance.

"Oh sorry" I said stopping so he could catch up.

"Were they having sex?" He bluntly asked when he caught up.

"Yeah" I said, only deepening my blush.

"Wow, whose bed?" He asked with a huge smirk.

"I don't remember. I just remember seeing… Everything" I said blocking the images trying to enter my brain.

"That's funny. Anyways what book do you need?" Michael asked.

"Oh, just some stuff about Julton Leo. The first guy to do depth research about dust" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"What do you need to know about him?" Michael asked. Honestly, I could just use Michael as a history book...hehe

"Random things. Like when he was born and when he died. Plus, the first things he discovered" I informed as we entered the Library.

"Well the first Dust he learned how to harness into a projectile for a gun was Fire. He also discovered HLD Hard Light Dust. He lived to the age of 78, but I don't remember the dates" Michael said shrugging, as if knowing these facts are normal.

"Alright here it is" I said reaching for the book. I took it from its resting place and turned around to walk back to Michael, but he was right next to me, so I ran into him "Oh, uhm sorry about that"

"It's fine" Michael said blushing. I looked up into his eyes and found myself trapped. His eyes are so beautiful, I don't want to look away. He brought his hand up to my cheek and cupped it, for some reason I leaned into the touch. He moved some of my stray hairs behind my ear and started to lean forward. I did the same and closed my eyes. I can feel my heart beat so fast that I think I might be having a heart attack. Our lips made contact, and everything was all of a sudden warm. Everything felt… right. I deepened the kiss and placed my hands on his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

I felt so safe and… happy. I started to smile into the kiss, he did the same. We broke apart and looked each other in the eyes "So… that happened" I said blushing.

"Uh yeah it did" He said blushing as well. When we noticed we were still holding each other we broke apart and moved a couple paces away from each other "So uhm, want to head back to our, uh rooms?"

"Uhm yeah sure… But uhm w-w-what was t-that?" I asked feeling the heart attack coming.

"I don't know… I just looked at you and just started moving. Like my brain took the controls" Michael said rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh… D-did you l-l-like it?" I asked hiding my face from him.

"Oh, uhm yeah I did… What about you?" Michael asked.

"yeah I liked it a lot" I said without stuttering. Why would you say a lot you FOOL!

"Oh well that's good… We should probably get back to our rooms" Michael said. I nodded and we walked silently back to our rooms. I couldn't sleep that night. All I could think about was what would we even talk about tomorrow? And why did it make me feel so safe?

I

I

Author's Endnote: Hey guys what's up? Yeah, I know that was a very cheesy first kiss, but that's how mine went… But we were in a pantry. The smell wasn't great. Anyways I hope you liked it! Please tell me what you thought about the chapter, both pros and cons so I can get better. And if you didn't find any mistakes then you can thank Beta for that XD See you in the next chapter! : D

Beta's Endnote: Hello there everyone, did you like the chapter? I apologize if I didn't catch everything, but this is also kinda my first time editing a fanfic lol. Anyways, i hope you all enjoy, and anticipate the next chapter!

QUESTION FOR ALL ACTIVE READERS: Would you all enjoy a discord server to chat with us, throw ideas back and forth, and just have fun in general?


	10. Like Together Together?

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! So, today's chapter is going to be 10000 words! I know a few things that I'm gonna write about, but most of it is going to be decided by what my hands type. Let's just say I have about 4000 words roughly planned. So that leaves about 7000 words of free writing. So here to hoping it goes well! I also hope you guys liked Beta's work last chapter. Beta did really well in my opinion, and I hope we work together for a long time.

 **Beta's Note:** Hello all, how are you? I have been enjoying this job, and honestly can see this lasting for a LONG while lol. I've been having fun, so why should this partnership stop anytime soon? Sorry that this chapter took a bit longer to do, its honestly been written for a week or so, but I've been too busy with other stuff to be able to get the time to beta it...sorry Goat, I said I would get this done about 4 days ago haha. Either way, it's going to be done now, so here it is I guess.

 **DGoat:** Here's to many chapters of team work Beta *Klink's glass of Yellow Tail wine with Beta*

 **Beta:** Cheers, Goat, and cheers to all of you readers! *Clinks glass of wine with Goat, then all readers*

 **Spoiler Warning for the movie Sucker Punch**

 **Disclaimer:** Rooster teeth owns all the sweet sweet Ideas of RWBY

 **I**

 **Chapter 10:** Like Together Together?

 **I**

 **Michael's POV**

*Ding* My phone vibrated, so I grabbed it to see who texted me...It felt as though my heart tried to jump out of my throat when I read the text

[Ruby] Hey… About yesterday… How do you feel about it?

[Michael] Uhm… How do you feel about it? Like about what happened Yesterday?

[Ruby] Hey I asked first

[Michael] Honestly, I don't really know. It kind of just… happened

Ruby didn't text back right away. "What if she actually liked it and I just ruined us getting together? Or what if she hates me now? What if she agrees? What if-" *Ding*

[Ruby] Oh… Okay no that's cool. Still Friends?

[Michael] Yeah of course Rubes

[Ruby] See you in class!

[Michael] Yeah see you in class!

"I feel like I fucked up. Why do I have to suck at socializing!" I yelled in frustration at the ceiling, successfully waking up Laga.

"What's wrong, leader?" She asked.

"Oh, just social problems. I never had this problem back at Signal" I said falling back to my bed.

"What kind of Social problems? I could help, after all I am quite sociable" She said with a smirk.

"Girl problems Laga, girl problems" I said rubbing my face to wake me up.

"My specialty. Who is it? Ruby?" She asked.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"Okay so fill me in" She asked not answering my question. I opened my phone to the text's me and Ruby just had.

"Here read that" I said handing the device to her. She went through a lot of emotions while reading it.

"Alright so what happened last night?" She asked handing my phone back.

"We kind of… Kissed last night" I said trying to hide my blush. Laga's eyes grew wide.

"Really? Then why aren't you guys together?" She asked, with a cheshire like grin on her face.

"Well we're both socially awkward people… What do you think happened? We blew it off and headed back to our dorms. And then she texted me about my feelings towards it and I say that shit. So now I might have fucked up our friendship and possibility of going further" I said without thinking.

"So, you want to be more than just friends?" Laga asked. Well, she's a very blunt person.

"I don't know, Laga" I said sitting up on my bed. I checked the time and we had to be in class in an hour. "Alright guys time to get up" I said shaking Nelson awake, with Laga shaking Gen awake.

"Fucken hell I'm awake!" Gen said rolling off her bed. "OW!"

"Well maybe you shouldn't roll away from me when I'm trying to wake you up then" Laga said crossing her arms.

"Why you! Come here" gen said takaling Laga. They settled down after a bit "Are you going to apologize?" Gen asked.

"I guess" Laga said planting her lips onto Gen's. She parted with a smile. "Is that good enough for you?"

"Yes, very. It was way too short, but we do have to get ready for class" She said getting up off the bed and heading into the shower with Laga.

"I think I'm gonna skip the shower today. I took a shower before I went to bed last night" I said ,packing my things and heading out at the worst time. Team RWBY walked out of the room and looked at me.

"Oh, hey Michael" Weiss greeted tiredly.

"Yeah hey" Blake and Yang said in unison.

"Hey guys… Hey Rubes" I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Oh uhm… Hey M-Michael" Ruby said. Team WBY looked at Ruby and then at me with a questioning look.

"What happened last night you two?" Yang asked with an teasing grin.

"N-nothing Yang" Ruby said with a blush.

"Oh, come on Rubes" Yang persisted poking Ruby's arm in the process.

"Seriously Yang drop it" Ruby snapped.

"Okay geez, sorry" Yang said in a saddened tone. Ruby turned on her heel and started walking to class, her tail flicking angrily while her ear's clung to her head.

"Man, she's pissed" Blake said.

"Yeah, what happened Michael?" Weiss asked, but Ruby turned around and pointed to her ears.

"I don't think I should say?" I said questioningly. Ruby shook her head up and down before turning around and heading off to class again. "Alright guys let's go" I said, following Ruby with team WBY behind me. We sat in the empty classroom for a while, Ruby and myself not speaking to each other the entire time. Qrow came walking in with a confused look.

"You guys are here early" He said setting his cup of coffee down onto his desk.

"Ruby woke up early as fuck and said to get ready. Kind of annoying really" Weiss said, looking at Ruby, with said girl huffing in response.

"You okay kiddo?" Qrow asked Ruby.

"I'm fine, just tired" Ruby said rubbing her eyes.

"Alright then, well class should start here in a sec, so just hang on till then" Qrow said going through some papers. "I wasn't supposed to work, but of course he cancels last minute. Asshole" Qrow whispered loudly to himself.

 **Sparring Class**

"Alright up next is Michael and Weiss" Qrow said reading from a piece of paper. Today he's taking people who have advantages over the other. Although I don't know what my advantage is over Weiss, her advantage over me is noticeably speed. "I bet you're wondering what your advantage is over each other?"

"Well I now I have speed over Michael by a long shot" Weiss said holding her head up proudly.

"Michael's advantage over you, Wiess, is that he doesn't underestimate his enemy. He can also make quick decisions without anyone else telling him what to do. You have showed constant signs of thinking you're gonna win every time and losing because of that reason. Granted you and your team have gotten the most wins, right in front of team MGNL and JNPR, but you need to go in every battle thinking of a way that your opponent can beat you and take precautions. And Michael you have trouble reacting fast enough to block hits" Qrow informed, making Weiss mad.

"There's no way he can beat me. I mean, I'm way faster than what he can react to" Weiss said.

"Wiess, don't underestimate him" Ruby said from the bleachers. We both looked back at her "Did you see him fight me? I'm leagues faster than you and he managed to hold out for quite a bit. So, don't underestimate him"

"Alright fine" She said turning around crossing her arms.

"Alright get on your respective sides of the Battlefield" Qrow said. Both Weiss and I did as he said and unsheathed our weapons. I went straight to the third variant and waited for Qrow to call the fight. "Fight!"

Weiss rushed forward with her rapier. I could feel the danger coming from my lower right side, so, I moved My scythe to block it, but My semblance all of a sudden changed locations and Weiss changed direction and got a good hit on me. I brought my knee up into her stomach hard trying to push through her attack. The force pushed her back and I retreated. She gave me a wide eye look. Okay, she's fast as fuck, so I'm gonna have to block her attack last second if I want to stop her from getting hits on me. But if I wait to long then she'll get a free hit in. God damn I need to better my skills with my semblance. Wiess did another charge and I could feel the danger coming from behind me. How is she going to do that? All of a sudden, she stop and slammed her rapier to the ground. Knowing what she was doing, I jumped out of the way. The Ice spike came out of the ground and just barely grazed my leg, luckily my Aura protected me.

"Fuck" Weiss cursed, preparing to use her glyph abilities. All of a sudden, a gravity glyph appeared in front of me and slammed me back to the ground

"Alright, that's fucking it!" I yelled. I rushed forward and landed five blows to Wiess, she tried to block them, but wasn't fast enough. She tried to send in a jab, but I dodged it last second and kept my barrage going. I sent a slash of my scythe, but she caught it with her Rapier.

"I got you know" She said with a smirk. However the end of my barrel is aimed right at her chest.

"Do you?" I asked pulling the trigger of my .50 Sniper. The bullet hit Weiss so hard she flew off the battlefield, her Aura breaking when she slammed into the wall.

"Aghh!" Weiss screamed in pain. I rushed over to her to see if she was okay.

"Are you alright Weiss?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine that was just a rough slam. Good fight" Weiss muttered, obviously trying to hid her annoyance.

"Yeah, good fight" I said heading back up to the bleachers sitting next to Ruby. She gave me a look but didn't say anything. Because of this, I barely managed to do anything other that look down.

"Do you know why Wiess lost?" Qrow asked the class, with Ruby raising her hand. "Yes Ruby?"

"She didn't take my advice and she underestimated him" She said giving Weiss a look.

"Corre-"

"What the hell is your problem today?!" Weiss asked Ruby, effectively interrupting Qrow.

"I'm just annoyed that you didn't take my advice. You never do. Need I remind you that I'm the leader of this team? I don't expect you to 'obey' me. I just want you to take my advice" Ruby defended.

"No that's fine, but the shitty tone is what I'm talking about. You've had it all goddamn day. And it's really pissing me off" Weiss said sitting in her seat, done with the conversation. Ruby seemed to not have a comeback, so she stayed silent.

"Well, that was a thing. Anyways, Ruby is correct. Weiss thought she won the minute that battle started, however that was her downfall. Yes, Michael had trouble at the beginning of the fight, but he noticed his errors and corrected them, figuring that Weiss had trouble with constant assaults. But Michael you should learn how to hone in on your semblance, I won't say what it is, but you need to unlock its full potential. That is a reason you're here. So, if you ever need help, I'm close by" Qrow said

"Oh, uhm thank you sir" I said. He gave me a look before smiling.

"Ruby and Michael you can leave early" Qrow said waving his hand.

"Uh w-w-w-why?" Ruby stuttered out.

"Because you both seem off today. So, go and do something together. You guys are good friends so I'm sure you'll get back to normal while being around each other. Now go" He said. Both Ruby and I left the classroom and looked at each other.

"So, w-w-what do you want to d-do?" Ruby asked with a blush.

"I d-don't really know… Do you want t-to go to the courtyard?" I asked, mentally -and almost physically- slapping myself for stuttering.

"Yeah sure w-why not" She said, almost completely silent at this point. We started walking in that direction without saying a single word. We sat down near the statue that we met at "So how's your d-day so far?"

"Look we should probably talk about yesterday" I said ignoring her question. Her ears went down at that.

"What do you mean? We already talked about it" Ruby said. I could see her eyes tear up.

"I liked it" I said hoping it would go well. Ruby's ears went up at what I said.

"Liked what?" She asked looking me in the eyes. We locked our silver orbs with one another.

"The kiss… I liked the kiss" I said, sliding a little closer to Ruby. "What about you?"

"I uhm I-I-I liked it as well" Ruby stuttered with a major blush.

"Well that's good" I said looking at the statue.

"S-so what does this mean?" She asked.

"Have you ever dated someone before?" I asked. She shook her head negatively. "I have, well it doesn't really count sense I was in elementary school. But I was wondering if you would want to go out with me? Like...m-m-my...my..." I stopped there, not being able to continue, so I avoided eye contact with Ruby. She moved her hand up to my face and made me look at her. And that's when I broke and my blood rushed up to my cheeks.

"Like be your g-g-girlfriend?" She asked. She seems more nervous than I am.

"Well yeah… as my girlfriend" I said still looking into her silver orbs "Would you like that?"

"Y-y-yes… Sorry for the s-stutter. I'm just r-really nervous" She said laughing nervously.

"It's okay, I am to" I said. All of a sudden I got that urge again. I brought my hand up to her cheek again. She leaned into my touch just like last time. I started moving forward as did she. When our lips met it made me feel warm, and protective. It's such a weird, alien feeling, but a good feeling nonetheless. We broke apart and looked at each other.

"I liked that one more than the last one" She said.

"Hey you didn't s-stutter" I said mocking her. She huffed and punched my arm playfully. I smiled at her cute pout "Ow! The pain!" I said over exaggerating

"Oh ha ha…" She muttered dryly.

"So we're dating?" She asked to clarify.

"Yeah, we are" I said grabbing her hand with mine. Her hand is so small, and soft. She smiled at the touch.

"So… you don't care that I'm a Faunus?" She asked me.

"Rubes of course I don't care you're a Faunus" I said sincerely.

"Okay. I just want to make sure… hehe, i feel tingly. What do you want to do now?" She asked.

"You still have a lot of movies to watch. And I know the next one to start with. Sucker Punch" I said with a smile.

"Alright that sounds fun. Which dorm are we going to?" She asked.

"Yours. Yang would kill me if I brought you to my dorm alone" I said. Ruby laughed as we stood up and made our way to team RWBY's dorm, hand in hand. This feels...perfect...as if it was always meant to be this way.

 **1 hour later**

 **Ruby's POV**

Michael and I were sitting on my bed looking at the T.V screen with this movie called Sucker Punch on the screen. And so far it's really good. Hard to follow, but I feel like to get this movie you need to watch it more than once. So far, I've learned that this girl Baby Doll is a very imaginative person. She's in an asylum, but she imagines it as a brothel. When she dances, she escapes into a world where they get items to escape the Asylum. In truth, she's actually distracting people so her friends can get the items to actually escape. The action is amazing, and the acting is okay,seems forced, so it could be better. Overall it's a really good movie. Michael had his arm around me, while I had my head on his chest as we watched the movie. At first we were just sitting next to each other, but slowly we got closer and closer.

"So what do you think of the movie so far?" Michael asked.

"I really like it so far. But I'd need to watch it a couple more times in order to fully understand it. How much is left?" I asked.

"About 15 minutes of movie time left. I don't really count the credits" Michael said tightening his hold around me. I leaned in more and watched intently at the movie. Near the end of the movie Baby Doll was caught and Sweet Pea got away. "So how's Baby Doll going to escape?"

"Just keep watching" Michael said with a chuckle. They put Baby Doll on a table and did a lobotomy on her as the authorities entered the room. The movie ended with Baby Doll brain dead and Sweet Pea escaping. "What did you think?"

"We need to watch it again. I feel like I can't really judge it until I watch it at least one more time" I said looking up at him.

"Really? I mean that's good, but most people say it's trash without even looking into the story and indications of things" Michael said while clicking the rewind button. "Now we wait for it to rewind back to the beginning"

"So what do you want to do until then?" I asked smiling.

"I don't know... talk? How was your day" I rolled my eyes and moved up to kiss him. But right when our lips made contact someone slammed the door open. Both Michael and I jumped and fell off the bed and onto the floor, in a pile.

"Ow, what the hell was tha-" I stopped at the sight of my team giving me a look that was one of questioning. "I can explain"

"Ruby what were you two just doing?" Yang asked.

"W-w-we were just w-w-w-watching a m-movie I s-s-swear" I said slamming my hands together.

"Then why were you making out?" Blake asked with a smirk.

"W-we weren't I ss-swear" I said with a huge blush coming up to my cheeks.

"So you guys made up right? No more bitchy Ruby?" Weiss asked. I rolled my eyes at that.

"Uhm Ruby are you going to tell them?" Michael asked me.

"Fine… Michael and I are d-d-d-dating" I said shrugging with a huge blush. Yang for some reason didn't smile, but the rest of team RWBY did. I wonder why Yang didn't smile…

 **3 Weeks later**

 **Yang's POV**

"Hey Yang" Ruby called sitting next to me by the lunch table along with Michael and his team. Ruby and Michael have been dating for about 3 weeks now and it's really cute… But I don't like the thought of Ruby dating yet. I mean she's still my little sister. Sure, Michael is a great guy… But I still don't like it. I plan on giving her the talk soon, something she dreaded. I mean they were about to make out on her bed the first day! Granted they are teens and that's how there hormones work, but still.

"Sup Yang" Michael said.

"Hey guys what's up. What have you been doing?" I asked them.

"I was hanging out with Michael and his team. We were just watching movies mostly" Ruby said.

"Yeah because she hasn't watched any of the classic movies. I mean she's never even seen Leatherface" Michael said taking a drink of his bottled water. I felt the annoyance rise in me.

"You let her watch Leatherface?!" I asked him. He gave me a weird look.

"Uhm yeah she wanted to watch it?" Michael said/asked.

"That's a rated R movie Michael" I said.

"Yang all it showed were some girls boobs and gore. That's not a big deal" Ruby said with a confused look on her face… Am I overreacting?

"Whatever" I said getting up and heading back to our room. I fell on my bed and let my thoughts run. Ruby has never had a boyfriend Before so it's just hard for me to accepted that she's growing up… I mean what if Michael changed his mind set on the Faunus? I know that's dumb to think but I think of the worst case scenarios. Keeps me on my feet.

"Hey are you okay Yang?" Blake asked walking into the room "You kind of just walked off without saying goodbye"

"Yeah… What's your thoughts on Ruby and Michael?" I asked.

"I think it's really 're really good together In my opinion. They're both the leaders of their teams. And they're just showing puppy love so it's nothing to worry about" Blake said with a smile. "You're worried about their relationship?"

"No… I'm worried for when they break up. Ruby doesn't handle her emotions very well" I said thinking about her younger days.

"If they break up" Blake said.

"When they break up. Blake there's no way there going to be together forever. Life just doesn't work like that. I mean I've had like 5 boyfriends and that's mild compared to some 18 year olds out there" I said rubbing my face.

"Well look at it this way. She's happy, and I bet it's tearing her up that her sister doesn't approve of it" Blake informed.

"I do it's just… I don't know" I threw myself back onto my bed.

"Look Yang, just talk to her about your worries" Blake said patting my hand.

"Yeah I know… can you go ask her to come to the room? Alone?" I asked. Blake nodded and headed for the door. "Thanks Blake" I waited for a while for Ruby to show up, but when she finally did she looked scared. "What's Wrong?"

"Nothing… What do you want?" Ruby asked with her ears downcast.

"Do you think you're in trouble or something?" I asked with laughter. Her ears seemed to calm down a bit.

"Well you left saying 'Whatever' Just because I watched a rated R movie… So I thought you were mad at me" She said sitting down next to me.

"Yeah I am mad about that… But I did the same thing, younger even. I just… look Ruby you're my little sis okay. You're always going to be my little sis… And if you and Michael break up I'm worried on how you're going to take it" I said truthfully.

"Yeah I know… But that's just life Yang. If it works it works… If it doesn't then it doesn't. Nothing can go right all the time, but sometimes it can" Ruby said with a smile.

"Yeah I know that but still… Are you happy with him?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm happy with him. I mean we haven't been together long but he does make me happy… What upsets me is that you've never acknowledged it and have ignored him since we started dating. And it hurts his feelings that you're doing that. And honestly makes me a little annoyed" Ruby said huffing adorably.

"Yeah I know… Alright that's all I wanted to talk about. Can you go get Michael?" I asked.

"Oh yeah he's right outside the door. As well as his team" She said walking over to the door. When Ruby opened it all of team MGNL except Michael fell into the room.

"That's why I told you guy's to stop eavesdropping" Michael said crossing his arms.

"We weren't!" Gen said getting up.

"We were" Laga said getting up.

"I wasn't interested that much" Nelson said with a shrug not getting up from the ground.

"Hey Michael Yang wants to talk with you. Come on guys let's go back to the cafeteria" Ruby said walking off with Gen and Laga dragging Nelson by the feet. Michael walked into the room and shut the door.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Michael asked politely.

"I don't like that you showed Ruby that movie" I said.

"Well I don't see a problem with it. Not in a rude way, that's just my opinion" He said holding his palms up in defense.

"Hmmm… Do you like her?" I simply asked.

"Yeah I do" Michael said with determination.

"Alright then you have my blessing" I said getting up from the bed and embracing Michael As a sign of acceptance. He returned it, though hesitantly. I broke it and looked him the eyes "If you hurt her then you'll be in a world of hurt. But I don't think you will" I said opening the door for us to exit.

"Come on let's head back" Michael said leading the walk back to the cafeteria.

"Oh yeah make sure you wear protection. I don't need a little Faunus Ruby walking around while doing school work" I said laughing at how red Michael's face got.

 **Qrow's POV**

"Alright Class" I spoke loudly trying to calm them down. Everyone but a couple people went silent "As you all know I don't care that you talk amongst yourselves while I'm teaching, it's your choice to pass this class, but do not interrupt or talk over me" I said sternly. Everyone in the class went silent. "Alright, now, back on track. So where did we leave off yesterday?"

"We left off on the origins of Vacuo" Ruby said aloud. Ever since her and Michael have started dating her grade has gone up an entire grade level. Michaels went down, but only 2 percent so that's fine. He's still got the highest grade in my class. All in all I approve highly of their relationship. And I trust Michael with Ruby, any other boy and it would be a while until I trust them with Ruby. But Michael is smart, strong, and most importantly he's protective over family.

"That is correct Ruby, good job" I complemented. "Michael can you sum up all that we talked about yesterday?"

"Yeah sure. So the continent of Trius is a huge desert, but it's not all too dangerous. Early Faunus settlers knew how to harness the lands resources and make it their home, before Menagerie was even known of. The humans had trouble figuring it out, so they just let them be. Later, Atlas found out that there were huge dust deposits riddling the land. They basically invaded their land and mined all the dust. After they were done they left all their stuff, that the Faunus used to make a new home for themselves. The civilization of Vacuo is a giant 16 level pyramid. Each level defines what class you will be apart of, with Shade Academy at the very top. And that's where we stopped" Michael said.

"Alright so there was only one thing that really happened that we need to discus. About A human boy and a Faunus girl. They fell in love and wished to be wed. Well at the time there was a rule for Humans not being higher than upper 3rd class. This Faunus girl was Upper 1st class, the second highest standing in vakuo. So there was a 3 year long court session that went straight to the console. And that's when they ruled that no matter you origins you can be any class you want. The Faunus girl and Human boy were wed and their daughter is Shade Academy's professor. And that's about all for the overview for Vakuo's origins. For the next 2 weeks we're going to be going into depth of Vacuo. The first Unit is there social standards and how there different from the other three kingdoms" I said pointing at the board with a drawing of the pages they need to review this week.

"Sir?" Colina asked.

"Yes Colina?" I asked.

"What if you're from Vacuo? Do I still have to take this unit since I know everything" She asked.

"Then this should be an easy unit for you" I said sitting down into my chair. She nodded and set back down in her chair. "Alright read these pages and remember them. Tomorrow we'll go over them" I said. I set down in my own chair and waited for Michael and Ruby to come see me. They always sit at my desk when it's time to read or catch up. Sometimes their team members join them but they sit here every time.

"Hey Dad" Ruby said with a smile. God I'm still not used to her calling me dad.

"Hey Qrow" Michael said sitting down in a chair next to Ruby.

"What's up kiddos. So have you guys already been reading up on this subject?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Well Michael has been talking about it while I try to pay attention. I'm getting it… well, most of it" Ruby said shyly.

"Yeah she has been having a hard time with this subject" Michael said "I mean I already know everything about Vacuo but I've been reading it out trying to help her. She knows a lot of it, but she still has trouble with some things. Mostly the social standing, which is understandable"

"Yeah, but Michael's a great teacher so It's been great" Ruby said grabbing his hand. Man this reminds me back when Summer and I were together.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"Qrow why the hell is Vacuo's social thing so fucking dumb?" Summer asked. I laughed at her bluntness_

 _"Well you see Summer, before the Faunus Equal Civil Rights Act there were even more. And the reason is how Vakuo was made and their beliefs. Each level gets more and more important, but there's also less and less room. So, if you have the money to live on one of the 15 levels that you can live on, with one more level for the Academy. That's the main reason at least. Do you get it?" I asked. Summer looked at me confused, but less than last time._

 _"Yeah a little bit. I'm still confused, but you're a better teacher than fucken Pelosi" Summer said. She got a huge grin on her face as she set down the history book. She crawled up to my bed. "Want to do something?"_

 _"Summer it's in the middle of the day?" I said laughing._

 _"What?" She asked confused. When she noticed what I was talking about she got a huge blush. "Oh my god no not that you dumbass!"_

 _"O-o-oh I'm sorry i-i-i thought t-that's what you were talking a-about" God damn why do I have to stutter._

 _"I love it when you stutter" Summer said sitting in my lap with a huge smile._

 _"W-w-why?" I asked._

 _"Because it's really cute. But no I just wanted to lay down for a bit, you know... take a break" She said embracing me, making me fall down onto my bed. I pet her head until she fell asleep on top of me._

 _"Well I think you're cute when you're asleep. Good night babe" I said kissing her forehead as I fell asleep._

 _ **Flashback End**_

"Well Qrow's taught me everything so you can thank him" Michael said, breaking me out of my trance.

"I mean yeah I g-guess" Ruby sad stuttering. "Damn I hate stuttering"

"Really? I find it cute" Michael said poking her on the nose. Ruby's cheeks grew red at that.

"Yeah well you're cute when you pass out when we're watching a bunch of movies" Ruby said countering Michael. Michael set his hand on her head and kissed her on the forehead.

"Because you're a great pillow" Michael said. Ruby pouted with a huge blush. I couldn't believe what just unfolded in front of my eyes.

"Hey dad are you okay?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah why?" I asked confused. Do I look like there's something wrong?

"Oh well there's a tear coming down your cheek" Ruby said pointing at the left side of my face. I brought my hand up to my cheek and felt a tear running down my face. I wiped it off with the sleeve of my jacket.

"Yeah don't worry Ruby I'm fine" I said. I guess you still get to me… Summer…

At the end of the day in Ozpin's Office

"Hey Oz… I have a Question" I asked the man that changed my life.

"Sure, ask away" He said taking a sip of his coffee.

"I was wondering if you could help Michael expand his semblance. It's good, but he can't take full advantage of it yet. And you're the better teacher when it comes to Semblances" I said rubbing my head sheepishly.

"I planned on it. I'm just waiting for a good time" He said setting his coffee down. "And I think that may be soon. Michael and Ruby are the future of this world so we need to do as much as we can with them. Refine them to their peak potential"

"Oh yeah aren't they the only Silver eyed warriors of this generation?" I asked.

"That we know of yes. So, we need to make sure they unlock their full potential before they graduate. So, we'll tell them about the silver eyed warriors next year and train them in their capabilities in that. This year we need to refine their Semblances" It sounds like he has this all planned out.

"What if something goes wrong? I mean we know she's doing something, we just don't know what. The Grimm activity alone is convincing enough" I said remembering that the Grimm activity has increased by 15 percent in the last two months.

"You're right… I think I'll start now then" Oz said getting up from his desk.

"Wait who are you going to train first?" I asked.

"There dating right?" Oz asked. What does that have to do with training?

"I mean yeah" I said confused.

"Then I'll train them at the same time. At first I was gonna train Michael before Ruby, but if their together I can teach Michael a skill that is unlocked because he has Silver eyes. And both of them literally hold the world in their hands so training them at the same time would be time efficient. But I want to strengthen their bond as well" Oz said leading me to the elevator.

"Why?" I asked still confused. Oz is a man of many words, yet he says very little.

"I mean I need them to care for each other. The power of the silver eyes are powered by emotion, so they need to care deeply for someone that will be with them at all times. Yes they'll have their teammates but a lover in harm's way is a better turner of emotion than someone that you consider your brother or sister. I mean they'll be 19 and 20 when they graduate so they'll be adults, and adults care more than teenagers" Oz said as the elevator reached the bottom floor of his office.

"So do you think they can do it?" I asked.

"Qrow… I've been trying to beat Salem for 2 thousand years… And I've never been more confident in my entire life until now" He said stopping. He looked straight ahead with a blank stare. "Qrow out of everyone I know you're the one I trust most" He said.

"Thank you sir" I followed his gaze and didn't see anything special. "What are you looking at Oz?"

"Just the craftsmanship of the CCT. Atlas is full of amazing men and women… It's just sad that their greatest mind ran off and joined Salem in her conquest to kill all of humanity. Watts was a brilliant man, but he was troubled" Oz said.

"Oz why bring this up all of a sudden?" I asked confused on the reason he brought Watts up.

"Sometimes I see certain things and memories flood my head. Like whenever it's the first day of Summer… Can't help but blame myself" He said.

"That was not your fault Oz… you were trying to help humanity" I said trying to steer his mind away from those thoughts.

"Qrow I'm not doing this for humanity. Yes I believe they will prevail, but If I could die I would. I'm doing this to find peace, not for the sake of humanity" I was shocked by his reason. I was about to further explore this fact but he snapped out of it. "Alright come on we need to go get Ruby and Michael"

"I'm going to go home, so have fun with that" I said steering off to my car.

"Ruby and Michael will be with me for the next few days, so don't do anything important for the next few days alright" I nodded and waved Oz goodbye. He nodded in response and continued the walk to team RWBY and MGNL's dorms.

 **Ruby's POV**

"Hey can I come in?" I asked knocking on team MGNL's door.

"No" Nelson said on the other side of the door. "Kidding. You can come in"

"Oh har har very funny. Where's the rest of the team?" I asked him.

"They left to train a bit. I wanted to hang back" He said laying back down on his bed. It was quiet for a bit.

"Want to watch something?" I asked. He started laughing at my question.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked sitting on Michael's bed. Makes him feel a little bit closer… god we are a puppy love couple.

"I just didn't think you would want to hang out with me" He said with a low tone.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Remember when I first found out you were a Faunus?" He asked sitting up on his bed. There must be a story coming. I nod for him to continue. "Yeah well let's just say that my dad and mom were Faunus… They adopted me. A Faunus couple unable to have kids adopts a human boy. They lived in a Faunus neighborhood so they didn't treat me as their equal, but someone that's below them. Adam Taurus was the head of that little 'Squad'. I still remember his burning blue eyes. One day my parent's just decided they didn't want a human child anymore. They beat me and left me in the streets of Vale. I saw Beacon Academy in the distance and swore to help people who couldn't help themselves. I hated Faunus for the longest time… I still do, but for some reason you're different than most Faunus. I actually like your company to be honest. And I'm sorry for being rude to you when we first met" Nelson said with his voice cracking. That was a lot that I didn't think he would tell me.

"I'm sorry that happened too you" I said getting up from Michael's bed and sitting down next to him "I've dealt with that too… though not as drastic. I mean I was bullied, but not to that extent" I said rubbing his back. "Have you told anyone else?"

"Just my team and you know about it" He said as a single tear slid down his face. "I just want to apologize for judging you without getting to know you"

"It's fine Nelson really. Want to watch a movie with me to apologize?" I asked making him laugh.

"Fine. Wanna watch Rocky?" He asked

"Yeah sure that movies pretty good. Michael said it's the best fighting movie besides Creed" I said as Nelson walked over to put the movie in. I moved back to Michael's bed and we both watched the movie, talking about it every now and then until Michael, Gen, and Laga came back "Hey guys" I said walking up to Michael and giving him a hug. "Hey Michael"

"Hey Rubes. How's your day been?" He asked. I looked at Nelson and he just shrugged

"Oh me and Nelson just watched Rocky and hung out really" I said standing on my tippy toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. "What about your day?" I asked.

"Oh Laga and Gen tried to help me with making my reaction time better, but nothing improved" He said sighing.

"Want to try with me? My semblance could help" I suggested. He pondered the idea for a second before a smile spread across his face.

"Yeah sure why not" He said "Alright guys I'll be back in a few hours. After that we need to get assignments done alright team?" Michael asked sounding sarcastic.

"Fuck off" Gen said, earning a swift jab from Laga. "OW! What the hell!?"

"Yes Leader" Laga said while ignoring Gen's outburst.

"Alright cool, later" Michael said waving.

"Yeah later guys" I said waving as well. Michael and I left to the arena Qrow let students use for training. "Alright you ready?" I asked.

"Yeah sure, just need to get ready" Michael said taking off his weapon.

"Alright" I said taking my cape off. I folded it and set it down on a bench. I turned back around and felt the warmth rise to my cheeks. "Why don't you have your shirt on?"

"Oh because it makes me sweat. Don't you get into sporting gear too? Gen and Laga get into leggings and sports bras. It's pretty normal, I mean go to a gym" What he said made sense, but also didn't.

"Yeah no Michael I'm good" I said subconsciously checking my clothes making sure they were on. For some reason I focused more on how much my skinny jeans hugged my figure

"That's fine. Well what do you think?" Michael asked showing me his muscles. There not chiseled, but there definitely not small or non existence.

"T-th-they're alright… not too b-bad?" I said/asked. STUPID RUBY

"Alright let's get to training" He said laughing. He gets into a stance and waits for me to make a move.

"Okay but you're gonna have to not flex as much" I said covering my eyes.

"But I'm not flexing?" He said.

"Okay let's just train" I said with a huge blush. I think Michael noticed it because he started laughing his ass off. Taking him off guard I make my move. His semblance kicked in and he moved to block it. And actually managed to do so. I quickly went in for another attack from behind him. He tried to block it, but couldn't and I got a hit in, knocking us both over. I was on top of Michael and my hands were on his shoulders. I could feel... everything.

"Ahem. I don't recall this being a dorm room you two" Oz said from behind us. Both Michael and I scramble to our feet and stood straight up.

"Oh uhm s-s-sorry s-sir" I said dusting myself off.

"Yeah sorry, we were training and… fell" Michael said trying to cover our backs.

"Don't worry I saw you two training, and though I am impressed, you both could use a lot of work. Especially you Michael. And I don't mean that in an insulting way. I want to teach you two how to expand your semblance. You see the silver eye trait unlocks certain abilities that a normal persons semblance couldn't do. Like Ruby, Your mother had the same semblance as you so I already know your hidden ability. You can materialize others into Rose petals as well, as long as you are there. In other words you can transport up to two other people when mastered. At least that's the most your mother was able to do. Michael, a long time ago I met someone who had a… similar semblance as your's. So my theory is that you can tap into other's senses, though only other silver eyed warriors. Again it's just a hunch from past experiences" He said walking over to us with his cane.

"So how do we even do that?" Michael asked seeming very intrigued.

"Well you have to concentrate very hard on the other person. And a lot of meditating on your off time. This won't be learned in an hour, it'll take a few days, if not weeks, depending on how well you understand the training. Took your mother a week before she learned how to unlock her extra ability. But you're both very capable Hunters so I belive it will be sooner than that. Alright, let's begin" Michael and I sat on the ground to listen to his instructions.

 **Two days later**

"Alright Ruby try again" Oz said. This'll be my 25th time trying to get it done. I think about Michael and what he means to me, but every time I use my semblance and try to materialize him into petals as well I just go right through him.

"I can't!" I yelled.

"Ruby calm down and just try again" He repeated.

"No! I've tried constantly for the past 5 hours. Using my semblance that much tires me out" I said wiping the sweat off of my forehead.

"Ruby try one more time. I believe you can do it alright. You just need to think about moving me, don't think about me in general, thinking about moving me from point A to point B" Michael said looking me in the eyes sincerely.

"Alright fine. I'll try one more time!" I changed my focus on just moving Michael from where he's standing to the end of the arena. I materialize into pedals and rush forward and into Michael. I then unmaterialized at the end of the arena. I open my eyes and look behind me. Michael wasn't standing there. I looked in front of me and Michael was standing there. He looked sick, but I actually managed to move him "YES!" I yelled hugging him aggressively (AKA squeezing the hell out of him).

"No squeezing" Michael pleaded, but he did return the embrace. "Alright, time to learn what I can do" Michael said turning to look at Ozpin.

"Alright Michael I need you to close your eyes" Michael obeyed and closed his eyes. "Now concentrate on harm coming to Ruby" Michael's eyes contorted "Now concentrate on protecting her from harm, and having the ability to know if harm will come her way" Oz waited a second and then took a baseball out of his coat and tossed it into the air. He brought his cane into a bat like position and slammed it into the ball. It came rushing towards my face. I went to cover my face, but no pain came my way. I open my eyes to see michaels arm in front of me. "Very good. You got it on the first try, I don't think that's ever happened. I want you two to master these new abilities, to the point that it's just second nature to you. Am I understood" Oz said.

"Yeah sure" I said giving him a thumbs up.

"Yup sure" Michael answered bringing his hand up to make an L position. But he didn't wave it, which was odd.

"Alright well I have to go do two day's worth of paperwork. Good luck you two" He said making his exit. It was quiet for a bit before Michael spoke.

"Well let's hone our skills" He said shrugging.

"Let's start with me" I said concentrating on moving him. The next few weeks are gonna be hell.

 **4 Weeks later**

 **Michael's POV**

"Girl's and guy's… And I guess Weiss too" Ruby started.

"HEY!" Weiss objected, but Ruby ignored her and continued.

"I have the best day ever planned" Ruby said slamming a huge binder on top of our lunch table.

"What is that Ruby?" Nora asked her while tossing a grape into Yangs mouth.

"Is that my binder?" Weiss asked.

"I'm not a crook" Ruby said quickly. "Anyways I have the best day planned for team RwbyJnprMgnl"

"Ruby that's not a colour so it can't be a team" Ren said.

"Also it has more than four people" I said agreeing with Ren.

"Whatever. My point is classes for the next semester start tomorrow, so we need to have one last day of epic proportion" Ruby said throwing her fist into the air.

"That sounds fucking dumb" Weiss said bluntly.

"Okay that was a little harsh" Yang said eating another grape thrown through the air by someone across the way.

"I kind of just want to spend the day in our room to be honest" Blake said. Weiss stood up to preach something.

"Well I for one think that whatever we do, we do it together" Weiss said throwing her hands behind her back and standing up straight.

"Do you have to stand up like that? Makes you look stupid" Gen said taking a bite of her pizza, earning a swift kick from under the table. "OW!"

"I agree with Weiss" Laga said with an innocent smile.

"Thank you Laga. What about you Nelson?" Weiss asked

"Honestly don't care what we do. But I'll be there" He said with a small smile. That's when someone threw a pumpkin-pie at yang, but miss calculated and ended up hitting Nelson. He stood up and grabbed his own pie and threw it across the room without aiming. That pie ended up hitting two girls, and they seemed pissed. Next thing you know there's food everywhere and the last teams still in the lunch room was my team MGNL and teams RWBY and JNPR.

"AHAHAHA I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle!" Nora screamed across the room on top of a huge stack of tables… how did she?

"Justice will be swift, Justice with be painful, It will be, DELICIOUS!" Ruby screamed running into battle.

"Come on team weapon up" I said running into battle. I couldn't find anything that resembled a Scythe so I went in with my fists. Gen had a long carrot with a short carrot. Laga had a semi long staff like piece of cheese. And Nelson a chain of sausages. We ran in and I found myself paired with Jaune. He's been training with Pyra so he should be quite the challenge. I ran in and he throws a huge right hook. I easily dodge it with the help of my semblance and uppercut him, taking him out with one hit. That was it? I felt my semblance kick in, but it wasn't me in danger, it was Ruby. I could feel danger all around her, which meant it would be an explosion. I take a look at Nora and see her grabbing soda cans. I jump up into the air and kick them back at her taking her out of the game. Yang was in the air and my whole team was down. The only one's still up is me, Ruby, Pyra, Weiss, Blake, and Ren. I ran over to fight Ruby. Both me and her were using hand to hand, and we both suck at hand to hand combat.

"Come at me!" She yelled with excitement. I throw a right hook fake out, she felt for it and dodged, I bring up my left knee hard enough to throw her back. Pyrrha took Blake and Weiss out. Ruby saw Weiss falling and rushed to catch her "Weiss? Weiss? Nooooooo!" Ruby cried as ruble fell to the ground. She stood up and looked at team JNPR and got down on the ground with all fours and boosted our direction. She was going so fast that she created a vacuum that took me with her as she passed. When she reached the end of the cafeteria she stopped suddenly, the force cracked the wall behind her. She then proceeds to jump up into the air to avoid all the food. Team JNPR and I get slammed against the wall with a bunch of food slamming into us. A few seconds passed until the food finally stopped. I fell to the ground covered in food. Goodwitch slammed the doors to the cafeteria open with a face so full of malice that it would kill anyone who looked to long into her eyes.

She fixed everything in a few seconds with her semblance "Children Please… do not act like mongrels. You're training to be Hunters, protectors of humanity, for god's sake" Glinda said with so much anger, again would kill someone/

"Glynda calm down they're just children. Let them play the part" Oz said. I stopped listening however to listen to my friends.

"Man that was really good footwork nora" Yang said.

"Thanks Yang you too. Hey Michael, how did you know I was throwing those soda cans at Ruby?" Nora asked.

"Me and Ruby did some training for the past month. Let's just say I just knew" I said with a smile.

"Hey Michael what's your semblance?" Pyra asked.

"I don't really want to say until after the Vytal Festival" I said. I want an advantage going into the games.

"Aren't we friends?" Jaune asked "I mean if I had a semblance I'd tell you. And you know all of our's so…"

"Alright fine but this doesn't leave these three teams, understood" Everyone nodded there head before I continued. "Alright well I can sense danger. Like if someone has the intention to hurt me then I'll be able to tell where it's coming from. I can't tell what it is, but the direction I can tell. And I just picked up a trick so that I can sense if Ruby is in danger as well" I informed.

"So like if you were walking and a car was about to crash into the building you'd be able to tell?" Jaune asked.

"No, the person has to have done it on purpose. So if someone were to crash, They wouldn't have ill will towards him, so Michael wouldn't be able to sense it. But if someone was in a car and wanted to hurt him or I, then he would be able to tell" Ruby said explaining it for me.

"Wow man that's OP" Nora said.

"Not really" Ren spoke up "Just because he can sense where it's coming from doesn't mean he can react fast enough. And if you're up against more than two people then it would get increasingly difficult with all the areas that would be in danger. But definitely very helpful. Especially if you can get your reaction time really high. Then yes, it would be 'OP' as you say" Ren said with quotations over OP.

"That's Right Ren. That's actually what I'm working on right now, so hopefully I can master that by the time the Festival arrives" I said as our teams exited the cafeteria.

"I'm hungry" Jaune said holding his stomach.

"Yeah same" Gen said with her stomach growling.

"We just ate?" Weiss said.

"Correction, you ate your tiny ass salad while we threw our food at other people" Yang said with a sheepish smile. And I would have to agree with Yang.

"Yeah I think we should go get something to eat" Ruby said as she grabbed my hand.

"Yeah, I mean everyone can pay for themselves. I think Tico Tella is open this early" I suggested. Tico Tella is a pretty popular Taco joint.

"Yeah sure. I haven't been there in a while" Jaune said shrugging.

"Yeah agreed" Pyrrha said. The rest agreed and we started making our way to Tico Tella. During the walk Jaune and Pyrrha broke the news that they're dating. Her teammates, Team RWBY, and my team MNGL congratulated them.

"Man finally" Ruby said leaning in closer to my side. "You guys have been flirting with each other since day one"

"I mean yeah I guess" Pyrrha said with a major blush. "Well what about you and Michael huh? You two were as close as close can be and you guys didn't start dating until half way through last semester"

"W-w-well I don't think y-you n-n-need to bring up our relationship. W-we're talking about you and jaune h-here" Ruby managed to get out.

"I mean look at how close you are right now. It's adorable, but I'm just trying to get my point across" Pyrrha said crossing her arms, but with a smile.

"I think you guys need to focus on ordering because we're at Tico Tella" Nelson said laughing at Pyrrha's stance.

"Oh damn yeah we should!" Nora yelled as she ran through the doors to order food… probably riddled with sugar...ew.

"You would think I'd be used to this, but it still amazes me that she can run as fast as she can when it comes to food" Ren said with a smile. Our teams walked in and ordered our food and brought three tables together so we could all sit together. We talked a bit until our food came, which took a while since there were a lot of orders. But when they did conversation and sounds of munching broke out.

"So Michael you can sense whenever something bad is going to happen to you and Ruby right? If they want to hurt you guys?" Ren asked.

"That would be correct yup" I answered.

"That's really cool. Is there a distance to it?" Ren asked as I took a bite of my Fritto Beef supreme burrito.

"We haven't really tried, but yesterday a guy hurt her. I was in my dorm while she was getting some snacks from the vending machine. I felt something and somehow knew it was Ruby in danger and not me. I got there and this dude and his friends were walking up to Ruby. I ran as fast as I could, but he got a hold of her tail and pulled. Before she could do anything though I punched the guy. I'm not a fighter so they started beating the crap out of me, but my team was there fairly shortly. I mean if I bolt out of the room there's only one reason I would do that. Nelson tackled the guy that I punched while Laga and Gen took the other two on" I said taking a sip of my raspberry water.

"If you want I could teach you how to fight via hand to hand?" Yang suggested. "I would teach Ruby too, but she can't seem to get it down. So what do you say?" Yang asked.

"Yeah honestly that would be great. Because unless they haven't fought a day in there life, then I can't really fight people hand to hand without help" I said. I'm definitely okay with Yang teaching me how to fight via hand-to-hand combat.

"Alright cool we start tomorrow" She said smiling. I returned it and changed focus unto Ruby.

"Can I come?" Ruby asked. I was about to say yeah when Yang spoke up.

"No, you'll just be a distraction. Not in a bad way Rubes, but He'd always try to look at you. He needs to stay focused. So I say no, but it's up to him" Yang said shrugging. Ruby gave me the puppy dog eyes, and purposely dropped her ears.

"I agree with Yang, sorry Ruby. I would definitely be distracted if you were there" I said hesitantly.

"Okay" She said sliding away from me. And here comes our first disagreement. Dad told me that it's worse the older you get, but that couples have highs and lows. My guess is we're going into a low. Although she didn't mover her foot that I intertwined when we sat down. So that's good news. "Anyways when are you guys going on your first actual date?" Ruby asked Jaune.

"Well as a couple I don't know, but we already went on a date. That's why we're together" Jaune said.

"Well no shit. I mean as a couple? when are you planning on going on a date?" Ruby asked. I think she's upset with me not letting her come. Because Ruby doesn't curse unless there's a good reason… or apparently if she's irritated.

"Uhm… well no we haven't planned. Why do you want to know?" Jaune asked, obviously sensing the tension.

"I don't know, was just curious" She said ending the conversation. Me and Jaune gave each other a look

"Well guys we should go and get some training in" I said standing up. "We can take what we didn't eat with us" We went up and payed for our food. I walked back up to Ruby "Hey you want to come with us to train?" I asked her already knowing the answer. I went to grab her hand until.

"No it's fine. I don't want to distract you" She said pulling her hand away and continued to eat her food. I stood there for a second just blinking.

"Oh… okay" I said making my way out trying to catch up with my team. "Man I really upset her"

 **I**

 **I**

 **Author's EndNote:** Aaaaand that's the end of this long as fuck chapter. And the reason I decided to have Jaune and Pyrrha together is because it makes sense. I never understood why they didn't get together in the show. However I really enjoyed this chapter. I have it planned that every tenth chapter will be this long, and that it will be the end of each 'Arc' So this will probably be 30 chapter's long (Probably not : P) or 30 plus a short sneak peak of the next story of this soon to be series. And I'm working on my next Fic already (By that I mean on my off time I think of how to start it and what the concept will be) But I can tell you that It will be a Fairytail Fic. Anyway's, until then, Review and enjoy your day. See you next chapter : P

 **Beta's EndNote:** Well, that was a thing? Such a long chapter! Anyways, it's finally done, I got around to editing this monster of a chapter. I hope you all liked it. Stuff is finally getting set in motion...I wonder what will happen next. And all of you readers will have to wait to see haha. I'm currently helping Goat with thinking of ideas for the FT fic, but that won't be happening for a few more months at least. Its that time now, so we will see you all in the next chapter

 **QUESTION: SHOULD WE MAKE A DISCORD SERVER FOR ANYBODY WHO WANTS TO TALK TO US AND GIVE US IDEAS, OR JUST TO TALK AND HAVE FUN IN GENERAL? PLEASE COMMENT IF YOU WANT THERE TO BE ONE OR NOT, BECAUSE WE DON'T KNOW IF WE DON'T SEE THE PEOPLE SAYING THEIR CHOICE.**


	11. LTGTR

**Author's Note:** Hey! So, we're back to the 6,000-word format. I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter, probably my favorite to date, personally. And as you can tell from the end of the last chapter, this is going to focus on Michael's training with Yang (Hopefully, I tend to get side tracked) Any ways enjoy the chapter

 **Beta's Note:** Hello there, everyone, how are you? Last chapter was definitely something, huh? Hopefully those issues can get fixed soon...who am I fooling, of course they will be getting fixed. But...Something else also happens in this chapter. Anyways, here is another chapter, but the next few chapters might take a bit of time to get out because of Goat and myself brainstorming something special for anybody who reads and sticks around! Either way, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and will continue to want more!

 **Disclaimer:** Hey guys remember I'm not talented, and that almost all properties are owned by Rooster teeth. I only own my OC's (And somewhat the plot)

 **I**

 **Chapter 11:** LTGTR

 **I**

 **Michael's Pov**

"It's been like four days, and Ruby has yet to talk to me" I said to Yang. Yang was busy for a few days, so we weren't able to get out to the training yard until now.

"It's fine. She's a very stubborn girl. Granted she's unusually better at hiding it and being the 'Happy no matter what happens' Attitude. You know like a Mary Sue?" Yang said shrugging.

"Yeah true. Kind of weird to be honest" I said. Ruby is usually really good at hiding her emotions, like really good.

"We'll talk about it later. Alright first of all I want you to take your Aura down. I'll do the same, as to be on even grounds" Yang said taking her jacket off.

"Why would we do that?" I asked.

"Well you see, pain is the best motivator. That was one problem with Ruby. She can't take a hit once her Aura is down. So, she just cries and gets into the fetal position when she actually gets hit, and then I feel bad for hurting her and make her hot coco. But for you I won't feel bad. But I'm sure you can take a hit, at least better than Ruby did" Yang said waiting for me. I take off my jacket and toss it next to hers.

"Alright then" I said forcing my Aura to break, which took the breath out of me. However, Yang did it without faulting "How can you do that so well?"

"Well my Aura has broken a fuck ton of times, so I'm kind of used to it by this point. It's just a small thing at this point. So, are you ready?" She asked bringing her hands up in a protective yet offensive stance. "And I want you to know that I won't be holding back any punches, okay"

Before I could get a word out, she rushed me. I blocked it easily because of my semblance. After I blocked or dodged a few punches I advanced and threw a couple myself. She caught my right hook and threw her leg into my stomach so hard it made me throw up "Fuck you weren't kidding"

"I said I wasn't holding any punches" Yang said pulling back into her stance. I stood back up and waited for her to makes the first move. Then I saw a red cape enter the room. I must have faulted because Yang came rushing in and caught me off guard. She punched me in the stomach then spun around and roundhouse kicked me in the throat, effectively knocking me on my ass. I thought she'd stop but she advanced. I rolled out of the way and brought my leg up to counter, but she caught it with ease and snapped my foot.

"AGH FUCK" I yelled out in pain.

"YANG!" Ruby yelled running up to us.

"Ruby?" Yang looked very confused "Wait… That's why he broke focus wasn't it!" Yang stopped Ruby from getting closer.

"Why'd you break his foot!?" Ruby demanded.

"I only dislocated it, he's fine. But I thought we agreed to you not being here?" Yang asked.

"Yeah well I said Fuck that, I wanted to be here" She said crossing her arms. Yang was taken aback by her outburst, but only for a second.

"Did you see what happened? Once he noticed you were here, he lost focus" Yang said, also crossing her arms. I ignored them for a sec so I could relocate my foot back into its socket. The pain was un-godly, but bearable. I reactivated my Aura as to act as some sort of pain nullifier.

"Look we need to continue, I have to meet my friends in a sec. And now I'm pissed off so I'm not holding anything back" Yang said getting back into her very useful stance.

"I thought you weren't holding back before?" I asked.

"That was a lie, obviously" I deactivated my Aura, so much for a pain nullifier. I get into the exact same stance as Yang.

"Okay so you highest priority is to protect yourself and try to avoid getting hit. That's priority number one, priority number 2 would be actually attacking your target. What I find best is to wait for an opening, and then give them a hellion's worth of punches and kicks, mostly aim for their legs and chest. If you can knock the air out of your opponent, then you've won. Alright let's spare one more time. I have to leave in a second" Yang said, charging in. I thought she said wait for an opening? Oh, she's training my ability to deal with someone who's constantly advancing on me. I dodge pretty much all of her attacks, even block some of them. Until she falters in her footing. I take the opening and bring my knee up into Yang's stomach… Hard. she fell back and held her gut.

"Yeah nice job!" Ruby cheered across the way. I look her direction and waved. All of a sudden, I felt pain all throughout my body. I flew across the training field and slammed against the wall. I heard and even felt a few bones break "NO!" Ruby rushed down from the bleachers where she was watching and used her semblance to get to me as quickly as possible.

"You see Ruby! You're a distraction right now" Yang said while picking me up and throwing my right arm across her shoulder. "I'm gonna take him to the medical ward. You can come if you want" She said making her leave without Ruby's answer. She didn't follow us.

 **I**

 **Michael's Dad's POV**

 **I**

I walk into the very familiar bar to meet a very familiar person. God, I haven't seen her in years. Since Michael's 15th birthday if I recall. I sit on the same stool I met her as I ordered the same drink. "Whiskey on the Rocks please Puunal"

"On it Mr. Metelo" She said walking off with her tail flickering excitingly. She returned not too long after with my drink. I got about half of the way through before someone touched my shoulder. I turned around and saw the silver eyed girl that changed my life. She smiled before taking her black hood down.

"Hey, how have you been?" Salean asked.

"Oh, I've been alright, How about you?" I asked as she sat down in the same stool, I met her in.

"Whiskey on the Rocks please Puunal. And I've been okay. I mean running all the time isn't great, but it keeps them off of Michael until he can hone his skills, as well as keeping me in shape. Which reminds me, how is he?" She asked, her voice breaking a bit.

"He's actually doing great. Grades wise he's at the top ranking in the school, including the students in higher grades. Combat wise, he's learning a lot, but needs practice" I said smiling in the process.

"That's good… And his semblance?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. I can ask him and tell you the next time we meet" I said.

"I still can't believe he acquired my semblance" She said smiling. Which sparked something in my head.

"I think that might be because of your silver eyes. I mean Ruby adapted her mother's semblance as well. So, it might be a silver eyed warrior thing" I said. I can't believe I just thought of that, well noticed.

"Oh, I see. What do you think would happen if two silver eyed warriors were to have a child? Aren't Michael and Ruby dating?" Salean asked.

"I never really thought about it. But my guess is that if they were to have a child it'd be a fifty-fifty shot in the dark between the two semblances. But I doubt they're going to stay together. I mean, it's just a school crush" I said taking a gulp of my drink as a swift kick was thrown into my side. "AGH what the fuck?!"

"Don't be such a negative Nancy. Have more faith in their relationship. I think it's cute… Even though I have no Idea what Ruby looks like" She said with a downcast. Which sparked a question I've been meaning to ask.

"Why won't you see him? Just one visit? He's starting to put two and two together, Salean" I said.

"No. He won't be able to grow if I'm there. His abilities as a silver eyed warrior will work better if he has someone like Ozpin to teach him. I never even used them to better humanity. I only used them a couple times and the only thing I do know is that it can only be used in the presence of the Grimm and that it's powered by emotion... I wouldn't be able to help him. And I'm being chased by Salem so that doesn't make things better. I need to stay on the run and keep moving. I can't stop" Salean said standing up from the bar. "Which reminds me, I should go"

"Remember our song?" I asked hoping she'd stop walking to the exit. She did.

"Yes, I remember" She answered, but continued taking steps until she reached the door. She turned around and looked me in the eyes with those beautiful silver irises of hers "Let the good times roll" She said walking out of the door. Only to get kicked back into the building. "AGH"

"Salean!" I yelled getting up from the bar. I stumbled over to her. Neither of us were fighters. Even though it's in Salean's blood to live the life of a warrior, she never really wanted that life. She always wanted to travel. "Are you okay?" I asked her.

"No... I think he broke my ribs" She said trying to sit up. Tears started to leave her eyes. I stood up to see who the culprit was. A giant man walked in and changed the entire mood in the bar. Everyone but Salean and I ran.

"Salean?" He asked.

"Who are you?" She responded with venom.

"Names Hazel" He said walking up to us. I ran forward and threw a punch, but he just shrugged it off. He pushed me aside and grabbed Salean's skull "I know you don't know how to use these, but we need to make sure nothing can hurt or ruin our current plans. I'm sorry, truly" He sounded sincere, yet he started to close his other hand around Salean's throat. She gasped for air trying to cling to life, until all of a sudden, the door was shot down and someone 'Removed' Hazel from Salean. She gasped for air after Hazel's hand left her throat.

"Fucken hell" She said standing up.

"Salean are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, but who got that guy off of me?" She asked turning around to see a figure with blonde hair.

"Tai Yang... So, I see you can still fight like you used to. By attacking when someone's back is turned.

"It's a legitimate strategy" Why is Tai here? I mean I'm not complaining, but I still want to know.

"You think I came alone?" Hazel asked questioningly. Tai turned around so quick I don't think his head was looking the other way in the first place.

"Turn around!" He warned. I turned around to see a scorpion tail run through me. I never learned how to unlock my Aura, so it went through like butter. He removed his tail and the world started to get hazy and blurry

"No! John! John!" Were the last words I heard as Salean caught me from my fall.

 **I**

 **Ruby's POV**

 **I**

'Gosh darn it I think Yang's right… But I don't understand why I can be there when he's just training his skills with his weapons and semblance, and not hand to hand combat?' I thought, frustrated with the situation.

"Hey Ruby? What are you doing out here?" Ren asked sitting down on the bench I found myself on after Yang took Michael to the infirmary.

"Oh nothing, just hiding really" I said shrugging.

"From?" He asked calmly.

"Well Yang… Let's just say we had different opinions, and she turned out to be right... But I don't want to admit it to her. And Michael got hurt in the process, I just don't know what to do. I could admit I was wrong, but then she'll do that sister thing and I don't want that shit right now. But I want to see Michael, and I know for a fact she's waiting there for me. What should I do?" I asked.

"Well I'm not one for pep talks. But if you know you're wrong then why not admit it? Listen Ruby, life for a human is short, it's not a very long time. So, whenever you come across some trouble, all you can do is push through and Keep Moving Forward. That's all any of us can do when we hit hard times, no matter how small they are" Ren said. I felt myself so attached to his words that I felt cold when he stopped talking. Then my brain kicked back in gear.

"Not one for pep talks my ass" I said, earning a laugh from the quiet man. "Yeah you're right. I really should admit I was wrong to Yang. Thanks for the talk Ren" I said giving him a hug, which he awkwardly returned. I started walking over to the Infirmary, dreading the conversation I was about to have with my sister. I wonder how Michael's doing? I stepped into the room to witness something I didn't think I would see. Yang, Jaune, and Pyrrha were standing next to Michael, who was asleep.

"Well this is a combo I didn't think I'd see. Why are you all here?" I asked.

"Oh, Yang was walking by with Michael and we decided to help out. And we just started talking. Apparently, Yang is a little… hot?" Pyrrha said.

"Yeah we'll take our leave to let you two talk" Jaune said grabbing Pyrrha's hand and walking out of the room. I shut the door behind them and turned around to Yang with crossed arms with her foot tapping on the tile floor rather aggressively.

"Hey Yang… What's up?" I said trying to break the Ice.

"What the fuck did I tell you Ruby?!" She asked, and before I could answer she started again "I and Michael specifically told you NOT to be there. I know you care and just want to know what he's doing, but you need to understand that when he's LEARNING something, he can't have distractions. Unless you are involved in helping him LEARN something, otherwise you're a DISTRACTION. Why do you think Qrow never let me or dad come watch him train you huh? Because we would have been a DISTRACTION. Do you understand now Ruby?" By the time Yang finished her eyes were red and her hair was burning so hot that I could feel the heat waves from here.

"I-I-I-I-I'm sorry Y-Y-Y-Yang, r-r-r-r-r-really I am" I stuttered, actually feeling a bit scared. I think Yang noticed because she got that face, she gets when she knows she's done something that's scared me.

"Ruby listen" She said as her hair cooled back down, and her eyes changed back to their Lilac. "I just want you to think about things before you actually do it. Like did you even think about why we didn't want you there?"

"Yes, I did, and I couldn't think of a reason" I defended.

"And in the end, you decided to go there any ways, just because?" Yang asked moving her arms from being crossed to placing them on her hips.

"Well yeah… I was mad okay! It's not like you haven't done anything stupid before when you were mad" I said.

"You're supposed to be BETTER!" Yang snapped making me jump at her sudden outburst. "I'm gonna go back to our dorm room, I need some sleep. Don't stay here all night alright. Doctor said he should be fine. Just gave him some dust infused pills that make him really tired" Yang said, already out the door.

"What in the hell was that" I said sitting next to a chair that was next to Michael's hospital bed thing. Why would Yang say that? I mean it's not like she's a bad person. So telling me to be better than her doesn't really make any sense. I was in thought for a while because the sun had set. "Well Michael's not awake yet, so I'll just head back to the dorm" I stood up and looked at Michael. He's sound asleep. I wonder if that bed is any comfortable. I felt the bed with my hand and was shocked at how comfortable it was.

I mean It felt like a cloud ate my hand.

I wonder if he would care if I slept next to him? I crawled in the bed and moved the blanket over me. I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks as I moved closer to Michael. What the hell am I doing? He's ASLEEP!

Then I felt the warmth. Michael is a pretty warm bodied person, but when concealed by a blanket his heat doubles, and it feels amazing. I lay my right hand and arm on his chest, and slowly the night took me under its protection.

 **I**

 **Salean's POV**

 **I**

"No! John! John!" I rushed over to his falling mass and caught him. I moved his hair to look him in the eyes. They're already glazing, and I could feel his heart beat slow to a stop "His heart stopped!"

"What!" Tai screamed. I could sense the hurt in his voice.

"Ohh we have an old retired Huntsman in the fray, who wishes to be the father of the Roses child" The scorpion tailed man said laughing. It must have struck a nerve because Tai rushed forward with his weapons. They were like seismic wave makers or something. Tyrian moved his tail to get a hit in, but Tai grabbed it easily and pulled the man close to him in order to get a kick in. Hazel came from behind, but Tai dodged it and continued to go after Tyrian. Tyrian sent blow after blow, but each one was dodged as Tai's blows made contact. And with the last punch his weapon kind of exploded? Not with fire, but with seismic waves that blew Tyrian through the window and out to the city, effectively breaking his Aura.

"Damn I'm surprised I actually beat him" Tai said. "Fucken bastard"

"I see you still have skills that have not wavered. Let's see how they fare against

"someone who actually knows what they're doing" Hazel said going to grab something out of his pocket.

"You see I knew I couldn't beat you alone. That's why I called back up, no matter how much I didn't want to" Tai said as a random bird flew into the building, but it all of a sudden turned into a man with black hair and a scythe.

"Ah, a true Huntsman joins the battle. I am afraid I can no longer stay, however. I am not stupid, so I will take my college and leave. Good day to you both" He said.

"Why would we let you go if we have the upper hand?" Tai asked.

"Tai we don't have the upper hand. He just knows that if he fight's both of us at the same time then there is a chance he could die, no matter how small that chance is" Qrow said sheathing his weapon.

"Smart… And that right there is why he's not a retired huntsman" Hazel said walking past the huntsman and the retired huntsman. "We'll meet again, but I won't leave just because of chances next time" As he left there was a void in the air.

"Is he?" Tai asked again as to confirm. I nodded and the tears finally came. I sat there with John's limp body in my arms. Tai walked over and tried to put his arm around me.

"Don't touch me!" I shouted. I felt bad almost immediately though. He took a few paces back. "I'm sorry. I just don't like people touching me" I said putting my hood up.

"It's fine, I understand. So, who are you?" He asked.

"I was John's girlfriend, uhm Michael's mother. Before you get all angry at me. Both John and I thought it would be best for me not to be around Michael. I mean there's a lot of people after me. And I don't even use my silver eyes" I said brushing John's hair.

"Oh… So, are you going to confront Michael?" He asked.

"Well yes I'm gonna have too. I'm not heartless, I'm not gonna leave him alone with him thinking both his parents are dead, well me figuratively. I would never do that. I just don't know when. Probably within the next few days" I said. In the distance I could hear the sirens. "Thank you… you know for getting here when you did"

"I was here from the start. I ran out to go grab my weapons because they were in my truck. So are you gonna call Michael or are you going to leave it up to the police?" He asked.

"I'll call him, but from the police station. I don't have a scroll, you know so I can't be tracked" I said.

"You can use mine. And if you're gonna be here then you're gonna need to get one" Tai said tossing me his scroll.

"Thank you very much" I grabbed Johns scroll and dilled in his password 'LTGTR' the first letters oh our favorite line in our favorite song. I scroll through his contacts until I see 'Our Son' I could feel my heart sink. I click the call button and wait for someone to pick up. A few rings went through until a female answer the call.

"Hey this is Ruby Rose"

 **I**

 **Ruby's POV**

 **I**

 _I walked into the kitchen to grab one of my mother's cookies, but they left them on the counter so I couldn't reach them. "Mommy!" I called, but she didn't come "Mommy?" Daddy came around the corner with a questioning look._

" _What's wrong Rubes?" He asks. He walks into the kitchen and kneels down to be at my height. "What's wrong?"_

" _I can't reach mommy's cookies" I said point at the cookies as I cried. "Can you help me Daddy?" I asked_

" _Of course, kiddo" He grabbed me by the shoulders and placed me onto the counter where the cookies were._

" _Daddy! Mommy's gonna be mad that I'm up here. She doesn't like feet on the counter" I said laughing._

" _I'll cover for you. Promise" He said bringing up his fist. I bring up my own and we bump them into each other. Quickly I grab a cook and down it, right after that I grab another one and down it as well._

" _Ahem!" I stopped in my pursuit to watch as the protector of the countertops walked into the kitchen. "Qrow? What's going on here?" Mommy asked._

" _Well Summer I'm letting Ruby eat the cookies you oh so rudely left on the counter" Daddy said with a huge grin. Mommy laughed before speaking._

" _Well then I'll have to come get her off the counter, I must protect them from children's feet!" Mommy said trying to run around daddy. But he grabbed her and spun her around and held her close._

" _Trying to blind eye me huh? That's rude, and you should remember from past experiences, that technique doesn't work in me" Daddy said. Mommy got really red, and it worried me._

" _Mommy are you okay?" I asked._

" _Yes, sweaty Mommy's fine, why do you ask?" She asked._

" _You got really red after daddy said that" I said. That only made her redder and daddy laugh._

" _Okay okay we need to focus. Your uncle and cousin are coming over today so go get on a dress" Mommy said kissing me on the forehead. She quickly left the kitchen to clean the living room._

" _But I don't like dresses!" I called out._

" _I don't care dear" Mommy called, her cleaning not faltering. I kicked the ground and headed to my room._

" _Just put on a T-Shirt and Jeans Kiddo" Daddy said._

" _Thank you, daddy," I said hugging his leg._

" _You're welcome" He said smiling. But then mommy disappeared. "Where did your mom go?"_

" _I don't know daddy. Maybe outside?" I said. But he didn't respond "Daddy?" I turned around only to see no one. The door opened slowly. I walked outside and followed the wind. It brought me to a cliff with two small stone heads. I walked up to them and broke when I read them._

' _Keep Moving Forward'_

 _Qrow Branwen_

' _Thus Kindly I Scatter'_

 _Summer Rose_

" _No" I dropped to my knees and hugged myself. "This can't be happening" All of a sudden, I was my 15-year-old self. The winds picked up and Beowolves were emerging from the woods. "Not you too… NOO!"_

 **I**

"AHHG!" I screamed sitting up in the hospital bed. I looked around the room looking for them. "Mommy! Daddy!" I called out.

"Ruby calm down. It's fine okay? You're in a safe place" I turned to my right and saw Michael. I crash into him and weeped.

"They're dead Michael! Dead!" I said sobbing into his bare chest. He rubbed my head and ears to try and calm me down.

"Who? Talk through it, it'll make it easier to calm down" Michael said.

"My mother Summer, and Qrow. The beginning of the dream was so nice, something I wish I had… But then Summer and Qrow disappeared and the door opened. For some reason I wanted to follow the wind… It led me to the cliff where My mother is buried. But this time there were two graves. By the end I had Beowolves coming to get me through the woods, and it was really windy. And I was kneeling down in front of my mother and father's grave" I said, crying more as I talked about it, but I felt a lot better.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Rubes. But just remember that your dad is still alive" He said.

"Yes, but my mother is dead, and that life looked so perfect" I said holding him tighter.

"Not everything can be perfect babe. I mean look at me. I have a father yes, but my mother left me at a young age, and I don't even know why. No one's life can be perfect. I mean Weiss has everything, and even she's not perfect. Pyrrha might seem perfect yeah, but I'm sure it sucks to be praised all the time. I mean she probably can't even go to the bathroom without people asking for her autograph or picture. No one's life is perfect Rubes. But it's up to us to try and make it perfect" Michael said making me look at him. "You're going to be fine alright?"

"Okay" I said as my tears slowed. He placed his lips on mine, I quickly returned it. Michael broke the kiss after a few seconds. But that got me a little in the mood, which is weird because I was just crying. How can he cheer me up that fast? Usually it takes me hours to calm down after a nightmare like that. "What's wrong?"

"I felt like something was going to happen. Like something bad" He said.

"You need to calm down okay… Can we u-uhm… c-c-cont-continue?" I Asked, mentally slapping myself for stuttering.

"I don't know I'm kind of tired… do you want to continue?" Michael asked.

"I mean… As long as it doesn't go any further than the light t-t-t-touch" I said.

"I'm okay with that. If I do something out of line just tell me okay?" He asked sounding sincere.

"Okay" I said… How do I get the mood started again? I mean Yang told me a few things, but I don't really think we're that far enough in this relationship to do those kinds of things. Oh, wait I could do this… I started crawling up close to him. His hands traveled up my thighs, which sent a shiver up my spin, but a good shiver. I met his warm lips with my own cold lips. He gripped my thighs a bit, which doesn't really bother me, but I could use this. "Calm down there Michael" I said, but in a sly tone. My mouth made its way to his neck. I bit down and kissed right where he's sensitive. I dragged my hands down his bare toned chest.

"Hey same goes for you" He said. I removed myself to smile at him. He brought his mouth to my neck swiftly, probably to get even. He bit down, but not as hard as I did. This set me off a bit and a moan escaped me. He broke away immediately, much to my protest. "But for real though I'm tired as hell. Wanna nap?" He asked killing the mood.

"All I want to do is just kiss you for more than a minute once in a blue moon. And then you want to take a nap? Honestly I'm okay with that because I'm tired too" I said crawling under the blankets. Right when we got comfortable Michael's scroll started ringing. "Ugh I'll get it" I said getting up.

"You know I could have gotten up to get it?" Michael said.

"Well I'm closer and you're supposed to get rest" I said.

"I mean yeah that's true but still" Michael said. I ignored him and answered the scroll

"Hey this is Ruby Rose" I started. "How may I help you? Michael's not feeling to good right now. Don't worry I'm his girlfriend so you can tell me if it's personal"

"It's uhm… Actually, very important that I talk with Michael directly" A female said over the scroll.

"Uhm okay" I said handing the scroll to Michael. He gave me a weird look. "Some girl wants to talk to you directly"

"Hello this is Michael, who are you?" He asked.

"Uhm this is Salean… Salean Vahill"

 **I**

 **Michael's POV**

 **I**

"I'm sorry your name was?" I couldn't have heard that right. I thought she said My mother's last name. The last name my father and mother thought would be best for me.

"Salean Vahill… Look Michael we can talk later but it's about your father… Something happened and he… He's dead Michael. I don't know when Oz will let you leave to come back to patch but come as soon as you can" She said. The call went dead, and I just… Sat there.

"Michael… are you okay?" Ruby asked. I was about to ask how she knew, until I remembered that she's a Faunus. A wolf Faunus at that, her hearing is 7x better than my own.

"It was my mother… and my dad... He uhm… He died today" I said tossing my scroll to the table next to me. Ruby seemed to stiffen up. She shuffled slowly next to me.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked. I turned to look her in the eyes. I tried to say something but…there was nothing. I grabbed the edge of her red hood laid my head on her chest. I was fine until she wrapped her arms around and said. "Don't worry, you'll get through this, everything will be fine" I broke down and cried in her arms.

"He's gone Ruby! Gone!" I got up and off the hospital bed and walked over to the wall.

"Michael?" I turned around and saw the worry on her face. "Calm down okay"

"She didn't even fucking tell me how he died, I don't even know if it's actually her or not!" I yelled in frustration. She got up off the bed and walked up next to me.

"If it is or isn't, we'll deal with it okay? But for right now you need to lay back down" She said trying to reason with me.

"No… I don't need to lay down I need to think" I said. My scroll across the room started ringing. Ruby walked over and grabbed it.

"It's My dad's number? Do you want me to answer it?" Ruby asked. I shook my head, she nodded and handed me the scroll. I slid my thumb from the bottom to the top of the screen to answer the call.

"Hey this is Michael. What do you want Tai?" I asked

"Hey uhm… how did you know it was me?" He asked

"Ruby's here and saw the number. What did you want?" I asked losing my patience

"I wanted to tell you that what your mother said was true… I was here. There was a fight that broke out and your father just… didn't see it coming. I'm sorry to have to tell you this bud… but what your mother said was tr-" I threw my scroll against the wall, effectively breaking it.

"Fuck!" I shouted punching the wall, making a large hole. "What the fuck… Why?!" I asked frustratedly. I slid down the wall and hugged myself. Ruby rushed over to me and brought me into an embrace "He's gone Ruby… He's really gone!" I said crying into the crook of her neck. She patted my head as I weeped. "He's really gone… He's really gone"

"I know. And I'm sorry. I understand your pain, I really do" Ruby said. We sat there for about an hour. That's how long it took me to run out of tears. I removed myself from her neck and looked her in the eyes. "Do you want me to stay here tonight?" She asked. I thought about it and thought it wouldn't be a good idea… but I don't think I can be alone.

"Yeah, that would be nice" I said standing up. I help her to her feet, and we walk over to the hospital bed and lay down. Ruby climbs up over me and cuddles in closely. We laid there for about an hour and I couldn't sleep.

"I'm sorry" Ruby said suddenly.

"For?" I asked.

"For distracting you during your training. I know you can't have any distractions. I was just so mad, and I didn't fully understand why I couldn't be there. But I talked with Ren and he told me in… an inspiring way" Ruby said smiling.

"That's okay Ruby. I'm not mad at you. Now let's get some sleep" I said. I closed my eyes as she snuggled closer to me. I tried to let the night take me over, to drag to the darkness where my nightmares reside. But It never came. I just laid there "Hey Ruby are you awake?" I asked.

"Hmm?" She responded.

"Do you ever wonder why we're here?" I asked.

"Michael we're here because you got the shit beat out of you by Yang" Ruby said.

"Rubes I meant like here. Like on Remnant, like do you think we have a purpose? And if we do when will that purpose come to fruition" I asked.

"I think every single person on Remnant has a purpose, but I feel like some individuals have a bigger purpose than others. And with how people talk about our silver eyes, I think we're going to have a big role in how the world changes over this generation. I don't wonder what that will be, when, how, or why. But I do feel like we have a purpose" Ruby said. I was genuinely shocked by her answer.

"Man, you'd give Oz a run for his money with that speech. You ever thought about being a Headmaster at an Academy?" I asked laughing.

"N-No, that would b-b-be too much w-w-work. Go the hell to b-bed" She said cuddling me and turning around.

"Aww no babe I'm sorry" I said nugging over to her.

"Grr" Did she just growl at me?

"Did you just growl at me?" I asked laughing.

"Nope" She said with a grin.

"Fine then I'm coming over there" I said wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Hmmm… fine I'll allow it" She said leaning into the hold.

"Good night Ruby" I said kissing her Faunus ear.

"Good night Michael" She said rubbing the side of my face with her hand. We both let the sleep over take us.

A few days later

 **I**

 **Ruby's POV**

 **I**

Michael and I stepped off of the bus and into the town of Patch, which is also on the Island of Patch. Oz let us leave during the weekend. Michael's mother is supposed to pick Michael and I up and take us to the funeral home that Michael's dads viewing is supposed to be held. "Are you going to talk to her when we see her?" I asked.

"I don't know" Michael said while grabbing my hand, making me blush in return. "I guess we'll find out" We walked out of the bus stop station and saw a woman with silver eyes and a black cape standing next to a black car. Michael and her locked eyes for a second. Michael moved forward, slightly tugging me along with him. When we reached her Michael just walked right by without saying a word. He let go of my hand and took my bag to put them in the trunk.

"Nice to meet you too" The woman sad sadly. This is going to going to be a long weekend.

 **I**

 **I**

 **Author's EndNote:** Hey guys! That chapter got a little steamy for a sec, but as to let you all know, that's the steamiest it'll get. I want this story to focus on plot and the relationship between characters. Not drag people along for a lemon every two chapters. Because I don't want people just to read it for the lemons. Now will I do lemons in the future for different stories, I'm not sure. I don't even know if Beta would want to read through that, let alone myself. But this chapter had a HUGE turning point that will shape Michael for the rest of the story. And the next Chapter will forever shape Ruby and Michael, as well as introduce a new teacher. Please review and tune into next chapter! I love it every time I get a review!

 **Beta's EndNote:** Heyo, people! Sorry it took so long, but I was going through this chapter multiple times to make sure that it was as crisp as it could be (my laptop also wouldn't turn on, so I had to get it repaired rip), please forgive me! Anyways, stuff is happening! Wow, what a chapter! Let's see how it comes out in the later ones. Welp, I don't have much to say right now, so I will see you all in the next chapter, bye people!


	12. I Have a Question

**Author's Note:** Hey! So from looking at the states of last chapter, a lot of people liked the last chapter. I wish I would get a review to see how you all think of the story, but I digress. So last chapter was hefty, but trust me this chapter is going to get… heavy. At least from what I have planned for it. But as we all know I don't always write what I have planned XD

 **IMPORTANT: Hey guys I want to start doing a question thing for every chapter. For this Chapter I wanted to ask you all what your favorite Rwby Volume is**

 **I**

 **Chapter 12:** I Have A Question

 **I**

 **Ruby's POV**

I sat in the front seat next to michael's mother. It was dead silent, mostly because Michael decided to take a nap, and I just don't talk in general. I pulled up my scroll to text Yang, when we cam to a stop sign

"Hey Ruby I have a question" Salean asked. I turned my scroll off to look at her. What if she says I'm not good enough for him? "Don't look so worried. I just have a simple Question"

"O-O-Okay… What's the question?" I asked

"I wanted to know how schools going? I'm not a Faunus, but I've had friends. And I know it can be hard at times" Salean asked, sounding sincere

"Oh, well at first I did broadcast my… Traits. But Michael actually convinced me to open up. I've only had a few instances. And every time Michael was there. Actually a couple of times he just thought I was in trouble and saved me. Even if we weren't dating we would be best friends. But like I said there hasn't been too many moments of other students coming at me. But the insults… Those are a constant 24/7 occurance" I said dropping my ears down

"Yeah that's to be expected. I don't know why some people still treat the Faunus badly. And if you think about it, it should be the other way around" Salean said taking a left turn. I change position in my seat, in order to give my tail more breathing room

"What do you mean Mis Vahill?" I asked

"Please, call me Salean dear. And I mean the Fanus are superior in every way. The only reason that there the ones at the bottom of the barrel socially is because humans outnumber the Faunus 15 to 1. Probably more than that actually. They're cuter too" Salean said, getting a giggle out of me "No I'm suriouse. I mean look at your tail and ears, makes you 10X more adorable. Honestly I wish I was a Faunus"

"Thank you Mis… I mean Salean. You are very good at making an awkward scene into one of laughter" I said leaning into the back of the passenger seat

"Yeah well I hope it works with michael… But I think it'll take a long time to gain his trust" Salean said with a sigh

"Yeah I agree… Michael can be open though. I mean me and him became friends very quickly, and he gained the approval of my team quickly as well. But I do think it will take a while for this one… Why did you leave?" I asked. She physically jumped at the question and looked scared even "I'm sorry I was way out of line, that's something for you and Michael to talk about. I apologize"

"No it's fine, really… Ill tell you later, Mostly because we're almost there. There's a lot of things that I need to tell him… But I can't tell him before Oz dose" Salean said

"I understand" I said. My scroll beeped inside of my pocket. I pulled it out and saw that it was a text from Yang

[Yang] Hey are you hanging in there?

[Ruby] Yes I'm fine. Had a Nice conversation actually. Michael's asleep though

[Wiess] Wait you're talking to his mother alone? Are you stuttering?

[Ruby] NO!

[Blake] Really? That's surprising

"I should probably get a scroll" Salean said. I quickly put my scroll on vibrate and put it in my pocket

"You don't have one?" I asked

"No… For good reason. But I'm thinking about getting one since I'll be moving back to my old house and settling down. Might even pick up a job again. Can you wake Michael up? On the next stop you can go back there if you want" Salean asked

"Yeah sure" I said. The next stop was up ahead on the GPS, but I had a few minutes. So I open my scroll to see what they've been talking about

[Yang] Right! I mean you don't talk to people

[Wiess] Yeah, it actually worries me at times. Do we need to get you a support group?

[Yang] Okay Weiss it's not THAT bad… But if you think you need one

[Blake] Guy's she's not responding. I think you upset her

[Wiess] How did we upset her?

[Ruby] You guys didn't upset me. I was just talking to Salean. And I don't NEED a support group

[Yang] Yeah whatever. Alright we gotta go. We decided to go bowling with team GNL

[Ruby] Lol, alright then Have fun guy's

[Wiess] Yeah you too. Love you, and be safe

[Blake] Yeah be safe, Love you

[Yang] Love you, and be careful with the relatives

[Ruby] I love you guys too, later

"Alright you can go get back there if you want" Salean said. I nodded and got out of the car after unhooking my seat belt. I got in the car in the back behind the driver's seat and hooked my seat belt in "Tell him we're about five minutes away"

"Hey Michael. Babe come on it's time to get up. Come on you big lard" I said poking his nose. His eyes slowly open

"Good morning Rubes… How far away are we?" Michael asked

"Oh about five minutes" I said

"Alright then" He said wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I layed on his shoulder as we wait to arrive at the funeral home. It was quit for the rest of the way, and not a good kind of quite. When we arrived at the funeral home we all exited the vehicle. Michael grabbed my hand and we walked inside with Salean behind us. When we made it inside there were so many people in the small building "Why are there so many people?"

"Well He did know everyone to some degree. And give discounts to a lot of customers that were loyal to him. Also John was just a good man. Probably the best this world will ever see" Salean said with a tear rolling down her face. Michael saw it, but turned away and slightly dragged me to a different room, were we ran into my dad, literally

"Oh hey dad" I said hugging Qrow "Oh Uncle Tia is here as well"

"Yeah well he was my best friend on patch… And I was there when it happened" Tia said. Dad walked up to Michael and put a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes

"I'm sorry for your lose Michael, truly I am" He said pulling him in for a hug. Michael returned it. We talked for about an hour before we decided to go up to the casquette. It was really slow, kinda like from a movie. It felt like time was slowing down. His grip on my hand tightened, to the point of pain. But I didn't want to tell him to loosen up since he's about to see his dead father's body. We finally made it to the side of the casquette… And Michaels grip loosened. He placed his hand on the side of his casquette

"I'm sorry for not being here dad… Really I am. I'm gonna find who did this one day, and I'm going to kill him with my bare hands… I can promise you that" Michael swore, almost like he was signing a blood contract. The funeral ended with us burying him in the yard of his house. The only thing in his will was that the house and his truck goes to Michael. And he put all his money to paying off the house and his truck so Michael doesn't have to pay for it. And he decided to sell the business after his death and all the money would go to Michael as well. But the money won't go through until a few years from now. Around the time he graduates

"Hey Michael you can stay at my house if you want?" Qrow asked

"No it's fine… I'll stay at my dads house" Michael said wrapping his arm around my shoulder's

"I'm gonna stay with him if that's okay dad?" I Asked. Qrow nodded, but Tia seemed upset

"I'll be here if anything happens, but I don't think they would need it" Salean said coming over to our little chat

"You don't have a house of your own?" Michael asked bluntly

"Uhm not here no. And instead of sleeping at a hotel I figured I would stay at his house" Salean said. She seemed sad about having to stay at his house.

"Well it's fine with me. You can have the guest room. I'm gonna sleep in my dad's room, and Ruby you can sleep in my old room. Well let's get out of here… I'm really tired" Michael said. We said our goodbyes and headed to the car. Michael got the front seat this time while I sat in the back. Which was odd since he was the one that didn't want to sit next to his mother "So how long do you plan on staying?"

"Well I'll be going back to my house tomorrow" Salean said ending the conversation immediately. I guess she doesn't want to push him to open up

"Where do you live?" Michael asked

"Well before today no where… I'll tell you more later but I was traveling around the world in order to avoid certain things" Salean said taking a turn onto the road that leads to Michael's house

"Like your son" Michael said without hesitation. Salean looked hurt by the words

"The exact opposite actually" Salean said, which in turn made Michael laugh

"Michael quite it" I said not liking how he was talking to his mother. He turned around and gave me a look that I didn't think he would ever give me… He looked pissed that I took his mother's side. Salean parked in the driveway. We all exited the car, but Michael slammed the door shut. The sudden noise made me flinch

"I'm going to bed" He said walking into the house while me and Salean stayed outside. I should apologize for Michael's Behavior

"I'm sorry for how he treated you… I hope in time he'll change. He's usually really nice and funny" I said bowing as an apology

"You're everything your mother said you'd be Ruby" Salean said patting my head. I froze at the mention of her name. How does she know my mother? "If you want to know Ill be in front of the fireplace" I quickly followed behind her as she walked into the house and straight to the Fire place in the living room. She sat down in a big brown recliner. I sat on the matching couch across from it. She took some Fire dust out of her pocket and tossed it onto the bundle of lumber

"How do you know my mother?" I asked

"Well first of all you need to know that I've been lying about my abilities of a Silver Eyed Warrior. I know way more about it than I let on. I even lied to Michael's father about it. I knew your mother from my childhood. We grew up together as children. Actually we were close up until her death. I know how to use the abilities of the Silver Eyes… But your mother learned how to do things I still have yet to figure out. And I doubt you'll be no different" Salean said

"I thought you didn't go to an academy though?" I asked

"I didn't… at least not legally. Let me go get some coffee before we go any further" Salean said getting up and leaving the scene. How in the hell was she able to hide it so long? Then again my mother must have kept it from dad as well because it looked like he didn't know her either. She's like an enigma to the world. I must have gotten deep in thought because I didn't notice she came back into the room until she handed me my coffee

"Oh thanks" I said taking it in hand. I blew on the top to try and cool it down

"What was your question again?" Salean asked sitting down in the recliner

"I thought you didn't go to an academy?" I asked setting my coffee on the coffee table, fitting

"Well I didn't. A woman named Maria trained me. But she passed away not to long ago. But she trained me in pretty much everything. At least everything I need to know in order to be a huntress. She was also a Silver eyed warrior. Then one day Ozpin found me and told me and Summer that we needed to use our silver eyes to save the world from the witch. At first I was hesitant, but your mother talked me into going with her. You father, Qrow, was with us as well. He thinks it was his fault for what happened to summer, but it wasn't anyone's fault. We just weren't ready. I almost died, it was actually thanks to your father that I got out alive… But your mother didn't make it out. After that I put a target on my back, so I had to hide. And I couldn't stay in one place or they'd find me" Salean said adding some more firewood

"Who are they?" I Asked. She froze before responding

"That is something for your father and Ozpin to inform you about. But I have decided to move back into my home in Vale so I can teach you and Michael how to use your Silver Eye abilities. But I am growing quite tired. I'm gonna turn in now. Goodnight Ruby" Salean said getting up. I heard something on the stairs quickly run up them

"Yeah goodnight Mis Vahill" I said bowing. She retreated up the stairs. I soon followed her, But I didn't go to my room, or at least the one I'm sleeping in. I walked into the room I intended to. I found Michael laying down in his bed sleeping… Or at least trying to "You know I'm a Faunus right?"

"Yes Ruby I know you're a Faunus" He Grunted

"Then Why are you pretending to sleep?" I asked, He was about to respond when I added "And don't say ' _Because I am_ ' I heard you run back up the stairs after Salean decided to go hit the hay" He didn't respond to me. I walked up and sat on his bed and placed my hand on his side "You need to talk to her"

"I don't need to do a goddamn thing with her" Michael said keeping his eyes closed. I layed down next to him and placed my head on his shoulder "No"

"No what?" I asked, knowing exactly what he was going to say

"Don't do the thing with your touching and cuteness bullshit. Whenever you want to do something you do that thing with your eyes and I don't like it" He said

"Yeah you do, Because you smile every time I do it" I said laughing. I crawl over him so I can look him in the eyes, however they're closed "Michael can you please look at me?" I asked

"I'm not looking. Your puppy eyes get me every damn time" He said. I moved forward and kissed his forehead

"Pleeease?" I pleaded. He sighed, but slowly opened his "Aww there he is" I said poking his nose

"Yeah, yeah, what do you want?" He asked, his annoyed tone betrayed his smile

"You need to talk to your mother Michael. You heard her down there, she had to leave" I said trying to explain

"No she didn't. Obviously whoever this person is that Oz needs to tell us about knows about my father and all the teachers. Why hasn't that person killed huh?" Michael asked

"Because they're not silver eyed warriors, she co-"

"Oh fuck off with that bullshit!" Michael yelled scaring me. He must have noticed because he pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head "I'm sorry Ruby. I just don't want to talk about it okay? At least not right now" Michael said rubbing my back soothingly

"Yeah okay… But as long as you talk to her tomorrow, that's the last I'll say about the subject" I said leaning into the hug and shoving my head into the crook of his neck

"So are you sleeping with me tonight? Or heading back to your room" Michael asked

"I don't know I'm pretty fucken comfertable" I said

"You know I am too, but on another note. Have you noticed that your cursing more?" Michael asked me. I have actually noticed that my self. I blame him for that though

"Blame yourself for that" I said with a matter-of-a-fact tone, making him laugh

"Really? How is it my fault?" He asked

"Because you don't ever make it a big deal when I curse. My Uncle Tai would tell me it was bad, while Yang would cheer. Both made me not want to curse Because I hate attention focused on me" I said pulling away from his neck to look him in the face

"Well I don't see a problem with it. Just helps people express themselves more" Michael said. He moved in and kissed me, it was short and quick, but sweet "Alright well I'm gonna try to nap. Goodnight Ruby"

"Goodnight Michael… I l-l-love y-you" I said. I felt like I was choking on the air

"I love you to Ruby" Michael said kissing me again before closing his eyes and trying to sleep. I soon followed suit and felt the darkness cradle me to sleep

 **I**

 **Michael's POV**

 **I**

I woke up with Ruby gone and the smell of food in the air "Oh yes please tell me Ruby made her famous Chocolate Chip Pancakes. And now I can have more than one plate since Nora isn't here" I said getting up and putting my clothes on. I rushed downstairs and into the small kitchen. And what I saw was a surprise. My mother was cooking Biscuits and gravy, as well as Potatoes "What's going on here?" I asked

"Oh I'm making your favorite breakfast" Salean said. I sat down next to Ruby

"Well that's not my favorite breakfast. My favorite breakfast is my girlfriend's Chocolate Chip pancakes" I said, earning a blush from Ruby. Mission accomplished

"Oh, sorry… But the last time I checked it was this so I apologize" She said

"Well maybe you should check more ofte- OW!" I yelped. Ruby punted me in the side really hard

"Well Now that I'll be one of your teachers I should be around more" She said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"I'll be your combat teacher from now on" She said handing me and Ruby a plate of food while getting her own

"Are you serious? That's awesome!" Ruby said excitedly

"Why?" I asked

"Well Oz and I go way back. And he knows my abilities, also Qrow said he felt overwhelmed with all the classes he was doing. So I took the load off of him" She said. I guess that's good for Qrow, I mean he had so much to do. So I guess this is a good thing "And From what I heard from Qrow is that both of you have troubles fighting one on one during combat class. So if you two ever need help just call me over. I'm always ready to he-"

"16 Years to fucking late" I said. I gave Ruby the look

"Alright I'll go eat outside" Before she left though she gave me a kiss on my forehead. She walked outside and sat on the bench

"Alright mother let's your whole reason for leaving me is that You were being hunted. So what about the first half of my life? Because Ruby's mother died when she was 6. So I'm just curious on why you were gone then!" I yelled

"Okay well that's Because After I had you Ozpin contacted me and told me some things… Then something happened that made me unable to see you for a while. And after we beat her I was going to go home… But we didn't. I want to tell you everything, but I can't because Oz told me to wait until later today" She said

"Well what about visiting every now and then!?" I yelled. I felt a tear run down my cheek "Why the fuck weren't you there when I got accepted into Beacon?! Even if it was for just a few hours?!" I screamed

"Because if I kept going to the same place even once a year then they would search the whole Island of patch for me… And if they found out you were my son. All they would need to do was see your eyes. What if they saw Ruby? I couldn't risk you two getting hurt" She said. Which makes sense… But still. I stood up and kicked the outside door open and walked into the car. Tears streamed down my face. Both Ruby and Salean stood on the porch giving me a weird look

"COME ON! I Want to know what Oz want's to tell me, since you can't" I said, but she couldn't hear that last part, but Ruby did. She ran into the house and cleaned her dish I think. But she came running out with a plate of food. She sat in the passenger seat while Salean was in the back

"You can't skip breakfast. You barely even ate" She said getting a fork full and holding it up in front of my face

"Ruby I'm not having you feed me. That's degrading on your aspect" I said

"I really don't mind. And it's not degrading if I choose to dumass" Ruby said with a snicker "Alright now eat the food" I decided to eat since I am still really hungry

 **I**

 **Elevator To Ozpin's Office**

 **I**

"What do you think he's going to tell us?" Ruby asked me

"Honestly I have no clue" I said honestly

"It's going to change how you think Remnant works completely. Just don't freak out when he tells you everything" Salean said

"Well I didn't freak out that bad when you came back, so I doubt this can" I said

"Michael" Ruby was about to scold me, but the elevator opened up to both our teams, as well as some teachers. Qrow, Glynda, Port, Oobleck, along with Iron Wood

"Finally you fucks arrive. Been here for three minutes already" Gen said

"Gen calm down. And we just got here" Laga said crossing her arms

"Yeah we haven't been waiting at all really" Nelson said

"Oh hey baby sis is here. Did you tie the relationship with Michael on your trip?" Yang asked Ruby. Ruby grew very red

"Yaaang shut uup" Ruby cried

"Okay listen Ruby, if anything happened you can tell me later, I won't tell anyone" Weiss said

"Not you too Weiss" Ruby covered her face as an attempt to hide

"I have a few books you can read if you're not confident with your skills in be-" Ruby interrupted Blake

"OKAY! Moving on. Oz, buddy, what do you have us here for?" Ruby asked trying to get the attention off of her. Oz took a sip from his mug and looked at us. The room was quiet

"Michael?" He asked

"Yeah?"

"What's your favorite Fairy Tail?" He asked with a smile on his face

"W-What?" I asked

"What's your favorite fairy tail? Folktale? Tall Tail? Or children story" He specified

"Well as a kid it was the tail of the two brothers" I answered

"Ah that is a good one. Have you heard of the one about the seasons?" He asked

"What the Four Maidens? Yeah how can anyone raised in Remnant not know that one. Old man in a shaq is a cranky asshole. A girl meets him and understands his reason, another tends to the crops, another convinces him to come out and see the sun for once, and then another makes a feast for them or something. Realizing he was an ass he gave them four a part of his power" I said with a shrug

"Uhm yeah that's close enough I guess… Well what if I told you that one's been around since I was a boy" Oz said

"You're not that old Ozpin" Ruby said laughing

"Ha yeah I guess… Well, would you believe me if I told you it was true" The small amount of laughter in the room increased once he said that "And what if I said there was one in this very room. The Winter Maiden"

"I'd say you're full of shit Headmaster. Not to be rude or anything, but that's impossible" Gen said

"Salean can you demonstrate?" Oz asked. She stepped forward and raised her hand. The room grew cold as snow came from the had and Ice cube in her hand, then it turned into Fire and exploded, melting and evaporating the snow, bringing the room back to the normal temperature

"Wait so magic is real? Like without using dust?" Laga asked

"So you're a maiden… and decided it better for Oz to tell me and not you?" I asked Salean. She just looked at the ground

"Keep listening" Oz said "There is a group of people that want to see the world burn. And at the top of that group is a Woman that is the embodiment of evil. That means everything you're doing here at this academy is to be used against her.I'll tell you more about her later, but all you need to know about her right now is that she is our target" I guess he decided to let the news settle because he stopped talking. So my mother is a Maiden? Then how did dad die if she's a maiden and has all those powers? Was she trying to keep her powers a secret or something?

"How many more people know about this? Like the maidens and the embodiment of evil shit?" Nelson asked

"The only other people that know are the other headmasters. Not even the council know about this" Ozpin said "And the reason we are telling you now instead of later is because the Fall maiden was killed yesterday. And we have no clue how she died, because her power wasn't released from her, at least not naturally. So we think someone took the power from her. Which means one of the witches minions has the power of a maiden. And the Summer maiden has disappeared. And the Spring maiden is apart of Ravens Bandit tribe, which is Qrows sister. We don't know who yet, we just know that's where she is" Oz informed

"So why are you telling us this?" Blake asked

"Yeah I don't see the point in telling us right now since we're not even done with our first year yet" Weiss acknowledged

"Because I don't want to lay it all on you during your last year. I'm going to tell you things slowly throughout the years. And hopefully by the end of it you still decide to help me defeat her" Oz said sounding very sad for reasons unknown

"Why wouldn't we help you defeat her?" Ruby asked

"Because you don't know everything yet. That's it for now. Go back to your dorms and class. It's almost History class so you can head there now" Ozpin said standing up "And please think heavely about all of this"

"I'm not going to class. If what you say is true then that means we're in danger. Why not tell the public?" Laga asked

"Even I can tell you that. If the people knew there was a higher power then there would be panic, and we all know what that means. And if people knew the maidens existed, then they would seek it out themselves as to gain power" Ruby said, earning a brow from Oz and a smile from Qrow

"That's my girl. You gotta think before you act, that goes for all of you. If you go in blind then… People will die. But that's why you're here, to learn. I want you all to pay close attention in class, especially if I'm talking about strategy. Because when you graduate you will be apart of a team that takes real military orders. And if you succeed, then you'll be a big part of history. So. Pay. Attention" Qrow said

"Okay yeah I guess I understand that" Laga said "I just don't like secrets"

"This may be hard for you to hear, but keeping secrets is what we do. I will no doubt keep some from all of you for a long while. But if you can't do that, then you should leave now" Oz said. A few seconds went by when someone raised there hand

"I ain't doing this. I can't lie to people. My mother didn't raise me that way" Nelson said. That was a shock to me. I mean what will happen now that he doesn't want to do what they brought him here for

"I understand, truly I do. But you cannot finish your schooling here. You can go to any of the other academy's of your choosing. However all teams are matched so it'll be just you learning and gaining skills to be a common Huntsmen. You won't be able to participate in events like the Vytal Festival, but you will be able to attend. You can choose the school now if you'd like, or you can wait" Oz informed

"I would like to go to Shade academy thank you. When do I leave? And can I say goodbye to my team?" Nelson asked

"Now if you want, or tomorrow, but one of the two. And of course you can say goodbye. You won't see them until the end of the year during the Vytal festival" Oz said

"I want to leave today" He said crossing his arms, as to say 'I'm done with the conversation

"Alright anyone else?" Oz asked. I looked around to everyone, and couldn't see any indication of them wanting to leave "Alright then head back to your dorms and sit with this new information, and Team MGNL, say your goodbyes. Nelson we have an air ship ready, all you have to do is pack your things and head to the helipad on the east side of the campus"

"Alright then let's wrap this up. I need to head to class" Qrow said. And with that we all split up and headed down the two elevators. It was silent as we headed back to our dorms. But when we did. Nelson started packing immediately

"Look man I respect your decision, but I mean I don't think lying to the people is that hard, especially if we protect them in the process" I said

"Then being a Politician would be a great job for you. Minus the protect them part" Nelson shot as he opened his suitcase

"I don't like lying to people either, but if it's necessary then we have too. I mean if we told the public there would be panic" Laga said

"And how do you know that? You think they're that week huh? THat telling them this will make them shake in there boots. I have more faith in them" Nelson said throwing his clothes into the suitcase and closing it

"You don't plan on telling anyone do you?" Gen asked

"I don't know to be honest. Might take a memory wipe dust pill. But then I wouldn't want to leave this academy. So we'll find out what I decide to do in time. I'm gonna miss you guys. But we'll see eachother again at the Vytal festival. Please stay out of trouble While I'm gone" Nelson saiding throwing on his book bag with personal items, as well as dragging his suitcase. He stopped right in front of the door and turned around to face us

"Look man" I walked right up to him. And embraced him "I'm going to miss you"

"I'll miss you too man" Nelson said returning the embrace. I broke the hug and backed away to give the girls room

"Look Nelson I'm not a hugger, so I'll have Laga give you double the hug so it'll be like both of us are hugging you since she loves hugging" Gen said

"I'm gonna miss you Nelson. It's going to be so weird without you here" Laga said hugging him without warning. It looked like a tight hug as well

"Yeah I'll miss you too Laga. I guess you as well Gen" Nelson said, earning a playful punch from Gen "Alright well I gotta head out guy's. Later" He broke the hug and exited the dorm room. It was quiet for a bit

"It's gonna be so weird without him isn't it?" laga asked drooping down like a flower in the rain

"Yeah it'll hurt, but It's not like we'll never see him again" Gen said

"Yeah Gen's right Laga. Well see him soon at the Vytal Festival. And when we complete our job and take down the enemy. We'll see him on jobs we take as Huntsman" I said coming up behind her and placing my hand on her shoulder. She turned around and looked at me with wide eyes

"How are you doing Michael?" Laga asked, now with her hand on my shoulder

"Uhm fine I guess why?" I asked confused on why she's being so weird

"Well with what happens to your dad, and your mother finally showing up, oh and that she's the Winter maiden" Gen said bluntly

"Oh yeah that. You know I kind of forgot for a little bit until you guys mentioned it" I said annoyed

"Oh I'm sorry Michael. I just wanted to make sure you were okay since you're our leader" Laga said with sincere eyes

"Well to be honest I'm not doing so hot. And with her being the Winter maiden, that means she could have saved dad, but wanted to keep it a secret… And that out right pisses me off. But there's nothing I can do about it, so I'm going to go to bed and call it a night" I said heading to my oh so comfy bed

"But it's still early in the afternoon?" Gen said

"Good, more time for sleep" I said taking my shirt off to reveal my somewhat toned body "Means I'll be up and ready tomorrow morning" I layed down and ignored there questions and fell quickly asleep, until I got a Message from a certain Brunette with Red highlights

 **I**

 **I**

 **Author's EndNote:** Okay so that was… Something. Nothing what I planned for, as per the usual Goat Fashion. But usually it just goes a different route. But this time I wrote more, but less than what I planned, if that makes any sense. Again I apologize for it's almost been a month. But I did have my Reasons. From now on it should be about two weeks apart, with the occasional 3 week gap. But the norm should be about 2 weeks. I'm thinking of shortening the chapter lengths, So I can get more out, but then I lose quality. Let me know what you want in a REVIEW!

 **Important: Updates will be slow (Around two weeks apart. The reason this one took close to a month is because of the New Fic I planned, and then the FT Fic me and Beta are trying to get up) Because Me and Beta are writing a Fic. And I just started writing another one that I am doing myself, which will be released alongside this Fic. Once this fic's first section is over I'm going to be releasing the FT Fic alongside my second one. I also apologize for the three week gap. It shouldn't happen again. I was just really busy… And lazy at times**


	13. Don't Push Me Away

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Sorry if the last chapter wasn't up to par with past chapters. Beta was going through some stuff and asked me to upload it. But this one will have his input, also Are you guys proud that I got this out this soon :P Anyway's enjoy the chapter

 **Beta's Note:** As if this was "out soon"... how lazy are you chief? Anyways, sorry the last chapter wasn't edited, i was dealing with stress, school, and home, so i wasnt online with anything, so games, no laptop, no nothing. Anyways, everything is all fine now, so lets start this!

 **Dante:** I 100% agree with you, we get so much development with Ruby, as well as getting answers. I do hope Crwby keeps up what they're doing with Ruby and that it wasn't just a one volume time thing

 **Question:** For this Chapter I want your opinion on if you think Crwby is doing well with the show after Monty's Passing (Requiescat In Pace) I for one think they're doing amazing. Yeah some things I don't agree with, but I think they're doing the best they can. But I would love your guy's thoughts on the matter

 **I**

 **Chapter 13:** Don't Push Me Away

 **I**

 **Michael's POV**

[Ruby] Hey are you okay babe?

[Michael] Yeah Rubes I'm fine. About to head to bed

[Ruby] Really? Michael it's early in the afternoon what's wrong?

[Michael] Nothing really

[Ruby] That's a Lie

[Ruby] Tell me the truth, you can talk to me

[Michael] It's nothing really Ruby

I turned off my phone and pulled my blanket up over my body. I felt my phone buzz a few times, to make her stop I opened the phone to make it seem like they were read so she would know that I didn't want to talk. A few minutes go by and I feel my eyes begin to shut, until I hear the door slam open

"Hey Laga, Gen, can you give Michael and I some time alone?" Ruby asked. She sounded happy, but for some reason the mood she gave off was anger

"Y-Yes ma'am" Gen said booking it out of the dorm room

"I don't know what you did Michael but good luck" Laga said following Gen, just at a slower pace. I turned around to face Ruby, but didn't get up from the bed

"Why have you been ignoring me?" She asked crossing her arms and tapping her foot

"Well I wanted some sleep so I-" I didn't get to finish

"And that means to straight up ignore me? You could have just said 'Oh hey Ruby I'm done with the conversation, I'm really tired, talk to you later' But instead you ignore me" Ruby said raising her voice, and face getting red. She's really upset about this isn't she?

"Look it's not that big of a deal Rubes" I said turning back around

"Maybe not to you, but to me it is. Because if you ignore me, then to me, I take it as you don't care about me. Or that I'm bothering you. Like all you had to say was that you were done with the conversation, not leave me on read and ignore me, do you get where I'm-" This time it was me

"Shut up! I'm done with the conversation Rubes! There is THAT better for you?! I don't want to talk about it!" I yelled. It was quiet for a bit. Until the door opened and closed. She didn't respond? And left without a word… God dammit I fucked up big time. I pull out my phone and see 5 texts

[Ruby] Apparently it is something if you're acting like this

[Ruby] Michael are you okay?

[Ruby] Michael?

[Ruby] Are you okay?!

[Ruby] I'm coming over

So she thought I might have broke down or something? At least that's what I'm getting out of it. I was about to put my phone down until I get another text

[Ruby] Sorry for bothering you…

Yeah I definitely fucked up. I was about to respond, but I am actually tired, so I put my phone down and let sleep overtake me

 **I**

" _Michael you need to understand that it wasn't your mother's fault" I heard my father say_

" _The fuck if it wasn't, she's a maiden. And if she's even half as strong as they said she is then she could have saved you" I countered_

" _No it wouldn't have, you did not see the men we went up against. Even Tai had trouble with them" He said_

" _It's true Michael, my powers only would have hurt civilians around me, the outcome would not have changed" The girl on topic said_

" _You can shut your mouth, you're not in this conversation" I said sitting down on a couch in a room with no one else there_

" _Obviously I am if you wished me here" She said_

" _What do you mean wish you here? I didn't wish shit" I changed my position from sitting to lying on the couch_

" _If I'm here then you want me to be here. It is your dream after all" She informed_

" _Shut up! I don't want YOU here! And I never DID! You chose to leave me and dad alone, so don't think you can come up out of nowhere and come back out of the blue, as if I've known you my whole LIFE!" I spat. I waited, but did not get a response_

" _So you are the one Salem told me to watch out for huh? You and the little red cape girl_

" _What? Who is this?" I asked. The scene changed to beacon surrounded by thousand of Grimm "What the fuck" I go to grab my weapon from it's holster, but it was not there "Damn" once again the scene changed to the top of the tower with two shaded objects, one with burning eyes, and the other with calming green eyes_

" _Do you believe in destiny?" The kneeling person asked, the voice was distorted so I didn't know who it was_

" _Yes" The other said, but this one had no distortion. She conjured up a bow out of thin air, and pulled back the bow, and then swiftly released_

 _ **I**_

"NO!" I screamed shooting up from my bed. That was really loud. I hope I didn't wake up Gen or Laga

"Michael are you okay?" Laga asked

"Yeah, just a weird nightmare" I said wiping the sweat from my forehead

"What do you mean weird?" Gen asked next to Laga. I guess they shared the bed again tonight

"It felt… Real… Almost as if it was a premonition, and not a nightmare. Like it was going to happen, and that it's inevitable" I said tracing back the memory

"What happened in it?" Gen asked

"I don't want to bother you guys, it's like 5 in the morning we need to be up in like two hours" I said laying back down

"Michael you're our team leader. We need to know if you're okay" Laga said. I turned around to face them. They seem worried

"Alright fine" I sat back up, throwing my legs off the side of the bed to let them hang "Well it started off with me and my father talking, he wasn't there, but we both spoke to each other. And then my damn mother showed up, which this part of the nightmare seemed like a nightmare and all fine… But then the scene changed with me standing at the base of campus with thousands of Grimm running around the campus grounds"

"What? Were there different kinds?" Gen asked

"Yeah, and even some I've never seen before. Anyways after that I was at the top of Ozpin's Tower for some reason, but the ceiling wasn't there. There were two shadows in front of me, one was standing with burning Yellow and Red eyes, while the other was kneeling with green eyes. But the thing is that the kneeling shadow's voice was distorted, but the other standing wasn't. I couldn't really tell because they had this sort of… mist to them, like their body's were made of mist" I turned the fan on my night stand up one since I was still sweating

"Wow that's one hell of a nightmare, are you okay?" Gen asked, which I didn't think I would ever hear her ask me that

"Yeah I'm fine, but that's not all guy's. The kneeling figure asked the other if she believed in destiny, and she responded with yes. Then conjured up a bow out of thin air and shot her. That's when I woke up" I said

"Wow that's something. I think you should tell Ozpin, or Qrow at the least" Laga said

"No you should keep it to yourself for now… Unless you have the dream again, then you need to tell Ozpin. This still might just be a dream" Gen said. She moved her hand over Laga's mouth before she spoke again "Now we need to get the little sleep we have left before class. I'll set the alarm. Goodnight Michael" gen said removing her hand from Laga in order to set the alarm

"Yeah night" Laga said with a smile

"Night guy's" I said laying back down and pulling the covers over me. I bet it was a nightmare… It just felt to real

 **I**

 **Next morning**

 **I**

I woke up to the alarm screaming in my ear. I slammed my palm onto the device in order to shut it up. I get out of bed and quickly shower and dress myself for the day. I walk over to Laga and Gen. They're laying so comfortably together, I kind of don't want to wake them up. But I have to "Hey guys get up" I said poking them both in the face. Gen was the first one up, with a shitty look on her face. Which I'm used to honestly. Gen is NOT a morning person

"The fuck you want boss?!" Gen asked

"Time for class" I said sitting on my bed to wait for them to get ready. Laga seemed to lag behind Gen when they were getting ready

"Hey Laga you okay?" I asked. She sat on her bed with half of her school uniform on

"This will be the first day without Nelson" She said. She's right, it'll be weird for him to be gone. He would help Gen and Laga with school work. I get the best grades of our team, but Nelson was so much better at explaining things than me. Let's just say I'm not the teacher type

"Yeah I know, and it'll be weird. But it's not too bad, he's still doing the same thing. Just at a different place than us. And we'll see him soon. The Vytal festival isn't that far. I mean he won't be able to participate but that's okay. Which reminds me, which one of us two are gonna go to round two in the vytal festival, and who's going to the finals?" I asked

"Yeah I guess you're right. And obviously you and Gen go to the second stage, and honestly I think you would be the best bet for the finals" Laga said, which surprised me and Gen

"But I'm better with one on one's than Michael? No offense" Gen said as she put her shoes on. Laga just pulled her stockings up her thighs, then threw her shoes on

"None taken" I said smiling

"Well Michael's semblance. By the time the Vytal festival get's here he should be better than both of us. And I mean he hasn't had time to spar in a while. And you two especially have not spared in a while" Laga informed

"I mean yeah but still Gen dose generally better than me. And it's not like I've been training secretly, so MY skill is the same" I said

"We'll find out today. I'm gonna vote for you two to spare" Laga said as we walked out of our dorm, around the same time as team Rwby. I walked in the front and up to Ruby and went to hold her hand. But she crossed her arms and turned around with a grunt and started walking to class. I stood there confused

"What did you do?" Weiss asked

"Oh shit you're in deep today" Yang said laughing. Team JNPR walked out of their dorm at the perfect moment to see what unfolded

"I'm sorry that happened to you Michael" Phyrra said. For some reason I got a bad feeling in my stomach just then

"Yeah Ruby doesn't get mad that often, but when she does… It's a nightmare. I remember that one time I scared her as she stepped out of her room. She didn't talk to me for a WEEK" Jaune said, everybody laughed at the memory

"Yeah, I remember asking her if she wanted me to break your legs, and she seemed to contemplate it" Nora said laughing

"It seems you have to suck up to her for the next few day's" Blake said quietly

"I've been there" Jaune said grabbing hold of Pyrrha hand

"Yeah I have too, but not to this extent" I said

"COME ON!" Ruby shouted from the end of the Hall. Team WBY quickly made their way over to their leader

"She is definitely angry at you Michael" Ren said while nodding his head

"Yeah… this is going to be an interesting day" I said following team RWBY, with team JNPR by our side. The day went super slow, even Qrows class. Ruby has yet to look at me today, let alone speak to me. Well I guess she grunted at me. But even on our way to Combat class, she didn't say a word. We sat down in our seats and waited for class to start in silence

"Good morning class" The teacher said stepping onto the arena "I am your new Combat class teacher. My name is Salean Vahill, but you may call me Salean. Let's just say dumb formalities are not my thing" She said getting a laugh from the class, even Ruby had a chuckle in the mood she's in "Alright I've decided to let the class choose who spares against who, and the winner will fight whoever wants to spare against them" Laga held up her hand

"I think Gen and Michael should spare Mis. Salean" Laga said with a smile

"Who all agrees with this?" She asked. Everyone but me, Gen, and Ruby held up their hand. How did Laga get everyone to hold up their hand?

"Laga how did you get everyone to hold up their hand?" Gen asked, I guess that works

"I didn't. I just held up my hand and I guess they all just want to see it" She said laughing at the fact. Well I guess that decides that

"Well I guess that decides that. Come on down you two" Salean said. Well that was a little weird. Gen and I got up and went down to the arena. Yang and I have had a few more meetings as of late. And Qrow and I have also been meeting to get more hours of training in. But Gen has done training of her own so who knows who will win this fight. I unsheathed Lunar Eclipse and brought it to it's first variation, while Gen brought both of her weapons out. We both waited for the go ahead

"I want a clean fight you hear?" Salean said snapping her fingers. Not being used to it at first we didn't go, but then she snapped again. Gen threw Val at me and then rushed with Hel using my semblance I easily dodged or blocked all incoming attacks, until I saw an opening. I brought my leg up and rammed my shin into her stomach, and then brought Lunar Eclipse down upon her head, effectively knocking her down to the ground. The crowd was silent for a second, until Gen made Val come back to her and she quickly got back into the fight. I switched to my Scythe variant and slashed down, but she used her semblance and all of a sudden moved quickly, and I knew where her attack would land, I'm just not sure if I can block it in the position I'm in

Gen landed a blow to the gut, as well as her roundhouse kick, effectively tossing me back, almost off the ring entirely. But I recollected myself quickly and sent a couple shots her way, she easily dodged them and threw Val at me, however I just moved out of the way. Gen came running at me with just Hel in hand. She jumped into the air, and for some reason I felt danger coming from behind me. I turned around and dodged the incoming attack. I forgot about Val and turned around to face Gen, I just barely blocked her attack as she held both Val and Hel in hand

"Your reflexis have gotten better" Gen said

"And your strategies have also gotten better, that last one almost got me. But you'll have to be faster than that. Also stay on your toes" I hit her in the head with the butt of my scythe and then knee her in the stomach to stagger her. I quickly turn Lunar Eclipse into its sniper variant and put the end to Gen's chest and pull the trigger. The sheer amount of force brought upon them made her drop the both weapons. I pulled back the bolt action to put another round into the chamber and aim it at the ground and pull the trigger, as well as letting go of the weapon. It flew into the air as I rushed Gen. She got up and called Val to come to her. I grab the handle of said weapon as it passes by me, and kick Gen in the face. Seems like she didn't expect that. I ran up to her on the floor and put my foot to her throat. I positioned my hands and waited

"What are you doing?" Gen asked. As she questioned it Lunar Eclipse came from the air and I caught it with my hands, and quickly pulled back the bolt action and take aim at her head waiting

"If you call Val then it's over, so you might as well give up" I said keeping my finger on the trigger of Lunar Eclipse. She snickered as she brought up her hand. I pulled the trigger, effectively breaking her aurra, and then moved out of the way of for Val to make a safe journey back to Gen's hand

"And that concludes this fight. The winner is Michael Vahill. Who wants to go against him?" Salean asked taking notes of our performance, at least I think that's what she's writing in that clip board

"I would like a shot" Phyrra said standing up. That's a surprise. Usually she wants to spare against 3rd years "If that's okay with you Michael?"

"I mean I guess getting my ass kicked wouldn't be too bad," I said with a shrug of my shoulder's

"Alright then Nikos come on down and stand on that side of the ring" Salean said. I help Gen up off the ground

"When did you get so good at fighting?" She asked

"A lot of extra trainer from two certain individuals" I said glooking at yang and giving her a thumbs up

"Hmm whatever you say boss. Have fun getting your ass kicked" Gen said walking off of the arena

"I will" I retorted. I walked back to my side of the Arena and waited for Salean to give the go ahead. I already know I'm gonna have to play the defensive, because Phyra is an offensive fighter. So I have to choose my blows very carefully

"Alright go ahead whenever you feel like it" Salean said, confusing the hell out of me for a second. But Pyhrra wasted no time in taking charge in the fight as she rushed forward preparing to ram me with her shield. I blocked it with the Scythe form of Lunar Eclipse, however it wasn't long before Phyrra abandoned that idea for a hack n' slash approach. I block all of them, but just barely. She then trips me and that's when my semblance kicked in. I could feel that the next blow would be to my side, near my abdomen on the left side. So if I trip her now while she's focused on her attack, then after the trip she'll be staggered. I can get a hit in with Lunar. I quickly trip her and swing Lunar around me and straight onto Pyrrha, but I didn't. My weapon changed course mid flight somehow. And I have never had that happen before so I know it's not me. So unless I'm just dumb, or the crowed helpped her. I think Phyrra has something to manipulate metal

"Hey Pyrrha what's your semblance?" I asked in a whisper only we could hear. She quickly got out of my reach and looked me in the eye's

"That's my little secret" She said with a smile

"It's okay I already know, I just want confirmation" I said as I packed my weapon up and put it in it's own little holder. I bring my fists up and wait for her to attack. She seems nervous for some reason. My semblance told me that she was going for my throat. So when she moved to attack I grabbed her arm and jumped up, wrapping my legs around her neck. With my weight advantage I slammed her to the ground and threw a few punches to her face before she kicked me along the head, making me lose my grip, just enough for her to escape my grasp. She didn't waste any time slamming me with the shield. I felt it coming but didn't have time to move out of the way. When I landed I quickly pulled Lunar out into its first variant and pulled the trigger, as Phyrra did the same. As we both were hit by each others bullets our Auras fell, knocking me out of breath, still not completely used to that

"And that concludes this fight as a draw" Salean said writing in her clipboard again

"Congratulations to your victory" Phyrra said

"What? It was a draw Phyrra" I said standing up

"Maybe, but you had less aura going into it, if we both were full then that fight would have ended with you being the winner" She said. I walked over to her and helped her up from the ground "Once you figured out my semblance it was over"

"I mean I guess, but it still ended in a draw" I said walking over to my seat in the stand

"Nice job" Ruby said

"Thanks, are you finally going to talk to me now?" I asked

"Nope" She said ending the conversation. A few more matches went by as the end of the class came close

"Alright class I have an announcement. That dance that was supposed to happen a few months ago is tomorrow as a reminder. Alright since we have nothing else to do, you all can leave early" Salean said. The class cheerd, giving her a smile. I got up and headed out of the class

"I need some fresh air" I said

"Want to come to my house?" Some girl behind me asked. She had long black hair with an average muscle build for a female at the academy

"Sorry but I don't know you" I said ignoring her

"Yeah sorry, it's just you beat the Pyrrha Nikos. Want some coffee?" She asked pestering me

"Look I have a girlfriend alright, so I'm not interested" I said walking away

"Yeah but she's a Faunus, I'm a human" She cooed. I stopped in my tracks and turned around

"What was that?"

"She's A Faunus. So she can't be that good at anything romantic like since there monsters" She said. I walked up to her, which she thought was to kiss her or something cause she closed her eyes and looked up at me. I grabbed her by the wrist forcefully and look her dead in the eyes

"If you ever speak of her like that again, I'll make sure you won't speak again. Am. I. Clear" I asked

"Uhm y-y-yes sir" She said starting to shake. I release her and turn around to walk away yet again. Some people have no morals. I walk up to the roof of our dorm and just sit there looking at the sky. It's so red and yellow right now that you would think the sky was on fire

"Hey Michael. What are you doing up here?" Ruby asked

"Oh nothing really… Just clearing my head and thinking about you" I said turning around to look at her

"Good things I hope" She said

"Mostly" I said, earning a snicker from her. I came up next to me and sat down

"So what exactly are you thinking about me?" She asked

"Thinking about how I'm going to apologize for treating you like that yesterday when you were just trying to help" I said. Ruby smiled and laid her head on my shoulder

"And what did you come up with?" She asked

"Well I've been thinking for quite some time… All I came up with is I'm sorry for being an asshole" I said taking hold of her hand. She squeezed it in turn

"Well that's a start, but I do expect a whole tub of ice cream later" She said, earning a laugh from me

"Is this a bribe?" I asked

"W-what? No of c-course not" Ruby said, well stuttered

"I feel like that was a lie? I don't know what it is, but it just feels like you're lying" Ruby punched my arm playfully at that. We laugh for a sec and just sit there for a few minutes, just enjoying the other's presence

"I'm sorry Rubes" I finally said

"You're forgiven, But a few things. 1, never tell me to shut up again, 2, never ignore me again, and finally, when I'm trying to help you don't fucken push me away" Ruby said getting up to look me in the eyes "Promise me"

"I promise, ya potty mouth" I said

"What? I'm not a potty mouth" Ruby said sounding confused

"You just said fuck Rubes, that means you're a potty mouth

"Nope" She said

"Nope? But you did, that means y-" She shut me up by kissing me, and it worked. It was a quick kiss, but enough to shut me up so we could enjoy the rest of the sunset in peace. Something interesting happened when the sun reached the trees. The sky turned into a cooling purple. I've never really watched a sunset like this, like really look at it, it's only been quick glances

"Ready to go inside? Or are you sleeping outside or something?" Ruby asked

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Come on shorty let's go" I said standing up. She almost fell over since she was using my shoulder as her only support. I laughed but gave her a hand to help her up. She pretended to dust herself off

"I should beat you for doing that" Ruby said "Now I have stuff on my shirt"

"Oh come on, since when did you care about a little bit of dirt?" I asked. She did the most adorable and girly thing I've seen her do. Her eyes widened as she turned her head and moved her hair behind her ear

"W-w-well I am a girl so I do care a-about my c-clothes" Ruby said

"You're hanging out with Weiss again aren't you?" I asked

"Oh shut up and go to bed" She said heading to the window to go back inside. I grabbed her arm and turned her around "U-u-uhm w-w-wha-waht are you doing?" She asked, her blush growing

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me tomorrow?" I asked

"I didn't know y-you needed to ask when were dating" Ruby said wrapping her arms around my neck

"Is that a yes or no Shorty?" I asked laughing at the look on her face

"Stop calling me that! And that was a yes… but I'm thinking about changing my mind" She said as her blush disappeared. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close, her blush returning and darkening

"Is that so? What would change your mind?" I asked

"Nothing" She said. She turned to look at me and I placed my lips on hers. She returned it and stood up on the tips of her toes to deepen the kiss. I brought my hand up to cup her cheek. I broke the kiss slowly

"Did that work?" I asked, earning a smile from Ruby

"I don't know maybe" Ruby said. I laughed unwrapping my arms from her waist "Come on we should get some sleep before it gets too late. I mean we do have class tomorrow"

"Ugh fine I guess" She said unwrapping her arms from my neck and getting down off her tippy toes "Let's go ya skyscraper"

"How Rude" I said taking hold of her hand. We walked in silence to our dorm rooms "well here we are miss rude"

"Quiet, I'm not rude. You forced my hand to be rude, so technically this is your fault" She said letting go of my hand

"I mean that's obviously false information, but I'll leave it at that until tomorrow. Goodnights Rubes" I said walking into my dorm

"Good night Michael" I heard her open her door and then "AHH!" Ruby screamed out of nowhere. I would have rushed out there but I don't feel anyone trying to hurt her, so I feel like it was just her friends wanting to talk or something. Even though it's like around that time to go to bed

 **I**

 **Ruby's POV**

 **I**

"Goodnight Michael" I open the door to my room and get dragged in my more than one person "AHH!" I screamed until I noticed that it was just my sister and two friends "What the hell guys!?"

"Give us the details? Did he apologize?" Yang asked

"Did you forgive him?" Weiss asked

"Did everything going well?" Blake asked

"Yes, Yes, and Yes. Look everything went fine. We just talked and watched the sun set, nothing to ma-" As per usual the blonde and open Butted in

"You watched the sunset with him? Awww seems like he's a romantic" Yang mocked

"Oh shut up, I actually liked it. But it's not like I just laid in his lap and we just sat and watched the sun set, no we did talk about yesterday" I said pushing past my three teammates lying on my bed

"So you two are good? Right?" Blake asked

"Yeah we're good Blake" I said. All of a sudden Weiss spoke up

"Are you two going to the dance together?" She asked, I nodded in response "Awesome. What about you two?"

"I'm going with Sun, what about you Yang?" Blake asked

"Oh I'm going by myself. A few guys asked me, but I didn't know any of them. But it's cool, I'm going to where that badass dress I bought for this day. Ruby we need to get you something" Yang said

"Hell no!" I said getting up from my bed

"I already have one for her Yang" Weiss said with a smile

"Okay good, a red and black dress?" Yang asked

"Of course" She said

"Why do you guys hate me?" I asked

"We don't, or at least I don't" Blake said. I sighed and fell back onto my bed, now dreading tomorrow

 **I**

 **I**

 **Authors Endnote:** Hey guys what's up! I know it's been a while, but a new development came to be. That Fairy tail fic is coming sooner and the Pokemon fic is being cancelled. I hope you guys are okay with that. I also have an idea for another fic, but for something later down the line

 **Betas Endnote:** Yo, I hope that the chapter was up to par. Not much to say right now, so I'll leave you all with this: The next chapter should be uploaded soon!


	14. Just Dance

**Author's Note:** Hey guys… I know it's been a while, but let's just say I have a full time factory job now, usually work 6 days a week, but took time off to FINALLY get this chapter written and published. This chapter is gonna be pretty chill (I say this without writing it yet) at least that's what's planned, but we all know how much I've stuck to the plan in the past! I plan on updating more regularly, as in like bi-weekly, maybe longer. Anyway that's enough rambling from me

 **Beta's Note:** Welp, how's everyone doing? It's been a while. Not much to say, Goat has been working, I have been busy with school, now that i'm about to graduate...as long as a certain virus doesn't screw that up that is. So, yeah, sorry for the long wait. Hopefully both Goat and I can start having more time to write and edit these chapters, since you all deserve them! Now, this chapter will be a little less edited, and that's just because i'm still busy with schooling, even with the quarantine going on

 **ZombiedudeCalletti:** I can see why that would ruin the scene XD but I'm glad you enjoyed it, that's a scene I really enjoyed writing

 **Question:** What did you guy's think of volume 7? I think it's the best volume yet, Chapter 12 was a little upsetting, but besides that I think it was amazing. Also if you're not a first member, I wouldn't read any reviews until chapter 13 is out for the general public

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything good in this story, only my OC's and part of the plot, everything else is owned by Roosterteeth

 **I**

 **Chapter 14:** Just Dance

 **I**

 **Ruby's POV**

"Okay Ruby, I got this a while back when the dance was supposed to happen. What do you think of it?" Weiss asked me. She held up the one piece short black and red dress

"I think it suits my style to a T, Weiss" I grabbed it and walked into the bathroom to try it on. When it was on, I walked out of the bathroom to get the girls opinions

"What do you girl's think?" I asked with a blush. This is very out of character for me

"Holy shit sis you look amazing. The red high heels go great with the dress. And that dress hugs your figure perfectly" Yang said with approval

"A little odd seeing you in something like that, but it looks nice" Blake said

"And I for one think you look drop dead gorgeous. You just need some makeup and bam, perfect. But that will have to wait until after classes" Weiss said. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. I was about to open it but stopped once the person started talking

"Hey Ruby, was wondering if you would want to go get some coffee before class?" Michael asked. I rushed into the bathroom and started changing back into my normal clothes. I heard someone open the door and small talk initiated

"Hey Weiss, where's Ruby?" Michael asked

"Oh she's in the bathroom, right Ruby?" Weiss called

"Uh yeah, be out in a sec" I said as I started putting on my pants

"Oh okay. So what are you guys doing until classes start?" Michael asked

"I actually have a date, so we'll see how that goes," Yang said with a smile

"And I'm going to try and find Sun, gonna ask him if he finished his half of the project. I know he didn't though so I already did it. Just want him to feel guilty for forgetting" Blake said

"And as per usual, I'm gonna chill here by myself," Weiss said. I come walking out with a black shirt with a red rose on the top right along with my normal tennis shoes with my skinny jeans. I fix my ears (The Faunus one's) and give Michael a thumbs up

"I'm ready to go" I said walking up beside him interlocking our arms

"Hey Weiss wanna come with us?" Michael asked Weiss eyes widen at the sudden question

"If it's okay with Ruby" She said looking at me for confirmation

"Well yeah, I mean we're just getting coffee" I said with a smile. Weiss returned it and we all exited the room. We all walked down the hallway and split off until it was just Weiss, Michael, and I

"I haven't had coffee in a while," Wiess said, making me laugh "What's so funny?"

"You drink coffee every morning" I said, the information getting a chuckle from Micheal

"Well I mean like in public, or at a cafe" Weiss said with a matter-of-a-fact tone. I and Michael continue to laugh at her while we make our way to Roni's Cafe. I decided to unhook our arms since the door was pretty small, and I don't know these people so I don't like them staring at me. My thoughts however were interrupted when we entered the cafe. Michael wrapped his arm around my shoulders. Everyone in the cafe turned their attention to us. I tried to pull up my hood, but Michaels arm was in the way

"Embrace who you are and who you're with, Don't ever be ashamed about yourself or the people you surround yourself with" Michael said bringing me closer. A blush crept up to my cheeks. I nod as we make our way up to the girl up front

"Hi welcome to Roni's, what would you like?" The blonde girl asked

"I would like a Black Mocha, Frozen" Michael said grabbing his wallet with his free hand

"I would like the same, but make it a latte" I said with a smile to the nice lady. A pause overcame us four. Michael and I turn to look at weiss "Are you going to order?" I asked

"Oh you're going to pay for me?" Weiss asked confused "But I have the money, you don't need to pay for me"

"I mean it's fine" michael said as he set down enough zeni for three medium drinks

"I'll take a frozen french vanilla with a hint of mocha," Weiss said with a blush. Why would she blush?

"Alright that will be only a couple minutes" The girl said the three of us took a seat at a table near the window front

"Why did they let a Faunus in this establishment?!" Someone questioned quietly. Naturally my ears went down. Michael and I sat down next to each other while Weiss sat across the way

"What's wrong, Rubes?" Michael asked

"Oh n-n-nothing really" I said brushing my hair behind my ear

"Is that guy actually dating a faunus? That's just disgusting" Another person said. I try to zone it out

"So Weiss are you going to the dance alone or are you going to ask someone to the dance?" I asked

"Oh I don't know. No one asked me… and I haven't asked anyone so I don't really know, probably alone I guess" Weiss said with a shrug

"So there's not a single guy or girl you'd ask?" I asked Weiss eyes widened

"Why would I ask a girl?!" She asked me I laughed at her question

"Well out of our team you would be the most likely to be gay, or bi. No shame Weiss, no shame" I said, earning a blush from the girl "Ahhh okay don't worry, your secret is safe with me" Weiss took a glance at Michael "And if he speaks a word of this he won't be attending beacon anymore, or life for that matter"

"Is it really that obvious?" Weiss asked

"Yup" Michael and I said in unison

"Here are your orders" The blonde girl said giving Michael and I our drinks "And for the pretty gal"The blonde said handing Weiss her drink

"Thank you" Weiss said with a blush. I snickerd at her blush

"So what's your name?" The girl asked. I didn't know she would continue the conversation

"Uhm Weiss Schnee" Weiss said with hesitance. Most people know her by just looking at her

"Oh wow really?" the girl took a seat next to Weiss "I go to beacon too, I work here until classes start, I'm a second year"

"Oh cool. I'm a first year" Weiss said taking a sip of her drink

"So who are you taking to the Dance?" The girl asked Weiss's blush deepened once again

"No one actually… no one asked" Weiss said growing sombre

"My name is Falia, are you okay with going to the dance with me?" With that me and michael stood up

"Have fun Weiss" I said interlocking arms with Michael and taking our leave

"You really think leaving her there alone is the best choice?" Michael asked taking ahold of my hand

"Well I mean we can't help her. I think the best way to learn is to be thrown into the mix" Ruby said with a hop

"So is that gonna be your mindset with kids?" Michael asked. I created a new shade of red with the blush that overtook my face

"W-W-W-Well I mean I-I-I don't know m-m-m-maybe" I said. Why would he ask that?

"I love it when you stutter, makes you so damn cute. We should head back to campus so we can make it in time for classes. Do you think Weiss will make it?" Michael asked

"Probably not to be honest. But that's fine, she's opening up" I said with a smile. We make it back to campus and head to our dorms. The rest of the day was a pretty textbook. By the time the last class was over everyone was getting ready for the dance, well everyone besides team RWBY, MGN, and team JNPR. We decided to study at the library for a bit before we started getting ready. I mean we still have a couple hours before the dance even starts

"So Rubes, do you think Michael will like your dress?" Yang asked with a flirty tone. A blush overtook my cheeks

"Rubes in a dress? Funny, Yang" Michael said flipping another page in the book he was reading

"What if she can't wear a dress?" Weiss asked, who ended up missing two classes, and she now has a partner to the dance

"Well I mean she can, but unless it's like perfect for her it won't really fit Ruby" Michael said

"Why's that?" I asked

"Well uhm… Dresses just aren't really your thing? I don't know I've never seen you in a dress, or anything formal really" Michael said with a shrug turning the page. Is it really that out of character for me to dress up? I mean it is, I didn't even want to wear a dress yesterday… but then I saw the dress. I actually like the design

"Well Michael prepared to see me in a dress tonight. Weiss, how long will it take to do my makeup?" I asked my best friend

"Depends on what you want. What I think you should do will take almost an hour maybe more" She said looking at the time "So we should go and get ready if you want to make it to the dance at a relative time"

"Alright then let's go" I said getting up. I walked over to Michael and kissed him then whispered in his ear "I think you'll like this dress" I backed up to see the blush on his cheeks. I smile and follow Weiss out of the library

"What did you tell him?" Weiss asked with curiosity

"Just that he'll like the dress, but i'm sure his mind wonders to what I would look like in the dress" I said with a victorious smirk

"I have a question" Weiss asked

"Hmp?" She stopped walking in the hallway and gave me a look "What?"

"How far have you two gone, I mean you've been dating for a while now" Weiss asked as if it wasn't a big topic

"W-w-w-well not that far, I mean w-w-we are only 16 W-W-Weiss" I stuttered gaining a blush at the thought

"So I'm guessing you guys have just made out huh. I mean that's surprising giving your age. Most 16 and 17 year olds get carried away in those moments" Weiss said. She started walking again and I followed

"I mean we've gotten carried away, but michael always slows everything down, which im thankful for" I said thinking back to a week ago

 **I**

 **Flashback**

 **I**

I walk into the MGNL dorm room, to see Michael alone on his bed reading a book "Hey Rubes, what's up?" He asked. I climb up on his bed and lay next to him

"Nothing, just really bored, like so bored I played a game of chess… against myself" I said leaning my head against the headboard on the bed

"So what do you want to do? We could watch another movie. My team went training for the day, but knowing those two they're not actually training" Michael said closing his book and placing it on the end table

"What else would they be doing?" I asked without thinking. Michael gave me a look and then it clicked "Ohhh… that"

"Yeah that, caught them once. I suppressed the image from my brain but it still haunts me. Which is weird because you would think a guy my age would love that… but what they were doing was… terrifying" He said with a shiver

"Spare me the details… so then what do you want to do?" I asked running my hand over his forearm

"Hmm well there's the movie, or we could just enjoy each other's company" He suggested. I smiled at the opening

"And how would you say we 'Enjoy' each other's company?" I asked, interlocking our fingers. He sat up and looked me in the eyes. I sat up as well and placed my hand on his cheek. He leaned in and started to kiss me. I returned it fully. Soon he was on top of me and we were making out. I run my hands from his shoulders and down his chest. He breaks the kiss to go after my neck

"Getting excited are we?" I asked as he moved to my collarbone. A moan escaped me as he knows that's a sensitive spot for me. I moved my hands to his hips and paused, he started running his hands up my thighs, the sensation feeling overwhelmed me. It was my turn to attack his neck, his hands continued to make their way up my thighs, eventually stopping at my ass "Please" I said without thinking. Michael got up off of me

"Ruby are you sure?" Michael asked. I looked at myself and saw my shirt was up a bit, quickly I pulled it back down

"No sorry, I just got all… caught up in the moment" I said with a blush

"No it's fine, I like doing this, but until you tell me you're ready without having your hormones out of control, then I don't want to go any further" He said. I love Michael, my feelings are always on top of everything else

"Thank you… but I did enjoy the touching, I'm okay with that. But anything further I don't know" I said. He moved back down and moved his lips next to my ear

"So you liked me touching here?" He asked as he brought his hands on my thighs. Honestly I should be used to blushing for how often he makes me blush

"A little higher and you're there?" I asked whispering back into his ear. He moved his hands up until they were on my ass again

"Here?" He asked in a sarcastic tone

"Yeah right there" I said biting his ear. He squeezed harder and made me squeal. He moved his hands to my sides and started tickling me. I started laughing and trying to push him off of me

"Right here?" He said laughing at me

"No, not right there," I said while laughing. He stopped tickling me and laid his lips on mine

 **I**

 **Present**

 **I**

We made it back to our dorm while I was telling Weiss every detail. Who now had a huge blush on her very pale skin "Well that was certainly detailed" She said

"Well you said kids our age get carried away, so I wanted to let you know that we do, but Michael is the one that thinks before anything goes too far" I said with a smile as we head to the bathroom to apply the makeup

"Have you ever wanted him not to interrupt the flow?" Weiss asked. I pondered the question for a bit as she pulled a picture up on her scroll showing me what she had in mind "This is what I was thinking would suit you"

"Yeah that looks like my style… I mean I've never really used makeup like that so I don't really know, but it's red and black so. And to answer your question, when everything gets heated I do get annoyed that he interrupts, but once my mood settles I'm actually thankful because I don't know if I'M ready yet" I said

"Okay cool I thought you'd like it. And I get it, you're pretty lucky to have someone like that" Weiss said grabbing all of the makeup needed for the make over

"Yeah I am pretty lucky, I just hope it's not like most relationships you know? Only lasts till the end of school and then drift apart. I mean we are both gonna be huntsmen so we'll get missions separately" I said putting my hair in a ponytail, well at least the most I could since I have short hair

"As well as together, and I'm actually surprised you didn't stutter while giving your story" Weiss said getting a brush? I think foundation?

"Yeah it's kinda weird to be honest, and I guess you're right, we will get assignments together too" I said

"Maybe it's because you are comfortable with it. Because when you're uncomfortable or nervous you stutter… So I'm guessing it's because you're comfortable with this" Weiss said applying the makeup

"Or maybe it's because you're my best friend and I can talk about anything with you without feeling weird" I said with a smile. Weiss laughed

"Okay now calm down because I need to concentrate" She said with a smile. I complied and stayed quiet

 **Michael's POV**

Ruby and Weiss made there exit as I was reading a book about the two lover's that changed Vacuo. The human girl and Faunus boy, the trial that changed the social system in Vacuo forever. I've read it before but it's been a while so I read it again. And now I'm distracted thinking about Ruby in a tight fitting dress. I shake my head to try to concentrate on the book

"Hey Michael what are you wearing to the dance?" Yang asked

"Uhm this?" I said confused by the question

"So Ruby is putting on makeup and a dress and you're just going to wear everyday clothes?" Blake asked. I was about to respond but noticed that she's right "Me and Yang can get you a suite, follow us"

"But I don't like suites" I said shutting the book I was reading closed

"Have you ever even worn one?" Yang asked

"No not really. Hey Laga, Gen, I'll just meet you guys at the dance" I said grabbing my bookbag "Alright let's head out"

"Well what color are you wanting?" Blake asked. I thought for a second, I think I'll stick with black and navy blue

"Black with Navy blue" I shrugged

"Operation get the dumbass a suit is in session" Yang said. I protested the name but they ignored me. We walked to the closest tux place that actually wasn't too far away from campus. We walked into the establishment and there was a man in a pink and gray tux

"Can you get a black and navy blue custom tux for this man? This is the only type of clothing he wears, so it might be hard to make one to his liking" Yang said

"But we are willing to pay for the task," Blake said. I feel like I'm being treated unfairly

"Ah yes a new challenge. I shall take 22 lien, are you ready to be dressed like a king young man?" The man in the pink tux was tall and buff with a semi deep voice

"Sure? But 22 as in 22K?" I asked

"Yes that's what he meant, now let's go" Yang said, pushing me forward. We got to a dressing room and I stood up on a square marble box

"Okay now take off your shirt and pants, I need perfect measurements" The man said. I look over to Blake and Yang

"Listen Michael one day we'll see you in trunks, what's the difference between trunks and underwear?" Yang said with a shrug

"True," Blake said, agreeing. I grunted but took off my shirt and pants "Wow, to be honest, I didn't know you were that fit" Blake said

"Well I wasn't a few month's back, but with recent training I've been gaining some muscles" I said with a shrug as the man started going at my body with a tape measure

"Yeah honestly Ruby is a lucky gal. With all the guy's I've been with, none have been that fit" Yang said with a small hint of jealousy

"I have Sun, that man is all muscle" Blake said with a blush

"Okay no need for bragging" Yang said with a huff and crossing her arms. The big ass dude took all the measurements needed

"Okay you can put your clothes back on, I will be back in about an hour or so with the black and Navy blue tux" The man said taking his leave

"Before you put your clothes back on, let me take a picture and send it to Ruby" Yang said laughing while grabbing her scroll

"Yang that would be pretty evil, but I'm on board" Blake said

"You two have been spending to much time together. Blake I thought you would at least not side with her" I said grabbing my shirt. As I was putting it on I heard the snap from the scroll "You're actually gonna send that to Ruby?"

"Yeah, I mean like I said you're wearing underwear, when we inevitably go swimming when it's warmer you guys are gonna see each others stomachs and legs. And I want to see the look on her face when I bring it up" Yang said with an evil laugh. God she can be a really good sister, and also an evil one

 **Ruby's POV**

"Alright and done, what do you think?" Weiss asked. I looked at myself in the mirror and honestly couldn't believe it. She put a red glittery wing like makeup around my eyes, but the cool thing was that it was black the closer it got to my eyes, plus she put some more color in my cheeks with blush. As well as some red lipstick, which I protested too, but brings the whole look together

"Honestly I think it's the most beautiful I've looked, Weiss. You have a gift. If being a Huntress doesn't work you could go into the world of makeup" I said grabbing the earrings that belonged to my mother, they're both simple roses, but also work very well with the look. I already put my dress on so I was pretty much ready, but we still had almost an hour till the dance started. All of a sudden my scroll buzzed. I open it up to an image I didn't think I would receive from Yang, at that moment Weiss looked over my shoulder

"Damn he's in really good shape, lucky you" Weiss said with a chuckle

"The thing is, I saw his chest like a month ago and it wasn't… that defined" I said with a major blush

"Well you two have been training a lot right? I mean you have a six pack now, so it would only make sense if he also got in shape as well right?" Weiss brought up very good points. I helped Weiss with her own makeup while we waited to leave, she had hers done already but since we had time she wanted to add something a little extra. She had about the same thing as me, but instead of one wing she had me put another one going down, but it's smaller than the first

"Beautiful, what's that girl's name again? The one meeting you at the dance?" I asked. Weiss took on a small blush

"Falia, she's a second year" She said scratching her head, is that what Weiss does when she's embarrassed?

"Alright well it'll be nice to formally meet her. We should go though, dance starts in a few minutes" I said grabbing crescent Rose

"Ruby you can't bring Crescent Rose" Weiss said

"Nope, I'm taking her. She makes me feel safe" I said attaching her to her holster

"Okay no, Ruby you need to leave 'her' here. You'll have Michael and the whole school if anything goes wrong okay" Weiss said. I grunted but complied "Alright let's head out"

 **Michael's POV**

"How do I look?" I asked feeling very comfortable in the suite

"You actually look pretty good, the black and Navy blue go good together, and making the tie Navy blue was a good choice," Blake said with a smile

"I think you look pretty snazzy," Yang said with a thumbs up. We left the establishment after thanking the big buff man "Okay we should hurry up so we can get ready, blake I can do your makeup, I'm not gonna wear any"

"Okay thanks, But I can do yours if you want?" Blake offered. We split off since I headed to where the dance was being held. The only people there were Oz, Qrow, Glynda, and Iron wood, along with all the other teachers

"Michael? You're wearing a tux? Did Yang force this or did you do it willingly" Qrow asked

"Actually Blake suggested it, but Yang did agree and go with us. Apparently Ruby is going to wear a dress" I said walking up to the man that trained me

"Oh really? That's interesting. Hey you wanna go talk to salean? I talked to her earlier and she said you've been ignoring her" Qrow said changing his tone

"Well I have been. Just not ready yet is all" I said grabbing a cup to get some punch

"Why not? She's trying to fix the wrongs she's made" Qrow said, obviously siding with Salean

"Okay I will gosh" I said walking over to Salean with the cup of punch. She seemed sad until she saw me walking over towards her. She smiled

"Hey there Michael" She said with a wave, she also had a cup of punch

"Hey, So how have you been settling in?" I asked

"Well I have everything settled at home, being a teacher however is taxing, I don't know how Qrow managed all those classes to be honest. And you, Ruby, Laga, Gen, and Weiss are the top five students with progress, you being at the top. While Pyrrha, Yang, Gen, Weiss, and Blake have the highest amount of wins" She said informing me of things I didn't know

"Ruby and I have been training a lot" I said taking a sip of my punch

"What about your silver eyes?" She asked, taking a sip from her cup. I wonder if she'll finally teach us something

"Kind of, I learned how to sense danger for Ruby which is only possible if we both have silver eyes, she's learned how to turn another person into pedals, but that she can do with anyone" I saw a few students start filling the room. Ruby should be here soon

"Well when you and Ruby are ready I can teach you two a couple of things, but the power of the silver eyes can only be used against the grimm, so we'll have to ask oz for a couple day's off to train" She said

"Yeah okay that sounds cool, I'll bring it up to him later today. But I need to go up front and wait for Rubes" I said, giving her a wave, she waved back as I took my leave. That wasn't so bad. I mean she offered to train me and Ruby so that's good. I head up to the front door and sit on the bench to wait for Ruby. I got a text from Ruby

[Ruby] Hey Michael Weiss and I are heading out, be there in a minute or two since our dorm is right next to the building it's being held at

[Michael] Alright, I'm sitting on a bench outside of the building

[Ruby] Prepare to be amazed

[Michael] If you're wearing a dress I'm sure I will be amazed Rubes

After that I put my scroll away and waited for them to arrive. Blake, Yang, and Sun came walking up. Blake wore a long thigh cut galaxy black dress while Sun wore an open tux with a tie that wasn't all messed up. Surprising to be honest. And Yang wore a pure white short dress with yellow high heels. Blake had purple eyeshadow, nothing too fancy "What's up guy's"

"Hey, waiting for Rubes?" Yang asked

"Yeah, should be here any minute now" I said looking at the time on our texts, which is when I received another

[Ruby] Here

I look up and look around for the color red. Soon I found her. The dress is a predominantly black dress with red accents. It's a short fitting dress, and she donned red high heels, and to top off the look she had winged eye shadow that was black and red, along with rose earrings. I stood up and just looked at her. She's also got dark red lipstick on

"Well what do you think?" She asked spinning around tripping in the process. I dashed forward and caught her

"Not used to High heels huh?" I asked, earning a blush from the stunning girl

"No, not yet, so what do you think?" She asked again. I just stared at her

"I think you're the most beautiful girl in Vale, and that I want to dance with you" I said, taking her hand, the music in the building could be heard out here. Her blush darkened

"Really? You think I look that good in a dress?" She asked, fixing her hair behind her ear. I bring my hand up to her chin and make her look at me

"Ruby, you look good in anything, but you look beautiful in this dress" I said, laying my lips on hers. She quickly returned it. Ruby broke the kiss and looked me up and down

"You actually got a tux?" Ruby asked with a smile

"Yeah, let's just say Yang and Blake forced me, but I actually like it" I said then remembering what Yang sent Ruby "So what did you think of the picture Yang sent?" I asked with a grin. Her blush came in full force

"W-w-w-well I t-t-think that you're i-in v-v-very good shape" She stuttered. I laid my lips on hers again

"That was definitely worth it, did you see the look on her face?" Yang asked Blake, they laughed together. Ruby broke the kiss and had an odd look on her face

"Hey Weiss? Why isn't lipstick smudging on michaels lips?" She asked, I actually didn't think about that

"Don't worry, it's the kind of lipstick that doesn't smudge everywhere, courtesy of the most expensive kind of makeup" Weiss said. we all made our way into the building. Ruby and I took to the dance floor, the song was slow so we naturally went with a slower form of dancing. I had my arms around her waist with she had her arms around my neck

"It's weird you being this tall, you know with the High heels and everything" I said in her ear

"Yeah, to be honest it's weird being this high up" Ruby said with a blush

"I'm surprised you didn't bring Crescent Rose with you," I said. Her mood must have changed because her grip tighten

"You can blame Weiss for that" She said with a huff, but her eyes went wide "Wait, you have Lunar Eclipse?"

"Yeah, never leave the dorm without it. Granted mine is easier to conceal than crescent rose" I said laughing at her pout. We danced for a bit but headed back to the gang at the punch bowl. There was a new face next to Weiss with blonde hair

"Ahhh hey, those coffee you made were so damn good" Ruby said with a smile

"Thank you, I've been working there since last year so it's good to hear I've improved," Falia said. She wore a light blue long dress that hugged her upper assets very well

"So you're a second year right? And decided to come to the dance with Ice queen?" Yang asked with a grin

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?" Weiss asked. Falia grabbed her hand in hers making Weiss blush

"So are you guys like together or?" Ruby asked. Falia and Weiss were about the same height

"We'll see how it progresses," Weiss said, still blushing. She starts itching her head again. We talked for a bit and danced some more and just enjoyed life for once. However, I felt like the night was taking me "Hey Rubes I'm gonna go back to the dorm and head to bed, wanna come with me?" I asked

"Yeah sure, no reason to be here without you," she said. She walked over to her group and said her goodbyes. I couldn't see Gen or Laga, so I could only assume they were somewhere by themselves. Ruby came back up to me grabbing hold of my hand "Alright let's head out" I nod in response and we take our leave. We were about to head back to the dorms when "Wait"

"What's up?" I asked, Ruby stopped dead in her tracks

"Someone in a black suit just jumped off that building and headed to the CCT" She said changing our course

"Really? Alright let's go check it out" I said following her lead. When we made it to the tower nothing looked off "Wait, where are the guards?" I asked

"You're right, there should be at least a couple of guards at this time," Ruby said. I started running up to the CCT

"Ruby go get Qrow or Oz" I said running into the building before she could argue. I pulled out Lunar Eclipse into variant 4. There are 4 guards passed out, but their weapons are scattered so I'm guessing they were in a fight and lost "One of the elevators is heading to the top of the CCT" I run to the second elevator and click TF. Once the elevator opened I ran out to find a woman in black "Hey, you know it's not legal to beat the hell out of guards you know. Why don't you take off the mask an-" The woman grabbed lighting dust and shot it forward. I blocked them with lunar eclipse and shot behind me in order to propel myself forward

She somersaulted away and summoned a bow and three arrows, is that glass? I moved out of the way and she rushed forward with now two swords. I knew she was attacking from the right side, so I changed lunar eclipse to its second variant and dodged her attack. I ran forward right up next to her. I took the shot and she flew backwards and slammed into the wall. She stood up and fixed her hair

"So you're pretty skilled huh? Well I don't have time to fight you" She said as the elevator door opened. I took my eyes off her to see who it was. Ironwood and Oz, along with Ruby. I turned back around to see no one

"Michael what unfolded here?" Oz asked. I sheathed Lunar eclipse and turned to face him

"A woman in black defeated those guards downstairs and I fought her up here. She used dust and I think glass? It looked like black glass. And she infused the glass with fire. However she wore a mask so I didn't see her face" I said walking up to them

"You did the right thing Mr. Vahill. We need more students like you not to be afraid to take action" Iron wood said. I still don't trust hat guy

"For now you two go back to your dorms. We'll talk tomorrow" Oz said. With that me and Ruby made our way back to the elevator

"Oh Oz, Salean was wondering if her, Ruby, and I could go on a training trip for a couple of days if that's alright?" I asked

"No problem with me, I'll let all your teachers know" He said as the door closed. Me and Ruby made our way back to my dorm room and layed on my bed

"Well that was eventful. So did she speak?" Ruby asked

"Yeah, she didn't sound like anyone I knew though" I said wrapping my arm around Ruby's shoulder

"Wanna get your mind off of it?" Ruby asked

"How so?" I asked. The shade Ruby turned meant that it was something that made her nervous

 **I**

 **Author's Endnote:** Hello my readers, yes I know it's been a long ass time. And I apologize for that. But I will try and keep updates from two weeks to a month apart. I wish it could be every week, but I don't really have time for that. I'll try and keep it within two weeks apart, but no promises, remember I have a full time job now that has 10 hour shifts, as well as five days a week, and sometimes I'll do six. So yeah I don't have a lot of time to write anymore, but I will try guys.

 **Beta's Endnote:** So, how was the chapter, everyone? A little lighter on the editing, but within the next chapter or two, I should be back to full swing on making sure these chapters are properly edited and stuff. Nothing much to say here, other than "Stay safe, be smart, have proper hygiene, and to not panic. Panic leads to stress, stress leads to a lowered immune system, which, as we all know, leads to sickness, which is something you don't want at this point in time". Everyone, stay safe, and we hope to see you all later in other chapters!


	15. What Did You Think?

**Author's Note:** Hey guys what's up, I told you I'd try to keep it two weeks or less. So I have a lot planned for this chapter, will it come to fruition? I don't know, as you guy's know I write these Notes before I write the actual chapter

[Ruby] And always say how the chapter's gonna go, and change your mind a few hundred words in

[Michael] Yeah you do that quite a bit Goat

[Goat] Okay yeah I know, but I still think I should give them some sort of idea of what this chapter will be

[Wiess] But if it turns out nothing like you said it would 10 out of 14 times then what's the fucken point Goat?

[Blake] I have to agree with Wiess

[Goat] I feel like I'm being ganged up on

[Yang] That's because you are

[Ruby] Yup

[Goat] Just get on with the chapter

 **Question:** What song are you looking forward to the most out of volume 7? Personally I'm mostly looking forward to Hero, just because the small bit we got was amazing, and Caleb Hyles

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own RWBY, all right but my own characters belong to Rooster teeth

 **Chapter 15:** What Did You Think?

Ruby's POV

I woke up looking at the ceiling. That's wired, I have a sheet over my bed, so why don't I see it? I turn around and see Michael laying there… wait a minute, now I remember what happened last night. I could feel my face light up. Michael shifted and opened his eyes

"Morning Rubes" He said wrapping his arm around the back of my head

"Uhm h-h-hey… g-g-good morning Michael" I said nervous as hell

"Are you okay?" he asked, sitting up to look at me better… his shirts off. My face turns even a darker shade of red

"Yeah… just remembering what happened last night" I said. Now his face turned a shade of red

"Oh… What did you think?" He asked. I pondered it remembering what exactly happened. A huge blush crept up my face

"W-w-w-we-well I l-lik-liked it… What about y-you?" I asked

"Well I liked it, but I feel selfish I guess" He said

"Why?" I asked. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed the top of my head

"Nah don't worry about it, Just some internal stuff" He said. I was about to respond until I remembered what my team and I planned today

"Oh sorry babe but I have to go to my room and talk with my team" Ruby said quickly placing a kiss on my cheek. She jumped off the bed rather ungracefully, actually almost tripping as she jogged to the door. She turned around and blew me a kiss then shut the door as she left. Why do I feel like something was off about that goodbye. I guess I('ll figure it out during our first class. I looked at the clock to see what time it was

"Huh, 30 minutes till our first class. Considering I haven't taken a shower yet… I barely have enough time to even get ready" I shot up off the bed and ran into the bathroom to take a shower

After the shower I throw on my clothes and run out of my dorm, just as My other two team members walk out of the RWBY dorm "Oh hey leader" Laga said giving me a wave as Gen just grunted

"So what did you guys do? I want to know before walking back in there" Gen mocked

"Nothing as bad as what you and Laga have probably done" I said walking past them with a victorious smirk. Gen just started fumbling her words as she tried to come up with something to counter it. We went on through our day as normal, except one thing was off… with team RWBY. They seem jittery. When Combat class came Around Salean asked the class who should fight

"How about Jaune and Ruby?" Nora suggested

"Uhh no I'm good" Jaune said awkwardly

"I switch with Michael, I don't feel so good today," Ruby said, and the class agreed on me and Jaune dueling. Me and Jaune have never really hung out at all really so I don't know how good he is. I have my reaction time down so I should be fine, but I have heard that Phyrra has been training him so I won't underestimate him. Plus I don't know what his semblance is so it's a complete wild card. Once Salean signaled us to fight Jaune ran in with a big right swing, but my semblance was coming from the left. I ignore the right hook and doge the shield bash he was actually going for. He tried to fake me out to get a shield bash in. I opened Lunar into its last variant and pulled the trigger to test his stagger recovery. He pulled up his shield and blocked it, but the power sent him back a bit

I ran up and made Lunar into its second variant. I kneed him in the stomach and shot him in the back sending him flying, bringing his aura into the orange. I made it back into the final varent and waited for Jaune's next move. He stood up and thought something out "I know what your semblance did, I don't know why it took so long to figure out, it's so obvious" No way he figured it out, I thought he was supposed to be clueless? "Okay then come at me" He said. He must have figured it out then. I need to make him think he's wrong, which means I need to take a hit. I ran in shooting eclipse behind me in order to give me a bit of a speed boost

I went in for the attack which he blocked. My aura told me that my head would get hit but I took it, pretending I didn't react fast enough. I jumped back to recuperate, my aura is still in the green but I hope that threw him off of his theory. I switched back to the first variant and waited for him to advance. He ran in and threw his shield at me. I dodged it confused on his strategy, he went into a reverse style and went for an upward slash, I backed away, but what I didn't see was his leg coming up for a kick. He kicked me right in the chest and I flew backward almost falling out of the ring. When did Jaune get so good? And that was weird. My semblance didn't warn me about the sword, but the kick. So did he purposely miss? To try and confuse me?

"Man you've come a long way Jaune, Honestly you have my respect" I said standing up pulling the hammer back on Eclipse "But this is where the dule ends" I ran at him pulling 5 shots, he dodge all of them. I was right in front of him, he went for a stab. I moved out of the way and disarmed him. And before he could fight back I ran the barrel to the front of his chest and pulled the trigger. Jaune went flying and landed outside of the arena and slammed into the wall

"Aghhh!" Jaune screamed

"Jaune!" Phyrra jumped from where the rest of the students were sitting and quickly ran over to Jaune "Jaune are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Damn Michael what do you put in your dust bullets?" Jaune asked

"I just triple the amount it calls for. But not all of them. I use most of my bullets to distract, and I count where the triple dose bullet is in my clip so I can plan ahead accordingly, because dust is expensive" I said, turning the eclipse into its first Variant and onto my back. I walk back up to my seat next to Ruby "Hey so are you okay?"I asked

"Oh yeah I'm fine, just have a headache y-you know?" She said. My bullshit radar was going off but I shrugged it off and sat back in my seat "So Jaune had you on the edge there for a sec"

"Yeah he's getting really fucken good Rubes. Honestly it's surprising to me, I mean that as in I didn't think he'd be this good this fast. I thought he wouldn't be that good until like our second or third year really" I said putting my hood over my head

"Hey what's up?" Ruby asked

"I don't really know, just over today already. Kinda tired, Might just blow off the rest of the day" I said standing up as the bell rang "I'm ahead in all of my classes so I'll live" I started heading for the door with Ruby at my side

"Are you sure? Do you want me to come with you? I'm also ahead in everything" She said wrapping her arm around my own

"Nah it's cool, I'll walk you to History and then head back to my dorm and take a nap" I said. We walked in a peaceful silence to our history class with our noisy teammates in front of us. I kissed the top of her head and waved her off as I headed back to my dorm

 **Ruby's POV**

I waved Michael off as he started heading to his dorm. I headed into class and sat down next to Weiss "So you didn't tell Michael?" Weiss asked

"No I didn't. I don't want him getting involved, anyways he went back to the dorm to take a nap" I said getting my history book out

"Is he okay?" Gen asked from below me sounding worried, I mean he is her leader

"Yeah I think he's fine, he looked tired" I said with a smile. She nodded and went back to talking to Laga

"Okay so to recap so after our last class we can just go straight to our destination?" Yang asked, clearly forgetting what task she was given

"You are going to talk with some shady guy you knew because with Romans lackys that Ruby described you said that they were his lackeys, which means the shady guy you knew might know something. Sun and I are going to a white fang rally tonight to see if we can catch onto any plans they might have since they are allied with Roman from the pictures we've seen online. Weiss and Ruby are going to check the SDC records to see if any of the recent Dust robings give us any idea where their hideout might be. All of this relying on a huge might" Blake said giving a small crash course

"Yup that's the plan" I said as Qrow slapped the white borad

"FInally team Ruby you're paying attention. Alright time to go over Vales worst tragedy. Mountain Glenn, a great idea executed terribly. Our second attempt went way better at expanding. But Mountain glenn was Vale's first attempt to expand, which would have worked if more thought went into the structure. Making it only one way in and one way out was the biggest mistake, makes evacuating people harder"

"But it did go 7 years with no problems, until one day an illness spread through the colony, with the high amount of grief and sadness attracted the grimm, forcing them to go underground. That didn't last as long as an explosion opened another cave full of grimm. Not wanting to risk the main population, the Vale council decided to seal mountain glenn off from Vale, which created the largest Tomb in the known history"

"Now open your books to chapter 67. First we're gonna read about the execution of establishing Mountain glenn" Qrow said with a hint of hurt in his voice

"Why did your uncle seem to know more about mountain glenn than he led on?" Weiss asked

"Honestly I don't know," I said honestly. We sat through the depressing session of history class before moving onto our others. Which they went faster than they usually do. At the end of the last class we rushed to our dorms to change and went through another crash course "okay before we head out Wiess I want to check in on Michael, don't worry I won't be long"

"Okay. I can call Falia while you and your boyfriend make out" Weiss said grabbing her scroll

"Oooo Falia and you are getting close pretty quick huh?" I asked, nudging her with my shoulder. One thing about Wiess is that she can't hide a blush since she's so pale "Okay be back soon" I said rushing into team MGL dorm

"Oh hey Ruby" Laga sad standing up and waving

"Sup little red" Gen said as she continued reading her book

"Hey guys" I waved with a smile. Seems Michael is still sleeping. I walk over to his bed and sit down next to him "Hey babe" I said shaking him awake

"Oh hey Rubes" He yawned out

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked placing the back of my hand onto his forehead

"Yeah I'm fine" He said. His forehead seemed a little cold but I'm sure he's fine

"Okay, well me and Wiess are going out into town, I was wondering if you could keep the volume on your scroll up just in case I need you" I said laying my head on his shoulder giving him the puppy eyes

"Sure… what are you two getting into that you want me to have the volume on my scroll up?" He asked. With that I kissed his head and walked out

"Oh nothing, bye see you later" I said shutting the door "Alright Weiss let's go"

 **Michael's POV**

"I think I'll be getting a call soon" With that I checked my scroll and saw a text from Qrow

[Qrow] Hey kid, I got you an early Birthday present. I know it's still a few months away but I couldn't wait to give you this. You can name her, but she used to be mine back in the day, but I recently got her updated so she's as good as new. It's in the campus 1231 storage unit, the code is Franci

I got up and dressed and headed out, but not before telling Laga and Gen. I slowly made my way to the pretty big storage unit section of the campus. I roamed the halls before finally finding 1231. Looking back at Qrows text I put in the code and watched it open. My jaw just dropped. It's a 45 series Racer class motorcycle, and it's apparently updated. The color scheme is black and blue with some white put in here and there (Pretty much a Kawasaki Ninja H2R motorcycle) I walk up to it and look it over. It's definitely updated as all the shit that's on the front is all glass. I hop onto it and see that there's no key, it's facial recognition. And Qrow already put my face into its system I guess because it started up. I drive it out of the storage unit and onto the road. Oh I'm gonna have some fun

 **5 Hours later**

I stopped to eat some romman as I spent the whole day driving on Adrastia, which I came up with on a whim. I finished my food and hopped back on as I started to get a call "Oh hey it's Rubes" I answer the scroll

"Michael! I need your help!" Se screamed

"What's up where are you?" I asked putting my helmet on

"Uhhm, oh shit, we're on 5th-" I heard a huge explosion on the other side of the line "Oh 5th Avenue, are you close?" I quickly punched the street name into the GPS

"Yeah I'm close, but anywhere specific?" I asked

"Where all the huge ass bridges are, we're below it" She said hanging up

"God damn why dose my girlfriend always have to get herself into fucking trouble" I said driving off

 **Ruby's POV**

"Okay guy's Michael is on the way, but we need to hold him off until he gets here" I said as my team took there weapons out

"Well red this has been a very eventful day, this is just how I'd like to end it" Roman Torchwhick said from inside the giant mechanical suite

"Rubes what's your palan" Yang asked

"I don't know that's why I called Michael, I need help coming up with a plan, so right now is to gain as much information as possible" I said looking over the machian

"And how do you want to start?" Blake asked

"Start off with freezer burn, and then lead up with checkmate scene 4" I said planting my scythe ready to put all of my attention on observing. Yang rushed in acting like she was going to punch the thing but jumped into the air, paying too much attention to Yang he didn't notice Wiess using ice dust to cover the ground and his legs in ice. Now taking his attention off of Yang, she falls back down and shoots her fire close combat shells into the ice, creating a smoke screen. With that all three scatter around the machine. Blake comes in from behind and penetrates the back of the cockpit with her sword. So the back is a vulnerable point. Jumping away Wise uses time dilation to rush in and attack from almost every point on the machine, and the joints seemed to also be a point of interest

"Bumblebee scene 1" I shouted. Yang started running around the back of Blake as she threw gamble shroud to Yang, and used it to slingshot her into the machine, but he was faster and just slammed his fist into her chest, slamming her through a huge concrete pillar. She came flying back to us "Fuck, all the data is there, I just don't know how to exacute it" I said trying to think. And just then Something came flying off of one of the bridges. It was a motorcycle. It slid and stopped right in front of me. The man took off the helmet

"Hey Rubes, why are you and your team fighting a mini mech?" Michael asked

"It's a long story, But I'll tell you later, I need your help" I said

"That's why I'm here" He said with a smile

 **Author's EndNote:** I know, it's a brutal cliff hanger, but I have never really done a cliffhanger, plus after the fight it would be weird to stop since it leads right into there mission to mountain glen… which I haven't decided how to do. Anyways see you next chapter

And Beta was having issues with his laptop so I decided to uploaded it, once his laptop is fixed I will update the chapter with Beta's amazing edits


End file.
